


But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you [It beats only for you]

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Child Abandonment, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, New York City, Sick Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 100,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: Hace diez años, dejo todo para tener a su hija, cuando apenas era un novato en la universidad, penso que alejandose podria criar a su pequeña en paz, pero el pasado regreso bruscamente para explotarle en su cara, de una forma placentera.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, escribimos esto entre fanfics mas grandes, buscando distraernos a veces de las otras tramas mas complejas, advertencia: este fic es tan dulce y tierno como el resto, solo que unas cinco mil veces magnificado. Anyway, vamos poco a poco, esperemos les guste leer, como siempre si quieren dejar sus opiniones, nuestros oidos siempre estan abiertos, y si no, pues disfruten igual :)
> 
> Muchas gracias a nuestra fantastica Beta: Nem_sa, quien nos ayudo con este diminuto bebe pasando muchas horas animandonos y la primera en pedirnos mas haha

 

 

 

Las ropas necesitaban estar limpias y dobladas, además de planchadas, ¿Cierto?

 

Eso era lo que su padre, Jared Padalecki, le había enseñado desde que era muy pequeña, una niña apenas, pero ya lo suficientemente consciente de lo que era vestir bien. No se dio cuenta sino hasta que entro a la primaria que su vestimenta siempre sobresalía sobre la de las demás niñas de su clase, siempre con un elegante porte clásico, a veces vintage, que no hablaba de la familia de donde venía ni del lugar donde residía.

 

Queens no era exactamente el sitio con más clase de Nueva York, ni tampoco el menos elegante, pero había algo sobre los niños que jugaban en la acera con las tomas de agua en verano que le parecía detestable. Para ser honestos, su padre pensaba lo mismo, solo que su padre solía vestir como si siempre llevara pijamas con jeans holgados y botas montañeras.

 

Aunque Jared Padalecki le había enseñado desde que era solo una niña a ser clásica y única, él era una evidencia de que no necesitaba tener una camisa única para destacar, y así es como ella quería ser, aunque eso no quería decir que no le gustaran las ropas que ella misma podía hacer.

 

La señora Verónica De La Santo, enfermera de profesión, y vecina del lado derecho, le había enseñado a coser a la escasa edad de seis años, para horror de Jared, quien siempre veía con temor como la niña había aprendido a usar con maestría las herramientas para tal actividad.

 

Cuando ella había cumplido nueve, había claudicado a comprarle una máquina de coser para niños, la misma que estaba usando ahora mismo mientras esperaba a que las telas que había comprado para hacer la falda del vestido se lavaran.

 

— ¡GIORGIANA PADALECKI!

 

Había algo simplemente acongojante en la forma en la que su nombre completo sonaba en los labios de su padre, era una mezcla de terror y zozobra lo que la embargaba cuando escuchaba a su padre gritar. Y Dios, ¿Qué había hecho? Ella sólo estaba sentada aquí, ¿No?

 

—...No, Aldis, lo siento, si... Lo tendré listo para mañana... Eso solo... Esta niña...

 

Su papi estaba en el teléfono y ella se acercó de puntillas al corredor de la casa y allí vio exactamente porque su padre sonaba tan furioso. Verán, el apartamento que habitaban constaba de un pasillo largo desde la entrada que acababa en uno de los cuatro balcones del apartamento. Por ese pasillo se accedía directamente a la cocina, que en realidad formaba parte del pasillo y que tenía una puerta lateral que llevaba al comedor, pero ya que su padre debido a su trabajo necesitaba un estudio/biblioteca donde él y su montón de libros pudieron coexistir; fue así que ellos nunca habían tenido un comedor como otras familias. Frente a la cocina estaba el marco sin puerta que llevaba a la sala de estar donde se encontraban el resto de los libros de papá y el sofá donde comían todas sus comidas. Ellos solo tenían el marco de la puerta, porque su padre se rehusaba a ponerle una bonita cortina como la señora Verónica tenia. Casi llegando al balcón del final del pasillo había dos puertas, una frente a la otra, una llevaba al cuarto de papá y otro al cuarto de Giorgiana. Desde el cuarto de Giorgiana podías ver el recibidor, donde su padre estaba de pie, a un lado de la puerta de salida y entrada al apartamento, ellos tenían lo que había sido un armario de abrigos pero que su padre había transformado en una mini lavandería y alacena de productos tóxicos, desde dicha puerta, podía ver el río de espuma escaparse hasta el felpudo...

 

Dios, estaba en muchos problemas. Suspiro con suavidad y sus brazos de cruzaron alrededor de su pequeño pecho, sus ojos inimaginablemente verdes se cerraron un segundo mientras sus labios se fruncieron lo suficiente para formar un puchero.

 

Estaba en problemas, eso era evidente. Pero eso no quería decir que no podía negociar con su padre, explicarle que solo había querido ayudar y que la única blusa que iba con la falda que preparaba estaba entre la ropa sucia y que, además, mañana era un día importante para ella y que era necesaria fuera acorde a la situación. Eso sonaba como un buen plan.

 

Se acercó a su padre, quien había colgado el teléfono y ahora la miraba con las manos en la cadera y una expresión severa en su rostro.

 

— Adelante, presenta tu defensa, el jurado se muere por escucharte.

 

Abrió sus labios y los volvió a cerrar de pronto, una de sus cejas se movió hacia arriba en un gesto que Jared hace mucho tiempo se había convencido a sí mismo que era de su pequeña hija y nadie más.

 

— Bueno… — ella comenzó, la trenza en que llevaba atado su largo cabello se deslizó hacia un costado y empezó a hablar, con la misma decisión y precisión que siempre alababan sus maestros. — Veras, mañana es un día importante y necesitaba algo diferente que ponerme, como sabrás mañana inauguran un importante centro tecnológico en el país, y no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero... Mi blusa favorita no estaba exactamente limpia ¿Sabes?

 

— ¿Y decidiste inundar el vestíbulo exactamente porque…? — cuestiono señalando hacia el lugar que cada vez se inundaba más, llegando a la botamanga de sus pantalones.

 

— Bueno, eso fue… — se quedó callada buscando rápidamente las palabras adecuadas, un accidente, sonaba demasiado incriminatorio para su gusto — Una situación desafortunada, porque... Me distraje cosiendo y olvide que había puesto a lavar la ropa — su voz fue bajando de tono, hasta que solamente fue apenas un murmullo.

 

— ¿Y cuantas tazas de jabón usaste? — Jared era un juez implacable, pero como jurado era un sádico demonio.

 

Sabía por dónde agarrarla, por eso era mucho más difícil enfrentarse a él cuándo estaban solos, porque cuando la señora Verónica o Sandra McCoy — una compañera de trabajo de su padre —, estaban era mucho más fácil.

 

— Unas... ¿Seis?

 

Tan pronto lo dice, el puchero en su rostro se pronunció.

 

— ¿Para cuantos kilogramos de ropa?

 

— Como... Quizás, una blusa o dos. — se quedan en silencio, sosteniéndose la mirada unos segundos. — Nada más.

 

— Oh dios, Giorgiana... — su padre, siempre el pacifico, se sujetó la frente, como meditando el veredicto. — Bien, desde que la defensa fue firme, pero evidentemente fallo en su objetivo, te declaró culpable... — casi lo dijo con pesar. — Vamos, ayúdame a limpiar...

 

Ella sonrió con suavidad, aunque su padre estuviera enojado con ella, nunca habían palabras duras o fueras de lugar y eso era, porque el hombre frente a ella, con su inmensa altura e incipiente barba, era el hombre más bondadoso y cálido de todo el mundo.

 

— Acepto mi condena con paciencia — dice y hace reír a su padre que se arrodilla a su altura para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

 

— ¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo hoy? — le pregunto acariciando su trenza antes de pasar sus dedos largos y enormes en comparación con los de ella por su pecoso rostro.

 

— No papá. — dice y sus ojos verdes, resplandecen de emoción, esperando las suaves palabras. — Y ya te has tardado. — agregó, algo demandante.

 

— Oh, ¿En serio? Entonces, limpiemos y te lo diré cuántas veces quieras, mi Gigi. — se levantó cuando vio su puchero y se alejó hacia el lavadero, entrando para apagar la lavadora que había inundado todos los lugares.

 

— Espero que recuerdes eso más tarde papi — dice con pequeños pasos, acorde aún a sus pequeñas piernas, siguió a su padre con cuidado — ¡¡Hay demasiada agua y jabón!! — se quejó, caminando hacia dónde se encontraban los trapeadores.

 

— Oh esa tenemos, ¿No? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste la que nuevamente se equivocó con la dosis del jabón. — tomo el trapeador y hurgo dentro del jabón frunciendo el ceño. — Usa esto como te enseñe. Yo limpiare en el pasillo.

 

A ella le encantaba esta rutina que su padre había establecido hace un tiempo, limpiar juntos era una buena forma de fortalecer la relación padre e hija que tenían.

 

Era muy diferente a las historias que escuchaba de los otros niños en Saint Claire, donde sus padres eran en su mayoría ogros adinerados que les daban todo lo que quisiesen sin rechistar.

 

En parte, con el tiempo había aprendido que ni si quiera era estrictamente por amor, sino que era una forma de mantenerlos ocupados y que no interfirieran en sus interesantes vidas. En su caso no podía ser más diferente, su padre era atento, siempre cuidando de ella y dedicándole todo el tiempo necesario, desde pequeña, sabía que era el centro de su mundo.

 

Una hora más tarde, estaban cenando en el sofá, sentados de piernas cruzadas y mirando la TV, algún documental sobre rocas meteóricas, hoy tocaba ensalada de jamón de pavo, esa que a su padre le quedaba tan bien, luego tomarían un vaso de leche y se marcharían a la cama. Esa era usualmente la rutina de los jueves para ellos, pero hoy no era cualquier jueves. Se dio cuenta rápidamente cuando su padre la miro de reojo, parecía nervioso, llevaba algunos días así, solo que hoy parecía particularmente perturbado. Después de mirarla y de que ella fingiera que no se había dado cuenta, se fijó en como miraba el folleto que la escuela había entregado para las actividades de mañana.

 

'Dackles'

 

Impreso en papel de opalina, con los colores verdes y dorado de la empresa, promocionando el evento de mañana, podía leerse la descripción de la empresa y más específico de todo lo que implicaba hacer de Saint Claire un centro de tecnología avanzada donde se podían educar los futuros ingenieros.

 

— No haré ninguna travesura — dice, sin darse cuenta que su pequeña y suave voz saca a su padre de una espiral de recuerdos — Es decir, si eso te preocupa papi. — aclaró cuando los ojos, en su opinión multicolor de su progenitor, se pusieron sobre ella.

 

— Esta bien, eso lo sé, confío en ti... — le dijo con una sonrisa suave, los hoyuelos mostrándose en su rostro. — No es eso lo que me preocupa, son, solo cosas que tengo en la cabeza desde hace días. — Jared estiro sus piernas antes de levantarse. – Puedes quedarte hasta tarde si quieres, pero solo cosiendo y bebiendo agua, no quiero que vayas a comer algo que te siente mal para mañana.

 

— Papi — llamo ella, mientras su mano se extendió hasta agarrar la larga camiseta verde que su padre llevaba — ¿No olvidas algo?

 

— No lo creo. — él sonrió, sabiendo unos segundos después lo que su hija quería que le dijera. — ¿Qué estoy olvidando?

 

— Tú sabes — responde la pequeña con un enorme puchero en su rostro, un gesto que está seguro que aprendió de él. — No me lo dijiste después de que terminamos de limpiar, papi.

 

— Oh, cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme a limpiar, eres rápida con el trapeador, debiste haber aprendido eso de mí. — sonrío abiertamente, mirando como su hija solo pronunciaba su puchero aún más, cruzándose de brazos. — Ow, ven aquí mi pequeña. — la tomo en sus brazos, alzándolo del sofá para abrazarla, aunque ya tenía nueve años, a él le fascinaba tenerla así. — Te amo, Gigi.

 

— ¿Estás seguro? — se quejó, aún indignada aunque sus ojos estaban brillando de esa forma que Jared amaba tanto desde el momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez.

 

— Por supuesto que sí, cariño. Ahora, si necesitas ayuda con tu vestido, falda o lo que sea, déjamelo saber. — estaba encantado de que no fuera necesario gastar mucho dinero en este evento. Lo de menos que quería era que ella resaltara ante los ojos de ese hombre.

 

Había un secreto que él siempre se había esmerado por ocultar a la pequeña que ahora, tres horas después de su cena, estaba dormida entre el montón obsceno de peluches que había conseguido de muchos cumpleaños. Sintió un apretón en su pecho al pensar en el secreto que ocultaba, y un terrible temor lo invadió.

 

¿Por qué no había intentado convencerla de que no fuera?

 

¿En que estaba pensando al dejarla asistir?

 

No era para nada cómodo que él tuviera una rueda de prensa importante, su primer trabajo grande en años, el mismo día que ella estaría cerca de ese hombre. Dios, su vida era una mierda.

 

Regreso a su estudio después de besarle la frente a su pecosa; tenía muchos papeles y libros abiertos, el lugar desordenado, y frente al escritorio de segunda mano, un montón de sobres de cuentas que debía pagar, en el tope de estas, el nuevo semestre escolar de Saint Claire, cuyo alto precio le estaba dejando calvo. En serio, el cabello se le caía a mares, la cabeza le dolía, tenía malestar estomacal, no podía con el peso en sus hombros.

 

Y además, ahora, estaba el evento de mañana.

 

Bueno, ambos eventos realmente, uno de ellos una gran oportunidad para escribir un artículo decente y ser notado por el Times, y el otro, donde podía perder todo lo que había amado.

 

Suspiro, sus manos estaban temblando cuando alcanzó sus apuntes para la entrevista, sin embargo, estos resbalaron de sus manos con facilidad cuando el primer sollozo en voz baja abandonó sus labios, estaba jodidamente aterrado, casi podía sentir el miedo deslizarse por cada rincón de su piel.

 

No podía perder a su pequeña, ella era el centro de su vida, la razón por la que había terminado la universidad mientras apenas era una pequeña bebé que se movía mucho y gritaba con fuerza cada vez que no le veía. No podía dejar que ese hombre la viera y se diera cuenta lo mucho que se parecía a él, Giorgiana siempre era un recordatorio constante de lo que había hecho.

 

La pequeña niña tenía el cabello rubio, liso pero con unas pequeñas ondulaciones al final de los largos mechones, sus ojos verdes tan idénticos a los que muchas veces les había quitado el sueño eran grandes y profundos, pero brillaban de una forma diferente. En serio, diferente.

 

Gigi — como él le decía cariñosamente — era extremadamente inteligente, siempre quería saber un poco de todo y quizás por eso, una que otra vez sonaba algo engreída cuando hablaba, pero contrario a ese hombre, la mayoría de las veces suavizaba la situación con una sonrisa pequeña y ese brillo, pasión y calidez en sus ojos. A él le gustaba pensar que el tacto y esa pasión por hacer todo lo mejor que pudiera, la había heredado de él, así como su sonrisa.

 

Había nacido en diciembre, iluminando su vida cuando más desesperado, roto y solo se sentía, había traído con su llanto todo lo que un corazón resquebrajado en pedazos podía necesitar... Después de una suave noche, en que se había permitido soñar en las manos ajenas que más había añorado desde que entró a la universidad.

 

Maldición.

 

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, no, nunca se arrepentiría de haberla tenido, de haberla traído al mundo, de haber estado nueve meses con ella.

 

No importa que todo hubiera sido una mentira, que ese hombre solo le hubiera visto como una más de sus múltiples conquistas, no importa que a la mañana siguiente se despertara solo en la cama de aquella fraternidad envuelto en sabanas viejas, oliendo a sudor y semen y con una nota sobre su almohada, que con perfecta caligrafía comunicaba un simple "Gracias".

 

Nunca, nunca se arrepentiría de haber decidido tener a su pequeña Gigi.

 

 

 

 

Giorgiana solía ser la persona más ruidosa en la mañana de los eventos escolares, pareciera que hubiera consumido una tonelada de azúcar y que alguien le hubiera dado infinita cuerda a su cuerpo hasta ponerla como una loca, iba de aquí para allá mientras Jared mismo se ponía una chaqueta decente y sus mejores zapatos. Los únicos que tenían hechos a la medida.

 

El pequeño angelito daba saltos y se probaba su nuevo vestido para luego quitarlo y reemplazarlo con alguno viejo, para luego volver a repetir el procedimiento de vestirse con el que había terminado la noche anterior. Revisaba compulsivamente que no hubiera ningún hilillo suelto en el que pudiera hacerle pasar por alguna humillación escolar.

 

Bastante había luchado para ganarse su puesto en el consejo de estudiantes como para que un tonto vestido la dejara en ridículo. A Jared no le gustaba que se viera tan hermosa, ella misma se había hecho el peinado y se había colocado labial para niñas, había peinado sus pestañas y alisado sus ceja y lucia impecable, digna hija de aquel desgraciado que esperaba no tener que ver nunca a los ojos.

 

Era hermosa, y sentía temor por ella.

 

Para Giorgiana la historia era muy diferente, ella estaba oficialmente, a sus diez años, perdiendo la compostura. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer antes de que su padre la llevara a Saint Claire, ¿Cómo iba a llegar? No podían sencillamente tomar el autobús a Madison Square Garden y caminar las dos cuadras que llevaban a la catedral que ella llamaba escuela. Caminar tanto sería un error, su vestido podía arrugarse y llenarse de sudor, claro, no es como si fuera una persona con sudoración excesiva como cuando su papi salía a correr algunas veces a la semana, pero como siempre había escuchado, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 

— Cariño. — la voz de su padre, suave y amable la saco de sus pensamientos. — ¿Por qué ese rostro tan afligido mi pequeña?

 

— No quiero ir en autobús... — dijo con voz muy baja, acercándose a Jared con paso lento y abrazándose a su cintura. — ¿Podemos tomar un taxi?

 

Lo pidió con su mejor expresión de Padalecki, incluso sacando su labio inferior para que su padre sintiera esa opresión en el pecho que casi siempre hacia que le diera lo que ella pidiera.

 

— ¿Un taxi? — repitió con suavidad, mientras una mueca de preocupación se ponía en su rostro, un taxi era un medio de transporte bastante costoso y lo sería aún más, si tomaba en cuenta donde se ubicaba la escuela de su hija. — ¿De verdad eso significa tanto...? — preguntó, acariciando un poco el cabello de su hija.

 

— Este bien, lo entiendo si no puedes... Es solo que hoy... No lo sé, quiero lucir... Bonita...

 

No tenía idea de lo que esas palabras causaban en su padre, como este comenzaba de nuevo a sentir la rabia de la opresión que le había hecho llorar casi toda la noche, razón por la que ahora tenía ojeras en sus pequeños ojos.

 

— Está bien. — respondió en voz baja, casi ausente. — Tienes diez minutos para estar lista.

 

— ¿En serio?

 

La emoción en ella hizo que se sintiera mejor, como siempre, así que no le quedo más que relajarse mientras la esperaba. El mismo tomo el bolso de cuero y se lo colgó cruzado, y luego tomo su celular y su billetera, para cuando se hubo acercado a la puerta, ya su hija estaba lista y preparada.

 

Salieron con paso apresurado, al menos por su parte, porque su hija iba con todo el cuidado y elegancia de una dama, sonrío. Muy a su pesar y no sabe cómo, su inocente y hermosa hija había heredado mucho de ese hombre. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de evitar que su cabeza siguiera pensando en ello.

 

No tenía sentido negar a Gigi ahora la posibilidad de ir después de observar cómo se había preparado durante horas cosiendo y adaptando su ropa y estudiando todo lo necesario sobre el centro tecnológico, jamás sería una opción. Solo podía esperar que nada ocurriera.

 

 

 

Siempre se visualizó a sí mismo como un hombre exitoso, como alguien que triunfaría en la vida y que se quitaría el yugo del patriarcado familiar para ser él su propio jefe, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie más, ni justificarse ante alguien. Él siempre había querido ser un líder, sabía que tenía la arrogancia necesaria para ponerse frente a una multitud y atraerla a sus pies. Aunque la política nunca fue exactamente lo suyo.

 

El prefería el arte de los negocios, los contratos, los abogados, sacarle canas a las personas que machacan debajo de sus zapatos italianos de piel de lagarto. Era un arte, ya lo había dicho, y él era un maestro profesional en ese arte. Siempre supo cómo moverse con elegancia y sutileza para apoderarse de lo que quería tener para él.

 

Aunque al principio le costó posicionarse por encima del imperio de casi ochenta años de la empresa petrolera familiar, había conseguido hacerlo, ahora era dueño de casi toda Nueva York, socio de empresas importantes que le querían a él como inversor y aportador de ideas, creador de tecnología, hacedor de conocimientos. ¿Cuánto había hecho ya y apenas estaba llegando a sus treinta y cinco? Asombroso lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, desde que era una persona ambiciosa que incluso no le importaba meterse en la cama de quien quisiera para conseguir lo que quería.

 

No había contado con el apoyo de sus padres, aunque sus hermanos si habían aplaudido su iniciativa, en especial Mack, quien siempre le acompañaba a cualquier evento, bajo la excusa de buscarse un esposo triunfador. De verdad debería dejar de traerla a estos sitios, más que nada por la mala influencia que representaba para él, quien siempre impecable, debía aparecer acompañado de la hermosa rubia, llenando más los rumores de que era un raro sexual por no haber tomado pareja todavía y siempre salir por ahí, con su hermanita.

 

Él simplemente no le interesaba estar con alguien a largo plazo. Si, era atractivo, joder, que decía, él era un Dios, atraía miradas sin mover un dedo, con su cabello perfectamente cortado, peinado y brillante, la barba recortada al ras de su rostro, a veces en un candado, a veces por sus mejillas, los trajes siempre negros. Sólo el dorado o plateado de su reloj era lo único que se permitía variar, pero en general, siempre le reconocían por su elegante porte.

 

— ¿La gente dice que te vistes para un funeral muy elegante? Porque yo me lo creo. — como siempre, Mackenzie Ackles era capaz de distraer su mente de un pronto a otro, mientras caminaban hacia las sillas que habían apartado para ellos cuando el evento hubiera terminado. Le "mataban los tacones", eso había dicho con la excusa de alejarlo de una multitud que se tomaba selfie con él.

 

— Ay, como duelen, no mentía, y me quejaré porque tú me dejaste venir así. — le acuso, antes de sonreírle a un grupo de niños de Saint Claire que se acercaron a ellos, entre ellas dos niñas y un niño.

 

Jensen dio un pequeño saludo, apenas inclinando su cabeza, su hermana por el contrario se presentó con una facilidad innata y entabló conversación con el grupo de niños. La más alta parecía demasiado nerviosa y emocionada para hilar correctamente las palabras necesarias para formar una oración decente, el niño parecía algo desinteresado y despreocupado, quizás por ello su atención fue enteramente captada por la tercera niña, cuya actitud era bastante diferente a la de sus compañeros.

 

La pequeña en cuestión, con su mano derecha firmemente plantada en su cadera, espalda recta, rostro en alto, manteniendo sin vergüenza o miedo la mirada de su hermana mientras hablaba con ella, tenía algo especial y no solamente era la forma casi perfecta en que se dirigía a los demás pese a su edad; no, era algo más. De cualquier forma, había sido suficiente para llamar su atención y que se quedara un poco desligado cuando observo realmente bien a la niña, su cabello rubio, largo y tan liso como el de su hermana, las pecas, algunos gestos... Toda la niña tenía algo terriblemente familiar en ella.

 

Se sintió incómodo mirándola, sentía que ella se iba a dar cuenta, pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron, sintió que eran sus propios ojos los que la veían directamente, clavándose en su alma, haciendo que él retrocediera casi con miedo y dirigiera su atención a uno de los camareros que pasaba con una bandeja llena de champán, tomo una rápidamente y casi sin quererlo regreso su mirada a la chica.

 

¿Qué era lo que lo estaba poniendo nervioso?

 

—... en realidad, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, Giorgiana, pienso que esa es una excelente idea para el desarrollo de tu escuela, hablare con mi hermano sobre eso, ¿Verdad, Jensen? — ella sonrío, viendo a su hermano y captando de inmediato que algo ocurría.

 

— Oh, disculpen — se aclaró la garganta un poco, para tratar de desviar la atención del hecho que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y en los ojos verdes de la pequeña niña que tenía en frente. — No sé qué me sucedió — admite ganándose una mirada severa de su hermana — ¿Qué me decías Mackenzie?

 

— Mi amiga Giorgiana Pada... lecki, estaba diciéndome de un proyecto que los estudiantes tienen para ampliar la biblioteca virtual que les hemos entregado a cada uno... — ella noto que su hermano se perdía de nuevo y frunció los labios, no queriendo quedar mal frente a los niños, pero tampoco reprender a Jensen como si fuera su madre, optó por desviar la atención — en fin, Jensen, lo podremos hablar luego. — dijo, tomando la propuesta ya organizada de los niños con la lista de los libros que adicionar. — no sabía que los hacían tan inteligentes y tan pequeños. — agrego después de haberlos despedidos. — ¿Notaste que esa rubia era idéntica a ti y a mí? Era como el reflejo de tu rostro, aunque mucho más... Estilizado.

 

— Si, incluso su forma de hablar y caminar es... — frunció el ceño, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde todos los niños y niñas se encontraban sentados y sin querer su atención se detuvo en la pequeña — ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

 

— Giorgiana Pada... lecki, creo, no sé, es muy intrincado ese apellido. Y además, ¿Qué clase de nombre es Giorgiana? — se encogió de hombros antes de ver a su hermano, notando que la expresión vacía que este solía poner cuando pensaba demasiado estaba ahí. — ¿Qué? ¿Algún hijo ilegitimo del que quieras contarme?

 

Por alguna razón, esas palabras le hicieron tensar los hombros y dirigir su atención a su hermana, sin duda, esa niña se parecía a ambos, pero eso no quería decir nada. Solo una mera coincidencia de la vida ponerle delante a alguien similar.

 

— No digas tonterías — dice ajustando su corbata y alejándose al escritorio amplio de caoba que había colocado para comodidad de los invitados más importante. Al llegar al lugar donde su nombre descansaba en letras blancas en una placa dorada, se tensó, porque algo incluso en el apellido de la niña sonaba familiar, terriblemente familiar — Sabes que soy muy cuidadoso en el uso de los métodos anticonceptivos.

 

— Uy, si claro, ¿Eras así de cuidadoso en la universidad? Woah, definitivamente te destruiría si se entera alguien de que tienes un hijo que no reconociste, sería una locura. — ella miro a la niña y luego miro a su hermano, quien aún se encontraba contemplativo. — espera... ¿Lo estas considerando?

 

La voz de su hermana había adquirido una pequeña nota de incredulidad y pánico, mientras observaba a su hermano no apartar la mirada de la pequeña niña en cuestión, que prácticamente lideraba a sus compañeros con un carisma terriblemente familiar. — Quizás hubo una vez... O dos, donde la persona con la que estaba... Es decir, era difícil pensar en usar un condón... ¿Entiendes?

 

— ¿Difícil? Oh Dios, no quiero saber nada. Muy bien que mamá opto por no venir. — resopló, y eligió alejarse de Jensen, quien estaba nuevamente concentrado en sus pensamientos.

 

De pronto, se rio para sí mismo, ¿Qué idioteces estaba pensando?

 

No era posible.

 

Estaba seguro que cualquiera de sus amantes de turno hubiera visto a un bebé como lo que era, es decir, una oportunidad invaluable de seguir conectado con él y su apellido por el resto de su vida, así que era imposible que alguien simplemente decidiera ocultar el embarazo y hacerse responsable de un bebé dejando pasar la oportunidad que este significaría.

 

Sonrió, era una locura, tomo una suave copa que le ofrecieron y sonrió con más fuerza, el pensamiento y la preocupación abandonaban su cuerpo.


	2. Capítulo 1- Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni Jared ni Giorgiana son veganos, eligieron la comida saludable, libre de carne roja, por eso solo pavo, pescado y pollo. Se llaman asimismo veganos, para evitar preguntas incomodas.

[Promise - Akira Yamaoka](https://www.google.co.ve/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiLt9avtLHUAhUD8j4KHTKlDBYQyCkIKTAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6qalGezr76o&usg=AFQjCNFd2-qRfg4LkELW0_FsJEpDdSfQ0w&sig2=o4grur38uLOmjQsH_GvjMw)

 

 

En el apartamento en Queens, Jared Padalecki hace la cena mientras espera a que su hija llegue de la escuela, el evento se había extendido durante todo el día, y después de que Lauren se encargara de que su princesa estuviera acompañada en el evento, se había sentido más seguro al dejarla, se suponía que debían estar ambas por llegar, así que había optado por calmar su nerviosismo cocinando.

 

Como buen investigador, había revisado las noticias que involucraban a Dackles en Internet, y había recaído en una espiral de terror cuando había confirmado que Jensen Ackles estaba allí, en Saint Claire, tan atractivo e imponente como siempre.

 

Era una oda a la virilidad y masculinidad. Unas cien veces más caliente de lo que había sido en la universidad. Y si, él era el padre de su niña, él era el hombre que había roto el corazón de un tonto niño que había tenido miedo de perder a su pequeña.

 

Cuando se había despertado aquella mañana, con la única compañía de un papel reciclado de alguna compra con esa única palabra escrita, no había tenido mucho tiempo para sentir el corazón roto porque en su cuerpo sentía la clara evidencia de que se había dejado llevar a tal grado que no había sido capaz de pedir a su amante — desde esa ocasión casi incapaz de decir su nombre en voz alta— usar condón. Lastimosamente algunas semanas después, en las que no hacía más que llorar, dejando todo el resto de su vida en pausa, comprobó lo que tanto pero tanto temía, estaba embarazado.

 

No puede negar, aun cuando se avergüence de sí mismo, que lo primero que pensó fue en un aborto, pero la idea de que una pequeña vida estaba desarrollándose dentro de él y que ésta, llevaba una parte de él fue suficiente para hacerle cambiar de idea. Aunque tenerlo tampoco era exactamente lo mejor, ¿Qué se suponía que haría...?, presentarse ante Ackles como el rollo de una noche embarazado, estaba totalmente mal sin importar por donde se mirara.

 

Ackles podía ignorarle, incluso decirle que aquella situación había sido su intención, después de todo era muy conocido que era sumamente perseguido por su dinero. Quizás entonces podría pedirle que aborte porque un hijo fuera del matrimonio con un don nadie, no era lo que su familia esperaba de él y sí por alguna coincidencia extraña del destino, aceptara hacerse cargo del bebé, estaba seguro que apenas naciera él sería fácilmente descartable.

 

Eso, o más bien todas las posibilidades le habían asustado tanto que había mantenido la boca cerrada.

 

Él podía vivir con la idea de que no había sido más que una puta más para Ackles, aun cuando sintiera que su corazón se resquebrajara, pero no podría vivir con un bebé que había llevado nueve meses con él, fuera de su vida.

 

— ¿¡PAPÁ, ADIVINA QUE!?

 

La voz de Giorgiana irrumpió en sus pensamientos como siempre solía hacer, obligándole a cambiar su postura, él había dejado el pasado atrás, pero éste se negaba a dejarlo en paz, y allí estaba su pequeña, feliz de haber conocido al CEO de Dackles en persona y de haber conocido a su hermana y de haber recibido una laptop propia, y ella simplemente no paraba de hablar mientras Lauren rodaba los ojos.

 

— Ha estado así durante todo el camino de regreso, ¿Cómo es que puede hablar tanto? — ella le miro con una sonrisa, acariciando su estómago que ahora comenzaba a notarse más con él bebé que llevaba dentro. — no estoy segura de querer tener una niña.

 

— Tranquila, no todas las niñas son así a su edad. — dice haciendo que su pequeña hija le vea con una ceja arqueada. — Hablar mucho, cuando está emocionada es algo que solía hacer de joven, supongo que lo heredó de mi...

 

— Ahora no hablas mucho, ¿Cómo fue la rueda de prensa? No pude verla, fui eclipsada por esa gente horrible que asiste a la escuela de Gigi. — Lauren se sentó en la única silla que había en la cocina que no estaba ocupada por libros, que consistía en una vieja y desgastada que había sacado Jared de su estudio para sentarse cuando cocinaba.

 

— No, supongo que cambie. — dice con nostalgia, Lauren asiente, no tiene que decir algo más para que entienda a que se refiere, ella sabe porque el mismo Jared se lo ha platicado como cambio su vida y su persona misma, después de decidir tener a la pequeña. — En fin, bastante bien, creo que lo acorrale un poco y conseguí la información que necesitaba. Ahora solo necesito escribir algo medianamente decente.

 

— Eres tan modesto, estoy seguro de que tu artículo logrará llamar la atención, además, nadie olvida a alguien tan atractivo como tú. Sería difícil para mí hacerlo, incluso Steven no puede verte mucho tiempo, dice que le haces dudar de todo lo que sale de su boca.

 

Padalecki se ríe, mientras su hija se va a su habitación a cambiarse por algo más cómodo y a lavarse la cara.

 

— Estoy feliz de que a los dos les fuera tan bien.

 

— Estoy feliz de que ella simplemente regresara conmigo. — respondió con suavidad, su mirada perdida en la puerta por donde su hija se había ido hace unos segundos. — Lauren, gracias, simplemente no hubiera podido ir con ella, así hubiera tenido tiempo...

 

— Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero... Algún día, pronto, tendrás que decirle la verdad, Jared. — ella no menciono nada más, y Jared agradeció eso, no quería seguir hablando del tema.

 

— ¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?

 

— Claro, porque no. — dice y con una sonrisa pequeña, se estira un poco en la silla — Jay si hubieras visto a Gigi hoy. — comienza, con su voz llena de algo que Jared identifica como orgullo. — Ella es brillante, sé que ha sido duro para ti la colegiatura, pero te aseguro que vale cada centavo.

 

— Oh, estoy orgulloso de ella, lo estoy, no me importa los pocos gustos que me he estos años. Estoy feliz de poder continuar haciéndola feliz... — respiro hondo, sacando los sándwiches de pavo de la calentadora. – su última extravagancia es un celular inteligente... No sé si hacer ese... gasto.

 

— Si no puedes, no lo hagas. — responde con simpleza, haciendo que Jared sonría. — ¿Qué? ¡Es simple!, escucha he visto a mi hermana así, afligida, porque quiere darle todo a sus hijos y lo que menos se da cuenta que deja de lado, es el amor, tu eres todo lo contrario. Así que explícale que necesita esperar un poco más, tus artículos han venido haciendo el ruido indicado desde hace unos meses, es cuestión de instantes para qué empiecen a notarte Jay, eres honesto, directo, inteligente y con una calidad ética envidiable, te notarán.

 

— ¿Y si eso no es suficiente?

 

— Lo harán.

 

 

 

 

Usar en solitario el elevador de su edificio era una práctica común, el necesitaba esa privacidad y todos los inquilinos respetaban esa práctica, solo su hermana interrumpía su ritual con su voz, ¿Por qué las mujeres hablaban tanto? Simplemente hablaba de todo lo que había vivido en el día, era genial que le gustara tanto salir con él, pero Dios, Jensen necesitaba un momento para pensar.

 

Recordaba ese apellido, era muy poco común para olvidarlo, de hecho, pronto su cabeza lo asocio al recuerdo de una sonrisa que parecía haberse quedado grabada en su memoria pero sin un rostro en particular, estaba empezando a sentir un dolor de cabeza bastante enorme. Sonrió con cansancio, mientras volvía a leer el expediente, la niña solo tenía un apellido, sin datos demasiado específicos de su vida, si bien podía ser que sus progenitores eran simplemente reservados también podía ser que tenía algo que ocultar.

 

Claro, sus progenitores, ¡Claro!, avanzó entre las hojas del expediente, buscando ese detalle, cuando su hermana, que hablaba y hablaba desde la cocina entro con dos tazas de café a su despacho, haciendo que fuera un poco más difícil ignorarla.

 

—...por favor, Mack, ¿Te callarías de una vez? Maldita sea, no puedo concentrarme. — gruño, frotando sus sienes con fuerza, esta mujer iba a volverlo loco, si es que él no lo estaba ya.

 

— Eres un grosero y yo preparándote café. — dice su hermana, mientras se quita los tacones y camina a su lado. — Pensé que no trabajarías hoy ¿Sabes?, que podríamos hablar, tener algo de tiempo de calidad.

 

— ¿Tiempo de calidad? Bromeas, ¿No? Ya me cansé de ti desde ayer. — dice, pero una sonrisa se expande por su rostro mientras toma la taza de café. — no es trabajo, es otra cosa.

 

Mackenzie nunca pierde oportunidad de entrometerse en sus asuntos, como su hermana ella insiste en que tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo, y si puede dejar en ridículo al gran Jensen Ackles, lo hará. A Jensen usualmente no le afectan sus actitudes, pero cuando ella toma el papel de la escuela de sus manos, el simplemente pierde el control.

 

— Demonios y yo que pensé que era tu hermana favorita. — responde, aguantando una pequeña carcajada. — ¿Qué es...? ¿Puedo saber...?

 

— No, no puedes saberlo. — le arranca el documento de las manos, dejando a Mack con la boca abierta. — esto es toda tu culpa.

 

— ¡¡¡Hey!!! — se queja, aun cuando su hermano hace una mueca por la forma en que su tono de voz se eleva — ¿Cómo que es mi culpa...? ¿De qué hablas?

 

— De nada, ¿No tienes que ver The Voice? — es en vano, toda su pelea lo es, porque su hermana se sale con la suya como siempre. — es sobre la niña, ¿OK? Ahora déjame en paz.

 

— La niña. — dice, por un segundo no parece estar seguro de lo que están hablando hasta que el reconocimiento llena su rostro, haciendo una mueca asombrada. — ¡¡Dios de verdad, lo estás considerando!! — gritó, haciendo que Ackles gruñera. — ¿Qué es eso...? ¿El expediente? ¡Déjame ver!

 

— No, Mack, ya tengo bastante con especular yo como para escucharte a ti. — se queja, frotando sus sienes de nuevo, pero su hermana le arrebata el documento de nuevo y se mueve lejos con los papeles, leyendo rápidamente.

 

— Veamos. — dice Mack moviéndose de un lado a otro en la habitación, sus manos trabajando rápidamente sobre las hojas blancas que tienen el sello de la elegante escuela. — Dice que su apellido es Padalecki, no tiene otro registrado. — lee y aunque él ya sabe lo que sale de los labios de su hermana, odia escuchar como su voz se llena de duda e incertidumbre porque casi es un reflejo de lo que está sintiendo — Tiene buenas notas... ¡Oh, aquí esta!, su padre, es un tal Jared Padalecki. ¡Búscalo en Google!

 

— ¿Que te hace pensar que lo voy a conseguir en internet? — cuestionó, pero estaba activando su computadora, encendiendo la pantalla, abriendo el navegador y tecleando el nombre con su hermana apoyándose en su silla para ver, más rápido de lo que debería — veamos que aparece... — sintió su corazón martillando en su pecho, pero se alivió cuando no vio ninguna foto al inicio de alguien en específico, y solo un montón de artículos sobre congresistas y senadores.

 

— Wow. — dice su hermana sobre su hombro. — Parece que es periodista de política con opiniones bastantes fuertes, supongo que por eso la pequeña es tan buena comunicándose. — dice y regresa a leer el expediente. — Veamos si dice donde trabaja, quizás el periódico en particular tenga fotos de sus periodistas.

 

— No, no, ya. No estoy interesado en calentarme la cabeza sabiendo quien es él, yo solo... — respiro hondo, apagando la pantalla y poniéndose de pie. — tengo que trabajar mañana, así que me daré una ducha y me meteré a la cama.

 

— Hermano. — la voz de su hermana menor se vuelve un poco más seria, mientras cierra el expediente y lo deja sobre la mesa con cuidado. — Sí tienes la más mínima sospecha, deberías investigarlo, no es justo que una niña crezca sin el amor de una de las personas que contribuyo a darle la vida, lo sabes.

 

— Eso es una mierda, ¿Quién quería a un padre que ha estado lejos tanto tiempo? — removió su chaqueta, colocándolo en el sofá del estudio y comenzando a desabotonar la camisa.

 

— No lo sé. — admite encogiéndose de hombros. — Solo digo... es algo grande dejar que una pequeña crezca sin uno de sus padres ¿No quieres estar seguro?, digo es algo de lo que puedes arrepentirte toda tu vida. — agrega, sabiendo que acaba de dar en un punto sensible, por la forma en que su hermano se deja caer en el sofá.

 

Ellos habían tenido todo lo que cualquier persona pudiera desear, la infancia de cualquier sueño, rodeado de cosas extraordinarias, que hacían los ojos de todos los niños y niñas que les rodeaban brillar de emoción, aun cuando de vez en cuando los propios se pusieran opacos. Josh, Jensen y ella, a veces sólo quería caminar de la mano de su madre y jugar afuera con su padre, a veces sólo quería sentir ese amor y no el control excesivo sobre sus vidas.

 

— No puedo simplemente acercarme a él y preguntarle, ¿Sabes?

 

— Ni yo. — dice suspirando. — Es demasiado sospechoso, lastimosamente somos figuras públicas. — dice dando un gran bostezo. — Necesitamos ayuda de alguien más... tu sabes, alguien acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas.

 

— No voy a contratar a nadie para esto, ya olvídalo, estamos actuando como tontos por algo que ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad.

 

— Bueno… — respondió simplemente bostezando de nuevo. — Es tu decisión, pero justamente por eso deberíamos investigar, porque no sabemos si es verdad. — se estiró un poco, sin poder contener otro bostezo. — Iré a descansar un poco, Te amo Jen — se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

 

Ni siquiera respondió a su despedida, se quedó allí en el sofá, mirando al techo, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esa niña o ese apellido que no sabía porque sentía que había pronunciado antes varias veces. Simplemente no podía recordar.

 

Había muchas personas en su cabeza, todos rostros sin nombre con las que había compartido en algún momento una cama, cuerpos abiertos y follados, algunos por primera vez incluso, el placer exquisito golpeando su cuerpo, todo eso lo recordaba perfectamente, pero nunca un abrazo, nunca una conexión y generalmente eso era, lo que buscaba, el placer sin ataduras.

 

Entonces, ¿Cómo había cometido un error tan grande? No creía haberlo hecho, nunca había tenido problemas de niños con nadie, ¿Podría alguien ser tan tonto como para no decirle nada? Joder, esa niña...

 

Se acercó de pronto, poseído por la urgencia de saber, al teléfono inalámbrico en su escritorio, levantándolo y marcando el número de su mejor amigo con rabia, no había nadie mejor que él para resolver esta clase de cosas.

 

Cada uno de los tonos de llamada que se escuchaban mientras sostenía el teléfono tenía cada uno de sus nervios de punta hasta el instante exacto en que la suave y alegre voz de Christian le contesta el teléfono.

 

— Estoy algo así como ocupado. — dice y Jensen puede escuchar el flash de la cámara de su mejor amigo. — Pero siempre tengo tiempo para mi rubio favorito ¿Qué sucede...?

 

— No me llames rubio favorito, me hace sentir como si hubiéramos estado en la misma cama alguna vez... Y no lo hemos estado y precisamente por eso te llamo... — lo dijo todo en voz apresurada, sintiendo la presión de lo que podía ser un gran dolor de cabeza si no lo sacaba de su sistema. Él siempre había sido un hombre perfecto, recto, media sus actitudes, pero no tenía idea de porque ahora la idea de un hijo le ponía tan nervioso.

— ¡¡Oh y quieres cambiarlo!! — dice con una risa de por medio cuando escucha el gruñido de Jensen. — Dime cuándo y dónde precioso, para enseñarte una cosa o dos, espera... — está riendo tanto que por un segundo no se da cuenta del segundo gruñido que Jensen deja salir. — Espera, espera no cuelgues, solo molesto un poco. En serio, ¿Por qué estas estresado?

 

— Es complicado. – al otro lado de la línea, Kane hace un sonido, ese típico sonido que haces cuando sabes que tu amigo está a punto de llorar y te preparas para el drama, solo que Jensen Ackles no llora, no sufre, y no se queja. Jensen Ackles se sobrepone, se alza en sus dos pies y come planetas con sus pestiños dientes blancos. — Necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que seas discreto. Puede que no sea nada, pero si lo es, quiero ser yo el primero en saberlo, quiero que no le digas a nadie, no envuelvas a Day en esto, ¿Lo entiendes?

 

— Esta bien, está bien — dice, dejando la cámara en la pequeña mesa que tiene a un lado y haciendo un movimiento para las modelos con que trabajaba le dejen solo por unos minutos al menos. — Listo, nadie nos escucha. Así que necesitas discreción absoluta, suena mal, pero puedo hacerlo.

 

— Necesito que saques el policía que te empeñaste en ocultar cuando saliste de la NYPD, y averigües si tuve una hija hace once o diez años atrás. — dice suavemente, dejándose caer en su silla nuevamente y poniendo su cabeza sobre su mano libre. — sé lo que vas a decir, pero no sé, no estoy seguro, y mi conciencia me dice que ella es mi hija.

 

— ¿Qué demonios puede tener una niña de diez años que te hizo pensar que es tu hija? ¿Estás seguro que no es una crisis de los treinta o algo así....? — no deja que Jensen continúe, él lo hace por el magnate. — Tu sabes, algún deseo de llenar tu vacía vida.

 

— Gracias por la sesión de psicoanálisis, pero hablo en serio, tengo una... corazonada con respecto a esto, no sé porque... ¿Puedes o no hacerlo?

 

— Lo haré, pero ¿Qué tan largo quieres que llegue...?

 

— Necesito saber.

 

— Lo harás.

 

Eso le hizo saber a Christian exactamente cuánto quería Jensen que hiciera esto que le pedía, solo esperaba que sus amigos en la policía aún estuvieran dispuestos a hacerle ese tipo de favores.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos serán considerablemente cortos en comparación a otras historias que hemos publicado, de esta forma es más fácil ilustrar, darle título a los capítulos y por dios publicar, que no es fácil zumbar 10-15mil palabras por capitulo.


	3. Capítulo 2- Inconmensurable

[Jonsi & Alex - All The Big Trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5d3oga3eVE)

 

Había pasado al menos unos tres días sin incidente alguno que enfrentar, su hija había pasado un fin de semana agradable, habían ido al parque, luego a ver teléfonos de segunda mano que lucían muy bien, y por último habían regresado a casa para comer una ensalada de huevos frescos de codorniz que habían disfrutado más de lo que esperaban. Habían hecho bastante e incluso hoy se había sentido fresco cuando la había desayunado antes de irse al trabajo.

 

No esperaba que el artículo tuviera su efecto tan pronto, cuando su editor, Aldis, le pidió que le acompañara a una fiesta de caridad donde asistirían varios candidatos al Senado que quería que conociera.

 

La noticia le había sorprendido y se había quedado de pie, en media oficina, con el borrador de su próximo artículo en las manos y asintiendo una y otra vez como un tonto, porque solo era capaz de eso. Lauren había gritado y le había abrazado, era la euforia que él sentía pero no podía expresar y que necesitaba tanto.

 

Conocer a los políticos de los que llevaba escribiendo durante años, era necesario para que sus planteamientos tuvieran más fuerza y empezar a generar la presión que su periódico quería, después de todo era un medio independiente que había elegido por eso, su libertad para informar. Era un enorme paso para su carrera y para su vida, quizás pronto podría aspirar a un lugar propio dentro de unos años, algo que no tuvieran que pagar mes a mes, algo más permanente que llamar hogar.

 

Esa misma tarde fue a buscar un traje medianamente decente y que no se quedara en la calle al pagarlo, Lauren y Gigi le había acompañado y asesorado, porque su pequeña había sido enfática en que era necesario, de hecho, sus palabras exactas fueron “Papi no te ofendas, pero no puedes ir con la ropa de siempre, necesitas deslumbrarlos”.

 

Era eso lo que lo había mantenido feliz esta tarde que rápidamente se deslizaba en una noche fría y lluviosa en Nueva York, se alegraba de que fuera una fiesta de interiores y que pudiera refugiarse en un sitio cálido con chimeneas, aunque con pasillos estrechos llenos de gente perfumada, que afectaban un poco su nariz roja.

 

Para esas horas de la noche, ya había hablado con varios senadores quienes habían reconocido su trabajo, y se había alegrado de que se hubieran comprometido a darle una entrevista, incluso estableciendo fechas y lugares de reunión.

 

— Huntgton, a las siete, ¿Le parece?

 

— Hay un partido de los Knicks la semana entrante, podríamos verle allí, no se preocupe por las entradas, pero traiga una gorra del equipo, mi esposa los ama.

 

— Padalecki, ¿Eso es polaco? Creo que no conozco ningún plato polaco... Hey, John, cítame con este caballero en un restaurante polaco.

 

Por las siguientes cuatro semanas se había asegurado un mínimo de seis entrevistas, no podía estar más contento. Sonrió, mientras bebía un poco de su copa, la noche estaba resultando increíblemente bien y eso solo ponía una suave sonrisa en sus labios, no una grande, tenía mucho tiempo que no sonreía así, pero estaba feliz, complacido. Al menos hasta el segundo mismo en que lo observó.

 

Jensen Ackles.

 

Era él. No había duda alguna, sus pasos elegantes y suaves, casi premeditados para que cualquiera fuera capaz de ver su perfección, ojos verdes, un verde más fuerte que el de su hija, la sonrisa de medio lado, firme e imponente y las pecas perdidas por un lado u otro... y ¡Dios!, que injusto era que lo siguiera viendo así, tan pero tan perfecto. Era un estúpido.

 

Sintió como su respiración se corta, y le falta el aire, sin quererlo retrocedió varios pasos, dejando su bebida en uno de los estantes de las muchas bibliotecas que adornaban el lugar, el corazón le latía rápido y furioso, de pronto había comenzado a transpirar y por más absurdo que sonara, sus pezones se habían endurecido, sin duda su cuerpo recordaba lo que era tener a Jensen Ackles dominándolo con esa sensualidad soñada. Se avergonzado de sentirse así aun después de tantos años.

 

Al siguiente minuto, no sólo se sintió humillado, sino que se odio un poco, porque este hombre era el que se había aprovechado de lo increíblemente enamorado que estaba de él para pasar una noche de diversión más. Maldita sea, era el padre de su hija, una niña asombrosa y hermosa que no se merecía conocer todo lo que había pasado, es decir como había sido concebida.

 

Tenía que alejarse, venía en su dirección, lo supo tan pronto sus manos empezaron a temblar. Pero no podía irse simplemente, sin despedirse de su editor o cualquiera de las demás personas que había conocido, por lo que preso del pánico, opto por entrar al baño, era lo único que se le había ocurrió en ese instante. Ahí estaría seguro.

 

Respiro hondo cuando estuvo en el lugar privado, bueno, sin contar que era un baño que cualquiera podía usar, al menos por ahora estaba solo y podía aprovechar ese tiempo para secar el sudor con una de las toallas, definitivamente no era normal; esto tenía que ser fijo la andropausia, aunque apenas estaba llegando a sus treinta años. Mojo la toalla y se la colocó en el cuello, respirando hondo mientras dejaba que el agua fría lo refrescara, necesitaba este descanso.

 

— Buenas noches. — escucho desde la puerta del baño que se abrió sin que él lo notara.

 

— Buenas no... — su voz se cortó inmediatamente, tan pronto su cabeza se había alzado del lavamanos donde se estaba refrescando. — Buenas noches. — se las arregló para aclarar su garganta y seguir de nuevo, esperando que su rostro, no reflejara nada, que su recuerdo se hubiera desvanecido lo suficiente de sus gestos, al igual que para Ackles había sido tan fácil de olvidar.

 

— Te vez acalorado... — el nuevo ocupante del baño se acerca a él, muy extraño, ¿Cómo puede tomar el lavabo junto a él donde hay otros más cerca de la puerta? — Necesitas un vaso de agua fría.

 

Era una pregunta o una sugerencia, no lo sabía, su cerebro se había hecho puré con el solo tener a ese hombre a su lado, lavando sus manos con cuidado de no mojar su reloj.

 

— Es muy amable de su parte, pero estoy bien. — consigue hablar, no sabe cómo, pero aún concentrado en su reflejo encuentra su voz de forma firme y clara. No sabe lo que causa en el otro hombre; más, ni se lo imagina, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo saber que Ackles se endurece un poco al escuchar su voz y perseguir las gotas de agua que resbalan por su largo cuello?

 

— No me importaría ofrecerle ayuda a un hombre tan sensual como tú. — la forma en la que esa voz casi lamió su cuerpo le hizo mirar a Jensen Ackles a los ojos, el hombre entonces no dio señales de reconocerle. Maldición. El maldito de verdad no le recordaba, y eso hizo que sintiera como la sangre se calentaba en su cuerpo, porque bueno, estaba coqueteándole.

 

— Se lo agradezco mucho señor... señor... — lo estaba haciendo a propósito claro, porque nadie para bien o para mal podía olvidar a ese hombre, pero sabía que eso sería un golpe directo a su orgullo, de una forma que no comprendía, lo sabía y más, cuando simplemente fingió desistir de recordar su nombre. — Pero estoy trabajando en estos momentos.

 

— Mi nombre es Jensen Ackles, es un placer conocer a una hermosura como tú, aquí, ten mi tarjeta... — como siempre, Jensen era capaz de imponerse ante los demás con tanta facilidad, imponiendo su presencia, aunque fuera despedido.

 

Tomó la tarjeta entre sus manos, estuvo tentado a simplemente tirarla hacia atrás, sin duda alguna, pero tenía que ser inteligente, aun cuando este hombre le interesaba tanto como una mierda, no podía tenerlo de enemigo, mucho menos con el secreto que cargaba.

 

—Es muy amable de su parte, todo lo que ha dicho, pero si me disculpa debo regresar a la fiesta.

 

— Oh, seguro, ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre al menos?

 

Ackles se puso en su camino, sin perder su sonrisa.

 

Por un momento se permitió mirar a los ojos a ese hombre, dios, era increíble lo mucho que lo había amado, como su corazón se desbocaba con la insignificante acción de mirarle desde lejos, como sus manos temblaban en conjunto con su voz entrecortada, para hacerle parecer tan tonto. De verdad había amado a ese hombre, con toda la inocencia y el amor que un niño puede albergar en su corazón cuando busca ser amado de la misma forma. Pero eso se había quebrado, se había quebrado tan fuerte que nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Nunca.

 

— J. T. — dijo simplemente, estaba dándole lo que quería sin comprometer toda su vida y la de su princesa y así, decidió salir del baño antes de que hiciera una estupidez.

 

Camino entre las personas, pero no fue capaz de ver a Aldis, por lo que decidió huir del lugar, afuera llovía aun con mucha fuerza, y se mojó en cuestión de segundos, pero se alivió de recuperar un poco la cordura que ese hombre le había quitado, entonces procedió a golpear su mejilla con su mano, castigándose por ser un idiota supremo.

 

¿Qué demonios pretendía dándole siquiera una mínima pista de quien era...? ¿Qué demonios pretendía contestándole?, Cuando lo único que quería era golpearle y decirle cuánto lo odiaba, porque si, odiaba al hombre, tanto como una parte de él... pequeña, insignificante y sobre toda estúpida, seguía amándole.

 

Era la razón por la que ninguna de sus relaciones en los últimos diez años había funcionado, porque siempre les comparaba con él, con la forma en la que le jodía, en la que le susurraba al oído, y aunque el sonido de su voz se hubiera perdido en lo recóndito de su mente, nunca olvidaba como le hizo sentir esa noche. Virgen, inexperto, sediento de amor. Ese hombre le había ofrecido todo y luego se lo había quitado.

 

No cometería ese error dos veces y no dejaría que su pequeña Gigi quedará en medio y saliera lastimada.

 

 

 

 

Estaba en su oficina atendiendo la llamada de un inversionista cuando de pronto su secretaria entro, diciendo en voz baja pero audible que Christian Kane estaba allí, por medio de señas, le indicó que dejara al hombre entrar, pero lo cierto era que prefería que Kane no entrara. De pronto, el temor de las dos semanas anteriores lo volvió a poseer, llenándolo de zozobra. Respiro hondo mientras continuaba su llamada con el inversor, anotando fechas y números en su libreta de anotaciones, de reojo, observo a Kane entrar con su inseparable chaqueta de cuero negro y el sombrero de vaquero y un bolso cruzado. Bajo la mirada a sus anotaciones y continuó hablando.

 

Christian se sentó sin pedir permiso y tomo uno de sus bolígrafos más una de sus notas adhesivas y escribió algo en ella, le dejo hacerlo, concentrándose en la llamada, hasta que su mejor amigo acabo de escribir y se levantó, pegando la nota en la pantalla de la computadora de Jensen. Solo eso basto para atraer la mirada de Ackles, cuyas pupilas se expandieron de la sorpresa de lo que leyó.

 

"Es tu hija"

 

Colgó.

 

El primer movimiento que hizo fue colgar, tan pronto esas tres palabras se abrieron paso en su cabeza, no pudo seguir concentrado en nada más, mientras sus manos presas de un temblor incontenible tomaron el pequeño adhesivo y lo leyó de nuevo y de nuevo, quizás incluso una cuarta vez mientras Christian esperaba pacientemente que uno de sus mejores amigos dijera algo.

 

— ¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Estás seguro?

 

— ADN y todo. — dijo con suavidad, mirando como Jensen se ponía pálido. — Al principio me dije que con solo verla ya sabía que era tu hija, pero cuando vi al padre, OH, definitivamente supe que te lo debías haber follado, el hombre era tu tipo cuando estabas en la universidad. — abrió el enorme maletín que llevaba y después de revolver su contenido unos segundos, tiro una fotocopia de un recorte de periódico de hace once años, allí había un artículo de la re— inauguración del periódico universitario, donde aparecía un chico alto y delgado con cabello estilo Shaggy y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¿Lo ves? Tu tipo de chico.

 

Asintió como un estúpido porque efectivamente era su tipo, en la vieja foto se veía como un chico de sonrisa fácil y algo ingenua, quizás inocente. No pudo evitar concentrarse en su rostro, en los hoyuelos hermosos que mostraba y lo alto que era, se imaginó recorriendo aquel cuerpo por cada uno de sus rincones, se lo imagino abierto para él jadeando y jadeando con cada empujón y de pronto, no era su imaginación, era un recuerdo, uno que vergonzosamente le había puesto duro.

 

— Creo que lo recuerdo, era su primer año de universidad, era un novato.

 

— Esa es la misma conclusión a la que llegue. Congelo la carrera después de que su estómago se hizo evidente, fue a Texas, a casa de sus padres y el veinte de diciembre la tuvo, fue una niña saludable, luego regreso a Nueva York con ella en abril, sus padres lo trajeron, estudio mientras la cuidaba y nunca nadie en la universidad se enteró de que era padre, incluso llego a graduarse.

 

— ¿Hizo todo eso solo...? — Preguntó, su voz apenas era audible pero guardaba una gran sorpresa. — ¿Cómo mantuvo un bebé mientras estudiaba solo? ¿Cómo se las arregló para graduarse...? ¿Alguien lo ayudó aparte de su familia...?, quizás una pareja… — aunque la idea de alguien que no era él rodeando a su hija, como si fuera su padre aumentaban las ganas de vomitar que sentía de pronto. — ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Ella vive bien?

 

Estaba preguntando sin orden, dejando que las preguntas se aglutinaran y salieran tan pronto se formaran en su cabeza, desesperado y confundido, como se sentía, tenía muchas cosas que quería saber casi con urgencia.

 

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijo...?

 

— No estoy seguro de eso, tendrás que preguntarle. — hizo una pausa observando a Jensen bajar la mirada. — quizás no te consideraba digno de ser el padre de su hija, no cuando eras un promiscuo que no miraba atrás a los chicos que había dejado con el corazón roto. — el recuerdo fue una inyección de culpa que nunca había sentido. — ahora, respondiendo tus preguntas, su familia le ayudo en lo que pudo, pero fueron sus amigos los que pusieron gran parte del esfuerzo.

 

— Eso no es justo. — dice Jensen, sus manos tiemblan mientras señala a Kane que no se amedrenta por su tono de voz ni su expresión. — Todas las personas que se acostaban conmigo sabían que solo era un rato, nadie puede decir que le prometí algo o... — se queda callado, porque de repente era más claro que nunca, recuerda una única vez que estaba tan pero tan desesperado en follarse a un chiquillo en particular, que tuvo que endulzarle con palabras y promesas para que le abriera las piernas. Mierda, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras los ocultaba contra sus manos. — Sí lo hice, lo hice una vez... es el mismo chiquillo de esta foto. Es decir, pensé... no sé qué pensé, mierda. Aun así debió decirme… — agrega poniéndose de pie. — Kane soy padre esa niña, tenía derecho a saberlo.

 

— No, no lo tenías. Es como si un violador diga que tiene derecho sobre el bebé de la chica a la que violo, es lo mismo. — Kane negó con su cabeza, en el fondo, siempre había temido por este momento, siempre lo había hecho, incluso cuando eran adolescentes. — Escucha, no te acerques a esa chica a menos que estés preparado para eso.

 

— No, no, no lo viole por dios. — respondió, estaba temblando ahora, la comparación que su amigo había hecho, había terminado de enloquecerle. La silla se había caído cuando se levantó de pronto y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. — ¿Para que...? ¿Para qué me acuse de que lo dejé tirado como una mierda...? — cuando Christian asintió, no pudo contener más las lágrimas. — ¿Qué sabes de ellos actualmente? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Tienes una foto?

 

— No creo que sea una buena idea indagar más, Jensen, tú ya no encajas en sus vidas. — le recordó solo haciéndole restregarse la cara con las palmas de las manos. — hombre, ellos dos son una familia, viven en un apartamento de dos habitaciones en Queens cerca del periódico en el que Padalecki trabaja, nada grande pero que está causando revuelo en el área de la política, tome algunas fotos, pero no es aconsejable dártelas, no te importa el padre ahora, pero aquí están fotos de la niña...

 

— Por dios, Christian no soy un niño; ¿Qué crees que haré al ver al padre de mi hija, saltarle como un adolescente hormonado? — se quejó y mentalmente, añadió "Ni que estuviera tan bueno", para un minuto después suspirar cuando vio las fotos de la niña. — Es hermosa... un poco pequeña, me pregunto si come bien... Mierda es idéntica a mí.

 

— Por lo que he observado, comen muchas ensaladas, no les he visto comprar carne hasta ahora, ni siquiera un pequeño bistec y mucho menos un T—Bone. — explico, disfrutando muy en secreto el hecho de que los ojos de Jensen se iluminaran, era un suceso extraño, ya bastante perturbador era el haberle visto derramar esas pocas lágrimas hace unos segundos. — aunque la comida es nutritiva.

 

— Pero eso no puede ser sano ¿Verdad? — preguntó con suavidad, a lo que él no sabe que responder. — Debería pagarle un nutricionista, quizás un médico que la valore. Sí, es una de las primeras cosas que debo hacer. — empezó a hablar para sí mismo, sin darse cuenta de cómo su amigo de toda la vida solo rodaba los ojos.

 

— OH, Jensen, te vas a enfrentar a una pared muy alta, ten cuidado con lo que haces, ¿Quieres? — le pidió mientras observaba la sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. — el jueves hay una reunión de padres e hijos, así que puedes presentarte y verlo por ti mismo.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Resilencia

 

[You are OK - Craspore](You%20are%20OK%20-%20Craspore)

 

Estaba enloqueciendo y era aún un poco más difícil, enloquecer en soledad.

 

Aún no había encontrado las palabras necesarias para decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana. En primer lugar, una parte de él… quería tener un minuto o dos para terminar de procesar la idea, sin dejar de mirar la foto podía ver con abierta fascinación sus cabellos dorados que se extienden a lo largo de su espalda ligeramente más ondulados que los de las mujeres en su familia, sus ojos verdes, tan verdes como los suyos, incluso un poco más, brillaban acompañados de algunas pecas perdidas en sus mejillas haciendo la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mucho tiempo.

 

— La sonrisa… — murmuro tomando la fotografía antigua que Christian había conseguido para él de quién era el progenitor de su hija y centrando su atención en el gesto que, sin duda alguna, su pequeña, había heredado de él. — Nadie en mi familia sonreía así.

 

Efectivamente, nadie sonreía de esa manera. Pero su pequeña lo hacía, sonreía sin preocupación ni presión alguna y agradecía mucho a ese hombre, aun cuando estuviera profundamente indignado y enojado, que su pequeña tuviera esa clase de libertad de la que ellos — él y sus hermanos — habían carecido. Quizás por eso no había dicho nada.

 

De hecho, en segundo lugar, las razones de su silencio se fundamentaban en su familia. No importaba que sus imperios estuvieran separados, sus padres no se quedarían pasivos si se enteraban de que tenía una hija ilegítima, porque lo verían como lo que no era, una amenaza.

 

Antes de hablar, antes de que esto se volviera un circo mediático y familiar, necesitaba acercarse a ella, hablar con su padre. Eso, dios, sobre todo hablar y saber que había pasado por su cabeza. Suspiro, mientras se miraba al espejo, al fin y al cabo, había decidido seguir el consejo que su amigo le había dado e ir a la reunión de padres e hijos que Saint Claire había organizado.

 

Como era un importante patrocinador del nuevo centro tecnológico, que demonios, en realidad ¡Él lo había construido!, fue sencillo asistir sin levantar ni siquiera una sospecha, bajo la excusa que quería conocer el talento más prominente del centro educativo y a sus respectivos padres.

 

— Giorgiana Padalecki, señor, su hija es una de mis más estimados amigos. — allí estaba su propia hija, en el pasillo de entrada al gran salón donde la gente se acumulaba después de salir de sus respectivas reuniones.

 

Reconoció en el hombre que hablaba con su hija como Norman Lane, un empresario cervecero y sonrió orgulloso al ver como su hija le hablaba, pero algo más llamo la atención, y sabe que no se fijó antes en la mano que Giorgiana sostenía porque estaba eclipsado por la belleza de su hija. Rápidamente sus ojos se fijaron en el hombre que estaba de pie tras su hija, chaqueta de piel barata, camisa que intentaba ser elegante pero en realidad estaba muy lejos de eso y además parecía algo desteñida, pantalones jeans holgados, aunque no lo suficiente para no definir sus largas piernas y botas sucias. Frunció los labios, pensando en cuan ridículo era, considerando que cuando el sujeto giró su rostro hacia la profesora que salía del salón frente a ellos, sintió como su miembro de alzaba interesado.

 

Bueno, interesado estaba su pene, pero él estaba irrevocablemente avergonzado como un idiota, porque reconocía a este sujeto, no solo de la foto, sino de la fiesta de hace un tiempo.

 

¡Oh dios!, recordaba perfectamente cómo le había coqueteado, como lo había seguido hasta el baño atraído por la firme y larga espalda y topándose con la grata sorpresa de que todo lo demás, absolutamente todo lo demás, era tan deseable como la primera impresión que tuvo de lejos. Pero ¿Cómo era posible que se viniera a dar cuenta que no, que no era su primera impresión después de todo? ¿Que ese cuerpo había estado debajo de él...? ¿Qué le había arrebatado la virginidad?

 

Sintió algo de temor, pero luego recordó quien era, y simplemente avanzo, entrando al campo de visión de Jared Padalecki, esta vez, la reacción de Padalecki fue reconocible para él, el hombre no había estado incómodo con su coqueteo, solo había querido huir, como ahora, que aspiraba y llenaba sus pulmones y sus hombros de ponían rectos.

 

Estaba asustado, muy asustado.

 

Comprendía porque ese hombre estaría así de asustado, pero se sorprendió cuando le vio intentando llamar la atención de su hija.

 

— Gigi. — dice y su hija le mira un segundo con sus ojos verdes y grandes llenos de duda, porque su padre interrumpe la amena charla que tenía con uno de los padres de sus amigos. — Lo siento cariño, discúlpeme. — lo último lo dice con su mirada dirigida al otro hombre que asiente regalándole una suave sonrisa que supone pretende ser coqueta. — Necesitamos retirarnos y...

 

La voz de Ackles, se abrió espacio entre la propia, llamando la atención de todos, pero principalmente de su cuerpo.

 

— Giorgiana, Señor Padalecki, Señor Lane... — saludo cortésmente, aunque sus ojos apenas se separaron de Jared, quien ahora le miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente preguntándose que pretendía.

 

— ¡¡Señor Ackles!! — la ilusión en la voz de su pequeña hija, hizo a Jared entrecerrar los ojos preocupado y a Ackles sonreír. — ¡Que sorpresa que viniera de nuevo a la academia!

 

— Estaba buscándote por todas partes... Me alegra por fin haberte conseguido. — sabe que la ilusión en sus ojos es notable, en especial por la forma en la que estira su mano para acariciar el cabello dorado.

 

— Disculpe, mi hija y yo ya estábamos por marcharnos, su cuidadora ya debe haber llegado a casa. — Padalecki dice en un tono neutral, tirando de su hija para alejarla del hombre que ahora le miraba a él.

 

Increíblemente, puede ver mucho en esa mirada. Los ojos verdes de Jared, un poco más claros de lo que pueden recordar, le miran recelosos, asustados e incluso algo enojados, puede ver el momento exacto en que su respiración se hace un poco más pesada incluso, mientras sostiene su mirada. De alguna forma, ambos saben, que paradójicamente el otro lo sabe.

 

— Pero Papi, ni siquiera has saludado como se debe y es una regla que tenemos desde mis tres años ¿Recuerdas?

 

— Silencio, Giorgiana. Nos vamos, que tenga un buen día señor Ackles. — la forma en la que dice su apellido le enerva la sangre al empresario y más la forma en la que agarra a su hija, la forma en que la aparta de él como si fuera un leproso. No le deja más opción que acercarse a Jared, intentar racionalizar con él sin que suene a que le está amenazando.

 

— Tranquilízate. — dice y su voz cuando habla es un susurro, uno pequeño y en forma de advertencia. — No podemos hacer esto aquí, no ahora, tenemos que hablar sí, pero en un lugar más privado. Por ella.

 

— ¿Quién te dio la idea de que quiero hablar de ella contigo? — siseo con veneno impregnado en su voz, haciendo que Ackles abriera los ojos algo sorprendido antes de recuperar la compostura.

 

— No me hagas tu enemigo, Padalecki. — pretende que suene normal, en serio que sí, pero por algo Kane dice desde que son pequeños que es un "Imbécil pretencioso", porque su tono de voz le traiciona. — No me quieres de esa forma, tenemos que hablar. Lo sabes.

 

— No tengo nada que hablar contigo, dejaste eso en claro después de que me usaste y te marchaste dejando esa maldita nota.

 

— Papá. — Giorgiana le reclama, llamando su atención para que note que algunas miradas están puestas sobre ellos, que, a decir verdad, están tan cerca que pueden respirar el aliento del otro.

 

Suspira, los ojos asustados de su pequeña Gigi y el fuerte apretón que tiene sobre su mano, le devuelven algo de claridad a su cabeza y no se da cuenta hasta segundos después que Jensen también la está mirando fijamente y quizás sintiendo lo mismo que él está sintiendo. No está preparado para esto y sus ojos se humedecen un poco, en consecuencia.

 

— Lo siento Gigi, pero... vamos a casa, ¿Sí?

 

— Esta bien, papá. — ella asintió. — Iré a despedirme, ¿Sí?

 

A Jared no le quedo más que asentir, mirando luego a Ackles que metía sus dos manos en los bolsillos de sus elegantes pantalones de vestir, observando a su hija correr entre las personas, había algo tan diferente en él, tan cálido y ese pensamiento lo hizo enfadar de nuevo.

 

— No tienes lugar en su vida, no me importa si lo sabes ahora.

 

— Lo sé, pero Jared... — se atreve a llamarlo por su nombre, observando con dolor como Padalecki tiene que suspirar para contenerse. — Jared — repite inconscientemente — No puedo dejarlo, no puedo simplemente hacer como si no existiera, ella lleva mi sangre y voy a luchar por ser capaz y digno de al menos una de esas suaves pero intensas sonrisas.

 

— ¿Es eso todo lo que quieres? Lo siento, pero no te creo, no te creo porque no confío en ti y no voy a dejar que un extraño se acerque a ella solo porque sí. Diablos, tienes suerte de que nunca le haya dicho la verdad. — niega con la cabeza, y comienza a moverse hacia la escalera al segundo piso, con Ackles en sus talones.

 

— ¿Qué más podría querer por dios Jared? — insiste, caminando detrás del otro hombre que hace un esfuerzo por no voltearse y seguir esta conversación. — Quiero un espacio en la vida de mi hija. — es terriblemente sincero cuando lo dice y hasta para el mismo es fuerte la forma en que suena cuando lo dice en voz alta. — Solo eso.

 

— ¿En serio? Diez años después mágicamente quieres ser padre, ¿No? Oh, qué fácil, me jodes sin un maldito condón sabiendo que soy un estúpido virgen y aun así te marchas en la mañana pensando que lo sé todo, ni siquiera vuelves a hablarme de nuevo y te paseas por ahí con tu prometido... ¿Crees que quiero que mi hija viva sabiendo la clase de persona que eres?

 

Por su mismo bien, se abalanza sobre Jared y pone la mano sobre sus labios y le empuja a la salida del balcón en donde se encuentra, impidiéndole que diga algo más, no porque no lo merezca, se merece todo lo que éste sujeto tenga para lanzarle pero no quiere que se humille aquí, en público, mucho menos cuando sus hermosos ojos ya no pueden contener las lágrimas-

 

— Grítame y golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero aquí no... No te expongas, ni a ti ni a nuestra hija y si, Jared, por dios sí, soy una basura, pero tú fuiste quien tomó la decisión por mí sobre la paternidad solo porque tenías el corazón roto.

 

— ¿El corazón roto? ¿En serio? ¿Es por eso que crees que lo hice? Eres un estúpido. — aparta las manos de Jensen de él, enfurecido. — no te dije nada porque era obvio que tu vida era perfecta y que un hijo de una aventura no sería bienvenido, ¿O me equivoco? Eras un inmaduro, ¿Crees siquiera que la hubieras aceptado?

 

— No, no, ¡Jared, no! ¡No era una vida perfecta!, pero como no va a ser obvio si eres igual a todos, que se quedaban mirando lo que querían ver, el dinero, la apariencia y los ligues, pero no... No era perfecta y sí quizás no hubiera reaccionado de la mejor forma, pero tú me quitaste el maldito derecho de ser padre, me quitaste la decisión, maldita sea, me dejaste afuera, como una basura. Lo único que pido ahora, es poder estar en su vida. — su voz baja un poco, totalmente derrotado cuando dice lo último.

 

— No te veía como los otros, veía al chico inteligente y cariñoso que resultó ser una mentira, tú mismo me probaste quién eras realmente al tratarme como a un cualquiera, por Dios, te di mi virginidad, y diablos, ni siquiera fuiste tan bueno en la cama. — le empuja, queriendo quitarle del camino para marcharse, mirando a través de las ventanas entrecerradas a su hija bajar las escaleras. — la única forma en la que te deje estar cerca de ella es que me pruebes que has cambiado.

 

— Lo haré, maldita sea haré cualquier cosa que me pidas por una oportunidad — suena desesperado, pero Jared no se da la vuelta para ratificarlo. No puede.

 

— Papá, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Giorgiana se acercó a ellos, mirando de Jared al señor Ackles que lucía algo azorado al igual que su padre, de pronto, todo era muy extraño para la joven, quien no podía creer que su padre conociera al señor Ackles antes, nunca le había hablado de él, y su padre siempre le contaba todo. ¿Por qué le había ocultado esto? — ¿El señor Ackles te hablo de mi proyecto?

 

— Por supuesto que le hable de eso, también los estaba invitando a almorzar hoy, pero tu padre no puede, así que supongo que será otro día.

 

— ¡Nos estaba invitando a almorzar! — los ojos verdes de Giorgiana brillan de una forma que sorprende a Jensen, se pregunta si alguna vez sus ojos pudieron haber brillado de una forma tan pero tan pura e inocente y se da cuenta que no, que quizás nunca fue así, que lo que está viendo es una parte de Padalecki, una que le llega más de lo que debería. — ¿Pues qué esperas papi...?, dile cuando podemos, concierta una cita. Vamos... vamos.

 

— Yo... — Jared se rasca la nuca, maldición, tiene que decidir pronto que hacer con esto, y la fascinación de su hija por ese hombre lo pone en un situación difícil. Tiene una entrevista que hacer hoy y mañana no estará disponible, así que tendría que ser el jueves. — El jueves estará bien, puedo venir a buscarte al colegio en el bus de las once treinta y luego nos encontraríamos con el señor Ackles en Limblunb, ahí es donde almorzamos, es un restaurante de comida saludable.

 

— Eso es perfecto. — contestan los dos a la vez con una sonrisa terriblemente similar, pensó Jared al observar a Jensen y su hija, haciendo que solo suspire al mismo tiempo.

 

— Genial, ahora nos vamos. El bus debe estar por pasar y no lo queremos perder. — anuncio, de pronto sintiendo como el peso de la situación lo hacía sentir ahogado.

 

— Jared, si necesitas... Sí, es decir, alguna que otra vez puedo llevarlos. — cuando tiene la mirada de Jared encima se esfuerza por no apartar sus propios ojos, quizás porque se siente un poco nervioso por lo que puede escuchar.

 

— Muchas gracias por la oferta, Señor Ackles, pero estoy seguro de que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por mi o por mi hija. Di adiós, cariño.

 

No le da tiempo a contestar nada más, Jared toma la mano de la pequeña con prisa, su agarre es firme, casi asustado de que si le suelta aunque sea por un segundo ella desaparezca y descubre en ese instante que simplemente no está preparado para esto. Para ver cómo ambos se alejan de él con tanta prisa, sentir lo que está sintiendo al quedarse atrás, no cuando quiere ser parte de sus vidas tan desesperadamente ¿Cómo es que Jared no puede verlo...?.

 

Aunque si es sincero consigo mismo, sabe por qué y sabe que es su culpa. Ahora, ahora puede recordarlo todo perfectamente, aunque sea un poco bizarro que lo haga en este momento.

 

Aquella noche un poco más oscura por la ausencia de la luna y el exceso de niebla, en medio de todas esas luces artificiales que alumbraban esa alocada fiesta, había quedado cautivado por esa sonrisa. Jared era un niño cuando se había acercado a él, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su mano descaradamente entre la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, desabotonando uno o dos botones.

 

¿Qué le había dicho para que aquel chiquillo simplemente suspirara bajo sus atrevidos toques?

_"Eres hermoso"_

_"Llevo un tiempo viéndote ¿Sabes?, me gustas"_

_"Tú sonrisa, es algo que no encuentro en nadie más"_

 

La punzada de dolor en su sien lo hizo suspirar, solo eran algunas frases y aun así podía recordar perfectamente el tiempo que se había tomado para cortejarle, sus palabras suaves, cada una era lo que sabía quería escuchar aquel delicioso chiquillo, mientras su polla estaba tan dura como ahora mismo. Esto último, quizás era lo más humillante de todo, le había dicho a Christian que ya no era un adolescente hormonado, que no tenía de que preocuparse porque intentara de nuevo follarse al padre de su hija, pero entre el enojo, el dolor y la indignación, estaba el deseo, seguía deseando ese cuerpo tanto o más como aquella primera noche.

 

Eso, eso era una mierda.

 

Había comprobado lo mucho que el padre de su hija lo despreciaba, y era increíble que sintiera como ese hombre tenía tanto poder sobre él como para colocarlo en un estado adormecido por los días que siguieron al encuentro de la escuela, aunque Christian llamara e incluso le visitara para saber qué había ocurrido, él no decía nada, permanecía en silencio mirando al vacío, pensando en cada error que había cometido. Era asombroso que Jared Padalecki tuviera tal poder sobre él.

 

Nunca nadie, ni sus padres, le habían puesto así como estaba, sintiendo terror e incertidumbre, concentrado en esta ocasión en no poder convivir con su hija.

 

Observó los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, estos días no sólo había sido presa de un estado terrible de incertidumbre sino que había empezado a cuestionarse muchas cosas, sus negocios, sus infinitos amantes, tenía muchas cosas, poco tiempo y la vida que cualquiera desearía y desde que supo de Gigi —como había escuchado a Jared llamar a su hija— todo parecía tan pero tan vacío.

 

— No sé qué le pasa, mamá, esta como ido. — había escuchado a su hermana decir eso en la mañana en la que frenéticamente había destrozado su armario, buscando algo simple y elegante después de haber llegado a la conclusión de que no quería sobrecoger a Jared, usar un traje ponía una barrera entre ellos y no quería eso, quería que su hija lo viera como alguien accesible.

 

Había elegido un suéter de cachemir color piel y se lo había puesto, pero luego lo había descartado por uno color vino, al final había elegido una chaqueta de cuero, bajo la mirada de su hermana que le exigía explicaciones. Acabo colocándose una sudadera de los Cowboy con una camisa blanca debajo, con pantalones de diseñador, se había peinado, había alisado su barba, estaba tan impecable como siempre, tomó las llaves del auto dejando una muy enfadada Mackenzie detrás mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento donde su elegante Cadillac le esperaba.

 

— Hey, Tina, no voy a regresar a la oficina hoy como te dije, cancela cualquiera de mis citas de hoy, ¿Quieres? — le informo al teléfono a una de sus secretarias, hablando por el Bluetooth del automóvil.

 

— Como usted diga señor Ackles, pero hoy tenía una reunión para almorzar con un inversionista importante ¿Cuál es el motivo de la cancelación? — no estaba prestando mucha atención a su secretaria, no cuando estaba llegando a la escuela de su hija. Había supuesto por lo que había escuchado aquel día que Jared y Gigi no tenían vehículo propio, por lo que se desplazarían a su cena en autobús y había decidido, con un poco de miedo, que no estaría mal presentarse a recogerlos, después de todo él les había invitado a almorzar.

 

— Un asunto de vida o muerte. — dijo aún muy distraído mientras colgaba la llamada, fue difícil conseguir un sitio donde estacionar, pero lo logró, así que bajo del auto, caminando por la calle sin esperar que nadie lo reconociera. Camino hacia Saint Claire y observo con anhelo como Jared Padalecki subía las escaleras, su mirada baja y cansada, sosteniendo un bolso de cuero con pesadez.

 

— ¡Hey, Jared!

 

No pudo evitar que su voz reflejara justamente su estado de ánimo, por lo que sonó enérgica y activa, como hace mucho tiempo incluso no se sentía. Sin embargo, se quedó algo sorprendido cuando Jared reacciono a su nombre llevando su mirada hacia él, aun podía ver su enojo, claro, no pretendía que desapareciera de un día a otro, pero también cansancio. Jared tenía unas tremendas ojeras, si le conociera mejor podría jurar que incluso había llorado y se sintió un poco bastante culpable de inmediato.

 

— Ackles ¿Qué hace aquí...? — pregunto Jared, arqueando una ceja — Pensé que nos veríamos en el restaurante.

 

— Si, tenía que hacer algo muy cerca de aquí, así que pensé que podríamos irnos todos juntos y de verdad no soy de comida saludable o vegetariana... Así que, solo quería ver si te ofendería que pasáramos por una hamburguesa.

 

— ¿Sigues alimentándote a base de comida chatarra? — pregunto Jared, apoyándose algo descuidadamente en la pared. — Y no me ofendería, pero prepárate para que Gigi te explique todo lo que le hace a tu organismo las hamburguesas.

 

— Es... En realidad una comida divertida, a veces me canso de los platos elegantes de cerámica con porciones diminutas. — no sabe porque, pero levanta la hoddie de los Cowboy junto a la camisa y le muestra sus abdominales duros a Jared. — y una sola no va a matarme, ¿O sí?

 

Jared aparta la mirada de inmediato, su expresión no revela nada, pero Jensen jura por un segundo que ha visto sus mejillas sonrojarse un poco. Aunque lo atribuye a su imaginación.

 

— Me parece que dijiste lo mismo hace algún tiempo, escucha. — aclara su garganta que se siente un poco seca. — Gigi no sabe nada, sé que debe sospechar algo, es muy inteligente, pero aun no quiero decirle nada. No tienes por qué saber esto, pero los niños necesitan relaciones estables durante su crecimiento y no quiero que sepa nada, hasta estar seguro que quieres estar en su vida y no es por un capricho. No quiero que la lastimes.

 

— Entiendo eso perfectamente y prometo no decirle nada ni hacer nada que la dañe, pero... ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan... ogro, conmigo enfrente de ella? — le pidió, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Jared por la palabra que había escogido.

 

— ¿Ogro? ¿Y cómo quieres que me comporte? ¿Cómo el niño que reía nerviosamente cuando sonreías? ¿Es eso Ackles? — pregunto con veneno en su voz, para después simplemente suspirar, mientras esconde su rostro en sus manos. — Lo intentare. — le concede con molestia. — Pero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto Ackles y si pudiera te patearía fuera de nuestras vidas tan fuerte como para que nunca, absolutamente nunca, te vuelva a ver, pero no soy estúpido y sé que una pelea legal no me favorece ni a mí ni a Gigi; así que tienes suerte, mucha suerte.

 

— No voy a quitártela de las manos, nunca haría eso. Ella es tuya, entiendo eso, pero déjame asumir mi responsabilidad como padre, déjame ganarme mi lugar en su vida tal y como has dicho. — se acercó hasta Jared y sin creer lo que hacía, le tomo la mano, acariciando esos largos dedos entre los suyos. — Te agradezco por haberlo considerado.

 

Jared no contesto, se quedaron en silencio, tomados de la mano como nunca lo habían hecho, la mano de Jensen se sentía cálida y fuerte, como nunca la había sentido. De alguna forma, había una parte entre ellos que también tenían que asimilar y lo supo en ese instante, mientras el hombre que una vez amo con tanta fuerza sostenía su mano... ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer esto...? ¿A sostenerlo de cualquier forma posible? ¿A tocarle siquiera?

 

Ackles tenía derecho a estar en la vida Gigi, pero no en la suya, no de esa manera, de ninguna en realidad. Sintió el impulso de golpearlo, de estrellar su puño contra su perfecta dentadura, pero no lo hizo porque el vidrio del frente le regresó el reflejo de su pequeña hija, mirándoles con atención. Hasta ese momento, no se había percatado de su presencia, ni como se debatía entre la sorpresa, confusión y la emoción.

 

— Ackles. — susurro haciendo una mueca hacia adelante, para que este también se percatara de la presencia de Gigi y le soltara, esperaba, lo más naturalmente posible. Pero no se dio cuenta, no realmente.

 

— Oh, ¿Realmente tiene que usar uniforme? — dijo, observando a su hija salir y saludar tímidamente a Jensen, mirándole de arriba abajo, curiosa del atuendo del hombre. — Hola, pequeña, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

 

— Bien. — contesto mientras llevaba sus manos hacia atrás y sonreía suavemente tratando de dividir su atención entre la vestimenta de Ackles y la forma en que las manos de este y su padre seguían juntas. — Hoy estuvimos un poco en el laboratorio que construiste y también en el de idiomas, que hiciste el verano pasado. Fue divertido.

 

— Me alegra, estoy pensando en hacer algo más agreste la próxima vez, ¿Te gustan los animales? — Padalecki se vio forzado a soltar la mano de Jensen, viendo que este no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. — Estaba pensando que a una escuela como Saint Claire le hace falta un enorme proyecto de conservación.

 

— ¡Claro que me gustan los animales! — dice y camina hacia ambos, agarrando una mano de cada uno entre las suyas, haciendo que ambos hombres se queden un poco sorprendidos de la sensación que les llena al sostenerla de esta manera, juntos. — ¡Papi y yo hemos ido a varios refugios como voluntarios!, principalmente para aquellos animales que han perdido sus hogares. ¿Sabía que había animales así señor Ackles...?

 

— Por supuesto, soy un gran donador de PETA, aunque nunca he hecho trabajo de voluntario, eso me parece algo muy noble.

 

La miro con orgullo observando lo feliz que se veía mientras bajaban las escaleras y comenzaban a caminar en dirección al automóvil, acompañada a cada lado de ambos.

 

— Podemos hacerlo alguna vez, así puedes ver a mi papi alzar un montón de cosas pesadas, ahí realmente te das cuenta que es enorme y fuerte. — dice, sonando orgullosa y hace que Jared se sonroje un poco, mientras desvía la mirada, en un gesto que Jensen empieza a notar como recurrente.

 

— Gigi, por dios. — continua el más alto. — ¿Crees que me comporto como alguien “enorme y fuerte” que necesitas invitar a Ackles para que me mire trabajar construyendo distintos hábitat?

 

— No me molestaría verte, ¿Podríamos ir este fin de semana? Me gustaría conocerles mejor. — le dijo a la pequeña, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron. — De esa forma podrías enseñarme.

 

— ¿Podemos? — preguntó la menor, ignorando adrede la pregunta de Jared que se concentró más en la forma en que el rostro de su pequeña al girarse hacia Jared brillaba de emoción — ¿Podemos, papi?

 

— Sí, supongo que sí. — accede, haciendo que Ackles también sonriera. Perfecto ahora parecía que andaba con dos niños en vez de uno, pensó — Solo si terminas tus tareas a tiempo y el primer ministro decide no lanzar ningún misil. ¿Ésta bien?

 

— No lo hará, y si lo intenta, el señor Ackles puede hablar con él, les he visto juntos en el periódico, ¿Verdad? — se giró a Jensen que asintió, deteniéndose mientras miraban a ambos lados de la calle para cruzarla al automóvil. — A mí me gustaría volver con Chad y sus gatos, tiene demasiados.

 

— Me gustan los gatos, pero prefiero los caballos, ¿Hay algunos sitios con caballos?

 

Esta vez, es Jared quien le contesta y sorprende a Jensen gratamente que lo hace de manera más suave, incluso su voz suena un poco emocionada.

 

— Sí, hay lugares con caballos, la otra vez construí dos establos y después monte algunos caballos, les encanta que los pasees.

 

— ¡Papi siempre quiso montar un caballo! — aclara Gigi entonces, interrumpiendo a su padre. — Estaba tan asustado como emocionado.

 

— ¿Nunca habías montado? Pero eres de Texas, ¿No? Mi familia tenía un rancho, lo vendimos después de que el abuelo murió, pero había muchos caballos y yo los montaba todos. Les enseñaría a ti y a Gigi a domar un caballo en un segundo.

 

La alegría de Jensen mientras le abría la puerta a la pequeña señorita para que entrara, era muy notoria.

 

— Si he montado, pero solo esa vez y fue algo bastante torpe, mi madre es docente y mi padre contador, hace mucho tiempo que criar caballos no es parte de las actividades diarias. — explicó sonriendo cuando Gigi lo hizo, anonada por la forma en que Ackles le había abierto la puerta.

 

No pasó desapercibido para él como Ackles parecía atento a cada movimiento fascinado con su pequeña hija, era como si ambos necesitarán recuperar el tiempo perdido, quizás se trataba de recuperar un lazo más bien.

 

Aún no estaba seguro de esto, pero cuando Gigi aplaudió con alegría desde adentro del auto, porque el imbécil este le había abierto la puerta también mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, le hizo reír un poco reconocer que al menos de momento, se estaba esforzando.

 

Ackles era encantador, mucho menos frívolo de lo que había imaginado antes, en especial porque era difícil verle sonreír en alguna foto, debía admitir que esa faceta de Ackles que todos creían oscura, a él le parecía misteriosa y excitante, por eso estaba un poco decepcionado, de que el hombre hubiera decidido vestir algo casual en lugar de sus usuales trajes negros. El azul del símbolo de Dallas era probablemente lo más colorido que le había visto llevar, era extraño como alguien podía verse tan elegante e imponente, en un traje, como los que siempre llevaba.

 

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando en silencio a Ackles por varios minutos ya, mientras su hija y el hombre charlaban. Eso lo hizo sentir muy incómodo.

 

No quería a este hombre en sus vidas, y ahora aceptaba sin rechistar el estar en su automóvil que olía a canela. Nada tenía sentido alrededor de Ackles.

 

Pero... ¿Qué podía hacer...?, había pasado las dos anteriores noches en vela, explorando sus opciones, había pensado en negarse, por supuesto, era su primera opción y la que había llevado a arremeter contra Ackles en la forma en que lo hizo, no le quería en sus vidas, no le quería cerca de su pequeña, pero sabía que era una locura; declarar la guerra a un Ackles parecía una clásica sentencia de muerte. Es decir, si por alguna situación que realmente no llegaba a comprender, Ackles estaba interesado en Gigi más allá de contener un escándalo por no reconocer a su hija, negarle su visita, podría causar que el magnate interpusiera medidas legales que le aplastarían.

 

Tenía miedo, por dios que sí... estaba aterrado de que Ackles se intentara llevar a su hija y por eso había llorado, ¡Como había llorado!, sollozo tras sollozo, contra las almohadas de su solitaria cama y en medio del dolor reconoció, que tenía que darle la oportunidad. Claro, si la cagaba, quizás eso podría ser un buen argumento para un juez en caso de una pelea legal por la custodia.

 

Pero no podía desear eso, porque hacerlo, implicaba esperar que Gigi resultara lastimada y eso no era justo, ni correcto. La pequeña niña se merecía esto y se merecía que Ackles estuviera hablando en serio.

 

Jensen Ackles le sorprendió mirándole con atención, y en lugar de lanzarle una sonrisa encantadora o algo más, el hombre solo asintió, como si estuviera aceptando todo lo que él había pensado.

 

— Limblunb está por allá. — señaló, desviando la atención de Ackles hacia el lugar. — Pero si subes por esta cuadra… — continua, aclarándose la garganta. — Podemos comprar las hamburguesas que querías. — no termina de decirlo cuando Gigi hace un sonido entre asombro y la indignación.

 

— Señor Ackles, ¿Usted come mucha carne...?

 

— Oh dios, suenas horrorizada, ¿Papá no te dejo comer nunca unas buenas hamburguesas? – pregunto de vuelta. — Pero sí como mucha carne, soy Texano, me viene en la sangre, tú también deberías sentirlo. — dijo, y de inmediato Jared carraspeó. — porque tu padre es de Texas.

 

— Bueno, no exactamente, papi me dio a elegir. — dice orgullosa, haciendo que Jared sonría tanto como Jensen mientras este último estaciona con cuidado. — Papá es periodista ¿Sabes?, él está a favor de que las personas elijan y eso, así que me contó los pro y contra de comer carne, para que yo pudiera decidir y no, no quiero comer carne, está llena de químicos señor Ackles, ¡Muchos!

 

— Nah, eso es solo para la carne de supermercado, mi concepto de carne va más allá de eso. — se ríe abiertamente.

 

Mientras Jared y Giorgiana se bajan del auto, él busca colocar unas monedas en el parquímetro, buscando en el fondo de sus jeans por algo más de cambio, aunque no consigue y Jared acaba colocando las monedas restantes por él. El lugar donde compra sus hamburguesas no es exactamente un sitio decente, pero pide una triple ración de papas fritas que hacen a Jared sentirse asqueado por toda la grasa que chorrea de las freidoras mientras que Gigi lanza chillidos de indignación.

 

De alguna forma que no comprende termina haciendo lo mismo —chillando de indignación— cuando mira el menú del restaurante al que su hija y Jared le han llevado, prácticamente nada le gusta y duda del contenido de mucho de lo que está leyendo, definitivamente nadie puede mantenerse comiendo de esta forma, pero un vistazo al cuerpo de Jared le hace dudar de esa conclusión.

 

— ¿De verdad comen cosas tan saludables? — pregunta, viendo a Jared Padalecki comer de su ensalada y de sus berenjenas fritas en aceite de soya. — Me asombra que seas tan... grande, solías ser más delgado. — menciono, sin darse cuenta que Giorgiana se llevaba la mano a la boca con asombro.

 

— ¡Ustedes dos se conocían! — exclamó, algo emocionada, aunque no lo suficiente como para que su padre perdiera la oportunidad de patear a Ackles por debajo de la mesa.

 

Jensen le devuelve una mueca que se parece a un "Auch" haciendo que en respuesta y casi de forma inmediata, sus hombros se alcen hacia arriba, claramente dice "¿Qué? ¡Lo merecías!” y le encanta como Ackles se indigna por segunda vez, es curioso aparte de todo eso, como pueden comunicarse a través de sus miradas.

 

— Algo así Gigi, estudiamos en la misma universidad. — dice Jared con la esperanza que la pequeña no quiera saber más.

 

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Conozco a todos tus compañeros de universidad. — hizo un puchero, mirando con reproche a Jared. — ¿Qué tiene de malo haberme presentado al señor Ackles mucho antes?

 

No entiende porque su padre hace esa mueca, no entiende porque le ocultaría eso. Es muy raro, en especial porque la actitud de su padre desde que se encontraron a Jensen Ackles en la escuela ha sido bastante deprimente de ver.

 

— No entiendo.

 

— Es complicado pequeña, Ackles y yo no fuimos exactamente amigos. — responde y siente la mirada de Ackles sobre él, quizás tan nervioso como el mismo se siente. — Escucha Gigi, sé que eres una chica inteligente, muy inteligente y que debes tener tus propias teorías de lo que está pasando aquí, pero danos un poco tiempo para encontrar la forma de explicarte todo esto, ¿Sí?

 

— ¿Es mi papá? El señor Ackles es mi papá y por eso es que rompes todas sus revistas.... — su hija de pronto tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, sus ojos perspicaces sobre Jared.

 

Jared abre la boca, su hija le está mirando con tanta seriedad que siente sus ojos humedecerse y el tenedor resbalar de sus manos, de repente no puede respirar y sus dos acompañantes notan de inmediato que algo malo está pasando por la forma en que lleva su mano al pecho. Sabe que es el inicio de un ataque de pánico, por dios que lo sabe, no ha tenido uno desde que era un adolescente y estaba esperando a Gigi. Escucha a alguien llamarle y se da cuenta que es Ackles que se ha movido tan rápido que no lo ha registrado y está sosteniéndole contra su cuerpo, mientras Gigi aproxima un vaso de agua hacia ambos.

 

Alguien está llamando una ambulancia mientras Jared se llena de ese olor masculino tan familiar, que es como una potente droga que le deja dócil, su pobre cuerpo temblando, tan pálido que sus labios se vuelven morados.

 

— Hey, hey, todo va a estar bien. Solo tienes que respirar, Jesús, por favor dime que tu padre no tiene ningún problema cardíaco...

 

— No que yo sepa. — contesta la niña, que tiene sus ojos llenas de lágrimas que se esfuerza por retener. — Pero Lauren dice que padece de ataques de pánico... pero nunca, conmigo, nunca le ha... — el primer sollozo deja a Ackles un poco más asustado de lo que se siente, mientras tiene a un terroríficamente inerte Jared en sus brazos.

 

Es difícil como pasó todo de estar bien y sostenible a esta pesadilla sin que Jensen pudiera siquiera acabar sus papas fritas.

 

Los paramédicos por fortuna arriban en menos de cinco minutos, y diagnostican a Jared con un ataque de pánico, le dan oxígeno y agua, y de pronto Jensen Ackles se siente terriblemente culpable de haber siquiera aparecido en la vida de estos dos seres que no merecen más problemas.

 


	5. Capítulo 4- Limerencia

 

Es raro como pasa de estar en donde el diablo castiga a los carnívoros orgullosos como él a estar en el maldito Hospital General de Nueva York, sentado de piernas cruzadas, con su contador, su secretaria y Christian Kane, quien tiene la expresión de "te lo dije" tan marcada en su rostro que está a punto de meterle un puñetazo y romperle su nariz. Por su parte, Giorgiana Padalecki está dormida a su lado, usando su suéter de los Cowboy para resguardarse del frío, le queda tan grande que ha metido sus piernas también mientras esta enroscada.

 

Por fortuna, Jared está muy bien, solo ha sido un ataque de pánico y le han dado una pastilla, pero la doctora de Jared lo ha llevado a su oficina para hablar con él a solas, aparentemente es la mujer que también le ha atendido durante el parto, y no parece muy contenta de que Jensen Ackles en persona haya ocasionado esto.

 

No parecía ser muy querido, pero las cosas se pusieron aun peor cuando Lauren Cohan llego. Su primer instinto fue alejar a Giorgiana de él, aunque fue bastante educada, no le dejo acercarse a Giorgiana una vez la tuvo en sus brazos y después de que Jared saliera con una mano en la cabeza y la mirada baja, sabía que no podía hacer nada más que marcharse.

 

El viaje al apartamento de Jared Padalecki lo hacen en silencio los tres, ni siquiera se despiden de él cuando salen del automóvil, dejándole mirando la carretera con desdén.

 

 

 

 

— Es mi padre, Lauren... Lo sé.

 

La voz de Giorgiana apenas se escucha, mientras que atrincherada en su habitación, conversa por teléfono con la mejor amiga de su padre, necesitando consejos que sus queridas vecinas no han podido darle, a lo lejos puede escuchar a su padre tecleando en su laptop con bastante fuerza, concentrado en el trabajo, como ha estado desde el incidente hace una semana.

 

— Quizás. — concede Lauren, sin negarlo pero tampoco aceptándolo de inmediato, su evasiva respuesta solo hace que la niña este totalmente segura de sus sospechas. — Pero cariño, esto es un tema muy delicado para tu padre, por favor, no hagas nada que le altere, es claro que apenas esta... dios, es complicado, cariño ¿Si?

 

— Pero si es mi papá, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? Él siempre lo hizo ver como que mi papá no me quería, pero el señor Ackles... Es tan amable, no creo que el haya querido abandonarme...

 

Da un suspiro largo, y mira el reloj de su escritorio, son casi las dos de la tarde de un sábado muy aburrido, ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí en casa más que preocuparse por su padre y por su posible progenitor.

 

— Cariño. — dice ella mientras suspira. — Las relaciones amorosas son complicadas, las personas cometen errores cuando están en ellas, a veces unos graves, a veces unos no tan graves y a veces hay consecuencias y a veces no. Eres muy joven aun para entender todo, solo por favor, no juzgues a tu padre, él siempre ha hecho todo lo que ha estado en su poder para cuidar de ti.

 

Ella sabe eso, no necesita que nadie se lo recuerde, esa es la verdad, pero siente que su padre solo no va a poder resolver nada, de hecho, al ritmo que va, ellos estarán estancados en esto por años, está segura de que ella puede hacerlo, solo debe buscar a Ackles en las páginas amarillas y todo estará resuelto, el hombre debe tener su número allí como todo el mundo. Pero después de revisar en cinco guías distintas, es obvio que los ricos y poderosos no ponen nada en esas guías.

 

Suspira, mientras da vueltas de un lado a otro en su cama.

 

Necesita una forma de llegar a Ackles y en eso recuerda que la página de su escuela, donde describen todas las ventajas que tiene y esas cosas, también está el nombre y dirección de las empresas que más han aportado a instaurar la institución como lo que es hoy, así que de un salto... corre hacia su laptop nueva otorgada por la empresa de Acles, Dackles, y se conecta a internet. Quiere gritar de emoción, cuando mira la dirección, pero no lo hace, para no llamar la atención de su padre.

 

— Puedo llegar si tomo el autobús de la calle 5th y luego camino seis cuadras... — dijo mientras anotaba las cosas. Luego reviso en su monedero si tenía el dinero suficiente para un viaje de ida y vuelta en caso de no encontrar al señor Ackles, después de todo, era un sábado, aunque estaba segura de que Jensen se iba a estar allí. Siempre había pensado en ese hombre como un hombre excepcionalmente inteligente, pero también algo solitario, así que pensó que estaría ahí, ocultándose del mundo en todo el trabajo que seguramente necesitaba hacer.

 

Tomo su mochila y guardo algunas cosas, las llaves del apartamento, su sombrilla rosada, el dinero que había contado hace un segundo y unos dulces, por si le daba hambre. Escapársele a su padre fue realmente sencillo, pero Verónica fue otro caso, la mujer se sentaba siempre en la puerta de su apartamento con su gata en las piernas, pero logro hacerlo, aunque cuando llego abajo lo hizo cansada.

 

Logro tomar el autobús sin accidentes, no era la primera vez que tomaba uno sola y llegó con facilidad a donde debía bajarse. Nueva York era asombrosamente enorme para una joven como ella. Tenía muchos nombres de calles, muchos edificios, todos diferentes y Queens era irrevocablemente el más complicado de los distritos, ella debía llegar a Brooklyn, así que necesitaría caminar un poco, no sabía porque el señor Ackles había hecho su empresa tan lejos de Queens.

 

Hizo una mueca, aunque era más como un puchero, mientras se detenía para sacar uno de los dulces de fruta confitada que había empacado, estaba cansada, pero afortunadamente tenía una muy buena condición y estaba orgullosa de ello, por lo que siguió con la frente en alto hasta que llegó al edificio más alto que ha visto nunca. Un "Wow" se deslizó de sus labios, porque ¡En serio era alto!

 

— Lo logre. — dice después, no pudiendo evitar correr hacia la entrada, orgullosa de sí misma y desesperada por ver a Ackles.

 

El lugar estaba abierto y funcionando, la gente entraba y salía y había guardias de seguridad en elegantes trajes que vigilaban la actividad, dentro la decoración era frívola, igual que Ackles, fue allí cuando recordó que aun tenia debajo de la almohada la hoodie de Ackles, que aun olía espectacular, era una combinación entre hombre y Dios, y si ese hombre era su padre no sabía que iba a hacer aparte de ponerse a gritar como loca.

 

— Buenas días, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? — una de las tres recepcionistas llamo su atención, y se acercó al mostrador, pensando exactamente que iba a decir.

 

— Bueno... — empieza, sus manos se remueven nerviosas mientras sostiene con fuerza la mochila que lleva en la espalda. — Necesito hablar con el señor Ackles. — cuando la mujer arquea una ceja ella opta por hacer lo que siempre funciona con muchos adultos, sonreír y ser amable. — Por favor.

 

— Uh, bueno, ¿Podrías darme tu nombre completo? — Le pregunto amablemente, acariciando su cabello mientras veía con duda a la pequeña y tomaba el teléfono esperando para marcar a la secretaria del señor Ackles.

 

— Uh... bueno, pero trate de no decírselo a mucha gente ni demasiado alto. — ella lo aclara, porque por dios, está segura que si esto se filtra será una locura y en el peor de los casos su padre terminará en el hospital de nuevo, así que tiene que ser cuidadosa. — Giorgiana Madina Padalecki… — lleva la mano a su cadera, levanta su cabeza y agrega. — Ackles.

 

— OoooK... — la mujer en vez de sorprenderse se ríe, haciendo que Giorgiana haga una mueca, no era la reacción que esperaba. — Hola, Tina, tengo una pequeña aquí abajo diciendo que necesita ver al señor Ackles, su nombre es Giorgiana Madina Padalecki Ackles... Si, ella dijo eso. OK, esperare... — le sonrió a Giorgiana y ambas esperaron unos segundos antes de que la otra secretaria respondiera de nuevo. — OK, la haré subir, gracias.

 

Ella llamo a un guardia de seguridad y le indicó que bajo órdenes del señor Ackles, debía llevar a Giorgiana a la oficina del señor Ackles. La niña le siguió, tomando la mano del hombre que la miro sorprendido.

 

Impresionada por lo lujoso del sitio, no podía dejar de saltar sobre las puntas de sus pies mientras el ascensor subía y subía y subía, llevándola demasiados pisos por encima del suelo. Aún más impresionada quedo cuando llego al piso de Jensen Ackles, que básicamente era un apartamento, con una sala de estar, lo que parecía ser una cocina con un bar, una sala de conferencias y el enorme escritorio de caoba negra tras los vidrios tornados.

 

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de como Ackles aparecía corriendo por uno de los largos y hermosos pasillos y prácticamente se arrodillaba a su lado, sus ojos verdes la asustaron un poco y no solamente porque no le vio venir hasta que le tenía tan cerca, sino por lo parecidos que eran a los suyos. Sin duda era su padre, estaba segura.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué luce asustado señor Ackles?

 

— ¿Es en serio? Claro que estoy asustado... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Jared está contigo? ¿Con quién viniste?

 

— Oh. — dice y su boca se cierra un segundo. Dándose cuenta que no había pensado en eso y había atravesado media ciudad. — Bueno, es difícil de explicar. — comienza, haciendo lo mismo que hace con su padre, encontrar las palabras correctas para evitar el problema en que se metió. — El primer ministro movió sus misiles hacia este otro país y papá debe avisar a la población de ello, así que no podía traerme.

 

— ¿Con quién viniste entonces? — cuestiono estirando sus brazos para poder tocar con sus manos los hombros de Giorgiana. — ¿Viniste sola?

 

La preocupación en él fue notable, no lucia nada bien, estaba algo pálido.

 

— Oh dios, viniste sola. — suspiro fuertemente. — Giorgiana... ¿Tu padre sabe que estas aquí?

 

— No me interrogues tanto. — se queja, haciendo un puchero. —No, no lo sabe. Pero estos días apenas me habla, está desconcentrado todo el tiempo, perdido en sus pensamientos y sé que las cosas son difíciles, porque tú tampoco has ido a verme... pero solo quiero... Solo los quiero a ambos de vuelta.

 

— No puedo, no sin el permiso de tu padre. — dijo suavemente, tomando entonces la mano de Giorgiana y levantándose para llevarla a un sitio más privado. — Entiendo por lo que pasa Jared, es... Él de verdad no planeaba decirte tan pronto, pero supongo que tú eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien. Él no estaba preparado, está asustado, teme que... Tiene miedo de perderte.

 

— ¿Por qué le daría miedo eso...? — preguntó confundida, mientras el guardia que la había traído a ambos los seguía aún con la boca ligeramente abierta por lo que había escuchado. — No tengo planeado irme a ninguna parte, solo quiero que pasemos un poco tiempo juntos, como ir a montar caballo, nadar, hacer voluntariado — enumera, claramente feliz y emocionada, haciendo que Jensen sonría muy a su pesar. — Incluso quizás puedas ir conmigo y papi a los días familiares en la escuela.

 

— Ese es el problema, cariño, él tiene miedo de que te aleje, de que quiera quedarme contigo, hacerle pagar por habérmelo ocultado. — frunce el ceño, piensa que ha dicho demasiado, pero ya es muy tarde para retractarse. — Lo siento, no debería decirte estas cosas sin el permiso de tu padre. — suspira, saliendo al balcón y señalando a su jefe de seguridad que tiene a alguien con quien hablar, antes de guiar a su pequeña a las tumbonas. — Soy tu padre, cariño, pero no tengo ningún derecho legal sobre ti y no quiero tenerlo hasta que Jared este de acuerdo con eso, no quiero que él piense que te he comprado con mi dinero.

 

Ella asintió, mientras se sentaba también se quedó en silencio, estaba procesando todo lo que había escuchado y Jensen se quedó también en silencio a su lado, dándole espacio que aparentemente necesitaba. No sabe el tiempo en que se quedaron así, pero sabe que su jefe de seguridad regreso para preguntar si el apellido que tenía era el correcto y que su secretaria mandó a traer algo de galletas y algo que no fuera licor o vino, claramente no acostumbrada a esa clase de visitas.

 

— ¿Tú no me querías...? —cuando la voz de Gigi rompe el silencio que se había abierto paso entre ambos le sacude un poco, aunque también tiene que ver con la pregunta y la forma en que lo hace, con sus ojos verdes algo lagrimosos. — Papi no me ocultaría de ti sin una buena razón y solo eso se me ocurre, que quizás, él y yo no podíamos estar contigo aquí arriba.

 

— No es por eso. No sabía... No sabía que existías...

 

Al principio no sabe cómo responder a eso, porque conoce la verdad, pero no tiene idea de cómo decírsela a una niña de diez años que también es su hija. Es en ese momento en el que cae en que tiene una hija, alguien que tiene su sangre, que nació gracias a él, que existe, que respira. De pronto, el mismo se ve afligido por no haber comprendido antes la magnitud de sus actos. No solo cometió una estupidez al abusar de Jared Padalecki como lo hizo, sino que la consecuencia de esa estupidez fue que entre ambos crearon una vida.

 

— Entonces... era a él, ¿Cierto? — preguntó con suavidad, haciendo que Ackles la mirara un poco confundido. — Era a él a quien no querías, por eso las cosas entre ustedes se complicaron.

 

Ni siquiera suena como una pregunta, es más una pequeña y segura afirmación, aunque no puede leer exactamente si lo hace con rencor o es parte de la curiosidad innata y necesidad de saber que la niña ha demostrado desde que le conoció.

 

— Si, no le amo. — suspiro con fuerza, respirando hondo luego para poder continuar. — yo... nunca pretendí hacerle daño, pero así es como resultó.

 

Era cierto lo que había dicho, no le amaba incluso ahora, ni creía poder hacerlo, pero sentía sus mejillas rojas al pensar en ese hombre embarazado, lleno de su hija, solo, llorando todas las noches para dormirse, solo. No podía ser.

 

Ella asintió, sus ojos no brillaban de la misma forma en que lo hicieron cuando había llegado e incluso noto algo de humedad en ellos, que se esforzó en ocultar bajando su mirada y comenzando a jugar con sus galletas, moviéndolas en el plato de un lugar a otro. Por un segundo, pensó que lo que había admitido, no era algo que se le decía a una niña de esa edad, pero no había encontrado otra forma que no fuera esta, mentir no le parecía justo; aun cuando la verdad fuera tan horrible como lo era.

 

— Creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa. — Gigi se inclinó para dejar las galletas en la mesa más cercana y se puso de pie con cuidado — No quiero que mi Papi se preocupe por mí...

 

— Yo te llevare... Quiero... Quiero disculparme con tu padre. – el respiro hondo entonces, tomando a Giorgiana de la mano. — Y quiero que sepas que... Si ya no quieres que forme parte de tu vida lo entenderé, pero quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites de mí, te la daré, cualquier cosa.

 

Se sintió terriblemente afectado por tener que decirle esas cosas, pero rápidamente recupero su compostura, no sabía que tenían los Padalecki que lo transformaban en alguien que no era.

 

Tenía menos de un mes de tenerles en su vida, ni siquiera en forma constante y todo era un completo caos. No entendía como lograban siempre desestabilizarlo emocionalmente, sacándolo de su zona de confort, haciendo que se sintiera desorientado, angustiado y nervioso, incluso con algo de miedo y por sobre todo con mucha culpa. Todo aquello era más nuevo para él de lo que alguna vez pensó, porque nunca en su vida se había sentido tan torpe; él que siempre había sido perfecto, atractivo, excepcionalmente inteligente y carismático, estaba en este instante, dándose cuenta que no sabía ¿Cómo hacer esto...?, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos como ayudar a su hija a enfrentar que había nacido de una noche de pasión, en que nunca hubo nada más allá de lo físico. Al menos por su parte.

 

Él no era esto... no era indeciso y por supuesto que casi nunca se sentía culpable de nada, pero ahora, era todo eso y más, era una nueva versión de sí mismo que no sabía cómo enfrentar, porque incluso, a pesar de sus palabras estaba asustado como el infierno que la niña que caminaba en silencio a su lado, decidiera — con su corta edad — que no quería saber nada de él.

 

Fue un viaje bastante estresante a la zona residencia de Queens más sencilla que había visto en los años que llevaba viajando al distrito. Manejo su Landrover negra en silencio, ni siquiera fue capaz de poner la radio porque sentía que la tensión entre ambos reventaría como una burbuja de jabón y a él no le gustaría nada de lo que resultaría de eso.

 

Llego al apartamento de Jared, no necesito que Giorgiana se la indicara, porque Jared Padalecki estaba de pie en la acera, hablando por teléfono mientras gesticulaba furiosamente, llevaba pantalones de pijama a cuadros y una camisa blanca que resaltaba su musculatura, las pantuflas negras y el cabello como si hubiera luchado con un alce a muerte.

 

Escucho el grito ahogado de Giorgiana cuando lo vio, enseguida desabrochando el cinturón y abrazando su mochila. Ackles estaciono unos metros más allá de donde estaba Jared y la pequeña bajo de inmediato. Él tuvo que apresurarse para seguirla.

 

Tan pronto se subió a la acera, observo la mueca de sorpresa de Jared, que dejaba el teléfono olvidado en su bolsillo y abrazaba a su hija, antes de subir su mirada para verlo. Maldición, esos ojos hazel le decían que Padalecki no estaba precisamente contento.

 

— Entra al apartamento, pequeña. — Le dice Jared acariciando su mejilla con cariño — Iré en unos segundos y hablaremos de lo peligroso que es cruzar medio New York a tu edad ¿Sí? — preguntó mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

 

— Si, papi. — Jensen ignoro la mirada de terror que la chica lanzó en su dirección antes de irse, ella merecía un regaño de verdad, no se podía cruzar la ciudad entera sola.

 

Aunque, él sabía que Padalecki también merecía una reprimenda como padre descuidado, que él no pensaba darle, ni que fuera demente.

 

— Hey, ella se apareció por sorpresa... Yo... — Dios, donde estaban sus palabras, todas se habían ido al carajo cuando la mirada de Jared se posó en él. Una mirada de ira salvaje que le hizo cerrar su boca.

 

— Jensen, por dios. — su voz suena tan entrecortada, enoja, incluso indignada. — Nuestra hija de diez años, que es más hermosa que muchas de su edad, cruzó New York sola, por dios, ¿Sabes lo que le pudo haber pasado...? ¿Lo sabes...? —se llevó la mano a su cabello, desordenándolo un poco más. — ¿No estás asustado? ¡Por dios dime que no soy el único asustado!

 

Aprovecha ese momento para acercarse a él tomando las manos de Jared que tiemblan aun cuando él las sujeta entre las suyas, el hombre parece a punto de otro colapso nervioso y él no quiere eso. De verdad que no lo quiere.

 

— No pienses en eso, ella está a salvo, acabas de abrazarla. No tienes por qué pensar en lo que podría haber pasado... — intenta calmarle, pero puede ver como Padalecki comienza a perderse frente a él. — sí, cariño, si estaba asustado cuando me dijo que había ido sola. — le dice lo que quiere escuchar y Jared solo suspira antes de soltarse de él, aunque no se aleja demasiado del empresario.

 

— Lo siento. — susurro en voz baja. — No sé cómo salió sin que la viera. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así, dios, son un padre terrible, ella... ella es mi vida, no sé ni cómo empezar a explicarle todo esto. — se separó un poco con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

— Hey, no te vengas abajo. — sonríe, tomando las mejillas de Jared que se sienten inexplicablemente cálidas bajo su toque, ese toque hace que chispas vuelen entre ellos. Es extraño, como tan básico toque hace que la polla de Jensen se endurezca, recordando la noche en la que estuvo con Jared Padalecki. — Uh, te acompañare... Te apoyare... Si quieres. Ella merece una reprimenda, pero yo no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar a dársela.

 

Eso hace que una sonrisa pequeña se deslice en sus labios, por lo que las mejillas que Ackles tiene bajo sus manos se alzan hacia arriba, en un gesto que estremece todo su cuerpo.

 

— Si, realmente tiene que entender que lo que hizo es una locura, aunque eso es difícil con ella... Tiende a pensar que siempre tiene la razón.

 

— Oh, eso confirma que es mi hija, ¿No crees? — soltó a Jared, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Era el lugar más seguro en este momento. — Hey, quiero disculparme por lo del otro día. Fue demasiado pronto, no debí haber forzado las cosas.

 

— No, no debiste. Aunque la forma sutil en que intentaste hacerlo, me recordó que Gigi también suele hacerlo, aunque ella se desespera y arruina el punto sutil de la estrategia. — ríe y niega con la cabeza. — Supongo que eso lo heredo de mi... en fin aunque no lo he confirmado sé que ella sabe perfectamente que eres su padre. — suspiro, casi resignadamente, mientras empieza a caminar hacia el complejo de apartamentos haciendo que Jensen le siga por inercia, tratando de no concentrarse en el firme trasero que mueve delante de él. — ¿Hablaron de algo de eso...?

 

— Si, ella me pregunto... Y tuve que decirle, me pregunto si no la quería... Si había sido por eso que yo me había ido, pero tuve que decirle que... No te amaba, y que por eso las cosas entre tú y yo... Bueno, le dije que tú y yo nunca…. No sé si arruine su fantasía de algo, no lo sé, no soy bueno con los niños, me volví un idiota mental allí frente a ella con sus preguntas, no sé qué impresión le di de mi o de ti, así que me disculpo por ello.

 

Jared asintió.

 

Jensen deseo poder ver más de que ese simple gesto para saber que tanto la había cagado o no, pero tampoco era como si tuviera el valor de hacerlo, de constatar si había sido demasiado directo en decir que no le amaba, después de todo cree que quizás Padalecki sentía algo más fuerte por él que el simple deseo de aquella noche. Lo sabe ahora, que ha repasado en su cabeza cada beso y cada gemido.

 

Perdió la concentración cuando llegaron al pequeño apartamento que contaba con un pasillo largo, que llevaba a los diferentes aposentos. Primero pudo observar la cocina que apenas se diferenciaba del pasillo, supone que en algún momento fue más un recibidor que un lugar para cocinar, pero Padalecki la había adaptado bien. Por el rabillo del ojo observó el comedor, que estaba rodeado de libros y una computadora portátil algo vieja que hacía un ruido más constante y molesto que cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado nunca.

 

Padalecki giro hacia la derecha, es decir frente a la cocina para entrar a una pequeña sala de estar que tenía un poco más de libros, un sofá enorme y un televisor algo viejo, ahí estaba sentada su hija aun abrazando su mochila y con los ojos algo mojados por las lágrimas.

 

— Gigi. — la voz de Jared se abrió paso, llamando la atención de ambos que sin querer estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. — ¿Por qué fuiste a buscar a Ackles? — preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

 

Su hija le miro a los ojos y luego miro a Jensen, por alguna razón, se le noto más aliviada cuando vio al otro hombre, sus ojos recuperando algo de brillo, aunque fue algo fugaz porque de nuevo bajo la mirada al suelo.

 

— No quiero hablar de ello, papá. Solo dicta la sentencia... Quiero irme a mi habitación. — Jared aspiro aire de pronto, abriendo bien sus ojos, su pequeña nunca le había dicho eso, nunca se había negado a decirle las razones por las que hacia las cosas.

 

— Escucha Gigi. — se movió hacia donde la pequeña estaba y con un suave movimiento la tomo en sus brazos hasta que la pudo sentar en sus piernas. — Perdóname cariño. — tanto Ackles como Gigi llevaron su mirada sorprendida a Jared que sonrió suavemente. — No he manejado esto de la mejor forma y no he hecho lo que es mejor para ti, Ackles es tu padre. — dice y su voz se entrecorta un poco antes de seguir. — Y esta semana pasada, ninguna de los dos hemos sabido como estar aquí para ti.

 

— ¿Por qué? Siempre supiste como hacer todo bien, papá, ¿No debería ser más fácil con mi otro papá? Sé que las cosas no son muy buenas pero... Tú te escondiste, te escondiste y me dejaste sola...

 

— No es fácil porque cuando te concebimos, cada quien esperaba algo diferente del otro y a nuestra manera, ninguno estaba preparado para el gran regalo que eras y sigues siendo. — le acomodo un poco el cabello y recogió unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos verdes de su hija. — Y sí, me escondí porque tenía miedo de perderte, que te enojaras conmigo por ocultártelo tanto tiempo, lo siento Gigi.

 

— Estoy molesta contigo, pero no por eso...

 

— Entonces... ¿Por qué estas enfadada? — pregunto con suavidad. — ¿Que estas tratando de decir...?

 

— No es tu decisión si forma parte de mi vida o no, es mía, y le quiero, quiero darle una oportunidad. Y tú eres un hombre grande y has salido con varios hombres como Charles y Aldis. — dijo sonrojándose cuando su padre también lo hizo. — sí, te vi besar a Aldis hace unos meses. No me mientas... Lauren me dijo que no querías que yo supiera así que no dije nada. El punto es... Tú ya superaste tu enamoramiento con el señor Ackles.

 

— Gigi, escucha sé que siempre te he criado como una niña independiente, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero en esta historia hay mucho más de lo que te estamos diciendo y te diremos. — lo último dijo cuando vio cómo su hija intento quejarse. — porque no es justo que sepas algunas cosas que además no son tan simples, menos a tu edad y esto está más allá de un enamoramiento no correspondido de mi parte y es cierto, es tu decisión pero lastimosamente también mía, Jensen sabe que decidí darle una oportunidad. — lleva su mirada a Ackles que ha estado callado todo este tiempo. — Pero también sabe que lo sacare de aquí si es necesario y lo que hiciste hoy... no puede volver a pasar cariño, nunca. Aun cuando estés furiosa conmigo ¿Está bien?

 

— No prometo nada. — se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero y mirando a sus piernas.

 

— Ve a tu cuarto, hablaremos más tarde de tu castigo. — dice y rueda los ojos cuando Gigi le mira más indignada. — No me mires así, por irónico que suena Jensen y yo hablamos de que esto no puede volver a pasar y estamos de acuerdo.

 

— Pues cuando te comportes de nuevo como un papá decente puede que te escuche cuando me hables. — ella salto del regazo de su padre y cruzo la pequeña sala de estar dando fuertes zancadas, cuando paso al lado de Jensen le saco la lengua y siguió su camino.

 

— Tendremos que vigilarla un poco más por un tiempo. — dice a Jensen que parece bastante impresionado, por cómo la pequeña se ha retirado del lugar. — Porque pronto intentará demostrar que puede salir sola...

 

— No lo hará, es un farol. — Jensen dio un bostezo y entonces miro su reloj, parecía uno de esos que eran tan costosos como ¿Complicados?, aunque el gesto lo hizo sentir incómodo. — Esta bien, ella sabe que no debe volver a hacerlo.

 

Hablaba como si por pasar una hora con su hija ya le conociera cada una de sus mañas y eso simplemente le sacaba de quicio.

 

— Si, lo que digas. — respondió con una mueca, mientras se ponía de pie y se cercioraba de que la puerta de la habitación de su hija estuviera cerrada. — Ackles, escucha sigues sin ser mi persona favorita, mucho menos cuando al parecer le has dado a entender a mi hija que la aleje de ti porque simplemente no me amabas. Pero bueno, la escuchaste, tienes su bendición para estar en su vida y ya tenías mi aprobación así que... Esfuérzate.

 

— ¿Es como ella dice entonces? Aun te molesta que no te amara en ese momento. — la expresión de Ackles es indefinible, como la que tiene en las entrevistas. Ciertamente, le enferma que el hombre sea tan seguro de sí mismo.

 

— No voy a hablar de esto ahora, tú piensas que sucedió así y aparentemente ella también gracias a que solo le contaste tu maldita parte de la historia. Así que. — se encoge de hombros dándose media vuelta y caminado un poco hasta su computadora encendida. — Todos estamos muy felices.

 

— ¿Entonces es mi culpa que ella te haya perdido el respeto? Debiste habérselo dicho cuando ella descubrió que yo era su padre, no haberte enfurruñado porque nunca superaste que yo no te amara en ese momento, porque nunca fuiste valiente para decirme a la cara que yo era el padre del hijo que esperabas. Debiste haberle dicho la verdad a ella y a mí, no haberte escondido asumiendo lo peor de las personas como seguramente has hecho toda tu vida.

 

— Entonces ¿Le dijiste que te cogías gente por diversión, aprovechándote de sus sentimientos? — responde en voz baja, más tranquilo e impasible que Ackles, que parece bastante alterado. — ¿Hablaste de la nota? ¿De cómo deje simplemente de existir para ti...?. No, supongo que no y a diferencia de ti yo no voy a decírselo, porque no voy a destruir la imagen que tiene de ti y en serio, ¿Quieres discutir esto...?, por favor, no delante de ella.

 

— Sí, quiero discutir esto, porque no entiendo como no pudiste decírmelo. Si, fui un idiota, pero no eras el primer chico al que le dejaba la nota, y para que conste fuiste el único chico que no volvió a hablarme después... Así que acepta que hiciste lo que hiciste porque yo no te amaba.

 

— ¡Oh perdón! — dice con fingido tono de pena, uno que enerva cada uno de los nervios de Ackles. — Después de eso tenía que tomar la nota, ponerla en un álbum de recuerdos con un título como el mejor día de mi vida e ir corriendo a hablarte. — se levanta, sonriendo y caminando hacia Ackles, aunque no afablemente sino de una manera algo cínica. — Lo siento, señor Ackles, no sabía que eso tenía que hacer, tiene razón, todo es mi culpa — en ese instante su sonrisa se borra de inmediato. — Ahí está, lo que querías escuchar. Espero que te sientas mejor.

 

— Si, me siento realizado. — casi alzó su voz, pero se contuvo al final, apretando los labios antes de continuar. — ¿Por qué no lo repites una vez más para que así pueda irme feliz y tener una agradable noche de sueño sobre mi cama de arrogancia? — torció los labios, apretando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón mientras miraba hacia arriba para poder ver a Jared a los ojos.

 

— Tienes razón, señor Ackles. Mi error fue no seguirle tan desesperado como cualquiera de toda su colección de putas. Felicidades. — camino hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta como la respiración de Ackles se hacía más pesada. — Mejor continuamos luego, ahora si me disculpas debo trabajar, si quieres hablar con Gigi solo llama. — concluyo abriendo la puerta en una clara invitación para que se retirara.

 

Fue una sorpresa para ambos que cuarenta y siete minutos después de que Jared Padalecki abriera la puerta con una expresión de enfado monumental, ellos pasaran de estar enfadados y con ganas de matarse a estar algo desesperados por lo que acababan de hacer. Cuarenta y siete minutos bastaron para que Jared tuviera un orgasmo desgarrador, mordiendo su edredón acolchado para que ningún ruido se escapara de él mientras Ackles se lo jodía con tanta fuerza que sabía tendría moretones en sus nalgas y en sus caderas, aunque le satisfacía pensar que a Ackles le ardería la espalda por los largos rasguños que había dejado en ella mientras se aferraba durante la larga e intensa follada.

 

Sí.

 

Ellos habían follado cuando se suponía que estaban tan enfadados que podían haber acabado en una situación peor, aunque en opinión de Jared, no había nada peor que esto.

 

Nada.

 

Miraba espantado como Ackles maldecía mientras se ponía los pantalones torpemente. Sin duda no era el único atónito por lo absurdo e inesperado en que había terminado la situación.

 

Nada, en serio que nada podía ser peor que esto, se lo repitiera a sí mismo una y otra vez en la cabeza. Mientras se cubría algo inútilmente con las sábanas de su cama que se esforzaba en estirar lo suficiente para cubrir todo su cuerpo, sin lograrlo realmente. Ninguno se atrevía a mirarse a los ojos, aunque estuvieran pendientes de los movimientos ajenos.

 

— Por Dios, espero que no haya escuchado nada... — murmuró Jensen, sabiendo que había movido a Jared por todo el pasillo mientras le metía la mano en los pantalones y besaba su boca. Joder, ni siquiera ahora sabia porque carajo habían hecho lo que habían hecho. Aunque admitía que el sexo había sido genial, que tener las manos de Padalecki en él, tocando su cuerpo con fascinación y culpa y luego esos labios, mierda, no recordaba que el niño pudiera besar tan bien.

 

— Puedes pasarme mi camisa. — dice en voz baja, mientras espera que Ackles quien está más cerca de su camisa efectivamente le pase la prenda — Es probable que escuchara algo, es... es un apartamento muy pequeño, prefiero pagarle un buen colegio que un enorme apartamento.

 

— Si, seguro. — Jensen le lanzo la prenda, cogiendo luego la suya para colocársela, estaba arrugada y le faltaban dos botones, menos mal que había manejado aquí. — bueno, esa es una sabia decisión. — sus voces eran bajas, avergonzadas por cómo se habían dejado llevar. Mierda, como es que era posible que hubieran follado tan pronto estuvieron en un lugar privado. — uh, tengo que irme... Pero me pasaré mañana domingo, podemos ir a comer algo los tres...

 

— Perfecto. — responde asintiendo una vez, quizás dos, incluso tres hasta que se obliga a detenerse a sí mismo, porque no puede ser más obvio lo nervioso y desorientado que se siente. — Gracias por traerla... olvide decir eso antes.

 

— Si, no podía dejar que volviera sola, tenías razón, podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa y lo que menos quiero para ella es que salga herida por ser testaruda. Cerraré la puerta al salir. — menciono poniéndose los zapatos sin colocarse las medias. — Ah, nos vemos entonces.

 

— Nos vemos.

 

Admite que se encuentra en un dilema. No sabe si sentirse indignado porque Ackles quiera irse tan rápido o sentirse aliviado por que lo haga y le deje solo para pensar en el arrebato que han tenido, porque joder, necesita tiempo para sí mismo, para pensar y revivir como le ha jodido tan bien que ahora siente sus rodillas como gelatinas cuando intenta ponerse de pie.

 


	6. Capítulo 5 - Etéreo

 

 

Conducir no parece tan mala idea como después ratifica que lo es cuando siente sus manos temblar contra el volante, mientras recorre las calles del suburbio en que viven los Padalecki para salir a la autopista principal.

 

No sabe que paso. Es lo primero que diría en voz alta si alguien le preguntara ¿Qué demonios había pasado? solo recuerda que estaba ahí de pie, callado no solo porque decidiera darle espacio a Padalecki de hablar con Gigi, sino porque estaba fascinado en como la pequeña era tan pero tan idéntica a él en cada uno de sus gestos, era como mirarse en un espejo.

 

La forma en que sostenía su argumento, como discutía, se indignaba e incluso como se aferraba a lo que pensaba, aunque una pequeña parte de ella supiera que estaba equivocada. La observo enfrentar a Jared con fuerza, sí, pero también observo lo resentida que estaba, asustada incluso por la forma en que Padalecki se había cerrado a ella, observo como solo quería un abrazo de ambos. Lo supo, de alguna forma lo supo y se reconoció en ella, se vio a sí mismo a los diez años.

 

Eso le había enojado, dios, claro que sí.

 

¿Cómo no enojarse…?

 

Entonces, solo podía pensar en que Padalecki le había quitado la posibilidad de ser padre y a su pequeña hija de tenerle, porque él no le querría, solo pudo pensar una y otra vez en eso, nada más, el rencor lo sentía en su pecho, bombeando fuertemente la sangre que movía su corazón. Una y otra vez y dios, quería gritarlo, quería restregárselo una y otra vez en su perfecto rostro y todo exploto cuando le dijo que aún no confiaba en él.

 

Estaba hasta la mierda de cargar toda la culpa en este asunto. Lo supo en ese instante y empezó a empujar a Padalecki hasta que reaccionara también, necesitaba gritar, pelear, sacar ese rencor y miedo que tenía adherido en cada parte de su cuerpo. No obstante, admite que nunca, en serio, nunca, pensó en "sacarlo" de la manera en que lo hizo.

 

Entro en el aparcamiento subterráneo de su edificio con una mueca, sintiendo aun su cuerpo ligeramente caliente, era algo extraño y no podía explicarlo, aun cuando se esforzara y mientras subía en el ascensor suspiro, tratando de poner en orden su cabeza. Lo que no esperaba, tan pronto se abrieron las puertas metálicas, era que Christian Kane estaba esperándole con una copa de vino en su estancia principal.

 

— No entiendo cómo es que dejas que las cosas se te salgan de control tan rápido. — le dice Kane, sentado en lo que era una muy costosa mesa de troncos armenios, al tiempo que le mostró su tablet, una cosa pequeña para las manos rudas de Kane. El titular se leía claro aún a tres metros de distancia. "¿Hija ilegítima del Golden Boy de NY?". Maldijo, tirando el saco al sofá más cercano y dejándose caer al lado de Kane — no te preocupes, es un rumor, la página ya se ha retractado, y mientras, ¿Dónde estabas? Porque Marcus Donelly está por volverse loco si no se comunica contigo y tú tienes una cara de que has echado un buen polvo. Conozco esa mirada.

 

Frunció los labios, aún en silencio, Kane le paso la botella de vino sin que siquiera se la pidiera y el obligo a que un gran sorbo pasara a través de su garganta.

 

— Es un poco difícil de explicar y solo para que sepas fue más que un buen polvo... fue... como ¡¡Me acabo de coger al padre de mi hija!! ¿Está bien?

 

— ¿¡Que hiciste que!? — la mirada escandalizada de Kane le hizo recordar a Jared.

 

— No grites, ni tampoco me mires así. — dice y mueve la botella hacia un lado casi apuntando con ella a Kane. — No es como si lo hubiera planeado, ni nada por el estilo... simplemente... — sus hombros se curvaron hacia abajo mientras suspiraba con fuerza. — ¡Oh dios me acabo de coger al padre de mi hija!

 

— Sí, hombre, pensé que eso era ya tema cerrado... Que lo habías superado y el también, joder que fuerte ni siquiera sé en qué mierda pensar, Jensen, ¿En que estabas pensando?

 

— Era un tema cerrado, tenemos una hija de diez años que no sabe cómo afrontar esto y ni siquiera sé si la estamos apoyando como se debería. Claro que está cerrado, eso cierra cualquier cosa. — está hablando sarcásticamente pero no puede importarle menos en ese instante. — Pero... pero he tenido tantos pensamientos y sentimientos diferentes en estos últimos días hombre, me siento como un imbécil. — Christian asiente — estúpido. — vuelve a asentir. — e insensible, pero sabes ¿Que más...? — hace una pausa, mientras se pone de pie. — indignado, enojado, de que por más de diez años ese maldito imbécil me negara la posibilidad de ser padre, solo porque yo no lo quería a él, porque no quería comprar una casita en los suburbios y jurarle amor eterno y se lo dije, no pude simplemente guardarlo más en mi pecho. Era demasiado.

 

— ¿Quieres comprarle una casita en los suburbios se ahora que te lo has cogido de nuevo? — le pregunto, mirándole con una ceja alzada. — Ahora explícame porque te ocurrió la grandísima idea de meter tu pene en ese hombre de nuevo.

 

— No lo pensé, en serio. — dice de nuevo, algo exasperado. — Empecé a exigirle que admitiera que negó mi posibilidad de ser padre solo porque no le quería y el imbécil. — enfatiza. — me contestó cínicamente que sí, que era su culpa por no arrastrarse a mis pies. Lo hubieras visto, se puso de pie en toda su altura y sonrío, no... Era una mueca de seguridad y enojo... ¡Cínica! diciéndome que tenía razón. Nunca nadie ha sido condescendiente conmigo y mucho menos me han dicho arrogante en la cara y... Se veía alto y poderoso, Dios ¿Firme...? ¡Malditamente firme! Y de pronto solo le quería debajo de mí jadeando.

 

— Te lo querías joder porque te estaba llamando arrogante y estaba siendo condescendiente contigo... Aun no le veo la lógica, aunque admito que tiene algo de sexy. — sonrió, mirando a Jensen caminar de un lado a otro. — ¿Entonces, que tal fue?

 

— Olvídalo, tendrías que verle la jodida cara, la jodida actitud y como se viste con esa ropa de hippie que le marca todo el cuerpo tan obscenamente para que lo comprendas. — dice tomando otro sorbo directamente de la botella. — Fue... el mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de enterrarme en él...

 

— ¿En serio? — ahora su expresión era algo más parecido a la lujuria, y la verdad era que con escuchar a Jensen podía comenzar a sentir como su propio pene se endurecida. — eso es una proeza, considerando que has tenido muchos amantes, supongo que el hecho de que quisieras dominarlo también influyó...

 

— Hey. — dice y suena algo indignado. — Es el padre de mi hija, quita esa cara... — cuando lo dice se siente tan tonto que solo puede respirar. — Supongo que influyó, pero también es jodidamente bueno... lo sé, créeme, la forma en que me apretaba mientras entraba, había momentos en que tenía que hacer fuerza para poder moverme y volver a metérsela. Dios, no. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, estoy enojado pero caliente también.

 

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? — se acomodó la erección que se había formado en sus pantalones e insulto a Jensen en su cabeza. — Por cierto, ¿Eso quiere decir que el chico tiene experiencia? Yo pensaba que era más recatado, en mi investigación no le descubrí ninguna pareja duradera.

 

— Lo voy a ignorar, no es como si decidiera comprar la jodida casita en los suburbios y formar una linda y perfecta familia, no importa que tan bueno sea en la cama. — hace una mueca de asco cuando se percata de la erección de Kane pero aun así se queda sentado a su lado. — Bueno e intentar ser un buen padre para mi hija, nada más.

 

Kane se ríe, pero como si no creyera en lo que dice.

 

— ¿Qué?, eso haré, no me interesa que tenga experiencia y que aparentemente joda a menudo, acostarme con alguien por segunda vez ya es demasiado, incluso para mí. No es tan bueno tampoco.

 

— Sí, sí, yo voy a por Steve para que me quite la calentura y te dejare aquí solo, sufriendo por que te follaste a alguien por segunda vez, eso esta tan mal, probablemente vayas al infierno por acostarte con alguien de nuevo, de todas formas, solo quería comprobar que no estuvieras jodiendo tu vida... Al menos esta vez no le dejaras preñado porque usaste condón.

 

— Joder, uno cínico y el otro sarcástico, estoy rodeado de gente... – de pronto se detuvo y miro a Kane. - ¿Condón?

 

Kane asintió, mirándole por un segundo cómo si se hubiera vuelto loco. Quizás tiene sentido por la forma en que su rostro se pone blanco y lleva la mano a tapar su boca, porque no uso condón, ni siquiera pensó en ello. Ni siquiera pensó en nada en realidad.

 

— No lo use... No. — se corrige. — No lo usamos.

 

— ¿Te corriste dentro de él? — Kane pregunta, en un tono serio, nada que ver con el tono que ha usado durante toda esta conversación.

 

— Sí... — responde frotando sus manos por todo su rostro — Bastante, es decir abundante...

 

— Oh bueno... Estas jodido, bonita charla con Padalecki, aunque probablemente esté en control de natalidad, ¿Cierto?

 

Ackles no está seguro de eso, de hecho, no cree que Jared este tomando anticonceptivos, tampoco cree que sea una zorra y que por eso sea tan bueno en la cama. Aunque en general, no sabe que creer.

 

— Si yo fuera tú, ni lo mencionaría. Adiós.

 

— ¿Qué tan probable es que pueda quedarse embarazado solo con una vez? — La pregunta es tan irónica que el mismo la descarta de inmediato. — Olvídalo... yo, dios ¿Quien comete un error así dos veces?

 

— Obviamente tú. — le responde Kane, mientras está de pie, contiguo al elevador que ya se ha abierto para él. — Nos vemos, hermano.

 

 

 

Un mes después de que Giorgiana se escapara de casa a buscar a su otro padre, las cosas estaban notablemente diferentes a como habían sido cuando se habían conocido, ahora parecía que todo se había calmado. Si, aun había esa pizca de extrañeza cuando Jared Padalecki recibía llamadas del magnate de negocios, el domingo después de que ambos tuvieran esa discusión que acabo en tragedia, Padalecki había sido visiblemente más amable y cauteloso que nunca. En consecuencia, las cosas habían estado progresando para bien.

 

Tenían salidas programadas, y no todo el tiempo Giorgiana tenía que irse de la escuela con alguien que no fuera Jensen Ackles o incluso su padre. Por mucho que Kane se burlara, establecer un horario había ayudado mucho a bajar la tensión, aun cuando en palabras del ex agente sonaba demasiado hogareño y común para él.

 

Jensen recogía a Gigi de la escuela los lunes, martes y miércoles, especialmente este último día, porque se encargaba de llevarla y esperar que saliera de clases de recuperación de francés, en razón de que tenía algunos problemas de pronunciación. Lo anterior no sólo había hecho que pudieran pasar tiempo a solas con ella y divertirse un poco, sino que había dado a Padalecki el espacio necesario para seguir algunas de sus corazonadas en el periódico.

 

El pago de las clases había sido un poco álgido, casi por inercia se había ofrecido a pagar con una sonrisa suave y restándole importancia al asunto, pero tan pronto vio los hombros tensos de Padalecki supo que tenía que manejar esos asuntos más inteligentemente. Al final la charla de que quería ayudar en todo aspecto y que podía empezar por eso, había ayudado, y más, luego de escuchar un "No necesito tu maldito dinero", que no debería haber endurecido su miembro como lo hizo.

 

Jared se encargaba de recoger a Gigi los jueves, los viernes y cuidarla los sábados, por lo que esos días él tenía la oportunidad de dedicarse a sus negocios y demás actividades de la empresa. Realmente agradaba ver que pese a la discusión del otro día, ellos seguían tan unidos como siempre. Quizás un poco más. Y los domingos... los domingos eran los días en que él y Jared habían llegado a un acuerdo en que dejarían sus diferencias atrás y cuidarían juntos de Gigi, para poder darle un día en familia como cualquier otra niña de su edad.

 

Hasta ahora tenían cubierto el zoológico, dos veces, porque había tres zoológicos en Nueva York y ella quería visitarlos todos, además su hija parecía obsesionada con Madagascar, así que quería ver todos los animales posibles, mientras que los otros dos domingos habían ido a Central Park a tener un picnic con sándwich hechos en casa y jugo de moras frío.

 

Era fácil, aunque Jensen estaba teniendo problemas en asumir un rol más paternal, sabía que parecía que fuera el hermano mayor de su hija en lugar de un padre. No que quisiera ser igual a sus propios progenitores, no tenía la mínima intención de eso.

 

“Es porque te vistes como un adolescente adinerado” — le había dicho Padalecki una tarde de entre tantos domingos, leyendo sus pensamientos a la perfección y sonriendo traviesamente, le tomo un segundo darse cuenta que sólo bromeaba. Eso le gustaba, le gustaba el suave Padalecki que bromeaba de pronto y sonreía un poco más de lo que lo hacía diariamente, Gigi le confesó después de que se separaron los dos un momento para ir por unos helados para todos, que a ella también. Quizás su hija y el tenían hasta gustos similares.

 

Hoy estaba con uno de sus trajes completamente negros, así que se sentía mejor, sabía que debía dejar de lucir joven y vestir más acorde a su edad, algo más apropiadamente para su hija.

 

A ella le encantaba ver sus trajes, le gustaba que él le hablara del trabajo y que le preguntara sobre sus clases, así que asumía que estaba haciendo algo bien.

 

Incluso había llegado a la desesperación de coger un libro de paternidad en la biblioteca, disimulándolo con otros volúmenes de historia para que no se hicieran muchas preguntas.

 

Y todo porque aún tenía problemas con ciertas cosas, no tenía esa malicia que Padalecki parecía tener para saber cuándo un plan era adecuado o no, así que a veces terminaba diciendo que si a todo y su hija, como la brillante Ackles que era en el fondo se había aprovechado de eso una o dos veces. Además, tenía problemas en como reprenderla, no sabía cómo, exactamente cómo era la forma adecuada de hacerlo.

 

Así que si, el libro había sido una medida desesperado, pero algo útil.

 

Y por supuesto que Jared Padalecki lo había visto ese día cuando había prometido enseñarle el lugar donde vivía, porque ya que lo llevaba a todas partes, lo había dejado junto a su saco en el asiento del copiloto mientras les iba a recoger al apartamento, aprovechando que Giorgiana necesitaba sus cosas de aseo personal, cambio de ropa y libros para estudiar.

 

— ¿"Como ser papá"? — leyó Jared Padalecki, una risita pujando por salir pero no haciéndolo. — Woah, queriendo consultar a los expertos...

 

Giorgiana estaba escuchando música en el IPod de Jensen, así que por fortuna no podía escucharles.

 

Jensen arqueo una ceja, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver una sonrisa en Jared, esta no era suave y bromista como la del otro día, esta era golfa más juguetona y... ¡Molesta! Aun así, por un momento se preguntó qué hacía pasando tanto tiempo pensando en las sonrisas de Padalecki.

 

— Solo quería un consejo o dos. Deberías estar orgulloso porque intento ser responsable con esto ¿Sabes?

 

— Aja, señor responsable. Espero que ya hayas llegado al capítulo en el que más de una cucharada de helado antes de dormir le causará insomnio por el resto de su vida. — le respondió con un tono de sabelotodo que le hizo rechinar los dientes. — O al capítulo en el que es una chica, ¿Qué tanto sabes de chicas?

 

— Mi hermana menor es una chica. — y la certeza con que lo dice hace a Jared reír. — Es decir, se sobre chicas. — hace una pausa, mientras frunce los labios y al hacerlo entrecierra los ojos. — Espera, ¿He dicho o hecho algo que no se hacer con una chica?

 

— Te rascas tus partes íntimas frente a ella, lo que me sorprendió que hicieras considerando lo refinado y sexy que eres, por lo que asumo que esos pantalones de niño rico de verdad deben apretar. Y dejaste dos veces la tapa del inodoro levantada... Eso es sacrilegio, gracias a Dios fui yo quien lo descubrió.

 

— Son pantalones a la medida, tú no te rascas nada porque esos pantalones de hippie no aprietan nada. — dice y le enoja que Jared se encoja de hombros, como si no le importara y sabe perfectamente que así es. — Y... está bien. — acepta. — Quizás no lo había pensado ¿Algún consejo más para esta noche que se quedara conmigo...?

 

— No tengas sexo con nadie, eso sería genial. — ahora ese tono de Jared no le gustaba para nada, le hace apretar el volante y por irónico que suene, ponerse duro en los pantalones. – No la regañes, ella es demasiado inteligente para eso. Y no hace falta que duerma con la puerta de la habitación abierta, ella se siente mejor si está cerrada.

 

— ¡Vaya! ¿De verdad piensas que tendría sexo con alguien cuando estoy cuidando exclusivamente a mi hija por primera vez? — Jared se encoge de hombros con la sonrisita de cínico que parece solo creada para él y de repente recuerda cómo se movía todo ese cuerpo cada vez que empujaba. — Eres un idiota a veces ¿Sabes? ¡Claro que no haría eso!

 

— OK, eso está bien. — asintió, peinando su cabello hacia atrás y luego riendo. — Solo digo que lo que hicimos, lo hicimos mientras ella estaba cerca.

 

Jensen le miro por el rabillo del ojo, mientras entraban en el edificio, era la primera vez que alguno mencionaba algo desde que lo habían hecho y eso desde hace exactamente un mes, así que no pudo contestar de inmediato. Después de todo, no quería restarle importancia al asunto hasta ofender al hombre a su lado, se estaban llevando de alguna forma decentemente como para arruinarlo, tampoco quería quedar como un hombre impulsivo que lo hacía en cualquier momento y cualquier lugar, porque vamos, era él quien había saltado sobre Padalecki como un maldito animal en celo.

 

— Si... Pero eso fue... Es decir, no lo hago a menudo. Puedes estar tranquilo... Es decir por Gigi, claro.

 

— Si, seguro, apuesto a que sigues con tu política de hacerlo solo una vez por persona. ¿Debería considerarme con suerte?

 

Las mejillas pecosas se alzaron un poco, dándole a Jared una sonrisa suave y fingida, que este correspondió con su molesta sonrisa cínica, mientras estacionaba lentamente.

 

— No empieces Jared, si ya sabes que eres especial porque me acosté contigo dos veces, ¿Por qué me haces decirlo en voz alta? ¿Te gusta cómo suena en mis labios y con mi voz?

 

No planeo que sonara como sonó, no planeo la soberbia en su voz y el claro desafío, mucho menos el deje de arrogancia; de hecho lo había planeado como algo casual y aburrido, pero no fue así, porque la sonrisa de Jared se acentuó un poco más y sus ojos brillaron algo... ¿Entre indignado y divertido?

 

— Gigi, bájale el volumen a esa cosa, te quedaras sorda. — Padalecki eligió mantener la boca cerrada con respecto al reto de Ackles y estiro su mano para jalar los auriculares de Giorgiana y sacarlos de la oreja de su hija. — Ya llegamos. — le indicó, señalando al aparcamiento iluminado a su alrededor. — vamos, toma tus cosas.

 

Ambos bajaron del auto muy pronto, mientras Ackles atendía una llamada de emergencia de uno de los talleres de la empresa, hablaba bajo y apurado, ignorando a propósito el hecho de que Jared tenía su saco y el libro en sus manos mientras ayudaba a su hija a bajar la maleta enorme de flores que le había comprado Ackles el fin de semana para estos viajes.

 

Los tres subieron al elevador, Jensen aun en el teléfono, Giorgiana le observaba interesada, y Jared sintió una punzada de celos, su hija no se interesaba tanto en su trabajo como lo hacía con el de Jensen, lo que era bastante decepcionante. Quizás es porque él era un periodista de mierda al que nadie, solo los políticos y estudiosos del tema prestaban atención.

 

A ambos Padalecki les sorprendió que la puerta del elevador se abriera directamente en el apartamento de dos pisos de Jensen, dejando ver un amplio espacio delante de ellos, Ackles señaló el sofá y luego se perdió por un pasillo oscuro.

 

— ¿Crees que me dejara tener mi propia habitación, papá?

 

— Es un lugar grande cariño, seguramente tendrá una habitación que pueda tener tu nombre en ella. — respondió con suavidad, acariciando el cabello de su pequeña hija con movimientos suaves y pequeños.

 

Gigi era hermosa e inteligente, no podía evitar que verla rodeada de tanta grandeza le hiciera sentirse torpe y nostálgico, porque ella era perfecta y ser hija de Ackles, le permitiría ser algo más grande y tener más de lo que el alguna vez pudo ofrecerle realmente.

 

— Pórtate bien, Ackles está aprendiendo todo esto de ser padre y lo está haciendo bien, se está esforzando, así que nada de travesuras... ¿Sí?

 

— Pero, aprovecharse de él es genial... En especial porque puedo comer lo que quiero. — con eso Jared rodó los ojos, su hija estaba desarrollando una obsesión nada sana con las pizzas, es como si quisiera probar todos los sabores en ella. — Pero no lo haré, papá, honor de chica exploradora.

 

— Esa es mi niña. — se inclinó a besar su frente con cariño — Tan linda e inteligente. — agregó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabía que esto iba a ser bastante duro para él pero no sabía cuánto hasta que se recordó que sería la primera noche en que su pequeña y él no dormirían bajo el mismo techo. — Mañana no tienes clases, así que no lo despiertes muy temprano y... cuando salgan no te separes de su lado ¿Esta bien?

 

— Si, papá, no lo haré. Prometió llevarme a la compañía, así que será un viaje genial... — dijo emocionada, sentándose sobre el sofá y quitándose luego los zapatos para colocarlos a un lado de la alfombra.

 

Ackles regreso unos minutos después, llamando a Giorgiana para que le acompañara al segundo piso, mientras conversaba con alguien por el Bluetooth en su oreja izquierda.

 

— Tendrás tu propia habitación, Gigi, hice que mi P.A. Se encargara de su decoración, así que espero te guste.

 

Jared frunció los labios, por un momento se imaginó quitando el auricular de la oreja de Ackles y tirándolo al suelo, no podía creer que cuando estaba literalmente abriéndole un espacio en su vida a su hija, no pudiera tomarse ni siquiera cinco minutos del trabajo. Pero era un día especial para su hija, por lo que se tragó todo lo que sentía y pensaba, mientras caminaba detrás de ambos.

 

— ¿Y ella tiene experiencia decorando? — preguntó haciendo a Jared reír, si Gigi decidía que este era su mundo, sería una ejecutiva un poco bastante exigente, supone que era parte de ser un Ackles.

 

— No, ella se encargó de contratar personas a mi nombre para que decoraran la habitación, por supuesto que cualquier cosa que no consigas a tu gusto la puedes cambiar cuando quieras, no tendré problemas con ello.

 

Jared suspiro cuando escucho a Jensen decir algo sobre un cargamento perdido y maldecir, y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de su hija y de Ackles, y se señaló su propia oreja derecha haciendo que Jensen hiciera una mueca.

 

Los ojos verdes brillaron de una forma que no puede definir, pero era evidente que no estaba especialmente contento por la forma en que su espalda se puso más derecha y tuvo que tomar un poco más de aire, haciendo que sus músculos se marcaran en su camiseta.

 

— Podemos esperar a que termines de hablar, esto es importante para ella.

 

— Logan, te llamo más tarde. No, yo te llamo. — dijo con voz firme, procediendo a colgar la llamada bajo la atenta mirada de Padalecki, allí estaba de nuevo, esa chispa que había sentido antes de abalanzarse sobre el hombre hace un mes. — vamos, cariño, espero te guste.

 

Los siguió manteniendo la distancia, pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia que realmente no podía ocultar, aunque si es sincero consigo mismo tampoco quería hacerlo.

 

El suspiro de su hija y el posterior grito de emoción, sin embargo, le hizo sonreír sinceramente, la habitación que Ackles había decidido seria de su hija, era enorme con grandes ventanales que permitían que el aire entrara lo necesario para mover las hermosas cortinas de seda rosa y una cama enorme en el medio, que fue capaz de soportar como Gigi se tiró en ella y empezó a saltar en las también elegantes sabanas, quiso regañarla, pero no podía hacerlo y supo que Ackles tampoco por la forma en que la miraba.

 

La habitación tenía una pantalla enorme, grande y elegante, con un aparato de esos que hacen que se puedan instalarle cosas, sabía que Gigi sabría manejarlo, había un montón de cosas más. Cosas tecnológicas que estaba seguro su hija amaría, porque siempre las había deseado, videojuegos, tabletas, cámaras. Dios, Ackles había gastado una fortuna en este lugar.

 

Estaba también las cascadas holográficas y las ventanas que cambiaban de colores, las luces LED, y el camino de alfombras acolchadas que llevaba al baño propio, diablos, Jared ni siquiera podría conseguir una forma de encender la luz en esta habitación y ya su hija estaba envuelta en una conversación con Nora, que aparentemente era la Inteligencia Artificial que gobernaba este apartamento.

 

Eso fue todo para él.

 

Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la escalera, apoyándose en la baranda metálica para no irse al suelo. Estaba sobrecogido por tanta opulencia, algo que él nunca podría darle a su hija. Sintió de nuevo las lágrimas y supo que tenía que irse, que no podía permitir que Ackles le mirara así. No iba a dejarle ganar.

 

No le iba dejar que le viera de esta forma, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y sintiéndose como un maldito inútil que ni siquiera había sido capaz de dar a su hija la mitad de lo que Ackles había hecho en un día, sintiendo este miedo abrazador a que algún día no fuera suficiente para ella sacudió la cabeza y limpio sus lágrimas, aun escuchando a Gigi hablar y hablar y sonrió una última vez antes de comenzar a bajar la escalera, tomaría el ascensor y decidiría una vez estuviera caminando por las frías calles de New York que hacer, en su primera noche libre por mucho, mucho tiempo.

 

— Hey, ¿No te quedas a cenar? He pedido Kung Pao, es saludable y no tiene carne roja. — Ackles le alcanzo antes de que llegara al final de las escaleras, y el sintió vergüenza de girarse, de mirarle a los ojos.

 

— No. — contesto, después de tratar que su voz sonara lo suficientemente normal al pasar algo de saliva por su garganta. — No, está bien, es tu noche, eso fue lo que acordamos. Cuídala, por favor.

 

— Jared, no tienes que irte, prepare la habitación de invitados para que te quedaras esta noche, sé que es difícil despegarte de ella y no me molestaría tenerte aquí. — Ackles bajo las escaleras, siguiéndole y maldijo, ¿Por qué el hombre era tan testarudo?

 

La mano firme y grande de Ackles se puso en uno de sus hombros, se resistió cuando sintió que ejercía un poco de fuerza para voltearse, pero al final fue bastante inútil y Jensen logro observar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Sintió vergüenza y bajó su mirada al suelo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

 

— Eres patético, ¿Estas llorando por lo de la habitación?

 

— Vete a la mierda. — responde, sin inmutarse de que Ackles suelte una pequeña risa. — Ella se merece esa habitación, se merece mucho más incluso. No estoy llorando por eso.

 

— Entonces, ¿Por qué estas llorando? — pregunto, una sonrisa ladeada que sacaba el lado violento de Jared, ese que nunca en su vida había sido lo suficientemente provocado como para que saliera a la luz.

 

— No es de tu incumbencia ¿Cuándo putas te he interesado Ackles? — pregunto claramente a la defensiva, la sonrisa de suficiencia de Ackles y su tono de "Se lo que estoy diciendo", estaban acabando con su paciencia.

 

— No me interesas, es solo curiosidad.

 

Oh, esta era su venganza por lo del auto. Mierda, debió haberlo visto antes, Ackles disfrutaba esto. Aunque no sabe porque diablos le permitió tocarle la mejilla y limpiar una lágrima que había escapado de sus húmedos ojos.

 

— La curiosidad puede meterte en problemas — respondió con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que Ackles se acercó hasta que sus frentes podían tocarse — o como dicen popularmente, la curiosidad mato al gato.

 

— Oh, no soy un gato, baby. — tomo la mano de Jared y antes de que este pudiera decirle algo inapropiado para ese momento, colocó esos largos dedos en su erección, su pene tan duro que era hasta ridículo lo mucho que todo esto lo excitaba. — creo que soy más como un toro, ¿No crees?

 

— Mierda. — Cuando lo dice, su aliento golpea el rostro de Ackles que ríe de vuelta por la forma en que la enorme mano de Jared agarra todo su miembro — Te concederé eso, eres más como un toro. — no sabe lo que causa en Ackles, con tan simple acción como darle la razón en algo y mucho más en el ámbito sexual.

 

— ¿Si, cariño?

 

Padalecki se odia un poquito por como de tonto le pone aun Jensen Ackles, ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese hombre para hacer que él pierda la cabeza de esa forma? Lo que trata de decir es que no es justo que esté llorando porque él no ha podido darle suficiente a su hija y que al minuto siguiente tenga los pantalones en los tobillos y a Ackles con su lengua humedeciendo su agujero.

 

Si, ahí, justo al pie de las escaleras, estremeciéndose de forma casi obscena cada vez que su lengua se adentra al mismo tiempo que sus dedos le abren, expandiendo cada pliegue, con su polla dura y goteando y hasta sus jodidas piernas temblando, Ackles va a follárselo y él se contrae de emoción.

 

Por alguna extraña razón, Ackles y él han empezado a comportarse como animales en celo, no hay otra forma de llamarlo. No realmente y joder, sí que se siente bien. Ackles sabe hacerlo de una forma obscena, haciéndole sentir no solo joven sino estúpidamente sensual en su propia piel, nunca nadie le ha hecho sentirse así y cuando Ackles le penetra, su grueso miembro forzándole a abrirse, él le aprieta a intervalos solo para demostrarle que él también ha aprendido cosas en estos años.

 

Escucharle sisear y comenzar a joderle sin darle apenas tiempo para acostumbrarse a su inusual grosor, le hacen gemir de gusto, está haciendo esto; él y nadie más, es él quien está haciendo que este hombre pierda control.

 

— Que rico se siente... — jadea en su oído, perdido por cuan cálido es Padalecki.

 

No quiere responderle, no quiere, no cuando el calor está abrazando con fuerza su cuerpo cada vez que Ackles exquisitamente golpea ese endemoniado lugar dentro de él que logra que se comporte como un adicto y se empuje hacia atrás como desquiciado para sentir más y no, no quiere responderle, porque no lo está haciendo de manera cuerda.

 

— Dios... si, eres tan grueso y… oh, me encanta tu polla...

 

— Me encanta tu culo, es como un vicio al cual me haría adicto... Joder, no puedo creerlo, lo estamos haciendo de nuevo... — Ackles lame su oreja, y luego chupa el lóbulo de esta, haciendo que los estremecimientos sean más seguidos, todo su cuerpo encendido, sus nervios locos percibiendo todo lo que Jensen Ackles le hace, y se vuelve peor cuando sus pezones son manipulados, grita con fuerza contra su puño, ¿Desde cuándo los malditos son tan sensibles?

 

Cada vez que Jensen los aprieta gime entrecortadamente, todo su cuerpo moviéndose de una forma inimaginable, como si estuviera en llamas, como si su cuerpo reconociera las manos que están por todas partes. Estaba enojado, sumamente enfadado que Ackles le tocara y él no pudiera dejar de entregársele, de abrir las piernas e invitarle a su cuerpo.

 

— Más.... Más... más...

 

Esta perdido, lo sabe, y no puede hacer esto, pero Ackles no necesita más que hacerlo enfadar para que acaben en esto, y considerando lo furioso que está con Jensen Ackles esto va a pasar muy a menudo. Ackles se corre dentro de él, le deja húmedo y usado y respirando con gran dificultad mientras ese hombre sube sus pantalones y los abrocha, al menos dejándole más decente que la última vez.

 

Aun apoyado en la pared es como le encuentra el chico de la comida china, que trae tres envases de esta, a Jared le sorprende ver tanta comida, y entonces comprende que Ackles siempre tuvo intenciones de dejar que se quedara.

 

Sentirse húmedo entre sus nalgas es incómodo y cuando su hija baja de su habitación, la incomodidad empeora. Porque aún está sonrojado y sudoroso, algo excitado incluso por la forma en que el semen resbala, hace que no se concentre muy bien en todo lo que le está explicando su hija acerca de su habitación, aunque también ayuda que no es particularmente bueno con la tecnología.

 

— Gigi... Cariño se te va a enfriar la comida. — le recordó con una suave sonrisa, mientras Ackles sonreía y abría una botella de vino.

 

— Puedes tomar un baño, si quieres. — le indicó Jensen, mientras Gigi colocaba platos en la elegante mesa con mantel y procedía a repartir la comida. — Mi habitación es la del final del pasillo, la de la puerta naranja, encontraras allí todo y puedes usar alguno de mis jersey... Yo la voy a entretener aquí abajo.

 

— Si, eso suena como una buena idea, asegúrate que ese plato no se le enfríe por favor. — dice y se pone de pie, dejando un beso en la frente de su hija que aún habla y habla emocionada. — Gracias.

 

Entrar en la habitación de Jensen Ackles es algo sumamente extraño, no porque este le haya dejado hacerlo, sino porque al entrar, Jared se siente como ese chico de apenas dieciocho que estaba enamorado del Quaterback del equipo con el que tenía un par de clases extracurriculares y era pareja de Baily Anderson, presidente del periódico en el que Jared acababa de entrar.

 

Sintió que siendo ese chiquillo se le había permitido la entrada al cielo del amor de su vida, y ese pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse y enfadarse, porque no era justo que a estas alturas de su vida, Jensen Ackles le continuara afectando. Suspiro, ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Debería irse a casa, disfrutar de la noche... Pero no, estaba aquí, dando pasos inseguros al centro de la habitación.

 

No sabe porque pero se detuvo a observar el lugar.

 

No había visto fotos familiares hasta ahora, solo pinturas de algún artista famoso que él no podía reconocer porque él era más de paisajes, pero sin embargo, en la mesita de noche había un portarretratos electrónico, que mostraba algunas fotos, lo tomo en sus manos y observo como eran fotos de una joven rubia que lucía como su propia hija en su etapa adulta, vio fotos de la chica en la playa, en París, de pequeña y luego ese paisaje de fotos cambio para mostrar fotos de sus salidas de los domingos, fotos de Jared con una jirafa, rodando sus ojos y luego una de él sonriendo, fotos de Giorgiana tan hermosa y cándida, radiante de emoción, incluso una foto de Jensen señalando a los avestruces a lo lejos mientras hablaba con Jared de política, esa la había tomado su hija.

 

Observo las fotos pasar y pasar, inadvertido del chorro de la bañera abierto o de las luces del baño encendidas, el apartamento funcionando a su alrededor mientras para él el tiempo se había detenido.

 

Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas un momento, no se había detenido a pensar en esto, en que su mundo no era el único que se había literalmente sacudido cuando Ackles había entrado en sus vida, la vida del bastardo millonario había dado un giro demasiado grande para ser real y estas fotos, estos momentos capturados en el tiempo, le hablaban mucho de la faceta humana que él había soñado con conocer más cuando era joven.

 

Jensen quería a Gigi en su vida, quería ser su familia y él se alegraba de ello, de corazón, aun cuando la mitad del tiempo quería golpearlo... O besarlo.

 

— Señor Padalecki, la bañera está llena. — Jared salto y el cuadro casi se le va de las manos.

 

La verdad es que se avergonzó de lo mucho que se había metido en sí mismo, y la voz electrónica lo aterro un poco, solo esperaba que Ackles no revisará vídeos de seguridad o algo así.

 

Entro en el baño iluminado para encontrarse con un olor delicioso a sales aromáticas, aunque no entendió porque estaba la bañera lista, podía haber usado la ducha.

 

Aunque eso no importó, porque media hora después aún estaba en el agua cálida.

 

— No puedo permitirme una bañera y sin embargo aquí estoy, enamorado de una. — murmuro con un puchero, negándose a sacar su cuerpo del agua cálida, metiendo su cabeza un poco más.

 

Se sentía como si estuviera siendo masajeado por manos expertas, todo su cuerpo relajado al máximo, limpio, con el agua cálida saliendo de los chorros a presión a cada lado de la bañera. Un golpe en la puerta abierta le hizo abrir los ojos, Ackles se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado unos botones de su camisa negra, y estaba de brazos cruzados en el marco.

 

— Me preocupe por ti, pensé que te habías ahogado cuando Nora me dijo que aún estabas en la bañera. — sonrió, pero sin acercarse.

 

— No, no me he ahogado. — respondió recogiendo su cabello hacia atrás mientras sonreía un poco. — Solo me enamore de tu bañera y me distraje ¿Gigi comió bastante y lo suficientemente caliente?

 

— Si, se fue a su habitación a ponerse unos pijamas. — indicó, mirando a Padalecki dudar un poco de salir. — te dejare, buscare tu ropa, creo que mis bóxer te servirán. — lo dijo en un tono que hizo sentir a Jared que Jensen no estaba exactamente planeando dejarle con los bóxer puestos mucho tiempo.

 

Asintió, Ackles y él sostuvieron sus miradas por un segundo, en que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y hormiguear de deseo. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando aquí, pero ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, solo deseaba que Ackles volviera a hacerle suyo, casi como si solo se manejara por ese instituto tan básico, que era el deseo de entregar su cuerpo.

 

— Espero que sí, soy algo grande — bromeó.

 

— Si, es algo asombroso lo que tienes entre las piernas. — le dijo mientras se retiraba a la habitación. Ese fue el momento que Jared aprovecho para salir de la bañera, está comenzó a vaciarse tan pronto estuvo de pie, se acercó a donde estaban las toallas, pero descubrió que era solo una muy pequeña, seguramente para el cabello y una bata de baño, se sintió ligeramente excitado al ponérsela, le quedaba obscenamente corta, dejando ver el comienzo de sus nalgas. No tiene muy claro de porqué, pero sonrió coqueto al espejo.

 

Seco su cabello, colocó la toalla en el calentador de toallas y salió del baño, Ackles estaba sacando un par de calzoncillos de algodón que parecían más bien una pantaloneta pequeña y holgada que serían cómodos para dormir y los ponía junto a una camiseta de básquetbol de los Knicks, pronto los ojos de Ackles se fijaron en él y Jared observo como el hombre se relamía los labios. Sintiéndose inusualmente sexy, se acercó a la ropa, dejando que Ackles mirara abiertamente sus largas piernas.

 

Sin ponerse a pensar en lo que hacía llevo la mano de Ackles, que se dejó hacer dócil, a sus glúteos, donde la bata apenas cubría y era fácil que la mano ajena se deslizara y de hecho lo hizo con inusual fuerza e interés, causándole un pequeño jadeo.

 

— Ahhh... — Jensen Ackles resopló, su mano acariciando su glúteo derecho antes de azotarlo causando que soltara un gemido, eso fue suficiente para que Ackles se terminara de acercar a él; su duro miembro presionándose contra el costado de su muslo mientras continuaba tocando sus glúteos por debajo de la bata, pasando de uno a otro, amasándolos, aporreándolos, maldición, ¿Porque sentía que todo esto era tan erótico? Él nunca había hecho nada así, con ninguno de sus compañeros anteriores y ahora el mismo se ofrecía a ser manoseado.

 

Y la forma en que Ackles estaba tocándole, perdido en su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus glúteos con fuerza y soltándolo con la misma energía, solo para disfrutar como se movía, dios... la forma en que sus ojos verdes recorrían su pecho viendo cómo sus tetillas se endurecían por el poder de su mirada y sus manos, la forma en que sus cuerpos se habían acercado tanto, no sabía que pasaba y ciertamente no supo porque soltó la bata de baño con lentitud dejando que resbalaran por todo su cuerpo, hasta el suelo y quedando totalmente desnudo ante Ackles.

 

Vio el cambio en Ackles, como de pronto respiraba hondo, como queriendo absorberle todo, tiembla ante esa mirada de deseo, este hombre le quiere para hacerle todo tipo de cosas y él se odia un poquito, porque como hace casi once años, va a dejarse, solo que el ya no es un chiquillo. Sujeta a Jensen de la camisa y le besa, pegando su erección a los abdominales cubiertos de Ackles y frotándose contra estos, dando embestidas mientras disfruta de besar esos labios suaves.

 

Ackles hace un pequeño sonido de sorpresa que termina en el fondo de su garganta, mientras está literalmente dejando resbalar su lengua por toda su boca, momento exacto en que Ackles decide azotar sus glúteos de nuevo con energía y fuerza, sintiendo como su cuerpo reacciona y los gemidos que deja salir contra su boca, le permiten retomar el control del beso.

 

Acaba sentado en el regazo de Ackles, sus largas piernas enroscadas alrededor de la cintura de este mientras continua besándole, siente la erección del hombre entre sus glúteos presionándose en su agujero insistentemente. Cada cierto tiempo, los dedos de Ackles rozan la entrada a su cuerpo, haciendo que se retuerza, pidiendo más sin palabras.

 

— Lubricante... — jadea Ackles cuando suelta su boca solo para morder la barbilla del hombre. Las barbas de ambos tocándose incesantes, dejando marcas en la piel. Le siente tocar su agujero y sonriendo, aparta la mano de Ackles, tomándola y llevando esos dedos pecosos a su boca. — Por eso digo... — Ackles jadeo ahora.

 

Jared disfruto como los ojos de Jensen seguían atentamente los movimientos de sus dedos en su boca y le escucho respirar más agitadamente cuando permitió que la saliva resbalara de su boca hacia su muñeca, era más que obvio que los dedos habían quedado lo suficientemente húmedos cuando los soltó con un sonoro "Plot".

 

Pronto esos dedos humedecidos con saliva encontraron su camino dentro del culo de Jared, tomándose el tiempo justo y necesario para estirar las paredes de su esfínter, abriéndole, preparándose para la gruesa verga que ambos querían que tuviera dentro.

 

Distraído con las sensaciones causadas por los dedos de Ackles, ignoro los labios de Ackles hasta que los tuvo besando su pecho, haciendo un camino hasta sus rojizos pezones.

 

No se explicaba aun porque estaban así, tan sensibles.

 

Pero se tuvo que tragar un gemido demasiado obsceno, de esos que suenan llenos de placer y resquebrajados de vergüenza de disfrutar tanto justo cuando la lengua de Ackles tocó uno de sus pezones e hizo que empezara contornear sus caderas encima de los dedos de Ackles, sin duda fue toda un espectáculo para su improvisado amante por la forma en que sus dedos empezaron a enterrarse en él.

 

Continuaba detestando la idea de entregarse a este hombre, pero lo seguiría haciendo porque el placer y la satisfacción que sentía con él nunca la habían tenido con ningún otro hombre. Ackles le subía la autoestima de la misma forma en la que se la había bajado hace diez años, como un trueno. Se sentía bien, atrevido, sensual, sexy, se sentía todas esas cosas que nunca había creído de los labios de los demás, y sin que Ackles le dijera una sola palabra.

 

Si, increíble, este hombre era un ridículo Dios del sexo.

 

Tres dedos en su agujero y esa fue la señal para moverse, el mismo bajo la bragueta de Ackles y saco el grueso pene, llevándolo a su agujero. Dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se dejaba caer sobre el grueso este, le dio a Jensen el espacio necesario para marcar su cuello, sus labios e incluso sus dientes se aferraron con tanta fuerza a su piel que solo pudo venir en aprobación mientras sus glúteos tocaban las piernas ajenas. Aunque ese no fue el fin de su improvisado encuentro, de ahí en adelante, no supo hacer otra cosa que empezar a rebotar en el regazo ajeno, una y una y una otra vez.

 

Jodieron por lo que les pareció al menos una hora, antes de que Jared Padalecki escuchara a su hija llamarle mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, solo fue capaz de escucharlo por su instinto maternal, si no, estaba seguro de que su hija los hubiera visto a ambos desnudos de pies a cabeza. Corrió a ponerse el bóxer y la sudadera mientras Ackles se llevaba las ropas de ambos al baño, cuando su hija entro en la habitación le sonrió.

 

— Conseguí un libro para que me leas antes de dormir. — indico, haciendo que Jared sonriera.

 

— Perfecto cariño — responde, tomando el libro en un suave movimiento — ¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos Jensen? — preguntó con suavidad, viendo como la sonrisa de su hija se hacía un poco más grande y sin notar como Ackles parpadeaba suavemente, sorprendido, al escuchar su nombre en los labios que siempre se habían empeñado en llamarle por su apellido.

 

— Por supuesto que me gustaría, aunque no creo que eso sea un libro para niños. — sonrió, abrochado su ropa para ponerse decente.

 

— Papá me compro Academia de Vampiros el mismo.

 

— ¿Lo hice?

 

— Eso tiene sexo adolescente. — Jensen se río de la expresión de horror del padre de su hija, y tomo el libro de las manos de este. — traeré un libro más apropiado. — sonrió, y acomodando su ropa una vez más, instó a ambos Padalecki a que lo siguieran.

 

La biblioteca de Ackles era mucho más amplia que la de Jared, pero un rápido vistazo le dijo que la mayoría eran libros que él no podría comprender ni remotamente, por algo había elegido periodismo, lo de él eran las letras, no las matemáticas. Aunque Ackles si tenía novelas y libros de historias más ligeras.

 

Escogió un viejo libro, El viaje al centro de la tierra por Julio Verme, un clásico.

 

Caminaron de vuelta a la habitación de Gigi con una suave sonrisa, porque la pequeña se había colocado en medio de ambos y con una mirada traviesa les tomo sostuvo cada una de sus manos, haciendo que los tres caminaran muy cerca, como una familia, se atrevía a pensar Jared. Aunque alejo el pensamiento rápidamente, porque nunca se atrevería a soñar de nuevo con algo que sabía no iba a tener, no con este hombre al menos.

 

La cama de Gigi era enorme y perfecta para que la menor se sentara en medio, rodeada de enormes almohadas y cada uno se sentara a su lado, Jensen fue el primero en empezar a leer, su voz fuerte y algo llena de emoción por el momento, hizo que se sintiera de la misma forma. Orgulloso de tener una oportunidad así.

 

No le quito la vista a Jensen Ackles en ningún momento, procesando las cosas que habían ocurrido con él, obviamente la atracción sexual seguía allí, y por lo que había escuchado entre jadeos y palabras sucias, era recíproca. Jensen Ackles había demostrado que podía mantenerle a él satisfecho sexualmente y a su hija feliz. Era una extraña combinación de hechos que le tenían mareado, cuestionando si había tomado la mejor decisión al mantener a Ackles fuera de su vida. Estaba confundido, y necesitaba tiempo para él.

 

Salió bajo la excusa de ir a por un vaso de agua, pero cuando llego a la enorme sala, respiro hondo y se dejó caer en un sofá, cruzando sus piernas y luego dejándose caer de costado.

 

Se cubrió la cabeza con un cojín e intento respirar.

 

No entendía que pasaba con él. Sin duda alguna esto era desde el inicio una situación insostenible y especialmente dura para él, por múltiples razones. Pero en este segundo solo podía sentir que había sido fuerte por tanto tiempo, que necesitaba parar para poder llorar y llorar.

 

— Tengo champán si quieres un poco. — la voz de Jensen le hizo sentarse derecho, mirando al hombre que regresaba, se había cambiado a una camisa y un par de pantalones chándal, estaba descalzo, y Jensen Ackles nunca había lucido mejor.

 

— Quizás un poco. — contesta y Ackles camina hacia la elegante esquina de la que desprende un soporte de madera muy elegante que parece contener las botellas de las que el excéntrico multimillonario habla. — ¿Está dormida? ¿Quedó bien arropada?

 

— Si, le baje la calefacción a su habitación para que sea más natural, me dijo que en tu casa no tienen AC así que no quiero que se resfríe. — saco una botella de la sección refrigerado y la llevo con él hasta donde Jared estaba sentado, tomando las copas de champán de un largo escaparate que se extendía por la pared.

 

— Sí, no está acostumbrada a eso. — luego sonríe, casi tomo si se diera cuenta de algo. — Bueno en realidad yo tampoco así que si pudieras hacer lo mismo con la habitación que me diste seria grandioso. — dice, aceptando la copa de champan que le ofrece Ackles, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

 

— ¿No quieres dormir en mi habitación? — Ackles se cruzó de piernas y pasó el brazo que no sostenía su propia copa por encima de los hombros de Jared, colocando este sobre el sofá. — Hey, quería decirte que... Gracias por haberme dejado.

 

Ignoro adrede la primera pregunta, aunque una sonrisa traviesa se puso en sus labios, no creía que fueran a dormir precisamente y su cuerpo parecía encenderse de la emoción cuando escucho la pregunta, dado que un calor exquisito recorrió todo su cuerpo.

 

— ¿Por haberte dejado...? — le incitó a ser más específico mientras tomaba un poco de champán. Sin duda el sabor le resultaba algo extraño, pero le gustaba.

 

— Dejado leerle y dormirla, darnos privacidad al final, solo... Me siento tan extraño. Nunca imagine que tendría hijos, no me sentía lo suficientemente hombre o maduro. — se encogió de hombros, pero lo hizo sonriendo satisfecho. — estaba...

 

— Nunca sabremos si podrías haber sido buen padre en aquel entonces... Es decir cuando ambos éramos jóvenes. — dice y tiene la atención de los ojos verdes tanto tiempo que tiene que tomar un poco más de champán por lo reseca que se siente su garganta. — Pero ahora... Ahora sí sé que puedes serlo, así que no deberías estar tan asustado... — explica y abruma un poco a Jensen que Padalecki sepa leerle tan bien en ciertos momentos.

 

— Brindemos por ti, un gran padre que ha traído al mundo a la más adorable e inteligente criatura que alguna vez existirá. — Jensen lleno de nuevo sus copas bajo el escrutinio de Padalecki que no perdía de vista esos ojos verdes muy húmedos.

 

— Brindemos por ti. — dice decidiendo en ese instante no mencionar nada acerca de cómo por segundos los ojos verdes parecían incapaces de contener las lágrimas. — Brindemos por nosotros... Brindemos porque volvería a tomar cada decisión que he tomado, si eso me lleva a este momento, a tener a nuestra hija feliz y protegida en ese cuarto.

 

— Salud.

 

Había algo tan melancólico en Jensen Ackles que una vez más le hizo sentir extraño, ajeno a su firme pensamiento, mientras subían las escaleras después de haber guardado las copas y la botella, Jensen le mostró su habitación, genérica y minimalista, fría, nada de eso importo cuando se dejó caer entre las sábanas mientras Ackles subía la calefacción para mantener la habitación cálida.

 

Le dijo buenas noches y observo como se marchaba, dejándole solo. Bostezo y se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza y cerro sus ojos.

 

Ni se inmutó cuando quince minutos la puerta se abría y Jensen Ackles se deslizaba a su lado. Siguió con sus ojos cerrados e inmóviles hasta que escucho la suave respiración del hombre a su lado.

 

En ese momento se permitió quitar la almohada y girar su cabeza suavemente, Ackles respiraba suavemente y tenía una expresión bastante relajada en su rostro, no pudo evitar girar todo su cuerpo hacia él y contemplarle, mirar cada detalle de su rostro y deseando aunque no lo admitiera que ojala alguna vez hubiera podido tener una oportunidad a su lado, ahora, aceptaba que no era más que un sueño y está bien, al menos esa noche, el sueño que le estaba atrapando mientras lo contemplaba.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Inefable

 

Olvido traer su teléfono consigo cuando regreso a la habitación donde Padalecki estaba durmiendo, por lo que se despertó gracias a Nora destemplando los vidrios y mostrándole que el sol ya estaba bien alto en el cielo, maldijo y se salió de las sábanas, antes de girarse con sorpresa a su izquierda para ver que Padalecki no estaba allí, en su lugar, había una nota con marcador bien clara sobre la mesa de noche. Aun así, por más que estrechó sus ojos no pudo leerlo, recordó que esa no era su habitación y sus lentillas estaban en su habitación. Se puso de pie, tomando la nota y camino por el pasillo, bostezando mientras se frotaba el rostro, en el camino, escucho música suave y alguien moviéndose en la habitación de Giorgiana. La chica sonaba bien despierta.

 

Pasó derecho a su habitación, tiro la nota junto a su celular en la cama deshecha de la sesión de sexo que tuvieron la noche anterior él y Jared y tomo sus lentes de la gaveta, colocándolos sobre el puente de su nariz, se dirigió al baño y se aseo, decidiendo dejar su barba, debía estar listo, porque había prometido llevar a su hija a la empresa.

 

Giorgiana fue una magnífica y al mismo tiempo inusual sorpresa en la oficina, quería saberlo todo, escucharlo todo, conocer cómo funcionaba. Esta vez las preguntas a Jensen fueron bastante obvias, y aunque intentaba concentrarse en Giorgiana, estaba dejando todo el trabajo a Alona desde que había salido del apartamento, mientras que el miraba la nota sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

 

"Tengo que trabajar.

 

No ha sido buena idea dormir juntos... No he tomado anticonceptivos en al menos cuatro meses y no hemos sido exactamente cuidadosos. Voy al hospital en la tarde, probablemente no sea nada, pero solo quería que lo supieras.

 

PD: ESTO ES UN DESASTRE."

 

No podía dejar de leer cada línea una y otra vez.

 

Estaba de acuerdo, cada una de las veces que lo hicieron habían sido un error ¿Qué estaban pensando...?, no lo hacían claro que no, estaba perdido en el deseo abrazador de hacer ese hombre suyo y ahora ¿Qué demonios haría si Jared esperaba de nuevo un hijo suyo? Si ese era el caso, moriría de vergüenza, no podía hacerle esto a Jared dos veces, dejarle embarazado y sin siquiera ser pareja, diablos, él no estaba seguro de poder amar a Padalecki. Bien, lo de anoche no contaba para nada, el simplemente no había querido dormir lejos de Jared.

 

Dios, las cosas eran un desastre, Jared tenía razón.

 

La tarde llego y llevo a su hija al cine a ver la nueva película de Finding Dory, entonces pasaron por la librería escogiendo varios libros.

 

La pequeña niña estaba tan emocionada de pasar la tarde con él, hablando de todo un poco, paseando de un lado a otro y aprovechándose un poquito de que él estaba dispuesto a comprarle casi cualquier cosa, que no notaba que su cabeza no estaba precisamente ahí. No podía dejar de pensar en Jared, en cómo ninguno de los dos habían pensado en nada más cuando el deseo había sido lo que los había llenado... Y entonces, con algo parecido al pánico, por un momento pensó si Jared, quizás, solo quizás seguía queriéndole ¿Qué demonios haría si esto era así...?

 

No quería tener que romperle el corazón de nuevo, no cuando las cosas entre ambos se habían calmado a tal escala. Qué vergüenza de él haber cedido a lo hermoso y arisco que era ese hombre.

 

Nada bueno saldría de esto si lo continuaban haciendo.

 

— ¿Puedo llamar a papá? Hoy es nuestra noche de Wafles con crema de soya y fresas. No quiero que se sienta solo. — dijo Giorgiana cuando subieron al Cadillac que conducía su chofer.

 

— ¿Tú papá se siente solo a menudo...? — Preguntó curioso, sintiéndose incómodo en su propia piel cuando la pregunta abandonó sus labios. — Sabes... Debería comprarte un celular, tengo que consultarlo con tu padre. — lo último lo agrego mientras rogaba porque su hija se concentrará en eso y no en su primera e inoportuna pregunta.

 

— Uh, bueno yo le llevo pidiendo un celular desde hace mucho tiempo, pero papá dice que aun soy muy joven y que mi celular de niños es suficiente. — dijo con una sonrisa, enseñándole el pequeño celular en forma de mariquitas. — y si, papá no tiene pareja desde nunca, creo que salió con un hombre mayor alguna vez, Jason creo, él era genial, pero Lauren me dijo que era casado y por eso papá lo mando a volar, luego estuvo Charlie, que robo el autógrafo de Derek Jeter que papá tenia y Aldis, aunque no creo que Aldis haya sido su novio, Aldis es un compañero de trabajo de papá, su editor. — se encogió de hombros. — solo somos papá y yo y a veces la señora Verónica, ella viene de Puerto Rico, aprendí español con ella.

 

No sabe porque se le encoge un poco el corazón cuando escucha a su hija retratar a los hombres con los que ha estado Jared, porque de alguna forma siente que el más alto siempre ha creído en el amor y que de alguna forma dejo de creer con lo que pasó entre ambos. No puede sentirse más culpable, lo decide en ese momento es imposible que pueda sentir más culpa de lo que siente en ese momento.

 

— No pongas esa cara — su pequeña hija le saca de sus pensamientos — Ellos son los culpables, si no quieren a mi papá son ellos los que se lo pierden. — dice y suena algo enfadada e indignada.

 

— ¿Y qué piensas de mí amor?

 

Sabía que tenía que preguntar, pero tenía miedo de saberlo.

 

— ¡Qué tienes miedo! — responde con tanta sinceridad que deja algo confundido a Ackles un segundo, al menos antes de que continúe. — Que tienes miedo del amor tan puro que te puede ofrecer mi papá, así que también te lo pierdes. Pero no te preocupes, mi tía Megan siempre dice que ya vendrá alguien que pueda amarlo como se lo merece y yo también lo creo.

 

— Yo también lo creo, pero no creo ser yo. — respiro hondo antes de dejarle su celular a su hija, quien lo mantuvo en su oído por varios minutos antes de quejarse.

 

Aparentemente Jared no respondía, de pronto, se sintió extraño e intento llamar él. Pero Jared no contestaba. No contesto en la próxima hora y nadie le había visto en el trabajo después del mediodía, cuando supone se había encaminado al hospital. Conforme pasaron los minutos, el pánico empezó a crecer en su interior y Gigi tampoco se veía muy tranquila al respecto.

 

— Él llamara. — le aseguro cuando llegaron a casa, Giorgiana le dio una mirada extraña y luego sonrío.

 

Pero Jared no llamo a Jensen, no, una vez que el celular de Giorgiana estuvo cargado, esta lo encendió e intento llamar a su padre, respirando aliviada cuando su padre respondió, fue un alivio para el adulto que observo como la preocupación de desvanecía de su hija, pero en él simplemente crecía.

 

Quizás no era nada, pero quizás lo era todo.

 

¿Y si Jared estaba embarazado de nuevo y se asustaba y tenía un aborto?

 

Joder, ¿Y si Jared decidía tener un aborto?

 

El pánico aumento cuando Gigi le indico que Lauren vendría a recogerla, no entendía porque Jared no podía venir por su cuenta o porque no le pedía que llevara a su hija directamente, ni porque no estaba contestando su celular cuando era él quien estaba llamando. No quiso pensar que estaba evitándole, pero era más que evidente, de hecho la forma en que la mujer — amiga de Padalecki — le miro cuando estuvo en su puerta, confirmo cada una de sus sospechas.

 

Mierda.

 

 

 

 

Pensó que las cosas podrían ir mejor entre ellos dos, pero todo llego a una extraña calma donde apenas podían hablar, casi no veía a Jared, pero Gigi se quedaba con él dos días a la semana seguidos donde no hablaban de Jared Padalecki, solo de las cosas que habían entre ellos dos como padre e hija.

 

Cuando su hija había llegado con una enorme maleta, pensó que se estaba poniendo cómoda, pero en realidad había venido con un montón de álbumes que Jared había enviado para que Jensen los viera, y aunque había decidido verlos con Gigi, sabía que debía verlos solos.

 

Por primera vez en su vida tuvo que sostener un pañuelo en su mano con el que limpiarse las lágrimas, no quiso mostrarse así ante su hija, pero de vez en cuando se le salían una o dos lágrimas al verla tan pequeña, vagamente le recordaba a su propia hermana. Hablando de Mackenzie, había hecho todo lo posible para que ella no se enterara de Giorgiana, pero sabía que ya estaba llegando casi al término del segundo mes desde que sabía de la existencia de su hija así que debía decirle pronto.

 

No sabía ni cómo empezar a decírselo a su hermana. ¿Cómo alguien decía algo así...?, aún más en el contexto en que había sucedido.

 

Jared era joven e inexperto cuando había puesto su atención en él, recuerda su suave sonrisa tímida pero explosiva cuando le había hablado, la ilusión, el brillo en sus ojos verdes... No sabe cómo no se dio cuenta que ese chiquillo quería algo más que una noche, no sabe que le hizo desconcentrarse tanto hasta para olvidar el condón, ni en ese entonces, ni ahora. No podía explicar eso a su hermana, porque ni siquiera él mismo lo terminaba de entender.

 

— ¿Quieres que haga qué? — Christian hablaba al teléfono, algo escandalizado por lo que él le pedía. — bromeas, ¿Cierto? No seas tan malnacido y ve a hablar con él, por Dios, tienen dos meses de verse y ya le dejaste preñado de nuevo. — sí, Christian tenía razón, pero necesitaba saber y sabía que Jared no le diría a él. Había tenido tres semanas para hacerlo y aun Jensen Ackles esperaba que el padre de su hija diera señales de vida.

 

Tenía razones para dudar de Padalecki, pero no quería acusarlo de absolutamente nada.

 

— Hazlo tú. No voy a dejar en la basura al sujeto, eso te lo puedo jurar.

 

Hoy iba a pasar buscando a su niña, así que aprovecharía ver a Jared, quizás observar su cara y ver si estaba molesto o algo.

 

Lo había planeado todo perfectamente, por lo general Lauren era quien llevaba su pequeña a la casa, pero para su vergüenza, había movido una influencia o dos para que la pobre mujer tuviera tanto trabajo que hacer que no pudiera recoger a su hija y fuera él quien tuviera la excusa perfecta para ir personalmente. Por momentos se sentía un poco infantil, pero no sabía realmente como acercarse a Jared y Gigi no parecía dispuesta a decirle nada e incluso parecía un poco triste y eso le preocupaba.

 

Se sorprendió cuando vio a Giorgiana salir del edificio apenas estaciono la camioneta, eso le hizo golpear el volante, porque su hija parecía confabulada con Padalecki para que el no alcanzara a verle. Salió de la camioneta llegando hasta la acera y tomando la maleta de su hija.

 

— ¿Qué tal si vamos arriba? Solo un rato, hay un atasco en Rovent con St. Germaine y estoy muy cansado para eso. — dijo a modo de explicación, haciendo a su hija sonreír, seguramente porque la chica estaba pensando lo muy mal mentiroso que era. — sí, ríete de tu padre, vamos, vamos dentro.

 

— Pero... — ella se muestra un segundo indecisa, mirando de un lado a otro como si se asegurara que nadie podía escucharla. — Papá está algo enfermo, entonces no podemos hacer mucho ruido.

 

— Esta bien, no haremos ruido. — sonrió con amabilidad, acariciando los hombros de Gigi para empujarla hacia el apartamento.

 

Dentro del apartamento todo estaba en silencio, aunque Jensen podía sentir la estática de un televisor encendido, y allí estaba Jared en el sofá, viendo un capítulo de The Closer, envuelto en muchas sábanas, sus mejillas se veían ligeramente ahuecadas, como si estuviera más delgado.

 

— ¿Giorgiana? ¿Qué se te olvido? — pregunto, mirando a su hija, pero pronto sus ojos subieron a Jensen Ackles, que le miraba.

 

— Nada. — la niña no se da cuenta de cómo se sostienen sus miradas por unos segundos solo corre hasta Jared y se abraza a sus piernas — Nada, Jensen quería saber cómo estabas y se inventó una excusa muy mala. — contó con una pequeña sonrisa que se borró un poco después. — ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que llame a la abuela?, es decir creo que aún tienes fiebre.

 

Jared sonríe al mismo tiempo que su atención se desvía a su hija cuando las mejillas de Ackles se sonrojan un poco por la forma en que la pequeña le delató frente al más alto.

 

— No mi amor, solo es un resfriado. — dice inclinándose para dejar un beso en su frente. — Porque no vas por los exámenes que querías enseñarle a Jensen y que has olvidado dos veces, estoy seguro que estará orgulloso de ti.

 

— Si, tienes razón. — se levantó. — les daré unos minutos para que hablen. — ella regreso a su habitación, asintiéndole a Jensen que se acercó al sofá donde Padalecki se estaba sentado nuevamente, mientras lo hacía, perdía la chaqueta de su traje y desanudaba su corbata. No parecía muy interesado en tener a Jensen tan cerca, pero el hombre se sentó a su lado y cruzo las piernas.

 

— Quizás sea mi idea, pero, ¿No deberías de tomar vitaminas y comer en el estado en el que estas?

 

— ¿En serio...? ¿Lo primero que dices es que no sé cómo manejar mi estado? — preguntó algo irritado, sin apartar la vista del televisor.

 

— Luces unos cuarenta kilos más delgado que cuando nos vimos por última vez. — Jensen estiro su mano y tomo una de las de Jared, la mano derecha que aferraba el control remoto, como se había sentado a su derecha, fue fácil jalar a Jared hacia él, escuchándole quejarse y recordarle que Giorgiana estaba al otro lado de la habitación. — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

 

— Puedes, no te aseguro que conteste. — respondió haciendo un ligero puchero que le hizo lucir un poco más vulnerable a los ojos de Jensen.

 

— ¿Por qué la llamaste Giorgiana?

 

La pregunta sorprendió a Jared Padalecki, haciéndole parpadear varias veces.

 

— Por... — se relame los labios, algo nervioso.u — Georgiana Spencer fue una mujer muy importante de su época, tan hermosa como inteligente y en la política, supo derribar cualquier barrera para participar en ella... Aún en esos tiempos — lo último lo dice suavemente, algo lleno de orgullo. — Cuando la esperaba, me gustaba pensar que ella sería tan hermosa, como temeraria y brillante.

 

— Oh, lo es, cruzo Nueva York por sí sola, pateo traseros en la conferencia de alumnos y estoy seguro que entrara en el programa de los niños del presidente. — Jensen sonríe, acomodando la cabeza de Jared en su hombro y acariciando su mejilla. — ¿Cómo le llamaras al que está en camino? — sintió a Jared queriendo alejarse, y por eso lo presiono.

 

— No lo sé. — respondió con suavidad, sintiendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Ni siquiera sé si puedo tenerlo, si soy capaz de pasar por todo otra vez.

 

— ¿Por qué no? Me tienes a mí. — aunque intento decirlo con mucha seguridad, en realidad Jensen Ackles se había puesto algo pálido, con la confirmación de sus sospechas en la voz de Padalecki. — Yo te cuidare, te comprare almohadas para tu estómago, de hecho, te comprare lencería para que te sientas sexy y no te acomplejes, iré a por tus vitaminas, le hablare al bebé cuando te patee... No sé, haré todo lo que quieras que haga como padre del niño.

 

— Porque no... Porque no... — repite y cuando rompe en llanto Jensen no puede hacer otra cosa que abrazarle. — Porque no puedo pasarme dos veces esto, ni por amor ni por lujuria, es patético... ¡Te odio! — se queja pero se aferra con fuerza a la camisa de Ackles.

 

No tiene sentido nada de lo que dice, pero supone que es común que Jared se escuche tan pero tan descontrolado y asustado, de un pronto a otro, después de todo su vida ha dado un nuevo giro que no tenía exactamente programado.

 

— Jay, yo... No sé qué hacer... conozco gente, gente que puede hacer que esto no ocurra, si eso es lo que quieres, no quiero forzar esto en ti.

 

Negó contra el pecho ajeno, llorando un poco más, parecían los minutos más largos que Jensen ha tenido que pasar jamás, quizás por eso cuando Jared hablo de nuevo, se sintió tan pero tan sorprendido.

 

— Lo pensé ¿Sabes?, estuve a punto de hacerlo; dos veces. — dice y Jensen tiene que ser fuerte para que en su rostro no se visualice el dolor de esas palabras. — Pero Gigi... Gigi no merecía aquello, no tenía la culpa de que era un chiquillo estúpido que creía en algo tan absurdo como el amor, entonces... Este bebé... Tampoco tiene culpa de nada.

 

— Tienes razón, pero es tu vida, Jared. No quiero que pierdas tu vida por mí.

 

Estaba más que aliviado que Jared estuviera pensando en tenerlo, pero era extraña su actitud de no comer, o algo más estaba pasando con su cuerpo.

 

— Jensen. — Jared se separa tan pronto dice su nombre. — No seas ingenuo, hace mucho que deje de tener una vida, antes era por Gigi y ahora por este bebé; ellos son quienes me mantienen a flote. — lo dice convencido, seguro, incluso un poco resignado y Ackles odia, como suena eso.

 

— No es lo que tu oficina me dice. O todas esas personas que te han conocido en el mundo de la política, o esos artículos duros y reales que no se ven muy a menudo. — con el ceño fruncido, ahora parece contrariado. — Mira, eres mejor de lo que piensas, y sé que no lo quieres, pero con un chasquido de mis dedos estarías trabajando para el Times.

 

Jared se encoge de hombros.

 

— Es extraño verte así... tratando de levantarle el ánimo a alguien y no, no lo quiero, si no me han llamado a estas alturas es que mis artículos son demasiado fuertes incluso para el Times.

 

— Oh, ahora ese mi chico. — Jensen sonrío, radiante, tomando a Jared de la barbilla para mirar a sus hermosos ojos, y después inclinarse hacia él para robarle un beso. — ese es el Jared Padalecki que conozco.

 

— Idiota. — respondió con suavidad, pero Jensen sabe que es cariñoso, no sólo por la forma en que lo dice, sino por como sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas y los hoyuelos asomándose un poco. — Tengo casi dos meses. — agregó con suavidad mientras Jensen simplemente asentía para darle seguridad y pueda continuar. — Hice tres pruebas... y fui al médico, parece que fue aquella primera noche, la que discutíamos.

 

— Woah, no sé si es que tu cuerpo es tan receptivo conmigo o yo te he asaltado sexualmente en el momento justo de tu ciclo. — soltó un suspiro, y de pronto tuvo que desatar dos botones de su camisa porque sentía que se sofocaba. — oh Joder, aun no me recupero de la sorpresa de ser padre y voy a ser padre de nuevo.

 

— Tu maldito pene es demasiado exacto — dice, soltando una risa cuando Ackles sonríe con orgullo y se encoge de hombros como dando a entender que lo sabía — En serio, es como si supiera exactamente cuándo hacerlo justamente.

 

— Bueno, quizás esté un poco enamorado de ti. — entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y no le quedo más que aclararse la garganta. — mi pene quiero decir.

 

Jared arqueo una ceja, por un segundo su expresión fue un poco indescriptible para Jensen que espero hasta que hablara.

 

— Claro, lo entiendo. — bromea; su tono indica justamente eso, mientras empuja un poco a Jensen. — De mí se han enamorado dos o tres penes.

 

— Hey, no le digas eso, tonto, podrías ponerlo celoso. — rió, poniéndose de pie. — hace calor aquí, ¿Tienes la calefacción alta? ¿Quieres comer?

 

Rió una vez más antes de negar con la cabeza.

 

— No quiero comer, todo me da demasiado asco. — se queja, haciendo un pequeño puchero. — Solo para que sepas me pongo muy sensible así... como ¡MUY sensible!

 

— ¿Sensible? Oh, eso explica los pezones. — dice alejándose con dirección al pasillo, llamo a Giorgiana, pidiéndole a la chica que le guiara hacia la cocina, queriendo hacerle algo de comer.

 

Después de revisar los estantes, acabo ordenando los sándwiches de pollo que había pensado antes, haciendo que Jared se burlara de él, en especial porque el apartamento de dos pisos que tenía, venia equipado con una cocina que parecía sacada del cielo.

 

Jared no quería comer, pero el olor del sándwich era atractivo a sus sensibles sentidos.

 

— ¿Sabes? La esposa de mi hermano me veto completamente de su casa cuando la fui a visitar en su primer embarazo.

 

— ¿Así...? — Jared sonaba un poco desconfiado cuando pregunto, se detuvo un segundo saboreando uno de los sándwiches de pollo que Ackles había pedido y no pudo evitar dar otro mordisco mientras su hija y Ackles le miraban con una sonrisa de alivio que por supuesto no se percató porque no podía dejar de comer. — ¿Por qué? ¿Algo que deba saber? — indago apenas encontró la fuerza para hablar.

 

Estaba atardeciendo y Ackles negó con la cabeza mientras se dedicaba unos segundos a observar la escena delante de él, Jared estaba visiblemente mejor que cuando llego, rodeado de sábanas y cojines que Gigi había alistado para él… para después secuestrar su teléfono y jugar un poco “Angry Birds” con los audífonos puestos, al menos hasta que llego la comida. Era una escena hogareña, tranquila, que se encontró disfrutando más de lo que debería y se preguntó si todo este asunto del embarazo no le había puesto sensible también a él.

 

— Jensen, en serio, ¿Por qué?

 

— Ah, es... Ella decía que mi colonia era un asco, y le daba náuseas, mi hermano se rió, hasta que ella le dijo que el talco que usaba para sus pies era horripilante. — sonrió con el recuerdo. – Ella perdió ese bebé. — agrego después, cruzándose de piernas.

 

— Lo lamento mucho. — menciono con suavidad. — Pero bueno, para tu suerte tu colonia me encanta, así que... — se sonrojo cuando lo dijo e intento desviar el tema. — Tú y Gigi no iban a salir, creo que se les está haciendo un poco tarde.

 

— Ah eso es normal, soy el padre de tu hija. — le sonrió a su hija, que les había mirado de pronto. — y supongo que me tocara dormir hoy en tu sofá, no me gustaría tener que dejarte solo. — poniéndose de pie le sirvió a Jared algo de jugo de fresas. — quizás pueda ir a por unas galletas saladas.

 

— Son 7 meses — contesto cuando Jensen pasaba a su lado, Gigi aun no sabía nada y realmente no sabía cómo decírselo, así que optaron sin ponerse de acuerdo por hablar en voz baja cualquier cosa referente al embarazo lo que no estaban dándose cuenta era como la pequeña niña les miraba extrañada por la cercanía constante de sus cuerpos, de la que tampoco se habían dado cuenta — ¿Dormirás en el sofá durante siete meses?

 

— Hasta que ella se vaya a dormir. — rió, con su brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá tras Jared. — Giorgiana, ¿Porque no pones las noticias económicas? Hay algo que tengo que ver.

 

— Claro. — contesto su hija.

 

Sin separar la mirada de Jensen más que para ver por donde movía su mano tanteaba, ya que no encontraba el control, se sintió confundida, más cuando miraba a ambos hombres sonreír con suavidad, cada vez que se murmuraban algo; a veces no entendía a los adultos, para ella, su papá aun quería a Jensen y a Jensen le gustaba su papá. Además, ¿Quién se sonríe de esa forma?, ciertamente no los amigos.

 

Puso el canal y se quedó pensativa, al inicio había deseado que eso pasara, porque era una oportunidad de tenerles a ambos todos los días y en cada momento, pero después lo había descartado cuando Jensen le había dicho que no quería a su padre. Pero ahora, era extraño... era como si ella se hubiera perdido un elemento de la ecuación y eso nunca le gustaba, ni en matemáticas ni en la vida real.

 

— Aun delgado te ves hermoso, va a ser cierto eso de que el embarazo te hace más atractivo. — recibió un "shhh" de parte de Jared que lo golpeo en el pecho y comenzó a comer su segundo sándwich. — ¿Te pone caliente también? Porque he escuchado que con las mujeres es así, pero que con los hombres es diferente.

 

— No quieres saber qué tan caliente me pongo... — responde, mientras lame un poco de salsa de tomate que se acumulado en el labio inferior derecho. — Así que no te me acerques, con esa jodida colonia calienta pollas que usas.

 

Jensen había sonreído cuando cada una de las palabras susurradas llegó a sus oídos, pese al ruido de la televisión.

 

— Eres tan provocador.

 

No le dijo más, enfoco su atención en el canal, y pronto estuvo enviando mensajes a sus inversionistas mientras Jared comía y bebía, con su hija ahora sentada en sus piernas hablando de cómo mañana debía entregar varios trabajos que llevaba desarrollando desde hace semanas. Pronto Giorgiana se fue a su habitación y solo quedaron los adultos en la sala, Jared tomo el control remoto y cambio de canal pronto, dejándolo en el maratón de The Closer que veía cuando ellos habían llegado.

 

Inconscientemente, subió sus piernas al regazo de Jensen que continuaba ocupado en su teléfono y se recostó en el brazo del sofá, no estaba tan cerca de Jensen, pero no podía quitarse la sensación del hombre sobre su cuerpo.

 

Distraído por esas sensaciones, jugueteo con su pezón derecho, sintiendo corrientazos de placer algo intensos, debió haberlo sabido desde el momento en el que se acostó con Ackles que esto pasaría.

 

— Deja eso. — la voz de Jensen le hizo sobresaltarse, los ojos de este estaban sobre él.

 

— ¿En serio te vas a poner quisquilloso ahora? — Preguntó mordiéndose su labio — No es como si me fueras dejar embarazado y ambos sabemos que solo es sexo, así que... ¿Por qué ahora...?

 

— Porque Gigi esta despierta y tú no estás en las mejores condiciones para gastar energía. — le respondió, tomando la mano de Jared cuando este, sin importarle lo que Ackles dijera, había comenzado a tirar del rojo pezón. — además, no es gracioso tentarme, no cuando llevo horas duro.

 

— ¿Sí? ¿Qué te puso caliente? — Preguntó seductoramente, inclinándose hacia Jensen, lo suficiente para que sus labios alcancen ese exquisito cuello por donde empezó a dejar suaves y pequeños besos — ¿Qué me dejaste embarazado? ¿Qué estoy lleno de tu hija? — ríe y el sonido ronco y oscuro, resbala por el cuerpo de Jensen muy a su pesar. — ¿Y sabes que...? Podemos hacer algo liviano, como sentarme sobre mi culo y chupar tu polla perezosamente mientras empujas una y otra vez.

 

— Argg... Dios mío, esto es lo que llaman una dulce tortura. — tomándole del cuello con suavidad, Jensen le separó, mirando sus ojos con una pizca de preocupación por el hombre embarazado, mentiría si no dijera que aún le preocupaban las mejillas ligeramente hundidas, pero ahora Jared tenía un brillo hermoso y mejor color. — eres hermoso. — no sabe de dónde salió eso, pero le brota de pronto. — Y aceptare esa mamada tan pronto nuestra hija se duerma.

 

— Más vales que no lo olvides. — le advierte con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se pone de pie. — Iré a tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, quizás... solo si quieres, pasa la noche aquí, a Gigi le encantaría que desayunáramos juntos mañana.

 

— ¡Oh, estabas pensando que me iría! — se hizo el ofendido, estirando su mano para planear juguetón el trasero de Jared. — Como si fuera a dejarte en este estado.

 

Giorgiana Padalecki se pasó por la sala unos minutos después, pidiéndole a Jensen que le leyera varios de los reportes que debía entregar y que le ayudara con varios ejercicios del libro. Fue sencillo explicarle, él había hecho eso con Mack cuando esta estaba en preparatoria, así que tenía la paciencia suficiente, aunque con su hija las cosas eran más fáciles, la chica era terriblemente inteligente. Le asombraba aun después de dos meses y sabía que con el tiempo solo la conseguiría más asombrosa.

 

El padre de esta apareció usando solo unos shorts y una camiseta gris, recogiendo las sábanas y los platos sucios de la sala y llevándolos al lavavajillas nuevo, el anterior había fallecido hace unas semanas; mientras Padalecki organizaba todo, para Jensen se volvió difícil concentrarse.

 

Nunca había estado tan pendiente de los movimientos de otra persona, quería pensar que era porque el hombre que se movía con pasos lentos y perezosos, ordenando un poco el desastre que era el lugar, estaba esperando a su hijo, así que por instinto, estaba pendiente de cada gesto, paso y movimiento. Pero no era así, desconcentrarse y estar atento a la forma en que le miraba había pasado mucho antes y más frecuente de lo que quería admitir.

 

Es como si su mundo, antes sencillo y egoísta, centrado solo en su placer y su ego, se hubiera expandido a la fuerza, dándole cabida para que ambos Padalecki entraran en su vida desordenado todo, llevándose su atención, sus prioridades, sus miedos e incluso su amor. Nunca había conocido personas así, que lograrán desestabilizarle y resquebrajar cada una de las barreras que había construido con tanta fuerza.

 

— ¿Papá? — al principio pensó que Giorgiana hablaba con su padre, pero entonces la chica tiro de su camisa y se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a él, ¿No acababa de decir que estos dos le desestabilizaban? Pues allí estaba otra prueba de ello.

 

— Ah, lo siento, yo... — no supo cómo justificarse, pero su pequeña, inteligente y perceptiva dio por terminada la sesión, poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 

También abrazo a Jared, quien la llevo a su habitación a dormir, él les siguió, observando desde el marco de la puerta a Jared tomar la cesta de ropa sucia de la habitación y traerla con él.

 

— Hey, deja eso. — le pidió tan pronto estuvieron solos en el pasillo. — vamos a la cama.

 

— ¿Has visto esta casa...? — preguntó Jared, una mueca de molestia en sus labios — Cómo no hago nada más que dormir y vomitar desde hace dos días, esto es un caos. — se queja, pero todo termina en una pequeña risa cuando Jensen le quita la canasta y la tira al suelo. — ¡Hey! ¡No hagas más desorden! — pero ríe de nuevo y Jensen siente el impulso de besarle.

 

Lo hace.

 

Claro que lo hace, para que resistirse ahora que saben que no puede ir a peor, ambos tendrían mucho que explicar, mucho que contar, excusas que dar, sonrisas que fingir, hasta recibir regalos aun con la edad que tienen, pero a ninguno les importa cuando Jared pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Ackles y abre su boca para él. Rindiéndose allí, frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

 

Gime en la boca del joven empresario, y este tantea la pared buscando el pomo de la puerta que lleva a la habitación de Jared, cuando la consigue, arrastra al gigante dentro, cerrando tras ellos con pestillo y continuó hacia la cama.

 

Cuando deja a Jared caer entre las sábanas prácticamente gruñe por lo asombrosamente sexy que se ve, con el cabello desordenado, las mejillas sonrojadas y los putos pezones tan grandes y duros que resaltaban por encima de la camisa que lleva puesta. Está a punto de írsele literalmente encima pero Jared empieza a desabotonarle la camisa, uno a uno, de una maldita forma tan sensual que le deja ahí de pie, quieto, observando.

 

Debe admitir que cuando Jared comienza a besar su abdomen siente su polla saltar de inmediato, y luego las manos de Jared están en su entrepierna, delineando su pene hasta que esta tan duro que forma una tienda de campaña en sus pantalones de vestir. No puede esperar a que los besos de Jared vayan hacia abajo lo suficiente como para llegar a su miembro y besarla sobre la tela.

 

Entonces el chico está completamente chupando su polla, disfrutando del sabor que se filtra a través de la textura suave del pantalón.

 

— Ahhhh — suspira de gusto, tanto por las sensaciones que le invaden como por la forma en que Jared se mueve, dejando que sus labios entreabiertos, casi obscenamente, recorran el grosor de su pene, una y otra vez, hasta que la tela esta mojada de saliva y presemen.

 

Finalmente decide que es suficiente de jugar con Jensen Ackles, desabrochado el cinturón y bajando la bragueta, deja que los pantalones caigan al suelo y luego baja el bóxer, dejando esa deliciosa carne libre de esa prisión.

 

No duda en meterla en su boca, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se ha sentido en días al saber que Ackles se deshace en suaves suspiros y repentinos gruñidos. Se desplaza de un lado a otro, haciendo que el miembro que resbala entre su boca y labios se llene de saliva, incluso cada vez que llega al fondo aspira un poco más fuerte, sólo para disfrutar las embestidas involuntarias de Ackles, que hace que su propio miembro se humedezca.

 

— Woah, Jared... No es algo que había esperado de ti... Pero Joder, la chupas muy bien...

 

Estaba asombrado, era como si el hombre estuviera explorando su polla para descubrir sus puntos débiles, incluso a veces le masturbaba unos segundos, mirando su miembro babear en el suelo.

 

— Soy una caja llena de sorpresas.

 

Empuja la punta con uno de sus cachetes y succiona, haciendo que sobresalga la punta y saliera, de ahí, solo deja su cabeza ir un poco más y chupar, chupa con fuerza, mientras empieza a mover su cabeza, su cuerpo se estremece cuando la polla ajena marca toda su boca de más pre semen, Jensen prácticamente se está derritiéndose en su boca.

 

Para su vergüenza personal, la boca de Jared es capaz de traerle a un orgasmo rápido e intenso, se muerde el labio para no gemir cuando se corre, dejando su semen en la lengua de Padalecki que se lo traga, incluso lamiendo lo que queda en la comisura de sus labios, no quiere insinuar nada, pero el padre de su hija es mucho más sexual de lo que inicialmente había pensado.

 

Apenas tiene el cerebro suficiente para hacer que Jared también tenga un orgasmo, uniendo sus cuerpos desnudos en la cama, humedeciendo sus dedos y llevándolos a ese cálido y estrecho canal que se abre para él tan dócil como las veces anteriores.

 

Lo último que recuerda es quedarse contemplando a Jared dormido en su pecho y pensar que hace demasiado frío por lo que se inclina para con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan cubrirlos a ambos con las sabanas delgadas y finalmente, en un impulso que no cree poder admitir cuando este más despierto, pasa sus brazos por encima del cuerpo ajeno, porque quiere saber qué se siente tener en brazos a una persona mientras duerme.

 

Cuando la conciencia vuelve a él, Jared está escapando de sus brazos, poniéndose de pie con un largo bostezo, estira su mano para tocar al alto, pero este le dice que puede volver a dormir, por lo que se enrolla nuevamente en las sábanas y vuelve a dormirse.

 

No se despierta sino hasta que huele el fresco aroma del café recién hecho, granos molidos, poca azúcar, sus ojos se abren rápidamente, en ese momento escucha a Giorgiana diciendo adiós y una puerta cerrarse, suaves pasos avanzan por el pasillo hasta la habitación, el olor a café se intensifica y entonces toma la decisión de sentarse en la cama.

 

— Joder, se supone que debía dormir en el sofá, ¿Dijo algo?

 

— Le dije que te pasaste apenas me levante a cocinar el desayuno, — responde con una suave sonrisa, extendiendo el café hacia Jensen. — No sé si se lo creyó realmente, pero contesto que deberíamos alquilar un lugar más grande para que tengas una cama aquí...

 

— Nah, creo que dormir aquí es suficiente. — tomo el café, bebiendo la taza muy rápido, el líquido caliente al que estaba acostumbrado haciéndole gemir de apreciación. — adoro el café casero, hay algo tan extraño en el…

 

— Si pero ella no sabe eso. — ríe y se sienta en la cama, cuando se da cuenta que se siente un poco cansado. — Hay más en la cocina y algunas tostadas también, además lave tu traje, porque no podías llevártelo así... estaba bastante sucio.

 

— Uh, pensé que te gustaba mi perfume. — Jensen sonrió, apartando la taza para luego acercarse a Jared y acariciar la espalda de este. — Lo siento, ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

— Me gusta, pero no creo que a toda tu empresa le guste un traje lleno de semen salpicado. — ambos ríen, como si fuera un secreto pequeño de ambos, algo que los hace cómplices y los acerca más. — Algo cansado y mareado. He vomitado dos veces desde que me levante.

 

— Mierda, debiste haberle dicho... Se supone que debo estar allí para ti, amor. — acarició el cabello de Jared, colocándolo tras su oreja.

 

— No estoy acostumbrado a pedir ayuda. — explicó dejando que Ackles acaricie un poco más su rostro. — Mucho menos eso de que están para mí... Suena extraño.

 

— Pensé que tus padres habían hecho eso, ¿No? — recibió una mirada curiosa de Jared, antes que se convirtiera en una expresión de resignación. — lo siento, mi amigo Christian te investigo.

 

— Pues no hizo tan bien su trabajo. — le responde Jared cruzándose de brazos. — Si, si me ayudaron, dándome un lugar donde dormir y que comer, pero mi madre fue muy severa conmigo. Estaba decepcionada y creo que pensaba que yo era una puta o algo, solo sé que cuando nació Gigi se le pasó. ¿Qué más debo saber acerca de ese amigo? ¿Ha hurgado en mi basura?

 

— Uh, bueno yo creo que sí... No lo sé, quería que averiguara si estabas embarazado de nuevo, obviamente me mando a la mierda. Lo que no me extraña... Pero me hizo abrir los ojos y decidir venir a verte, al parecer... oh Dios, ¿Qué hora es? Tengo una reunión con un montón de japoneses.

 

Jared suspiro, no pudo evitar reír cuando notó como Jensen se había puesto tan nervioso que había hablado de todo, un poco en unos segundos tan pero tan rápido como Gigi lo hacía.

 

— Es increíble cómo se parecen. — dijo, tomando las manos de Jensen cuando éste empezó a salir de las sabanas para que le pusiera atención. — Son las 8:30am apresúrate, tengo entendido que aman la puntualidad y por cierto, Felicidades.— cuando Jensen arqueo una ceja a modo de interrogación agregó. — Anoche Gigi te dijo papá por primera vez.

 

— Oh, sí, yo... — nuevamente ríe nerviosamente, mirando a Jared que lucía muy feliz y orgulloso. — me sorprendió, aun creo que no salgo del shock, ella es perfecta.

 

— Lo es. — responde, llevando una de sus manos a las mejillas de Ackles. — Y te mereces cada sílaba de esa palabra, gracias por no ser el desastre que esperaba.

 

— Oh, me encanta la fe que tenías en mi... — sabe que merecía eso, en realidad, a su modo de ver, las cosa habían ido mejor de lo esperado.

 

— Merecías cada duda. — le dice Jared como un niño. — Anda apresúrate, si no llegarás tarde. — se pone de pie mientras lo dice, caminando lentamente hacia la cocina. — Amo a mi editor ¿Sabes?, me permitió trabajar desde la casa, en serio lo amo.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿No es ese el que dice Gigi que te gustaba? — no pretendió sonar celoso mientras seguía a Jared.

 

— Es atractivo. — acepta Jared, sin voltearse hacia Jensen, se concentra más en servir un poco más de café para él y llevarse a la boca algunos de los dulces que Lauren le ha traído esta mañana cuando ha venido por su hija. — Y grande. — agregó con una pequeña risa. — Muy grande. Pero bueno... Si es ese, le dije que estaba enfermo. Aún no sé cómo decirle a nadie lo del embarazo y me dejó quedarme en casa... Lo que es un alivio.

 

— ¿Lo tiene grande? ¿En serio? — Jared lo sabía, a Ackles no le gustaba perder en nada, ni siquiera le gustaba que la gente le dijera cosas como que tenían dones o algo así, como una especie de premio de consolación cuando era claro que en algo estaba fallando. Al hombre no le gustaba perder, para él, el segundo lugar era ser el primer perdedor.

 

— Muy grande. — ratifica, sus labios se expande en una suave sonrisa para luego a bostezar. — Pero es un poco extraño hablar de esto contigo, seguro por qué eres el padre de mis hijos. — agregó volteándose hacia Jensen. — Iré a dormir un poco, al menos una hora. Recuerda que hoy recoges a Gigi en la escuela.

 

— Uh, ¿De verdad vas a dejarme así? Al menos dime si es mejor en la cama que yo. – le exigió, pero Jared solo bostezo de nuevo y entro en su habitación, dejándole allí con un delicioso desayuno.


	8. Capítulo 7 - Melancolía

 

No espera pasar todo el día en la oficina completamente distraído, hay demasiadas cosas de las que tiene que ocuparse, ha estado distraído con Giorgiana, con los rumores, con la prensa sobre los nuevos proyectos, pero en todo lo que puede pensar es en Jared. Tan extraño como puede ser.

 

Se ha mordido las uñas de la mano derecha, mirando a los japoneses a la cara mientras piensa en el padre de su hija y en la rabia caliente que siente por dentro, quizás esta desconcertado por el hecho de haber tenido sexo por cuarta vez… ¿O eran más?, en haber tenido tanto sexo con Jared le está creando un sentimiento de posesión que siempre ha querido evadir.

 

Pero que ahí está, expandiéndose como fuego por cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo que se equivoque en su perfecto japonés, que derrame un vaso de agua sobre todos los papeles que tiene sobre la mesa, que se quiebre su taza favorita y el café ensucie su alfombra y que le termine gritando a su secretaria por todo los errores que han sido nada más que culpa suya.

 

Termino sintiéndose como un imbécil, más cuando se encuentra pensando en Jared de nuevo pese a que no podía sacarlo de su cabeza en ningún momento. Había sido estúpidamente agradable dormir con ese hombre en sus brazos, se había sentido fuerte y poderoso, la sensación de estar a cargo, de ser quién le cuidara, era extraña, pero atrayente.

 

Sabía que era un obsesivo que le gustaba tener el control, dios sabía que era así aquella noche en que no había soportado que Padalecki le desafiara y que había terminado con ambos besándose mientras sus cuerpos desnudos se apareaban, era el perfecto ejemplo. Pero ahora era algo que iba más allá, mucho más allá, quería sus sonrisas, sus bromas, sus caricias... Las quería a cada segundo y aunque se decía que era lujuria solamente, no estaba tan seguro ya.

 

— ¿Cuántas veces dijiste que te lo cogiste? — la voz de Chris le trae un poco a la realidad de nuevo.

 

— Cuatro... o más, no lo sé. — respondió en automático, la mirada perdida en la pantalla de su computadora donde su email estaba abierto desde hace aproximadamente una hora, no había forma de enfocarse en su trabajo y si, había llamado a Christian, ni siquiera sabe que lo llevo a eso, pero considerando que se sentía alienado con su propia persona, pues no era de extrañar.

 

— Y déjame entender esto... ¿Cada vez ha sido mejor? — Preguntó algo confundido, no había otra forma de explicar porque Jensen había roto su propia regla tantas veces. — ¿Y estas duro siempre que lo ves?

 

— Si, y sí. Joder, solo se pone mejor, descubro nuevas cosas cada vez... Solo pienso en esos sensibles pezones y esa cintura estrecha... Luego están sus piernas, ridículamente largas... Y ese delicioso agujero que me aprieta... — paso una mano por cabello, sintiéndose de pronto sudoroso y torpe.

 

— Joder, creo que le tengo ganas al padre de tu hija y futuro bebé, porque cada vez que me hablas de él... dios, es como escuchar una porno hombre — se ríe, porque así es Christian pero eso no le quita seriedad a su argumento.

 

— Cállate, ese es precisamente el problema, en mi cabeza él es mío... Solo yo puedo jodérmelo como lo hago, pero claro, él es libre de hacer lo que quiera y como le diga, "Hey, no puedes joder con nadie más", va a matarme. No lo sé... Esta mañana hablaba de... Este sujeto, y me dijo que era grande... Quiero decir, ¡No soy pequeño, pero...!

 

— Espera... Espera, dejando de lado tú complejo de que quieres ser el mejor siempre. — lo dice como si no le interesara y le hace bufar. — ¿Estás escuchándote?, ese hombre no es tuyo, no importa si ahora está esperando a tu hijo, no confundas las cosas Jensen, ese hombre alguna vez te amo, no le des pistas de que son algo más cuando solo estás en una pequeña etapa obsesiva. ¿No es así?, digo, tu desde muy joven dispusiste morir solo, millonario y lo más atractivo posible ¿No?

 

— Si es posible sí. Probablemente moriré viejo y quebrado... Y la verdad es que... No me importa hacerlo si... — se detuvo, su boca entreabierta ahora siendo acariciada por el sabor amargo de la vergüenza, ¿De verdad había dicho eso? ¿De verdad se había justificado de esa forma?

 

No, no, no, no.

 

Ni se atrevió a ver a Christian mientras se levantaba de la silla y corría a su colección de licores, sirviéndose una copa el mismo con manos temblorosas y bebiéndose el contenido de un solo trago.

 

— ¿Sabes? — Dice Christian poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo, viendo como prácticamente se traga el contenido de la fina copa. — Sé que nunca has estado enamorado antes, pero ¿De verdad tienes tanto miedo de dejar tu vida en las manos de alguien más?

 

— No funcionó cuando mi vida estaba en las manos de mis padres, ¿Por qué funcionaria en las manos de alguien a quién no conozco en lo más mínimo? — le devolvió la pregunta, sintiendo como sus hombros tensos de ponían más rectos.

 

— No lo sé. — acepta con una suave sonrisa y un ligero encogimiento de hombros. — Nadie puede asegurarte eso, pero la forma en que prácticamente has brillado los últimos meses, creo que nunca has sido tan feliz en tu vida como al lado de ese hombre y esa pequeña, así que para mí... eso sería suficientemente seguro.

 

— Pues para mí no. — dejo el vaso y la botella donde las había encontrado y sin decirle nada a Christian salió de la oficina, pasando frente a su secretaria y llegando al ascensor donde presiono el botón hasta que las puertas se abrieron delante de él, y considerando el día que llevaba, no le sorprendió que en el ascensor estuviera su adorable hermana, que le miraba con desdén detrás de un par de pestañas falsas. — Mierda.

 

 

 

 

 

Lauren estaba inmersa en un juego de mesa con Giorgiana cuando sonó el timbre esa noche, ambas estaban esperando a Ackles que había llamado para avisar que no iría hoy a por Giorgiana, y aunque a Jared le había molestado, la mujer no había tenido problemas en ir a por la pequeña, además, había roto con su novio después de una gran pelea, ahora su equipaje estaba en el pasillo de Jared mientras este limpiaba su oficina y pasaba cajas llenas de libros a su habitación.

 

Ella se puso de pie, sonando su nariz en un pañuelo y se dirigió a la puerta abriendo sin siquiera ver por la mirilla, cuando alzó la mirada, allí estaba Jensen Ackles no lucia mejor que ella, pero lo que sorprendió fue ver a la mujer detrás de él, ella lucia como Giorgiana.

 

Parpadeo un par de veces para tratar de enfocar a la elegante y hermosa mujer que le sonreía mientras se miraban frente a frente y en cuestión de segundos pasaba entre Ackles y ella, para tomar su mano con efusividad, dejar un beso en su mejilla mientras murmuraba un "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mackenzie Ackles" y pasaba adentro sin siquiera ser invitada. Quiso detenerla, pero era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera sorpresa y sabe que a Jared le ocurrió lo mismo cuando la mujer, que apareció de la nada, le abrazo con fuerza de un pronto a otro.

 

El gigante se quedó en mitad del pasillo donde había dejado una caja cuando escucho la voz desconocida de una mujer, se había asomado solo a mirar quien era cuando fue sorprendido por el abrazo. Se quedó allí congelado, sintiendo como era sostenido en brazos pequeños y delgados.

 

— Mack, por favor. — Jensen le llamo cuando Giorgiana asomo su cabeza por el portal de la sala, mirando de un lado a otro. — No le abraces tan fuerte.

 

— Dios estás tan bueno, como lo imagine.

 

Jared se sonroja.

 

Lauren asiente, dándole la razón mientras se ríe... y Ackles, Ackles solo bufo.

 

— Pero también estas algo pálido, incluso delgado, ¿El idiota de mi hermano ya te llevo a control prenatal? ¿Estás alimentándote bien?

 

— ¿Estás embarazado? — tanto Lauren como Giorgiana reclamaron, haciendo que Jensen suspirara.

 

— Uh, woah, ¿Qué te dije sobre ser discreta? — maldijo el mayor de los Ackles presente, acercándose a su hija y tomándola de la mano para llevarla a la sala, al igual que a su hermana, a quien tomo con fuerza del brazo. — siéntate.

 

No estaba nada feliz y desde allí pudo escuchar la voz de Lauren discutiendo con Jared. Deambulo un momento, dudando en si volver allí o no, mientras su propia hija hacia preguntas que no se sentía capacitado de responder ahora. Maldición, que ya había sido interrogado durante toda la tarde. Al menos su hermana se había quedado callada, tan pronto había comprendido que había desatado el caos en la pequeña casa donde ahora se encontraban, aunque irónicamente, lo había hecho mirándole con reproche como si él fuera el culpable de su falta de discreción. ¡El colmo!

 

Casi exactamente cinco minutos después Jared entro con una mueca de cansancio en el rostro, causando una sensación de alivio en todo su cuerpo, porque no podía evadir por más tiempo las preguntas de su hija que para ese instante estaba cruzada de brazos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un enorme puchero en su rostro. Estaba enojada.

 

Jared camino con suavidad hacia él y tomo su mano y aunque no era momento para pensar en nada más que este embrollo, se encontró odiando la forma en que su corazón palpito un poco más rápido en su pecho, cuando la mano firme del periodista le llevó a que ambos se sentaran frente a su hija.

 

— Gigi... lo siento, estábamos buscando una forma de decírtelo, pero supongo que el tiempo se nos acabó de pronto y aún no te hemos explicado, que estoy esperando un bebé, uno que será tu hermano o hermana menor.

 

— ¿Cómo? Ustedes no se aman, ¿Cómo pueden traer otro bebé? – ella miro a Mackenzie y luego a Lauren que tenía una sonrisa suave en su rostro, para luego ver a su padre y por último a Jensen, el silencio horrible entre ellos. — No le amas, me lo dijiste. – dijo esta vez mirando a Jensen. — No soy tonta, se cómo se hacen los bebés, y no quiero un hermano que nazca sin ustedes estando juntos.

 

Eso fue duro, demostrándole a Jared que su pequeña niña era quizás más inteligente y suspicaz de lo que él había esperado. Quiso decirle tantas cosas, pero no salió nada de él.

 

— No le hables a tu padre en ese tono, ¿Me oíste? — se sorprendió como Jensen reacciono, su mirada dura y penetrante sobre su hija que se encogió sobre sí misma. — No amo a tu padre, porque el amor entre dos personas adultas no es tan fácil de describir, no es como cuando eres un niño y puedes decir que amas los helados o que estás enamorado. No funciona así, no hay amor a primera vista y mucho menos amor después dos meses. Tu padre y yo estamos intentándolo, estamos intentado ver si esto funciona... No se suponía que tu nacieras tan pronto, pero lo hiciste, y tu padre te crío para ser una dama, y aquí estas... Haremos lo mismo los tres para tu hermano o hermana, ¿OK?

 

Ackles se levantó, mirando a Jared que miraba al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

 

— Debo ir a una fiesta con un montón de japoneses, así que no volveré hasta tarde, ya conoces a Mack, quería hablar con ambos, en especial contigo. Lauren, lamento haber perturbado tu noche con mi hija. — aliso su corbata plateada, y luego camino a la puerta, antes de detenerse. — y si le hablas así a tu padre nuevamente, confiscaré tu laptop nuevo y tu celular.

 

Salió de ahí tan desconcentrado como había iniciado el día, sus manos iban temblando ligeramente y apenas podía terminar de cerrar su saco y arreglar su corbata, su mirada se perdía en cada una de las luces que llegaban a sus ojos en una ciudad tan nocturna como lo era aquella, sin importar que por segundos tuviera que entrecerrarlos un poco por el exceso de la luz.

 

No podía evitar que cada uno de sus pensamientos, giraran entre lo que había sentido cuando Jared tomo su mano con suavidad llevándole frente a su hija para hablar con ella y la forma en que la pequeña niña les había, indirectamente, reclamado que fueran a traer un bebé, que al igual que ella tendría que crecer con ellos separados. Habían bastados segundos para saber cuánto le había dolido aquello a Padalecki, por la forma en que había apretado su mano y se había quedado callado.

 

En ese instante se había molestado tanto que se había sorprendido a sí mismo, incluso ahora mientras apresuraba un costoso vino por el fondo de su garganta y tenía la vista perdida en uno o dos japoneses que sabía estaban viendo cada uno de sus movimientos también, no podía dejar de sentirse enojado. Pero no solamente por lo que había pasado, no, sino por lo que estaba pasando con él y Padalecki. Necesitaba detenerlo, no podía enamorarse de él… necesitaba otro cuerpo, algo que le devolviera la cordura a su cabeza.

 

No funciono buscar otro cuerpo, se dijo una hora después, cuando miraba a su amante de turno salir por la puerta de su apartamento, mientras él le miraba desde el sofá. Las manos le temblaban mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, hábito que nunca había tenido, más por narcisismo que por otra cosa.

 

Sin embargo, llevado por la angustia de no conseguir que su cuerpo funcionara como antes, porque durante todo el acto se había sentido ausente, comparando cada acción de su amante con Padalecki, recordando los gemidos de este, la picardía en sus ojos, el amor con el que le tocaba, había decidido fumar.

 

Estremeciéndose, se sintió sucio de pronto, y dejo el cigarro para ir a su habitación, necesitaba una ducha. Se despojó de la ropa con urgencia y dejo que el agua corriera en la mayor temperatura que pudiera soportar, suspiro con alivio cuando el caliente liquido cayó sobre su cuerpo y entonces lo vio, justo cuando cerró los ojos, la suave sonrisa de Jared, la forma en que le miraba ¿Sería posible que ese hombre aun sintiera algo por él? ¿Que su corazón latiera de la forma en que lo hacia el suyo cuando estaban cerca? ¿Que esas suaves miradas y risas que le regalaran eran algo más?

 

— ¿Me amas?

 

El agua goteaba de su cuerpo, cayendo en la caoba que había mandado a colocar en su oficina, ni siquiera sabía porque hacia la llamada del teléfono de su apartamento, bien podría haberla hecho desde el baño o desde su cuarto, pero no, estaba completamente desnudo frente al ventanal, mirando a la ciudad, buscando entre la maraña de edificios y calles donde Jared Padalecki vivía.

 

— Porque si me amas... Yo no sé qué hacer... Es todo tan confuso para mí. Tú eres confuso, tú lanzas señales pero nunca sé cómo leerlas, no te conozco, y tú no me conoces, ¿Cómo podrías amarme entonces?

 

— ¿Qué? — es lo primero que contesta Jared, su voz es baja y supone que no quiere despertar a Gigi porque escucha como se pone de pie y cierra la puerta rápidamente. — ¿Estás borracho?, porque por dios que suenas como uno, Jen.

 

— No he bebido una gota de alcohol... No en un rato, y tuve sexo con un lindo moreno, pero no fue igual, y ahora estoy confundido.

 

Dios, sabía que sonaba como un ebrio.

 

— No tienes que estar confundido. — la voz de Jared suena algo extraña cuando le contesta pero no puede saber en qué sentido, aunque se esfuerce. — Desde el inicio ambos sabíamos que solo era sexo. Nada ha cambiado, solo soy el padre de tu hija y futuro hijo o hija. No soy nada más.

 

— ¿Y si quiero más? ¿Y si deseo más de ti? ¿Podría ser posible que lo obtenga?

 

— ¿Cómo podrías querer eso Jensen? — ahora empieza a escucharlo realmente, su voz tiene una combinación de incredulidad y dolor, está seguro. — No fui suficiente hace años y sé por dios que no lo soy ahora, no soy una persona que crea en esto más... que pueda haber alguien ahí afuera que me ame... ¿Cómo podrías quererme de esa forma?

 

— Yo...

 

El temblor de su mano le llevo a colgar la llamada, un sonoro golpe que rompió el delicado teléfono de los años ochenta que había conseguido, ni siquiera se molestó en regresar a su habitación y ponerse ropa, solo se tendió en el sofá y cerro sus ojos, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando a su vida.

 


	9. Capítulo 8 - Ataraxia

 

Las cosas estaban fuera de control.

 

En un momento, acababa de hacer un trato con un montón de japoneses para un nuevo edificio en ese país, y al otro estaba enterándose de que tenía una hija, una hija de la cual nunca había sabido absolutamente nada, porque el padre de esta así lo había decidido. Luego estaba el hecho de que había descubierto que el cuerpo del padre era muy adaptable al suyo, exquisito, perturbador… y quien sabe que más que le había llevado a acostarse más de una vez con él, desencadenado muchas cosas. Dos meses después de conocer a su hija, estaba conociendo la noticia de que engendró otro hijo. Luego su hermana se enteraba, él actuaba como su padre lo haría con él, se largaba, bebía, se acostaba con alguien más y llamaba a Jared, quedando como un idiota.

 

Para colmo, su hija parecía estar ingresando a la adolescencia temprana — si es que existía algo así — y apenas le hablaba a él y a Jared, que estaba empezando a mostrar una suave y pequeñita pancita que no pensó nunca, en serio nunca, le enternecería tanto como ahora, porque si, tampoco había mejorado lo de pensar en él.

 

No podía sacarse a Jared de la cabeza y quizás no ayudaba que su hermana solo hablaba una y otra vez de este, que era amable, cálido y divertido; de convicciones fuertes y nobles, atractivas como el demonio y bastante buenas en la cocina, para después agregar en suspiros que "quería uno así". Era una mierda, que le llevaba a pensar ¿Qué quería él? ¿Qué querría si pensara hipotéticamente en una pareja estable?

 

Ahora, sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá de su apartamento. Al que él acaba de entrar con su hija de la mano, ambos hablando de cuál sería el mejor plan para llegar a los adultos mayores con la tecnología, enfrascados en una decisión un tanto controvertida. Aparentemente un nuevo proyecto y que versión, algún negocio más.

 

— Jensen. — su madre hablo primero, mientras se ponía de pie, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado cuando los encontró en medio de su apartamento privado. Aunque después de esos, sus ojos verdes, aquellos que tenían sobre ellos unas elegantes y suaves gafas, se le quedaron mirando unos segundos nuevamente en silencio, la experiencia le decía que estaba esperando que se explique, pero no sabía cómo empezar así que sólo se encogió de hombros, sabiendo lo que molestaba a su madre ese gesto, que siempre había descripto como de adolescente rebelde.

 

— ¿Qué es esto...? ¿La pequeña ganó algún concurso para venir aquí o alguna de esas locuras que auspicias...?

 

— Ten cuidado con lo que dices, madre. — le advirtió, apretando sus dientes. — Es mi hija de la que estás hablando. — Giorgiana le miro como si le hubiera salido otro ojo, si su padre le hablara así a los abuelos Padalecki seguro que sus dientes decorarían el arbolito de navidad. — Gigi, ve a tu habitación.

 

Gigi termina por aceptar porque no le gusta nada la forma en que la señora bufa y cruza sus brazos, ni como el hombre que continúa sentado en el sofá, la mira de arriba a abajo como si dudara de las palabras de su padre, así que corre hacia su habitación algo asustada.

 

— Por lo que veo en el tiempo que descubriste que tenías una niña de semejante edad, no le has enseñado modales. — su madre vuelve a hablar, dando un suspiro cansado. — En serio, ¿Lo comprobaste? ¿O solo creíste en la palabra de un desconocido que tiene una linda niña rubia?

 

— ¿Estas tan ciega? Ella luce exactamente como Mack, y dudo que su padre sea otro de los deslices de papá que tú siempre te has empeñado en esconder. — deja su sobretodo y su maletín en el sofá más cercano y se sienta en él. — sí, ella es mi hija, y sí, soy su padre, también soy padre del bebé que viene en camino.

 

— ¿Estás consciente que esto parece que ese hombre está detrás de ti para conseguirse una vida fácil? — su padre preguntó, interrumpiendo a su esposa antes de que contestara tan mordazmente como seguro lo iba a hacer.

 

— Exacto. — no obstante, su madre encuentra el espacio para hablar, siempre es así. — Aparece años después tocando a tu puerta y si una hija no es suficiente, ¿Qué? ¿Decide caer sobre tu polla por accidente?

 

— No aparece diez años después, hice un proyecto para la escuela donde Giorgiana estudia y Mack la vio, solo eso basto, cuando hice las averiguaciones sobre sí es mi hija o no, Chris consiguió la verdad. Además, no hables mal de Jared, él es una mejor persona de lo que tú serás jamás, y diablos, él es mejor madre de lo que tu alguna vez fuiste y solo para que sepan, yo quería ese bebé.

 

— No me culpes a mí de no haber cumplido tus altas expectativas. — dice su madre, desatando su largo cabello y acariciándolo con suavidad, la vanidad y egocentrismo siempre ha sido un rasgo distintivo de su familia y Jensen se siente un poco extraño al ver tantas similitudes entre ambos, pese a lo mucho que siempre les ha odiado. Por un segundo pensó, si esto, esta actitud era la que estaba tan empeñado de proteger cuando quería alejarse de Jared.

 

— ¿Y porque querrías un hijo de un don nadie? ¿Qué beneficio te trae eso? — La voz de su padre, le saca de sus pensamiento con una fuerza nada agradable — Pensé que te enseñamos a no aferrarte a nada Jensen, que eso solo te detendría de lograr tus objetivos.

 

— No soy como ustedes. Nunca seré como ustedes, ni como padre ni como empresario ni como persona. — se levantó, sintiendo su sangre hervir en sus venas. — No han cambiado en nada. Fui un tonto al pensar que lo harían, que yo marcaría la diferencia en ustedes... Pero, es lo mismo que era antes. Ni siquiera están orgullosos de tener una nieta... De ser abuelos.

 

— No, Dios, nunca he comprendido porque tú y tus hermanos son tan dramáticos. — su madre pasa a su lado, para tomar un poco más de vino del estante de vidrio. — Claro que nos alegra, nos hubiera gustado que fuera algo más planificado y que pudiera elegir a quien incluyas en la familia. Pero bueno... ya está hecho. — concluye, haciendo que su padre asienta con resignación. — Llama a la niña, hijo, que se presente como debe ser.

 

— No voy a forzarla a venir con ustedes si ella no quiere. — siente la impotencia que siempre es usual en estas discusiones, no entiende como ambos siempre ignoran sus sentimientos.

 

Se controla para no dar zancadas mientras sube las escaleras, pensando en todas las cosas que le dirá a Mack por haberse ido de la lengua y haber revelado el secreto. Tiene que ser ella, porque Christian nunca le traicionaría y la muy serpiente ni siquiera le aviso de la que iba a caerle, joder, iba a alejarla de él, lo haría por dios y de paso iba a tener una conversación muy importante con el portero del edificio.

 

Llego a la habitación de Gigi, abriendo la puerta para encontrársela en el medio de la cama, ella tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas mientras hablaba por teléfono, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Mierda, ahora Jared lo sabía.

 

— Hey, no hace falta llorar, ellos solo son... Un par de imbéciles. — se acercó a la cama, suspirando cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho una muy mala palabra delante de su hija. — escucha cariño, mis padres, tus abuelos, son personas difíciles... Y la razón principal por la que nunca supe de ti.

 

— Ellos… — Gigi sollozo un poco más, llevando sus pequeñas manos a sus ojos empapadas de lágrimas. — Ellos dijeron muchas cosas feas, mi papi no es un don nadie, ni queremos dinero. Papi trabaja jornadas extras y enteras para pagar todo lo que necesitamos y aunque a veces no duerme por las mensualidades del colegio... estamos bien.

 

— Lo sé y esa es la razón por la que no quería que escucharas nada de eso, cariño, para ellos cualquiera que no pertenezca a nuestro estatus social no merece el mínimo respeto. — Tomo el teléfono de las manos de su hija y colgó, no tenía ganas de lidiar con Jared. — Sé que estas muy molesta, y entenderé que ya no quieras bajar con ellos...

 

— No quiero bajar. — dice y termina de subir a la cama, donde sólo se acurruca entre las sábanas. — Ni quiero que conozcan a mi hermanito o hermanita, ni quiero que molesten a mi papi... ya ha llorado suficiente por lo que tía Mack dice que son las hormonas.

 

— Está bien, lo entiendo cariño. — respiro hondo. — ¿Por qué no te das una ducha y duermes un rato? Llamaré mañana a la escuela si no quieres ir.

 

La beso en la frente, y abrazo su cuerpo acurrucado, queriendo como ella evitar regresar a sus padres.

 

— Quédate conmigo. — sus pequeñas manos se aferraron al traje de Jensen cuando este intento alejarse. — No regreses con esas malas personas, no me gustan como te hablan, es como si no te quisieran...

 

— Lo sé. — por supuesto que lo sabía, sus padres nunca le habían querido, ni a él, ni a sus hermanos, pero solo él lo había visto claro. Solo él siempre lo había sabido, ellos eran meros trofeos, y ahora Josh ni siquiera podía con su alma y Mack pasaba por la vida como si lo supiera todo cuando en realidad no sabía nada y siempre estaba con sus ambiciones vacías controladas por su madre.

 

— Les diré que se vayan, que mi princesa quiere su espacio, entonces llamaremos a papi y vendrá.

 

Eso hizo sonreír a su hija, que se acurruca de nuevo contra sus brazos.

 

— ¿Y podemos ver una película los tres juntos?

 

— Si eso es lo que tu padre quiere, por supuesto que sí. Veremos y comeremos todo lo que quieras, cariño.

 

No es que no tenga intenciones de hablar con Jared sobre lo ocurrido, pero echar a sus padres le toma el tiempo suficiente para que Padalecki aparezca abajo y le exija a su portero que le haga subir. Claro, Jensen acepta que le dejen subir a regañadientes, sus padres se han enfadado y se siente agobiado entre sus intentos de echarlos y que Jared esté ahí, más cuando ellos se han enfrascado una y otra vez en decirle que es su culpa que todo esto haya ocurrido así, aunque Jensen tenga muy claro de que no es así.

 

Los comentarios mordaces de su madre que a cada segundo suben un poco más de tono, quizás indignada de que su propia nieta se negara a conocerles, de eso es lo que más le han estado culpando los últimos minutos, al parecer es algo que no termina de comprender y generalmente es así, sus padres se niegan a aceptar que sus actitudes pueden herir a alguien y por lo que terminan haciéndose los ofendidos cuando alguien con el suficiente carácter se les enfrenta o los ignora.

 

El punto es que Jared, les encuentra de esa forma y de alguna forma que no comprende, eso parece indignarle más, es decir la forma en que se dirigen a él, porque su frente está arrugada en una sola línea, sus ojos entrecerrados y su fuerte respiración, son una pista bastante evidente de ello.

 

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? — pregunta y su madre le mira entre indignada y sorprendida por su tono de voz, incluso su padre se pone de pie — No sé cuáles son sus problemas, pero no van a discutir frente a mi hija, si tiene problemas les sugiero que vaya a discutirlos a su propia casa o tengan la educación de esperar que ella no esté presente.

 

Está seguro, que no es el único pasmado por la forma directa y certera con que Padalecki se ha presentado, pero sus padres en particular parecen a punto de perder la cabeza.

 

— Jared, ellos ya se iban...

 

No se veía bien, Jensen no se veía nada bien y aunque le preocupó, Jared Padalecki iba a pasar por alto los sentimientos de ese hombre y poner solo los de su hija como prioridad, la pequeña le había llamado llorando, sufriendo por como sus abuelos habían hablado de él.

 

A él le importaba una mierda que hablaran mal de él, pero su hija había escuchado eso y además, ella estaba herida por como esas personas se dirigían a Jensen y nadie, nadie hacía sentir mal a su hija. Aunque las mejillas de Jared se enrojecen un poco, su expresión no cambia ni por un segundo mientras sostiene la mirada que con desdén sus padres le dedican.

 

— No me importa, es mejor que las cosas queden claras desde ahora, no los quiero en la vida de mi hija si se comportan como lo hicieron cuando llegaste con ella. Ni por un segundo. — cuando termina de hablar, pasa por el lado de ambos, directo a la habitación de su hija y haciendo que la señora Ackles bufe, porque ni siquiera le ha dado la oportunidad de contestar y eso no es algo que le hagan muy a menudo.

 

— Le escucharon. — anuncio, respirando hondo antes de dirigirse al intercomunicador a un lado del elevador. — Charles, envía a seguridad aquí arriba, tengo dos visitantes no deseados.

 

— ¡Jensen, no te atrevas! — su madre jadea, atónita por lo que su hijo ha dicho.

 

— Tampoco dejes que mi hermana suba de nuevo, no la quiero ni cerca del edificio. — continuo, sin prestar atención a su madre.

 

Lo último que escucho mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de su hija, es la indignación de su madre, nunca la había visto o escuchado así, dejando cualquier vestigio de clase se perdiera en cada uno de sus gritos y golpes contra la puerta de cristal del ascensor. Pero no le importa, no le importa realmente, porque en ese instante su pecho le duele con la necesidad casi asfixiante y abrumadora de estar con su familia en este momento. Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en ello, en que piensa en Gigi y en Jared como su familia hasta que entra al cuarto y camina hasta la cama, donde Padalecki abraza con fuerza a su hija.

 

No sabe si Jared le dará la bienvenida o pateará su trasero, no sabe si saldrá de ahí aún más herido de lo que ya está con la actitud de sus padres, le duele que su niña haya visto esto y que el padre de sus dos hijos haya cruzado media ciudad para venir aquí.

 

— ¿Debería ordenar la comida o llamo al chofer que los lleve a casa?

 

— No seas idiota. — le responde Jared con suavidad, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

 

Por un momento se siente algo confundido y desorientado, llevando su mirada de Jared a Gigi y de Gigi a Jared por lo que parecen unos largos minutos, siente sus piernas temblar un poco antes de que encuentre la forma de moverlas y caminar con lentitud hacia la mano de Jared, que fuerte y cálida se aferra a la suya tan pronto está a su alcance.

 

Jared le atrae hacia ellos, de alguna forma que no procesa termina sentado en la cama también, en medio de ambos, con su hija abrazada a su costado con fuerza y Jared haciendo lo mismo desde el lado contrario, es extraño, sentirse tan protegido como lo percibe en ese instante.

 

— No nos vamos a ir. — Gigi le habla en voz baja atrapando su atención. — No cuando te trataron como lo hicieron.

 

— No te preocupes por mí, cariño. — murmuró, antes de dejar un beso en la frente de su hija. — No quiero que eso ocurra de nuevo, pero mis padres siempre tienen el súper poder de incomodar a todos los que quiero con su soberbia. Aunque tu padre supo ponerlos en su lugar. — Le sonríe a Jared, que le miro también a los ojos.

 

— Es justo que nos preocupemos por ti... — responde Jared llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla ajena, la caricia es tan suave que le hace cerrar los ojos un segundo— Tú te preocupaste por nosotros y cuidaste de nuestra hija, esto... es lo que hace la familia, Jensen, cuidarse entre sí.

 

— Uh, si... No podía dejar que hablaran así de ti o de Gigi, pero... Mis padres no son... Lo siento, Jared, lo siento...

 

— Lo sé. — responde simplemente, empujando suavemente la cabeza de Ackles hacia su cuello para que pueda apoyarse y dejar ir las primeras lágrimas que estaba esforzándose tanto en contener. — No tienes que decir más y muchos menos disculparte.

 

— No estoy acostumbrado a llorar... — sollozo, apretando los dientes mientras se acercaba a él y se aferraba a Jared, sintiendo que podía hacerlo libremente, y joder, claro que quería abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir.

 

— También lo sé. — dice simplemente, haciendo que Jensen se sienta confuso y más desorientado que nunca, cuando las manos de Jared le aferran con fuerza a su cuerpo porque en ese instante se da cuenta que quizás Jared le conoce un poco mejor de lo que ha creído este tiempo y la verdad le abruma un poco.

 

— Es... Difícil, ¿Verdad? Aceptar la verdad... — Jensen respira hondo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, antes de limpiarse los ojos y dejando que le abrace, dice lo que su corazón grita. — Te quiero en mi vida, te quiero... y no sé cómo hacer que te quedes.

 

— Hablemos de eso luego... ¿Sí? — pregunto con voz baja, contra el oído de Jensen, pero cuando se separan y sus miradas se conectan un segundo no puede evitar abrir los labios cuando Jensen reclama los suyos en un beso tan suave que sacude todo su cuerpo.

 

Olvida por unos segundos que su hija está frente a ellos, hasta que lo recuerda de golpe y se separa de él lo más sutil que puede, sonriendo antes de limpiar los labios de Jensen con su dedo pulgar.

 

— Gracias por haber venido.

 

— Si, digamos que nunca había cruzado la ciudad tan pero tan rápido. — dice, llevando su mirada de Jensen a Gigi que le miran cada uno con sentimientos diferentes pero con un brillo tan similar que le hace sonreír. — Gracias por defender a Gigi, dice que fuiste una fiera.

 

— Oh, no fue así. — rió al mirar a su hija, acariciando sus mejillas que estaban calientes. — Vamos, cariño, quedamos en ver una película, ¿No?

 

— Si. — dice y los suelta a ambos para empezar a correr a la sala principal — Preparare unas palomitas. — grita, haciéndolos reír a ambos por la forma en que sale corriendo del cuarto.

 

— Espero que no se ilusione mucho por lo que acaba de ver — Jared susurro, aún tan cerca de Jensen como estaba. — Es decir, si esto... No sé, es decir no quiero que tenga ilusión más sobre algo que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que es...

 

No puede continuar porque el cuerpo de Ackles se lanza contra él, presionándolo contra la cama donde lo mantiene para poder besarle bien, lamiendo sus labios rosados, chupando su lengua cuando Jared por fin comienza a reaccionar, aferrándose a la espalda del hombre.

 

Las manos del magnate recorrían su pecho, buscando levantar su camisa, buscando llegar a tocar su piel, acariciando el abdomen y bajando para tocar su pene que comenzaba a levantarse.

 

Maldición, Ackles iba a volverle loco. Tenía que pararlo.

 

Pero cuando sus manos resbalan hacia sus hombros e intenta apartarle, un suave y profundo gemido sale de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando siente todo el cuerpo de Ackles sobre el suyo y como este empieza a bajar por todo su cuello, se siente irónicamente mareado de placer cuando vuelve a hacer el segundo intento, que en realidad es más como sus propias manos recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno. No puede detenerse y cuando Jensen le miro a los ojos, viendo lo vidriosos y excitados que se encuentran puede ver más allá también, ver lo que ha estado ocultado por tanto tiempo y eso solo hace que renueve con más fuerzas cada una de las atenciones sobre su cuerpo.

 

— Gigi. — jadea, casi al mismo tiempo que toma aire, no sabe cuál es mas importantes en algunos momentos, si jadear de placer o tomar aire. — Gigi, puede... — se arquea, cuando Ackles logra llevar su mano a uno de sus glúteos. — vernos Jen.

 

Pero Jensen, no se detiene, no, más bien su camisa es jalada hacia arriba, hasta que esta enrollada debajo de su barbilla y la boca de Ackles asalta su cuello como si fuera su última cena, deslizándose a besar su pecho, lamiendo la clavícula y bajando entre sus pectorales para besar su abdomen abultado, chupando su ombligo que ha empezado a inflamarse.

 

Las manos de Ackles acarician su abdomen, pero estas caricias son diferentes, son amorosas, delicadas, hechas para demostrarle lo encantado que esta con el embarazo.

 

— Eres tan hermoso, tan valiente llevando mi semilla dentro de ti...

 

— No digas esas cosas. — dice, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente para ver como las manos de Ackles acarician una y otra vez su estómago — Ni siquiera sé que decirte cuando me miras así... ¿Crees que no note cuando tu mirada empezó a cambiar de un momento a otro?, pero trate de ignorarlo, porque no quería esto... porque estoy aterrado de poder volver a creer en algo que dije nunca volvería a creer.

 

— Yo solo quiero que lo intentemos, es extraño, como puedo sentirme así... — se sentó en la cama, acariciando aun el estómago abultado. — Pero es raro, ¿Verdad? Tu y yo... Te embarazo la primera vez que nos acostamos después de diez años...

 

Jared se incorpora, sonriendo cuando Jensen le ayuda a volver a sentarse completamente.

 

— Es muy extraño, es como si nuestros cuerpos se empeñaran en mantenernos juntos, nadie es tan certero embarazando o embarazándose. — ambos comparten una pequeña risa. — ¿Sabes?, nunca lo he intentado en serio con nadie, así que no sé cómo hacer esto.

 

— Oh sí, porque yo soy un experto. — se rasco la nuca, pensando en que debía haber sido un poco menos patético con todo esto. — lo siento, me deje llevar... No debí haberte tocado así en la habitación de nuestra hija.

 

Padalecki río, mientras sus manos se deslizaron a sostener a Jensen del cuello de su camisa y atraerle a su cuerpo de nuevo.

 

— No te disculpes, mejor jodeme después de la película. — le dice y su voz se derrite contra el cuerpo de Jensen, que la escucha en un tono bajo y sensual, que aún no comprende cómo puede encenderle tanto y quizás sea por la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Jared que aun esta sonrojado, con sus labios hinchados y llenos de saliva y sus pezones totalmente endurecidos.

 

— Creo que me fijare como meta en la vida descubrir de donde salió esa vena pervertida que tienes... — llevo sus dedos a los pezones de Jared, rozándolos con su pulgar distraídamente. —...No lo hemos hecho en casi una semana, ¿No?

 

Cuando la pregunta termina de ser formulada, puede captar como el cuerpo de Jared se estremece.

 

— Si, dios... una semana entera, no tienes ni idea de lo que he estado fantaseando con tu polla desde esa noche en que me la trague toda.

 

— Lo estás haciendo muy difícil, Jared, a este paso voy a hacerte el amor aquí en esta habitación rosa. — hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero en lugar de hacerlo, se volvió a sentar mirando a Jared. — ¿Serias mi novio, Jared?

 

La expresión de Jared paso de la lujuria y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, a la de sorpresa, tanto que se quedó totalmente mudo, mientras Jensen tomaba su mano después de la inesperada pregunta y besaba con suavidad la palma, parpadeo entonces y llevando su mirada de ahí hasta los ojos verdes ajenos, necesito tomar aire cuando se dio cuenta que la pregunta era en serio.

 

— Mierda. — dice y cuando Jensen arquea una ceja se corrige. — Es decir... ¿Sí? — se queda callado una vez más y asiente para sí mismo. — Si, dios... estoy aterrado pero si hablas en serio, ¿Hablas en serio?

 

— Tan serio como un ataque al corazón. — explico sin necesidad de agregar nada más, porque sabía que él ya había saltado al precipicio y que ahora era el turno de Jared Padalecki hacerlo. Saltar con él, o dejarle atrás.

 

— Sí... — susurro mientras sus manos se movían hasta tomar las de Jensen entre las suyas — Sí... ¿Qué más podría contestar cuando aun después de tanto tiempo sigues sacudiendo mi mundo?

 

— Hey, me muero de hambre, ya es hora de que se acaben las conversaciones de adultos... Tienen a una pequeña hermosa con título de princesa de la cual ocuparse.

 

El anuncio de su hija hizo que ambos reaccionaran, por instinto separando sus manos y separándose el uno del otro, parecía todo tan extraño ahora con su hija, y les tomaría a ambos algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a que ya no tendrían que ocultarse. Ackles balbuceó un poco, y a Padalecki le entro la risa por ver al inteligente hombre dudar de sí mismo, eso le asombraba, como Gigi sacaba un lado de él tan vulnerable.

 

Jared sale de habitación empujando a su hija y conteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, más cuando la pequeña niña empieza a preguntar una y otra vez "¿Tienen algo que decirme?, porque lucen como si tuvieran algo que decirme", que hacen que Jensen balbucee un poco más y lleve sus ojos verdes, llenos de duda hacia él. Termina ignorando adrede a su hija, claro, esta comprende perfectamente que sí hay algo que decirle, pero no es el momento.

 

En la sala, además de un cálido aire puro y caliente que entra por la calefacción, Gigi ha alistado cinco tazones de palomitas y dos refrescos grandes, además de haber elegido unos dulces con relleno de chocolate que siempre le han encantado, todo acompañado de las cajas de unas tres películas que seguramente planea ver hasta donde pueda aguantar, porque es tarde y está empezando a anochecer. De hecho como la pequeña niña se las arregló para adaptar las luces del lugar a una tonalidad suave y agradable, no solo para la vista sino para darle a la velada un toque cálido y hogareño.

 

Jensen hace que el sofá grande se recline, para que Gigi y Jared estén lo más cómodos posibles y aunque no es su intención, ambos se las arreglan para que vuelva a quedar en el medio de ambos, aun le hace sentir cálido y protegido como hace algunas horas y no deja de ser extraño. Aunque quizás es porque no está acostumbrado a esos sentimientos.

 

La película que su hija ha elegido es divertida y se da cuenta de un par de cosas esa noche, Jared ríe mucho y Gigi no es la excepción, es como si el sonido naciera desde lo más profundo y explotara con fuerza haciendo que su siempre callado apartamento se llene de vida, además, se da cuenta que no le importaría pasar el resto de sus días así.

 

Quizás, saltar al vacío como lo hizo ese día, después de sentir ese frío en todo su cuerpo por la forma de actuar de sus padres, es la mejor decisión que ha tomado nunca.

 


	10. Capítulo 9 - Alba

 

 

Realmente no se esperaba que salir con Jared Padalecki fuera tan agotador, en serio; aunque antes habían conseguido una armonía en sus vidas con las pocas visitas que se hacían, no era lo mismo mover a su hija de una casa a otra, que intentar verse ellos para almorzar o quedarse a dormir en el apartamento del otro. Incluso cuando llegaban a estar en el mismo apartamento, era difícil que durmieran juntos, a veces porque Jensen debía trabajar en un proyecto o porque Jared debía redactar un artículo.

 

Las rutinas de ambos eran incompatibles, solo los dos domingos que habían logrado aprovechar al máximo habían sido lo suficientemente buenos para poder experimentar en esto de ser pareja.

 

Las cosas básicas ya habían sido aprendidas, tenía a dos casi veganos o como ellos se consideraban "consumidores de productos orgánicos" con los que convivir, y aunque no se quejaban de que el consumiera carne, no había forma de que entraran en un BBQ Grill, era hasta divertido verlos. También sabía que Jared era adicto a las galletas, adicción que ocultaba a su hija, pero que Jensen había descubierto cuando Jared había traído algunos de sus libros a su apartamento de dos pisos, porque la estadía de Lauren aun no tenía fin, cosa que con el precio de los apartamentos en NY no le extrañaba.

 

Todo había pasado cuando sin ninguna intención, había dejado un par de galletas sobre la encimera de la cocina, algún cliente se las había regalado y eran extranjeras, rellenas de algún tipo de dulce cuyo nombre no recordaba exactamente y que habían sido una tentación perfecta para su novio, que parecía no poder dejar de comer. Cuando se había asomado a la cocina, le había encontrado como un niño que se decía a sí mismo que solo probaría una y dios, dos segundos más tarde devoraba todo, gimiendo obscenamente cuando mordía y saboreaba con cada mordisco. Había sido extraño, caliente y divertido a la vez.

 

Habían tenido su primera cita de control prenatal en esas dos semanas que llevaban como pareja, Jared había estado muy nervioso y había sido algo agradable ser quien llevara los nervios bajo control cuando entraron al consultorio del médico, porque le hacía sentir capaz de cuidar a su familia.

 

Él bebé estaba bien, sano y fuerte, dijo el médico y descubrió que Jared estaba muy emocionado esa tarde, cuando las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar de sus ojos mientras sostenía su mano. Era adorable mirarle, porque ese chico hermoso había dudado de tener este niño y ahora parecía más que encantado con tenerlo, aunque su apetito no era exactamente el mejor, no comía mucho y por eso el doctor le había enviado el doble de vitaminas que tomar, había entrado en el comienzo del segundo trimestre y no tenía el peso suficiente aun, al menos él bebé estaba creciendo regularmente, pero a costa de la energía de Padalecki.

 

— No puedes alimentarte de galletas. — le recordó Jensen una mañana después de que Mackenzie, que llevaba dos semanas disculpándose con Jensen, Jared y sobretodo con Giorgiana, había llevado a esta última a la escuela. — Cariño, tienes que comer más, no solo esas ensaladas con cubitos de pollo.

 

— ¿Y de estos? ¿Puedo alimentarme de estos? — preguntó, recorriendo con su vista el traje que Ackles llevaba y que se cernía deliciosamente sobre su cuerpo, le hacía recordar el día en que le había escuchado cerrar un trato por teléfono, dios, había sido tan caliente que aún no puede sacarse de su mente su espalda recta, el brazo que no sostenía el teléfono haciendo movimientos firmes para enfatizar el tono grueso y demandante de su voz y sus ojos, dios, sus ojos, ese brillo de prepotencia y firmeza, que esa noche y ahora, hacían que su polla empezara a dejar caer líquido preseminal en el suelo.

 

— Por supuesto que no, contrataré a alguien que te ponga en una dieta sana de hombre embarazado. — le indicó, sentándose al otro lado de la encimera donde desayunaba firmando un montón de papeles. — ya le he dicho a Tina que me quedare hoy en casa, de todas formas, con lo que están diciendo, es mejor que me mantenga aquí.

 

— ¿Uh? ¿Tienes problemas en el mundo de los negocios? ¿Quién está hablando que cariño? — mordió otro de los Macaroons, sonriendo por una combinación entre el espasmo que le dio su cuerpo y el sabor que estalló en su boca.

 

— Nada importante. — le tranquilizo, mirándole comer, esos ojos que a Jared le hacían sentir extraordinario, como si estuviera tan enamorado como para poder respirar. Este hombre siempre había tenido ese poder sobre él. — ¿Te sientes bien hoy?

 

— Mucho mejor que ayer, si — dice con una mueca recordando cómo casi se había desmayado saliendo del trabajo.

 

Había sido un día duro, donde había tenido que responder por el contenido de unos artículos que había hecho, por lo que las personas encargadas de la prensa de cada uno de los despachos de los abogados que había mencionado, estaban llamándole y acosándole con bastante intensidad, el aire acondicionado del edificio había fallado una hora antes y no toleraba la colonia que su compañero de al lado había usado ese día, así que cuando había salido a tomar aire, todo le había dado vueltas y su primer instinto había sido llamar a Jensen, a quien había matado del susto por cierto.

 

— ¿Seguro? No quiero más sorpresas como las de ayer, no estoy de humor para eso. — le advirtió, poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba el resto de su taza de té y se dirigía a llenarla en la tetera de porcelana que había comprado su hermana en una boutique hace dos años cuando estaba en su época de "limpieza del organismo", él no era un hombre de té, pero Jared había puesto límites con respecto al café, ya que si el alto no podía tomarlo por el embarazo entonces él tampoco. — ¿Qué tal tus pechos? ¿Aun te arden de anoche?

 

— Sí cariño, no voy a desmayarme de nuevo. — responde rodando los ojos. — Además sé que esta semana está siendo bastante atareada para ti, así que... no, no intento ponerte más estrés encima. — se limpia las migajas con el dorso de la mano y la otra la termina sacando de debajo de la mesa, decepcionado que Ackles esté tan concentrado. — Están bien... ¿Y tus labios?

 

— ¿Que con ellos? — Jensen pregunto haciendo una mueca mientras se acercaba a Jared y le quitaba la bandeja que antes había contenido muchas delicias y ahora estaba casi vacía, apoyándose en la mesa de madera y usando su mano para poner el cabello detrás de sus orejas. — Ni siquiera me dejaste acercarme, ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que te dolían mucho y que querías mimos en tu pancita.

 

— Soñé que los mordía mucho anoche, solo quería constatar que no lo había hecho dormido. — sonrió, su cuerpo se relaja con la suave caricia que Jensen deja en su mejilla.

 

— Oh, los mordiste... y entonces me hiciste follarte la boca con mi lengua hasta que caíste dormido...

 

— Dios, lo siento. — ríe, llevando sus manos a frotar su rostro. — Estaba tan cansando, mi editor no dejo que descansara un segundo de contestar el teléfono, el correo y cualquier otro medio por mi artículo, ayer en particular estaba decidido a explotarme como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

 

— ¿Has reconsiderando mi propuesta? — tenía que preguntar, porque no quería que a su novio lo sobreexplotaran así.

 

— No quiero trabajar para ti, cariño. — dice con suavidad, separándose un poco. — Seré el novio del jefe y el padre de tus hijos, prácticamente todo el mundo pensara que por eso conseguí el trabajo y dudarán de mis habilidades. — se queja, cruzándose de brazos.

 

— Como quieras. — Jensen alzó los brazos a modo de derrota, poniéndose de pie para llegar a sus documentos. — Seguiré trabajando, pero desayuna algo decente. — le dijo cuándo le vio comer algunos trocitos más de que quedaban en la bandeja.

 

Jared hace una mueca cuando Jensen lleva su mano a la bandeja como decidiendo si la aleja o no de sus manos.

 

— No quiero comer nada más, bueno... No estarían mal esos huevos fritos que sabe hacer tu amigo Christian, el que me dijo el otro día que tenía fama de dios del sexo. — dice y le encanta como Jensen rueda los ojos. — Aún pienso que fuiste tú quien le dijo eso. ¿Cuándo voy a conocerlo en persona?

 

— No eres el Dios del sexo, los dioses no se embarazan tan rápido, tonto. Espero que pronto, es alguien elusivo. — negó con la cabeza, obviamente aun le afectaba que toda su experiencia fuera para nada, Jared le superaba en creces. Aunque tampoco es que ellos hubieran tenido mucho sexo en estas últimas semanas.

 

— Eso es culpa de tu certero pene... Por cierto si quieres te lo puedo chupar mientras trabajas, a menos que tengas una videoconferencia no quiero que se te salga un gemido mientras hablas.

 

— Jared... — dijo su nombre a través de sus dientes, apretándolos tanto que le dolieron. — ¿No tienes un artículo que escribir? — cuestiono, mirando la montaña de papeles que tenía que revisar, mientras su novio le lanzaba miradas intensas.

 

— A veces odio mucho tu trabajo. — se queja, poniéndose de pie con cuidado porque su estómago de casi cuatro meses está empezando a ser una molestia para movilizarse, a veces tenia contracciones u olvidaba que tenía ese peso allí, el doctor dijo que solo era un bebé, pero está empezando a creer que había otro escondido ahí dentro después de todo lo hicieron muchas veces sin la mínima protección. — Bien, búscare mi laptop y trabajaré en la sala, así no me llega tu jodida colonia y se me pone más dura.

 

Eso hizo a Jensen reír, seguro de que hoy ni siquiera se había puesto colonia y de que Jared solo estaba oliéndole a él en su puro estado, diablos, él ni siquiera estaba sudando, simplemente estaba allí sentado trabajando, como estuvieron ambos por las anteriores dos horas, hasta que Jared se levantó para irse a sentarse en el sofá de la sala enfrente del televisor, sofá del que tanto se había burlado pero que era su favorito por su extraña forma de cama y seguramente huyendo, de lo que sea acerca de él que le tenía tan caliente a toda hora, había llegado a pensar que era hasta algo primitivo como el cuerpo de Padalecki le deseaba, algo que ciertamente llenaba su ego.

 

Pronto se encontró cocinando algo para su novio, era extraño como sentía que en tan poco tiempo su vida había dado un extremo giro en dirección contraria, no más éxito laboral y grandeza como metas, ahora solo estaba la familia y su felicidad. No cree que en algún momento de su vida haya puesto la comodidad y felicidad de alguien por delante de la suya, así que este era un extraño giro de los eventos. Vio el pollo volverse ligeramente blanco en el asador, vigilándolo con ojo crítico como iba cambiando, tal y como su vida se iba transformando en algo más.

 

Llevo su vista hacia Jared, que acurrucado alrededor de unas mantas seguía leyendo e investigando para el articulo que tenía que presentar en una semana, por segundos le parecía verlo cabecear seguramente por el exceso de sueño, con sus ojos ligeramente cerrados y sus mejillas, algo rojas por el calor que entre el sillón y las sabanas llevaban a su cuerpo. Hace algunos días, el mismo se había quedado dormido ahí, con Gigi a su lado y la foto que Jared había hecho del momento, había hecho saltar su corazón.

 

Pensando en Gigi, se dio cuenta que Lauren se había retrasado un poco en traerla, la mujer se había ofrecido después de ver que ambos estaban llenos de trabajo y que Jared — en sus palabras — estaba empezando a ponerse mimoso.

 

— ¿Nos estamos poniendo mimosos? — pregunto Jensen con suavidad, acercándose a Jared y dejándose caer a su lado, su novio estaba con ese sexy ceño fruncido que no hacía más que enfocarse en su trabajo. — ¿Jared?

 

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó, levantando su cabeza para mirar a Jensen que sonreía — Solo porque estoy algo quisquilloso ¿Es eso?

 

Algo quisquilloso, era un eufemismo, Jared no soportaba casi ningún olor que no fuera él suyo y el de su colonia, su pobre hija había tenido que dejar de usar perfume, al igual que Lauren e incluso Christian cuando venía de visita, porque Jared empezaba a ponerse pálido, mover su mano de arriba a abajo, simulando que tenía calor, aunque era más una forma de alejar el olor de él para después terminar vomitando.

 

Antojos, los antojos eran también todo un tema, Jared solo quería comer dulce, era lo único que se le antojaba y cuando por algún milagro quería otra cosa, era porque había visto a alguien comerlo, así que cuando iban en su auto y había visto a un neoyorkino común comer un perro caliente de un local en particular, le había hecho dar vueltas por gran parte de la gran manzanas, para buscar los perros calientes con envoltorio verde.

 

A veces, se asustaba un poco, porque esto, la sensibilidad extrema de sus sentidos, los antojos y las lágrimas que le llenaban esos hermosos ojos cuando algo le sobrecargaba, era un caos con apenas cuatro meses de embarazo.

 

Tenía miedo de lo que sea que los esperara, tanto que hasta pensaba desordenadamente.

 

Tenía miedo que fuera más que un bebé, Padalecki estaba demasiado enorme.

 

Tenía miedo de cometer algún error.

 

Tenía miedo de ser padre, desde el inicio era muy diferente a serlo cuando el niño o la niña, en este caso, ya eran bastante independientes y fuertes. Ahora una pequeña vida dependería totalmente de él.

 

— ¿Estoy siendo un gran novio?

 

Tenía que hacer la pregunta, porque llevaban dos semanas saliendo y todo esto era de lo más raro.

 

Jared sonrió, dejando su tableta azul — que ya estaba algo descolorida en los bordes, con un pequeño rayón en la esquina derecha y claramente más gruesa de lo que una moderna podía ser — se inclinó hacia Jensen y tomar su mano.

 

— Estás siendo un gran novio, concediéndome caprichos y tratándome como de cristal, para después besarme hasta que me quede dormido. Soy yo quien debería preguntar si te sientes a gusto con todo esto.

 

— Es solo que yo... No pensé que tenía esa clase de emociones en mí. — replico el hombre cuyos ojos verdes estaban fijos en él, la recortada y perfecta barba haciendo que se viera pálido aunque Jared sabía que no lo era tanto. Tenía más arrugas bajo sus ojos que cuando le había visto en el campus la primera vez, con su cabello castaño oscuro y peinado de forma que su rostro griego era perfecto. Diablos, incluso ahora Jared sentía el fuerte impulso de tomarlo de las mejillas y besarlo profundo. Era extraño, pero en esa mirada, Padalecki descubrió que aún estaba tan enamorado que dolía. — ... quiero decir, nunca ame a mis padres realmente y es por ellos que siempre pensé que las relaciones eran banales. — Jared se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que Jensen llevaba unos minutos hablando. — Dios, cariño, pensé que seríamos fatales juntos, aun pienso que lo voy a joder todo.

 

— ¿Qué demonios puedes joder cuando te atrapo mirándome de la forma en que lo haces? — Preguntó de nuevo, acariciando la mano ajena para después dejar un beso sobre esta. — Puedes amar, Jensen, puedes amar más de lo que crees. Tu amor es cálido, protector y cuidadoso. Es fuerte.

 

— Tal vez no funcione, Jared... Tal vez descubras que ya no me quieras en algún momento. — pone la mano sobre la que Jared le sostiene, necesitando sentir en su cabeza lo que su corazón está sintiendo.

 

— ¿Te puedo contar un secreto? — Pregunta, inclinándose a descansar su cabeza contra la frente ajena — Uno que me hace más vulnerable de lo que me gustaría admitir.

 

— Depende... — susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos y reclinarse de Jared.

 

— Cuando... cuando… — se detuvo, buscando el aire que sintió que le faltaba de pronto, por la forma en que su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho. — Cuando apareciste en mi vida de nuevo, estaba molesto, indignado, me sentía... no lo sé, eran muchas emociones, pero lo que más me molestaba fue la forma en que mi corazón se aceleró cuando te vi... nunca deje de amarte Jensen, solo que no quería que lo supieras.

 

— ¿Cómo no podías dejar de hacerlo? Yo solo era un idiota que te hizo mucho daño. — sabe que Jensen no se siente cómodo con su declaración.

 

— No lo sé. — responde con sinceridad, dejando un beso en la mejilla ajena. — Pero el hecho es ese, es que te quiero y ahora, estas siendo todo lo que quiero, necesito y más, cariño. Lo que importa es el ahora.

 

— Si no hago algo bien, ¿Me lo reprocharas? Porque necesito saber.

 

— Claro que lo haré. — dice y Jared tiene esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. — Como cuando peleamos aquella noche en mi casa ¿Te parezco una persona que se queda callada?, aunque... — hace una pausa y se estira con suavidad en el sillón, maldiciendo cuando su camisa se mueve hacia arriba por su prominente estómago. — Ese no es un buen ejemplo, terminamos follando y concibiendo a este enano.

 


	11. Capítulo 10 - Inmarcesible

 

 

Es una semana extraña, o al menos eso piensa Jared mientras intenta buscar la posición cómoda para dormir sobre su costado, con cuatro meses de embarazo, su movilidad comienza a reducirse considerablemente y su comodidad se va al carajo poco a poco. Es en momentos como este, en el que no puede dormir, que maldice no haberse mantenido en control de natalidad, ¿Cómo es posible que se haya embarazado teniendo una pequeña de diez años? ¿Qué cabida tendrá un bebé en la vida de dos personas tan ocupadas como lo eran él y Jensen?

 

Estaba preocupado de que las cosas fallaran estrepitosamente para ellos, porque no podía ser más extraño el pensar que a sus casi treinta años volvía a estar embarazado del hombre que tanto le hizo sufrir. Aunque admitía que despertar desde hace unos días, con Jensen Ackles acariciando con fascinación su ligeramente abultado estómago le gustaba más de lo que diría alguna vez en voz alta.

 

De verdad, Jensen Ackles estaba esforzándose por ganarse el puesto de padre. No solo consentía a Giorgiana, sino que se había encargado, desde hace una semana de tener todas las cosas que Jared necesitaba, y aunque Padalecki aún no estaba seguro de querer mudarse aquí, reconocía que este sitio tenia ventajas para su trabajo.

 

En ese ámbito, solo había tenido pequeños percances en el trabajo, como cuando se había topado con más de un idiota que había mencionado su embarazo y la falta de un padre, como una constante  él se había tenido que morder la lengua para no revelar nada. No quería decirle a nadie su pequeño secreto. Aunque admitía que a quien más tenía miedo de contárselo era a su madre.

 

Entrecerró sus ojos, llevando su antebrazo a su frente y suspirando, recordó como su madre había llorado a su lado cada noche, en que dudaba si sería capaz de llevar a cuesta del embarazo, soportando sus miedos, sus dudas y por sobre todo, su corazón roto. En el día, siguiendo a su esposo, es decir a su padre, parecía un poco más severa e incluso decepcionada, como si pensara que también necesitaba un poco de eso. Pero en las noches le ayudaba a llevar su carga, aún con todo lo que ella seguramente sentía.

 

Las lágrimas humedecieron sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas salir, pensando ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto su madre? ¿Cómo le diría que Ackles estaba en su vida? Se giró en la cama, buscando el cálido cuerpo de Jensen, quien acostumbrado a dormir solo, siempre acababa buscando el lado más frío de la cama, pero se sorprendió al conseguir el lado de Jensen vacío. Frunció el ceño, habían tenido sexo antes de irse a la cama, por alguna razón, sintió que Jensen necesitaba esa clase de alivio, así que lo sedujo hasta atraerlo a la cama después de que Gigi se durmiera.

 

Le extrañaba que no estuviera allí, así que se levantó, sintiendo ligeras nauseas que cedieron tan pronto respiro hondo. Bajo las escaleras, asombrándose aun con la presteza de la casa, cuyas luces se encendían a medida que él avanzaba.

 

La sala estaba vacía y el estudio de Jensen también, así que se dirigió a la cocina, y esa fue la dirección correcta, puesto que allí estaba Ackles, hablando con alguien por su Bluetooth, en japonés muy fluido. Se preguntó que decía, pero no podía entenderlo, aunque no era malo para los idiomas, sabia italiano y español, además de su natal inglés, pero no era capaz de entender nada de lo que hablaba su novio.

 

Sin embargo, su lenguaje no verbal le daba una pista acerca de lo que sucedía, Jensen siempre era una persona excepcionalmente tranquila de gestos suaves y elegantes, incluso, a veces pensaba que eran premeditados. Ahora, movía sus manos sobre la mesa de un lado a otro, su respiración por momentos era un poco más errática y se preguntó cuándo había aprendido esos pequeños detalles, incluso para saber que cuando las cejas de su novio, se movían de esa forma, estaba algo indignado.

 

No le extraño cuando acabo por maldecir en inglés mientras se arrancaba el auricular unos minutos después, enterrando su cara en sus manos y resoplando. Ahora eso sí que era una sorpresa y Jared sintió su corazón encogerse cuando Jensen separó sus manos y pudo ver su expresión. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación. Incluso, hace un gesto con sus manos, apretando en puños sus dedos antes de dejarlos ir con una larga respiración, como si buscara recuperar el control y Jared no pudiera verle así.

 

Tan pronto como da un paso en la cocina, Jensen le mira, luciendo tan cansado y mucho más mayor de lo que le ha visto en años de ver su rostro plastificado en magazines, con pequeños pasos se acercó a Jensen, se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa y con su mano, paso el dedo por debajo de uno de sus ojos.

 

— Tu secretaria estaba quejándose de tus ojeras, algo de que si sigues así deberás usar más corrector en el reportaje del próximo mes ¿Sabes?

 

— Pfft, no son tan exageradas. — aparto la mano de Jared y paso sus manos por su rostro. — ¿Qué haces despierto?

 

— Me desperté y no estabas ahí. — lo dice con tanta normalidad que sorprende un poco a Jensen. — Y solo, quería ver dónde estabas o incluso, si estabas bien.

 

— Estoy bien. — replicó, como si fuera una respuesta automática decirlo, y ambos se dieron cuenta que era una gran mentira. — Supongo que el secreto está afuera. — dijo luego, pero pasando su mano a través de sus cortos cabellos. — no soy perfecto en esto tampoco, ¿Decepcionado?

 

— Para nada. — Dice, mientras se levanta y camina hacia la cafetera. — Me gusta lo que veo. — confesó, la seguridad que le daba estar de espaldas le hacía sentir un poco mejor y poder decir aquello con más soltura. — Porque veo un Jensen más humano, más asustado... Que no es tan diferente e inalcanzable de mí.

 

— No hagas eso, no te pongas por debajo de mí. Me duele que pienses que soy inalcanzable, aunque me alegra que mi desesperación por no tener nada que heredarle en un futuro a mi hija me haga parecer más humano.

 

Eso llama la atención de Jared lo suficiente como para lograr que deje de observar la cafetera que hace unos segundos había empezado a sonar, preparando el café.

 

— Jensen, si te refieres a aspectos materiales estás en la lista de los más millonarios de los millonarios. — camina y se sienta al lado de su novio, empujándolo un poco. — Aparentemente por encima de tus padres, así que... ¿Qué te preocupa?

 

— Que mi negocio sea comido por un pez más grande, no tienes idea de cómo son estos negocios y a veces asumo que estoy por encima de muchos, pero no es así, Jared, una mala inversión y quedare al borde de la quiebra y los japoneses, quieren más acciones, ya tienen un quince por ciento, que es más de lo que dejaría a nadie tener, quiero que Giorgiana sea dueña de al menos un veinte, pero no sé si podré lograrlo...

 

— No vas a quebrar. — dice interrumpiendo a Jensen que al parecer planeaba seguir hablando y solo se había detenido a tomar aire. — Eres un prodigio de la estrategia y los negocios que sabe leer el ambiente para encontrar las mejores oportunidades que empezó a desligarse de sus padres y los supero en minutos. — cita un viejo artículo, que había leído hace tiempo. — Lo único diferente que hay ahora, es que eres padre.

 

— No quiero que ella no reciba nada de mí, no quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo.

 

— No quiero hablar mal de tus padres. — dice Jared ganándose una sonrisa suave, pero avergonzada de parte de Jensen. — Pero le estás dando algo más valioso que lo que te dieron a ti.

 

— No seas cursi, Jared. — dejo salir una risita nerviosa. — La amo, eso lo sé y la quiero en mi vida, y quiero a su padre en mi vida también. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por el futuro.

 

— No te quejes tanto cariño. Simplemente patea su culo. — la repentina afirmación hace reír a Jensen. — Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer para frenarles, piensa que lo estás haciendo por ella y... El bebé que esperamos. — dice y se levanta para traer el café cuyo olor ya invadió las instancias. — Hombre te juro que si pagar la escuela de Gigi me está arruinando, no quiero saber lo que sería la de otro bebé.

 

— Yo lo pagaré, por la otra niña que vamos a tener. — le sonríe a Jared, quien se gira solo para darle una sonrisa incrédula. — ¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea una niña? Tu doctora no fue muy explicativa cuando fuimos, deberíamos conseguir otra doctora. Hacer un examen más profundo de cómo se está allí adentro. — Jensen se levantan, tomándole de la cintura, sus manos yéndose al estómago de Jared. — ¿Cómo puedes llenar tanto espacio con un solo bebé?

 

— Es por eso que me parece que no será una niña. — dice y se aclara la garganta y alzando su cabeza un poco para darle más firmeza a lo que dice, aunque su voz es juguetona. — A los cuatro meses, Gigi apenas se notaba.

 

— Mmm... — entonces Jared se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y de inmediato sintió la necesidad de calmar a Jensen, cuya expresión cansada volvía a sus facciones, no quería eso, no cuando había logrado relajarlo.

 

— Estaba pensando… — siente su corazón dispararse con solo que la idea se empiece a formar en su cabeza. — Que... Quizás... Quisieras y si no te da asco o miedo, estar en el parto.

 

— ¿Estabas planeando dejarme fuera? — Ackles se ríe, meneando su cabeza mientras se aleja de Jared, para comenzar a organizar los papeles que había regado en la isla. — Precioso, Padalecki. Yo aquí pensando en comprarte un automóvil ergonómico para que pudieras transportarte mejor con los bebés y tú planeando dejarme fuera del parte de mi hija.

 

— Hey, hey, en ningún momento pensé en dejarte fuera. — afirmó, empezando a servir el café en las dos tazas que había sacado. — Solo que no sabía si ibas a querer... No va a ser algo lindo, así que quería preguntarte.

 

— ¿No es algo lindo? — eso hizo que Jared riera, preguntándose qué tan inocente era Jensen. — Pensé que el milagro de la vida era algo que valía la pena presenciar.

 

Aun sonriendo, le tendió la taza a su novio.

 

— Si, lo es, pero duele mucho y quizás, solo quizás me ponga algo irritable por el dolor y puede que nuestro hijo o hija, no sea lo único que salga de mi cariño, ¿Entiendes?

 

— Eso es asqueroso. — Jensen frunció el ceño. — Estoy comenzando a cambiar de opinión. — Jared le empujo por el hombro, haciéndole reír bajito. — Gracias. — dijo de pronto, haciendo que Jared le mirara a los ojos. — Por escucharme. Realmente estaba a punto de gritar.

 

— Cuando quieras. — contesto simplemente aunque siente el rubor de sus mejillas intensificarse. Si es sincero consigo mismo, ver a Jensen tan comprometido con cuidar de Gigi, tan preocupado por su futuro, le ha hecho ver una faceta antes desconocida. Es un Jensen cálido y protector, asustado e inseguro, sí, pero tan fuerte que se siente desorientado, porque Jensen está resultando tanto o más que lo que había idealizado en la universidad. — Sabes, podemos hacer eso más seguido, café, galletas y hablar.

 

— Tenemos toda la noche por delante, además, seguro va a ser un domingo lluvioso. — se estiro, moviendo su cuello para crujir sus huesos antes de tomar la taza de café y comenzar a caminar al balcón techado, con Jared siguiéndole.

 

— Bien. — dice y mueve la cejas graciosamente hacia arriba cuando llega al lado de Jensen. — Conozcámonos más entonces ¿A qué más le tienes miedo aparte de los japoneses y la comida vegetariana? — molesta, mientras se sienta estremece con el frío que le rodea al llegar al balcón, pero inmediatamente después sus ojos se abren enormemente mirando la vista que se abre ante sus ojos — ¡Wow!

 

— ¿Qué? — Jensen le da una mirada curiosa mientras se acerca a la enorme chimenea que hay en la esquina y la enciende con solo presionar un botón, acercando una poltrona de dos plazas allí y abriendo un casillero camuflado bajo un montón de adornos florales, de donde saco dos enormes sábanas. — Creo que le tengo miedo a las aves y a los peces que la gente tiene en la casa. Mi madre tenía un perico, y mira, me quito un trozo de mi dedo. — se acercó donde Jared aún tenía la boca abierta y le enseño su dedo índice, haciéndole notar que había un pedazo faltante. Jared bajo la vista y parpadeo sorprendido — Mierda, en serio te hace falta un pedazo ¿Qué clase de perico caníbal era ese?

 

— Uno muy malvado. — se miró el dedo y luego se rió. — ¿A que le tienes miedo tú? — le pregunto, sentándose y golpeando el asiento para que Jared le siguiera y así meterse ambos bajo las sábanas.

 

— A las arañas. — bebe un poco más de su café mientras se apoya en el pecho ajeno. — Cuando era pequeño rompí uno de los juguetes de mi hermano y él puso una araña en mis pantalones cortos nuevos, así que cuando me los iba a poner... ¡Bam!, la araña salió y te juro que tenía un solo ojo y era enorme y peluda, creo que grite, peor que cualquier niña del barrio.

 

— Aquí no vas a conseguirte muchas arañas, espero. Las paredes son repelentes de insectos, ni siquiera te conseguirás esos mosquitos que hay incluso en los hoteles. — Jensen bebió de su copa de café, sus ojos por fin yéndose al skyline, aunque hacía frío en el balcón, no era exactamente un balcón al aire libre, estaban demasiado arriba para eso, así que en su lugar había enormes ventanales con paneles solares diagonales en el tope, por donde entraba el viento frío. El mismo había diseñado esta parte del edificio. Queriéndolo hacer a medida de sus necesidades. — Si... Nuestra relación progresa, ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo aquí?

 

— Si. — acepta, aunque lo dice tímidamente. — Aquí arriba me siento como si estuviera en otro mundo, con absolutamente todo lo que más quiero. Siempre... Siempre he tenido miedo de no ser capaz de cuidar a Gigi bien. — con respecto a último, Jensen está seguro que es una confesión abrumadora para Jared que se aferra un poco más a su cuerpo.

 

— Lo entiendo, quiero decir, lo entiendo ahora, la preocupación, el no saber si ella es feliz, el no estar seguro de si le estas dando demasiado o muy poco, no lo sé. Es algo más complicado de lo que esperaba, tener hijos y ahora, vamos a tener otro, por Dios, nunca me he sentido tan perdido. — beso la cabeza de Jared, cerrando sus ojos. — pero contigo a mi lado, sé que estaré bien.

 

— Yo también, con este café de maravilla que compras cualquier cosa puede estar bien. — y gime, tiene el descaro de gemir suavecito y provocativamente mientras toma un poco más. — La ciudad se ve tan asombrosa desde aquí.

 

— Nunca traje a nadie aquí además de mi hermana. — dice, mirando pensativo el enorme balcón, los arreglos, todo planeado para que sus invitados se sintieran cómodos, pero realmente el solo había compartido este lugar con su hermana, no con Chris, porque al hombre le daba vértigo ver la ciudad desde tan alto. — Me alegra tenerte aquí conmigo, debajo del cielo azul y estas sábanas. Gimiendo como si me pidieras que te deje embarazado de nuevo.

 

— Si seguimos así, tendremos nuestro propio equipo de fútbol. — ríe, cuando Jensen mueve su nariz por todo su cabello.

 

— Mmm... Prefiero el béisbol... — Esa respuesta hizo que Jared riera, acurrucándose si era posible más cerca de Jensen, las piernas de ambos entrelazándose, con las tazas vacías de café en el suelo y la bolsa de galletas que Jared había traído sin abrir, olvidada.

 

Padalecki gimió cuando Jensen le hizo recostarse, metiéndolos a ambos completamente debajo de la sábana, no se quejó ni un momento mientras hacían el amor allí, solo se aferró a los hombros de Ackles y disfruto; su cuerpo relajado y complacido, contento con el desarrollo de la situación, con la seguridad que le había dado Jensen de que haría todo lo posible porque sus hijos estuvieran bien.

 

Por un momento pensó que sería extraño hacerlo de esta forma con besos suaves recorriendo sus cuerpos, suspiros olvidados contra la piel, movimientos suaves que en el momento en que sus cuerpos se encontraban que se hacían un poco más fuertes cuando la dulce presión se los exigía. Pero por el contrario, nada había sido extraño, había sido maravilloso, dejarse simplemente ir después de tantos años de estar alerta y asustado.


	12. Capítulo 11 - Epifanía

 

Por fin había conseguido una doctora perfecta que pudiera llevar todo su proceso de embarazo, esta le había recetado muchos más suplementos, porque aparentemente, estaba desnutrido y necesitaba cambiar su dieta, no más ensaladas de desayuno, almuerzo y cena; debía comer más variado, y le había dado un folleto recetario gratis para que tuviera un nuevo menú. No estaba seguro de donde iba a sacar el dinero para comprar los suplementos, pero tan pronto Jensen Ackles cuestiono que le ocurría ese día después de un almuerzo italiano en un restaurante elegante al que había ido con su novio, tuvo que decirle la verdad.

 

En menos de una hora, había comprado los suplementos, y, por más bizarro que sonara, estaba comprando carne en el más grande supermercado al que hubiera entrado en su vida.

 

— Creo que eso lo hará. — Jensen dijo, después de pedir cuatro kilos de T—Bones de primera calidad enteros, y dos kilos molidos. Además de comprar pechuga de pavo y jamón de ese que era tan elegante que dolía comerlo. — Compremos champiñones y pasta, creo que ya compramos la suficiente verdura para esto.

 

— Porque mejor no vamos por algunos cereales. — dice y suena como un niño caminando a la enorme pared que resguardaba cajas de todo color y tamaño. — Creo que una vez vi un anuncio de cereales con frutas, estoy seguro que aquí los venden... ¿Verdad?

 

— ¿En serio? oh por Dios, espero que este bebé sea más como yo. No toleraría tener que vivir con dos fenómenos de la comida sana que no me quieren por lo que como. — aunque fue un poco dramático, hizo reír a Jared, quien lo abrazo y dejo un beso en su mejilla como gesto de cariño. — eso no resolverá como tu hija casi me abofeteó cuando me vio comiendo papas fritas con queso cheddar.

 

— ¡Oh entonces, ahí si es solamente mi hija! — dice, mientras baja varias cajas y las lee detenidamente. — El bebé podrá elegir, puede ser un carnívoro despiadado como tú o un vegetariano ligero y amoroso como su hermana y yo.

 

— Ay Dios mío. — masculló, girándose al exageradamente azucarado cereal que le gustaba tener en sus estanterías y por el que su hija se había enfadado ya una vez. — esto tiene que ser una jodida pesadilla.

 

— Es broma, amor. — dice, aún de espaldas empuja a Jensen un poco, ambos ríen como niños pequeños. — Yo comía carne ¿Sabes?, es decir de pequeño.

 

— Aun comes carne, no creas que no vi ese recibo de Bigger Burt en tu camiseta, pediste una hamburguesa extra grande. Solo no lo admites por miedo a que tu hija te de una reprimenda.

 

— Estoy embarazado, no cuenta. — dice y suena tan indignado, que Jensen sonríe. — Y no hablemos de eso. Me llevas al lado oscuro.

 

— Además, te comes mi polla casi todas las noches, y hacías eso antes de saber que estabas embarazado. — una señora cerca de ellos que venía con un niño de la mano les fulminó con la mirada y los llamo degenerados.

 

Haciendo que el rubor llenara sus mejillas y se empujaran al uno al otro, como si se llamaran la atención a la vez.

 

— ¿Ves lo que haces?, ahora todo el mundo sabe que me encanta tu polla.

 

Quizás no debió decirlo tan alto.

 

— Oh, tus palabras, no las mías. — complacido, Jensen le llevo a casa tan pronto como acabaron de decidirse por comprar cuatro marcas distintas de cereal a los gustos de ambos. Era difícil para Jensen hacer algo por alguien más, pero salir con Jared le estaba demostrando que podía ser un tipo de persona muy diferente.

 

En casa, Jared cocino los bistecs para ambos, bajo la mirada horrorizada de su hija, quien había recibido un alto en sus quejas por parte de Jared, quien le había advertido que no quería que pecara de intolerante y que si a su padre le gustaba la carne entonces vivirían con ello. Aunque Padalecki no lo había notado, Jensen le había escuchado, y esa era la razón por la que, en plena tarde, estaba inclinado sobre el sofá de su habitación, las manos de Ackles sujetando fuerte sus caderas mientras se impulsaba dentro de su cuerpo.

 

Jensen no podía explicar lo que sentía, la necesidad casi animal de sentir el cuerpo ajeno cerca suyo, su calor, su aceptación, su apoyo, Jared le estaba dando cosas que no sabía que necesitaba hasta que habían estado tan cerca, haciéndole sentir vulnerable y desorientado. Por eso le necesitaba, necesitaba escuchar esos lloriqueos entrecortados, la sensualidad con que se movía y disfruta a su polla, todo le gustaba; todo.

 

— Estoy tan feliz que hice ese maldito trato con la escuela sosa de nuestra hija, era solo una forma de quedar bien, pero ahora que te tengo a ti... — resopla, golpeando sus caderas más fuertes contra las de Jared, cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos y observar cómo se contraían los músculos de la espalda de este, es hipnotizante, erótico, y no quiere más que seguir dándole, su polla dura como un ladrillo golpeando profundo.

 

Jared ríe, el movimiento sacude increíblemente el cuerpo de ambos.

 

— Nunca... Dios, nunca imaginé que terminaría así... Ahh Dios, cuando te volví a ver... Nunca.

 

— ¿Ya no te calentaba como antes? — le causaba gracia que fuera así, porque él había sentido la atracción hacia Jared tan pronto le había visto en esa fiesta, había querido llevárselo a la cama esa noche.

 

— ¿Estás loco? — se voltea un poco, para ver a Jensen a los ojos de forma picara. — Cuando tus ojos se concentraron en los míos, me puse duro como adolescente.

 

— ¿Si? — Jensen se inclinó, tomando la boca de Jared en un largo beso que le dejo ligeramente mareado, mientras se impulsaba en el lentamente. — yo quería ponerte sobre tus rodillas y hacerte exactamente esto que te hago ahora...

 

— ¿Qué? ¡Dime! ¿Meterme ese duro mástil hasta dejarme abierto, resbaladizo y mojado? ¿Bien jodido?

 

— Y preñado. — soltó una oscura risa al oído de Jared, quien tembló, los músculos de su íntimo canal apretando a Jensen mientras este continuaba con sus lentas embestidas. — Te amo, tontito, me haces querer follarte continuamente, solo para sentir que eres mío, solo mío...

 

— Espera que... ¿Qué? — su mano se extiende hacia Jensen y se detiene en su hombro — ¿Qué dijiste?

 

— Dije que...

 

El celular de Jared se encendió de pronto, el tono de teléfono una canción vieja de country que Jensen no había escuchado en años, los ojos de Jared se abrieron bastante y separó a Jensen de su cuerpo, escuchando como este se quejaba al sentir como su polla quedaba expuesta al aire frío de la habitación.

 

— ¿Que puede ser más importante que...? — intentó razonar con Jared, pero la expresión en el rostro de este le hizo fruncir el ceño y callarse.

 

— Hey, hola mamá. — cuando el mismo Jared se percata que su voz aún sueña temblorosa y cargada de deseo, carraspea mientras se mueve algo desorientado por el lugar. — No, no está bien. Sé que debí haber respondido los mensajes, es solo que trabajo en un artículo desde hace unos días que me tiene de... Si, si lo sé — acepta, casi resignado. — Si claro, ella estaría encantada, claro.

 

Tan pronto como escucho la palabra "mamá", Ackles comenzó a vestirse, acomodando sus pantalones y buscando su camisa para ponérsela y comenzar a abrocharla, mientras escuchaba la conversación de Jared, que había subido sus pantalones chándal hasta por debajo de la pancita.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, observa con curiosidad a Jared, parece unos años más joven, torpe y a la vez complaciente con lo que la mujer dice al otro lado, a tal grado que no termina sus oraciones para dar pie a lo que diga. Por momentos parece que quiere decir algo incluso, pero se detiene a sí mismo. Tiene que admitir que le causa curiosidad, lo único que sabe de la familia de Jared es que pese a lo decepcionado que estaba cuando quedó embarazado, lo habían apoyado, aunque no sabe qué clase de apoyo fue exactamente.

 

Asume que no fue algo que acabo muy bien, o quizás el nerviosismo de Jared proviene que no se atreve a decirles que va a tener otro hijo del mismo hombre. Diablos, el no planeaba decirle nada a sus padres, pero a su hermana le encantaba soltar la lengua, así que ya todos en su familia cercana sabían. No que planeara decirle a Jared nada de eso.

 

Frunció el ceño cuando Jared se sentó en la cama, intentando convencer a su madre que él no podría ir, así que encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a dirigirse fuera de la habitación.

 

Camino hacia la cocina y murmurando una simple palabra como lo era café, este empezó a elaborarse de un momento a otro, el olor que lleno el ambiente le hizo sonreír mientras escuchaba de fondo las carcajadas de Gigi mientras bailaba en Just Dance del Wii que había instalado en su cuarto. Sinceramente escuchar tanto a Jared y a Gigi de fondo le hacía pensar, que nunca extrañaría el silencio. No más, aunque su sonrisa se borró cuando Jared entró en la cocina con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

 

¿Resignación?

 

¿Nervios?

 

— ¿Qué pasa? — cuestiono cuando este tomo asiento frente a él, su expresión sombría no le daba muy buen aspecto.

 

— Era mi madre, estaba un poco molesta, porque hace tiempo no ve a Gigi y quiere — baja la mirada y se encoge de hombros — que pase las próximas vacaciones con ellos.

 

— ¿Las vacaciones próximas en Navidad? ¿O las vacaciones de verano que comienzan la semana que viene? — fue cuidadoso de preguntarlo de esa forma, bajando su mirada para ver el negro café, antes de regresar sus ojos a Jared, la expresión del rostro de este lo decía todo.

 

— Las de la semana que viene. — contesto, casi como Gigi lo hacía cuando no quería meterse en problemas, con labios fruncidos y cerrados, sobresaliendo.

 

— Tienes que estar bromeando, tú sabes que he estado abriendo tiempo de donde no tengo para estar con ella... ¿Qué le dijiste?

 

Era obvio lo que le había dicho y de pronto Jensen sintió un dolor de cabeza comenzar a formarse y enseguida llevo sus manos a sus sienes, frotándolas con las yemas de sus dedos

 

— No puedo creerte. Le dijiste que la enviarás allí, ¿Y qué? ¿Tú también te vas?

 

— Son mis padres Jensen, no puedo simplemente decirles que no, ellos... Ellos son sus abuelos. — y eso respondió, sin darse cuenta de lo horrible que sonaba o al menos hasta que los ojos heridos de Jensen le miran de tal forma que le quitan el aire por unos segundos. — No... yo no...

 

— ¿Qué soy yo entonces, Jared? ¿Su cuenta bancaria? ¿Una sombra en la pared? ¿Una diversión para ti? — resopló, dejando la taza de café en el lavaplatos, y caminando para rodear la isla central de la cocina y así poder salir de esta. — Gracias, por tomar mi opinión en cuenta.

 

Jared se quedó ahí sentado, totalmente quieto, sintiéndose torpe, insensible e incluso algo imbécil. Más por la forma en que no pudo seguir a Jensen, aun cuando era lo único que quería hacer.

 

Había lastimado al padre de su hija y no sabía cómo decir lo siento, ni en ese instante ni unos días después. Había sido difícil decirle a Giorgiana que su padre había tenido que irse porque había surgido algo de último minuto, y mientras que su hija se había tragado la mentira inicialmente, a la mañana siguiente de que Jensen se fuera, le había escuchado decir que Jensen Ackles, su papá, nunca se iría sin despedirse de ella. Eso le había dolido, porque él sabía que Jensen era el padre de la pequeña y que estos meses había demostrado ser casi un padre ejemplar —si no fuera porque la consentía mucho—, el solo había actuado con presteza, acostumbrado a que en cuanto a Gigi todas las decisiones eran suyas y de nadie más.

 

Cuando le había pedido a su hija que empacara que se iría a casa de sus abuelos, Giorgiana enseguida frunció el ceño y le pregunto si se había peleado con Jensen, de verdad no sabía de donde sacaba ella eso. Si, él había sido un chiquillo inquisitivo, pero no con este nivel de suspicacia.

 

— ¿Es por eso que no ha llamado aun cuando duerme contigo toda la noche?

 

No sabía que responder a eso, cuando él no quería que ella continuara involucrándose en asuntos de adultos, eso nunca salía bien. Ella era una niña, inteligente, pero con derecho a tener inocencia en cuanto a sus padres.

 

"No, no nos hemos peleado cariño". Se lo había dicho con suavidad, acariciando su largo cabello rubio y con la certeza de que no le diría nada, que no hablaría de los problemas de ambos con ella, porque ella merecía seguir teniéndolo a cada uno en el pedestal que lo tenía. Aunque no se dio cuenta la suave nostalgia que su hija había sido capaz de notar en su voz y es que no era la única, que extrañaba irremediablemente a Jensen. Era extraño vivir en la casa de este sin tenerlo allí, así que se había llevado a Gigi por unos días al apartamento en el viejo edificio, donde le había hecho empacar solo lo necesario y bajo estrictas ordenes de decirles a sus abuelos que cualquier cosa muy costosa que llevara encima había sido un regalo.

 

Incluso decirle adiós en el aeropuerto fue duro, Jensen no estaba allí para decirle adiós y se sentía mucho más culpable que antes por eso.

 

Estaba de camino a su apartamento en metro, cuando recibió un mensaje de Gigi.

 

"Papi, urgente, deje a Carlos, necesitas alimentarle, no sabemos cuándo papá va a volver".

 

Carlos era un Koi que Jensen tenía en el estanque del balcón de la cocina, una extravagancia que Jared veía absurda, pero que a su hija le encantaba. No había forma de que Jared supiera más que lanzarle alimento para pez, y como no sabía si Jensen había vuelto, el remordimiento acabo por hacerlo bajarse en la estación más cercana a la casa de Jensen.

 

Camino por la calles de la gran manzana con los pensamientos perdidos en su novio, habían pasado tres días desde que habían discutido como lo habían hecho o más bien, Jensen le había dicho la verdad en la cara, pero conteniéndose. Él había visto sus puños cerrándose, la indignación cruzar sus facciones pero sobre todo el dolor, el dolor de sentirse fuera de algo de lo que era indiscutiblemente era parte.

 

Jensen tenía razón, su primera pelea como pareja y como padre, había sido su culpa y no podía creer lo mucho que le dolía lastimar a su novio.

 

Entro cabizbajo al edificio, casi con vergüenza y como si fuera un ladrón, saludo al guarda y apenas movió la cabeza cuando este le saludo alegremente, para caminar hacia el ascensor. Centro su atención en los números que le llevaban hasta el último piso y respiro, largo y tendido, cuando al abrirse las puertas no escucho nada.

 

Jensen no estaba en casa, porque cuando estaba le gustaba poner suaves música instrumental y algo de incienso de esos lugares extraños que visitaba; y ninguna de las dos cosas estaba en ese momento. Entro nuevamente como un ladrón para dirigirse a alimentar a Carlos e irse, pasos pequeños y suaves, hasta que la sombra de Jensen sosteniendo una copa de vino casi lo mata del susto.

 

— Pareces sorprendido. — Jensen frunció el ceño tan pronto escucho su respiración acelerarse del susto que se había llevado. — Giorgiana me dijo que nos encontraríamos aquí.

 

— Bueno... No sabía que estabas aquí. — cuando Jensen arquea una ceja, el suspira. — Es decir, claro que estás aquí, es tu casa, pero Gigi estaba preocupada por Carlos y me pidió que viniera.

 

— ¿Volviste por mi Koi? — Jensen se giró hacia el balcón, donde se podían ver los reflejos del estanque en las paredes. — Pensé que lo odiabas, porque, ¿Quién nombra a un pez japonés como un latino jardinero?

 

No puede evitar sonrojarse, por la forma en que Jensen recuerda sus palabras con tanta precisión, aunque sospecha que no es particularmente con cariño, por el tono de algo opaco y desorientado que gobierna su voz y sinceramente no cree que sea específicamente por Carlos, sino por el tema de discusión que está pendiente entre ellos.

 

— No lo odio a tal grado como para dejar que muriera de hambre y Gigi lo adora.

 

— Si, hay un cargamento de tres que llega al final de mes. — explica, antes de girarse a los papeles en la mesa, que Jared nota en ese momento, frunciendo el ceño. — de todas formas, necesitaran mi firma, así que cuando lleguen intentaré estar aquí, hice que mis abogados revisaran las escrituras del apartamento y están listos para que lo firmes, serás el dueño hasta que Giorgiana cumpla los dieciocho, desde allí, ella será la dueña y este será su patrimonio.

 

— ¿Uh? — parpadeo un par de veces y se quedó mirando los papeles un segundo, desorientado — Espera, espera ¿Qué estás haciendo...?, nunca dije que quería tu apartamento o algo así, nunca me ha interesado tu dinero.

 

— No te estoy preguntando si lo quieres o no. Se lo estoy dejando a nuestra hija y ya que tú eres su padre, lo recibirás en su lugar, eso es todo lo que estoy afirmando. Ella ama este lugar y estaría muy mal de mi parte quitárselo solo porque no puedo estar contigo.

 

Jared abrió los labios de inmediato, tal vez como una acción refleja en la que sintió el impulso de contestar a las palabras ajenas, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que al menos por unos segundos — en los que Jensen evadió su asustada y sorprendida mirada — no sabía qué decir. Por eso, al menos por unos segundos en los que necesito sentarse y dejar las llaves del recibidor sobre la mesa donde estaban los papales, se quedó silencio.

 

Hasta que exploto.

 

— Tú también eres su padre, ¿Sí? — lo dice y siente de pronto, que necesita hacerle entender a Jensen lo que ambos saben y todo empezó a salir de su boca atropelladamente. — Fui un completo imbécil, después de todo lo que hemos pasado estos últimos meses, de la forma en que nos hemos acercado, dejarte fuera de las decisiones acerca de nuestra hija y que incluso, nos afectan a nosotros. Lo siento Jensen, siento haber sido un idiota, no eres un banco, ni un imbécil, ni un extraño, lamentó haberte desplazado hasta el punto en que lo hice, pero por favor. — es una súplica, lo sabe hasta que escucha las palabras fuera de su boca. — No te alejes de nosotros.

 

— ¿Crees que quiero? Te amo, Jared, diablos, no pensé que pudiera, porque... Es raro, no lo sé, pero te amo. No quiero dejarte. — Jensen resopla, mirando a otro lado, no puede ver los ojos llenos de lágrima de Jared, ni tampoco verlo cuando sabe que esta sonrojado. — Quería casarme contigo, quería tener una vida contigo. — dijo suavemente, avergonzado de siquiera haberlo pensado. — Pero no puedo cuando me tratas así, estoy cansado de ser dejado de lado, de que me recuerdes a cada momento que no estuve con ella.

 

— Yo también puedo. — dice y su voz es suena tan quebrada que Jensen no puede evitar llevar sus ojos a los de Jared. — Puedo cambiar justo como tú me demostraste que podías ser otra persona, que podías ser padre... Te amo — las últimas palabras las dice casi tímidamente mientras se pone de pie. — ¡Te amo! — repite más fuerte.

 

— ¿Entonces piensas que puedo ser su padre? Porque te aseguro que no voy a cortarte acceso a mi dinero solo porque rompamos, el bebé y Giorgiana recibirían todo lo que quieran.

 

— Eres un idiota. — le insulta con todas las fuerza que Jensen siempre ha conocido en cada una de sus discusiones, pese a que las lágrimas no dejan de salir de sus ojos. — ¿Crees que diría "Te amo" para que te quedes conmigo y tus hijos solo por tu dinero?, Te estoy diciendo te amo porque te quiero a ti a mi lado, no a tu dinero, sino a ti, al Jensen que se acurruca a mi lado a comer hamburguesa, él que le gusta que lo abracen, que ríe con películas tontas y que le encanta todas las cosas tecnológicas que hablan, me gustas tú, con tu sonrisas y miedos...

 

— Me golpeaste muy profundo ese día, Jared. — dice, acercándose para tomar asiento frente a Padalecki, sus manos yéndose a su rostro para frotarlo. — Me rompiste el corazón que nunca le había dado a nadie. Te lo di a ti, y Dios, se siente tan horrible... Nunca había experimentado algo así, yo, ahora entiendo todas las malditas canciones de amor.

 

Mientras hablaba, su voz entrecortada y asustada desinfló a Padalecki que llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza ajena, acariciando el cabello rubio suavemente, ignorando cada espasmo que golpeaba el cuerpo ajeno. Jensen estaba llorando y era tan hilarante, como impresionante. Era mirar completamente a otro Jensen, uno más sensible, más humano.

 

— También se siente bien, es decir, cuando la otra persona no es un imbécil. — no pretendía que sonara como una broma, aunque seguramente fue así, por la risa suave que invadió a Jensen.

 

— ¿Imbécil? Si, un poco. — rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, con la ayuda de Jared también que acaricio sus mejillas. — No sé qué pensaras de mi después de haberme visto llorar dos veces, diablos, no lloraba desde que estaba en la primaria y un idiota destruyo mi proto—key.

 

— Pienso que el Jensen Ackles que miraba desde lejos e imaginaba sensible y cariñoso, es justamente eso y más. ¡¿Oh y no me digas que desde pequeño eras todo un genio!?

 

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no? — suspiro, apartando las manos de Jared para poder usar uno de esos costosos pañuelos que siempre llevaba en sus trajes. — Supongo que todo está resuelto, ¿No? — suspiro, mirando los papeles en la mesa. — Aun así, necesito que firmes esos papeles.

 

— Jensen. — Jared pronuncia su nombre con un tono de advertencia implícito — No quiero firmar esto, ¿No puedes ponerlo a nombre de ella directamente?, claro no le decimos, así cuando sea adolescente y crea que pueda controlar el mundo, no intente echarnos.

 

— No seas tonto, este es mi plan de respaldo, si algo sucede, este apartamento cuesta unos cuatro millones de dólares, probablemente seis o siete en el futuro. Esta será su ancla y la de este enano. — acariciando el estómago de Jared.

 

Jared sonrío y llevo una de sus manos a la de Jensen sintiendo como ambas se movían por el nada pequeño estómago.

 

— Esta bien, pero tienes que seguir viviendo aquí ¿Está bien?

 

— En realidad, tengo que ir a Japón esta semana. — replicó suavemente mientras miraba a Jared y como su expresión se convertía en una de tristeza. — Tengo que trabajar.

 

— Claro, entiendo. — se puso de pie con una mueca de incomodidad, llevando sus manos a su estómago de inmediato. — Estoy bien. — agrego cuando Jensen se puso de pie también e incluso se inclinó preocupado. — Es solo que estos tres días han sido muy emocionales y por tu culpa mi cuerpo se acostumbró a tu colchón.

 

— Puedes dormir allí... — dijo lentamente. — Aunque esta noche dudo que duerma, tengo que empacar ropa y buscar mi diccionario de japonés solo en caso de emergencia. — explico suavemente, sujetando el estómago de Jared, su pulgar acariciando el ombligo que comenzaba a sobresalir.

 

— Pero cuando regreses... ¿Vendrás a casa conmigo y Gigi, verdad? — no le importó que su pregunta aún sonara algo preocupada y asustada.

 

— No creo que Gigi vaya a estar aquí. — se encogió de hombros y aunque lo hizo, Jared se dio cuenta de que aún le dolía. — Pero volveré, tratare, tengo una habitación pagada en el Mayor, es un gran hotel.

 

— Jensen... — tomo las manos ajenas, alejándolas un momento de su estómago y tomándolas con firmeza entre las suyas — Así como... Así como me dijiste que no tenía que decir que te amaba por miedo a que a Gigi y a este bebé le faltara algo, no tienes que decir que me amas por miedo a perderles. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?, sino quieres estar conmigo seguirán siendo tus hijos.

 

— Te lo dije, idiota. Te amo, joder, te dije que te amaba por primera vez ese día... Te amo y amo a mis hijos, y estoy aprendiendo.

 

— Esta bien, está bien. — suspira, llevando las manos ajenas hacia sus labios y dejando un pequeño beso en ambas. — Solo necesitaba decirlo, solo necesitaba saber que no la había cagado tanto como para que ya no quisieras estar conmigo.

 

— Quiero estar contigo, pero odio pensar que... No tengo ningún poder sobre ella, que todo lo que quiero hacer por ella tiene que pasar por tu aprobación y lo entiendo la has criado por diez años solo, la llevaste nueve meses en tu vientre, ella es tuya...

 

— Dale tu apellido. — dice suavemente, haciendo que Jensen le mire de un pronto a otro sorprendido. — No me mires así, es algo que ella quiere... Gritar al mundo que eres su padre y es algo que tú quieres, gritar al mundo que es tu hija...

 

— Necesito tiempo para eso, Jared. No creo que sea fácil en una ciudad como esta que un playboy tan caliente como yo haya sentado cabeza. — se ríe cuando Jared rueda los ojos. — admítelo, te excito tanto que te embarazas.

 

— No digo que tengas que hacerlo ahora, solo... — se ríe, porque Jensen está mirándole de manera intensa, con una sonrisa de arrogancia y suficiencia que durante tantos años le ha quitado el sueño — No me embaracé porque seas caliente, sino porque tienes el pene más certero que he conocido nunca.

 

— ¿Mas que el del sujeto ese? — Padalecki le miro con duda un momento, antes de recordar a que se refería Ackles y Dios, ¿No era eso adorable? — no te rías, no es asunto de risa.

 

— Con él no estaba tan jodidamente caliente como para olvidar pedirte que usaras el condón ¡Dos veces! — dice empujándole un poco, pero Jensen se abraza a su cintura y deja un beso en su cuello. — Me descontrolabas tanto...

 

— Tu también. — recostó su cabeza del hombro de Jared, cerrando sus ojos. — Hoy lo haces más que nunca.

 

— En un inicio, te sacaba de quicio, tus ojos se abrían un montón, no podías disimular la sorpresa de que te llevara la contraria ¿Sabes?

 

— Odio que alguien me lleve la contraria, yo siempre tengo razón en todo. — petulante, esa es la mejor forma de descubrir como Jared le escucha y debería molestarle, y quizás lo haga, pero el solo se abraza a Jensen, escuchándole. — Nadie me dice que hacer o decir, y sin embargo, viniste tú y te robaste todos esos privilegios.

 

— Me enojaba demasiado que pretendieras que todo el mundo tenía que estar a tus pies, aunque a la vez me excitaba irremediablemente — acepta, incluso algo sonrojado. Sin darse cuenta, que lo que ha descripto le pasaba también a Jensen.

 

— Siempre has sido así. — dándole una palmada en el trasero, Jensen se separó de Jared, ambos mirándose a los ojos brevemente. — deberías comer algo mientras empaco.

 

— Escucha, si regresas antes. — se estiró un poco sobre todo su cuerpo, sonriendo un poco después. — Podemos ir por Gigi juntos y al menos pasar un día o dos de sus vacaciones con ella.

 

— No. Ya será el otro año. — pasando al lado de Jared, caminando hacia la sala. — firma los papeles, Harris vendrá por ellos en la mañana. — indico. — y come algo.

 

— No digas después que no lo intente— dice en voz alta, Jensen no se voltea y sigue su camino.

 

Al menos ahora sabe de quién sacó Gigi esa manía, de que cuando se enoja, se enoja y no hay disculpa que valga realmente, sino simplemente hay que esperar a que procese todo lo que siente y lo deje ir. Es increíble que sean tan parecidos, aun cuando prácticamente por diez años, ni siquiera se hayan conocido.

 

Lleva su mirada a los papeles y suspira, no sabe qué hará estos días sin su novio ni su hija y tremendamente embarazado como está, cualquier idea de tomar algo de licor, muere antes de siquiera ser planeada. Quizás llame a Lauren y hablen un poco, porque prefiere trabajar en sus artículos desde casa, últimamente su trabajo no es el mejor ejemplo de ambiente laboral agradable y como si fuera la Edad Media, su embarazo ha traído cada vez más y más comentarios.

 

 

 

 

Es viernes, nunca se ha sentido tan solo.

 

Da vueltas en la cama, pensando en su hija y en el enano que se mueve dentro, haciéndole comer cosas que nunca ha comido, llenándole de carne y de cereales extraños, al menos ha aumentado peso como se lo ha pedido la doctora, y ya eso no es preocupación. Tendrá que ir en una semana para otro chequeo y el hecho de que vaya a ir solo le hace querer vomitar.

 

Sabe que no puede pedir más de Jensen, más de lo que le ha dado. Que está ocupado trabajando y que si no llama es porque la única vez que llamo Jared estaba durmiendo ya. Aunque eso no le quita el deseo de querer que este le acompañe.

 

Piensa en su trabajo, en lo que tiene que hacer y se cubre la cara con las manos, un maratón de Misión Imposible en la TV acompaña de fondo a su miseria. Debería estar trabajando en el artículo sobre los inmigrantes que aceptara el país y la reacción de algunos políticos.

 

El timbre suena y él se levanta con pesadez, debe ser su vecina que ha venido a traerle una cacerola caliente de carne guisada a la que no puede resistirse sin Gigi allí para impedirlo.

 

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar? Conozco este lugar cerca de un muelle desde donde podemos ver Nueva Jersey. Es Lauren quien se encuentra en la puerta.

 

— No — responde de inmediato, con un puchero que en algún momento empieza a temblar haciendo que Lauren sonría con suavidad — No quiero salir, no quiero que nadie me vea así... Solo quiero comer carne, este niño es un carnívoro como el cabrón desgraciado de su padre que está al otro lado del mundo, comiendo y bebiendo con hombres sexys y japoneses.

 

— ¿Dónde has visto un japonés sexy? — Lauren sonrío, empujándole por el hombro. — vamos a salir, vístete comamos pescados para variar tu dieta sangrienta.

 

— Tal vez le gusta lo exótico, tal vez le gusta sus caras alargadas y pálidas — se queja, cruzándose de brazos, sin darse cuenta como alguien más camina hacia ellos conteniendo la risa — Quizás le guste que son tranquilos, le encanta someter a sus amantes.

 

— Espera, ¿Qué? — Para sorpresa de Jared, Jensen asomo su cabeza por la puerta, casi matándolo del susto, mientras Lauren reía a carcajadas.

 

— Ehhhhh — se sonrojó furiosamente para después esconder su rostro en sus manos — Dios, dime que no me escuchaste decir todo eso...

 

— Por supuesto que sí, fue idea de Lauren que me escondiera, para que así pueda escuchar cuan miserable habías sido sin mí, aunque no esperaba que pensaras que iba a acostarme con un japonés de cara linda, cuando tenía a mi novio aquí en América, embarazado y con una colección de lencería de encaje que cree que no sé qué compro, porque nunca ha tenido una tarjeta de crédito, y no sabe que todo lo que compra se reporta a mi celular.

 

— Sabia que esas malditas tarjetas de crédito solo servirían para que me vigilaras — contesto con una mueca y cruzándose de brazos — Son unos idiotas, se aprovechan de que estoy demasiado gordo y sensible, como para... — se aguantó las lágrimas como pudo mientras Lauren le abrazaba murmurando que era un desastre. — Tu hijo me ha hecho comer carne toda la semana...

 

— Carne, bueno, me encanta que seas más Texano ahora que cuando nos encontramos hace unos meses. — le dedico una sonrisa de esas encantadoras. — ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos que tu hija no está para ir a comer sucio y tener sexo pervertido por todo el apartamento?

 

— Dios, solo si es un bistec enorme, con mucha cebolla y si... — vuelve a ver a Lauren que espera con una sonrisa el resto de la oración — No diré nada más, no cuando lo sabes bien — le advierte.

 

— Oh, esperaba encontrar algún comentario pervertido, pero eres tan aburrido, incluso con una pareja más sexy que tú.

 

— ¿Qué querías escuchar que se me hace la boca agua por ponerme de rodillas y meter toda su polla en la boca hasta que la saliva resbale por mi cuello? — apenas termina, Lauren no es la única sonrojada.

 

Aunque Jensen tiene una mueca de perversión insana que hace que le tiemblen las rodillas y le empuje hacia afuera, tomando su abrigo de detrás de la puerta y dejando su amiga un segundo atrás, mientras le reclama a Jensen por las cosas que le hace decir, con este solo carcajeándose.

 

Los tres caminan por las avenidas de la gran manzana un buen rato, el sol está casi escondiéndose a esas horas de la tarde y aunque la brisa es algo incomoda, se pierden entre la gente conversando de todo y nada. Jensen en algún momento empieza a hablar de Japón y Jared escucha atento, quizás nadie más que Lauren lo nota pero sus ojos brillan de la misma forma que lo hacen los de Gigi cuando Ackles habla y ella le gustaría decirle al hombre, lo increíblemente suertudo que es, por el amor verdadero y cariño sincero que ha ganado pese a todo lo que pasó cuando eran más jóvenes, pero sospecha que ya lo sabe.

 

En algún momento, ella es quien elige un restaurante, tanto porque sus pies duelen como porque los tórtolos no han dejado de mirarse mientras caminan de la mano y se siente, una espectadora demasiado invasiva. Una vez ahí, es todo un espectáculo el desfile de carne que pasa ante sus ojos, que incluso le hace pecar a ella.

 

Padalecki come todo lo que en años nunca se atrevió a probar, el quinto rollo de tocino relleno de seis tipos diferentes de queso que se derriten en su boca mientras gime y llora al mismo tiempo, es como quinto platillo.

 

— Tu hijo va a ponerme muy gordo. — solloza, mojando el tocino en salsa BBQ. — Dios mío, voy a estar como una vaca.

 

— Pues tú al menos tienes excusa. — dice Lauren, con su propia costilla en salsa agridulce en la mano. — Jensen y yo solo podemos culparnos a nosotros mismos de tanta carne por dios.

 

Jensen sonríe, acariciando la mejilla de Jared con su pulgar.

 

— Vas a estar hermoso.

 

— No es cierto. — dice, sonrojado, con los labios machados de la salsa BBQ — ¿Crees que sea normal que este comiendo tanto?, en serio, no recuerdo haber sido tan glotón en toda mi vida. — deja que Jensen le acerque contra su pecho y acaricie su cabello, con tan simple gesto logra que los nervios que acechaban su cuerpo por momento se desvanezcan. — Al menos, puedes estar tranquilo de que le gustará la carne. — agregó, con los ojos cerrados suavemente.

 

— Oh, estoy malditamente feliz, nuestra hija me asusta mucho. — murmuró, riéndose mientras continuaba con sus caricias. — Te amo, estarás bien, quizás, es un varón.

 

La sola mención de eso, le hizo sentir muy real sobre este embarazo, quedándose allí sentado, en los brazos de Jensen, sintió la realidad de que iba a tener un bebé, un nuevo ser que cambiaría la vida de los tres. Que sorprendente maravilla era la vida, pensó, sujetando la mano de Jensen con tanta fuerza que podía quebrarle los dedos si quisiera. Un temblor lo recorrió, y supo, antes de que pasara, de que iba a llorar.

 

Aunque lo más sorprendente de todo fue, la forma en que su novio le atrajo con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo, para no sostenerle solamente, sino para compartir cada sentimiento que se desbordaba en cada lágrima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos vemos el fin de semana! Que tengan bonitos dias hasta entonces!


	13. Capítulo 12 - Perenne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NDA: Este capitulo es pura fantasia, si, ya sabemos que Jared y Jensen admitieron que no entraban en ese auto ni forzándolos, pero aquí si entran aunque apretaditos.

 

Cuando tenía trece años, su madre le permitió ser voluntario en un centro de acogida. Todo había empezado como un proyecto de secundaria que buscaba que cada uno de los jóvenes encontrara en que invertir su tiempo de manera diferente, por al menos dos meses; claro que tenía que ser algo que no fuera parte de su rutina y que, en palabras de sus docentes, sacudiera su mundo. Había muchas propuestas, había muchas ideas, él había elegido el menos molesto, el que parecía ser algo fácil.

 

No tenía interés de salir de su zona de confort, sin embargo, en el albergue había empezado a ver el mundo con otros ojos, aunque su padre decía, que en realidad, lo había visto por primera vez. Había sido el principio de todo.

 

Tenía trece años y una camiseta nueva, increíblemente cara y horas después estaba dando comida — increíblemente asquerosa por cierto — a personas que dormían afuera, debajo de las inclemencias del clima, sin nada más que la certeza de que al menos por ese día, tendrían un colchón viejo donde recostarse. Tenía trece años y una chaqueta hecha de la piel de algún animal, que fue sacrificado solo para abrigarlo, tenía trece años y al fin comprendía porque su mamá se enojaba tanto cuando era un mimado y malcriado, que solo pensaba en la forma de comprar un teléfono nuevo.

 

Había empezado a ver el mundo de forma diferente, a leer, a informarse, a darse cuenta que cada cosa que hacía o compraba tenía una consecuencia y había empezado a actuar para evitarlas. Por eso, con quince años había dejado de importarle que se ponía, algunas veces había sido incómodo, porque nadie comprendía, solo era un hippie de sueños inalcanzablemente hermosos, en que nadie ponía demasiada atención. Pero se había descubierto a sí mismo esos años y todo había sido mejor cuando entro a la universidad.

 

Claro, que nunca pensó que tan cerca de sus treinta y después de casi quince años de no preocuparse cómo vestirse, la simple petición que le había llegado en un mensaje de texto "Busca algo elegante que ponerte cariño, te recojo en una hora J. Ackles”, pudiera descontrolarle de aquella manera. Desafortunadamente su closet era cualquier cosa menos elegante.

 

No tenía nada que ponerse que fuera elegante, solo un estúpido chaleco azul de cachemir que alguien le había dado para una entrevista y él había olvidado devolverlo, era la prenda más costosa que tenía. No había nada más. Miro la tela azul con odio antes de tirarla al suelo, no había hecho un gran desastre, la verdad es que tampoco tenía tantas prendas, pero si toda su ropa, estaba tirada por todas partes.

 

Deseo haber comprado ropa en lugar de haber cedido a la tentación de ropa interior sexy, porque sintió un fuerte impulso de sentirse deseado por Jensen, que había roto todas las prendas que había usado hasta ahora, follandole con estas puestas.

 

— Arg... Debí haberme quedado con aquel atuendo de la entrevista del senador.

 

Miro su guardarropa, y suspiro. Tomo el chaleco y luego tomo una camisa de vestir azul de mangas largas, combinaban y quizás podría pedirle a Cherkov esa chaqueta elegante que usaba para trabajar en el banco que podía combinar con algunos pantalones apretados negros, que estaban casi nuevos puesto que le hacían ver mucho más alto de lo que era, y si... De pronto, su sonrisa se borró. Mierda, no tenía ni unos zapatos elegantes que combinar en esa ecuación.

 

Tomó su teléfono y marcó con una mueca el número de Lauren, dio gracias al cielo cuando contesto al segundo tono.

 

— Jensen quiere que me ponga algo costoso, quería mandarlo a la mierda, pero solo me lo pide cuando quiere llevarme a algún lugar de esos elegantes, igual que su hija — otra vez maldice que sean tan parecidos — No tengo nada, generalmente Gigi me avisa con una semana de anticipación y el solo lo hizo con una hora, no quiero comprar nada con su tarjeta y... ¿Qué hago? ¡Toda mi ropa está vieja o rota de joder tanto!

 

— Estaré allí en quince minutos. — dijo con voz aburrida, haciendo que Jared quisiera reír, seguramente para ella estos dramas no eran nada normales, no de su parte.

 

Cuando ella apareció por la puerta, venía con Cherkov, el sujeto enorme que trabajaba en el banco. Traía varias chaquetas empaquetada en bolsas y parecía mentira que viviera en su edificio contando cuan delicado era el ruso.

 

— Ok, como sé que eres un chico ecológico le pedí que no trajera nada que haya estado vivo antes, así que, tienes esta selección que escogimos entre él y yo.

 

— Gracias, gracias. — respondió, ignorando la mueca de confusión que tenía Cherkov en su rostro, mientras él tomaba la ropa de sus manos y corría a su habitación.

 

Solo Jensen Ackles podía lograr que fuera un adolescente otra vez.

 

— Ponte estos zapatos, son elegantes, pese a no ser zapatos italianos de cuero, son bonitos estilizados y negros. Aunque sean juveniles, le dice al mundo, "soy rebelde". — sonrío, tirándole los zapatos a Jared para que se lo colocara.

 

Asintió detrás de la puerta aun cuando no pudieran verlos, mientras la ropa anterior empezaba a volar por la habitación, se concentró en su imagen en el espejo conforme se colocaba la ropa que había traído Lauren y Cherkov. El pantalón negro, era elegante, se cernía escandalosamente bien a su cuerpo, de hecho no sabía que era tan firme hasta que vio la forma que había adquirido su trasero, de igual manera, la camisa y chaqueta celeste, resaltada por una camisa de color verde, se encargaban de hacer ver su piel más viva. Totalmente diferente a los colores opacos y desgastados que siempre usaba, movió su cabello hacia atrás, cuando se dio cuenta que había caído sobre su rostro y finalmente salió.

 

No se dio cuenta de que se veía tan bien, hasta que Lauren y Cherkov, suspiraron.

 

Eso le dio más confianza, porque cuando Jensen lo recogió en ese hermoso automóvil, se quedó sin aliento. Nunca había sabido mucho de automóviles, nunca deseo tener uno en Texas y cuando se mudó a Nueva York lo considero algo inútil.

 

Reconocía un automóvil costoso cuando lo veía, aunque no pudo decir su valor, ni tampoco su marca. No le gusto demasiado que la gente lo viera subirse allí, en especial porque solo ver el auto hizo que todas sus inseguridades volvieran de golpe.

 

¿Desde cuándo le importaba quedar mal ante una persona de lujos?

 

— Hey, woah... — la sonrisa de Jensen le hizo sonrojarse. – apenas puedo notar tu estómago en ese traje, te ves hermoso. — fascinado con el atuendo de Jared, veía al alto casi con estrellas en los ojos. Sin darse cuenta de que Jared se sentía de igual forma con él.

 

Jensen se veía tan atractivo que sintió su boca secarse. Totalmente vestido de negro, de una tela que se veía claramente cara y elegante, se veía firme y esbelto, exquisito pensó en un momento de debilidad en que puso atención en cómo se marcaban los hombros por debajo de la chaqueta café, que hace que el rubio de su cabello se viera muchísimo más hermoso y resplandeciente de lo que generalmente se veía. Los lentes negros, le hacían ver algo misterioso, pese a su sonrisa que prácticamente hacia juego con la suya.

 

— Vamos... Eres tú quien parece modelo. — dice, con una sonrisa suave, aún se sentía algo nervioso, por la forma en que sus manos temblaban.

 

— Quería lucir algo simple en caso de que tú decidieras ir más cómodo. — se encogió de hombros, tomando la mano de Jared y besándola. — ¿Te sientes cómodo yendo a un evento de golf?

 

— ¿Esto es... Simple? — pregunto sin poder disimular la sorpresa o incluso, el miedo. — Dios... Jensen ¿Qué ves en mi aparte de que llevo a tu hijo?

 

— Todo. Veo todo. — ni siquiera se molestó en ahondar en eso, porque sentía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, amaba a Jared solo porque si, el hombre era diferente a todo lo que había conocido, admirable, luchador, un buen padre, características que nunca pensó que encontraría atractivas en alguien, pero en Jared eran especiales, virtudes que solo exaltaban lo valioso que era como ser humano.

 

Soltó la mano de Jared, que le miro aun preocupado y que cuando subieron al elegante auto miro a la carretera antes de hacer rugir el motor, un sonido ahogado que atraía miradas en el infernal tráfico de Nueva York.

 

Miro a Jensen a los ojos, casi pudo verlos brillar, mientras su otra mano se movió a su estómago, su calor le calmo un poco, le hizo sentir seguro, de que tenía algo que le gustaba al otro hombre lo suficiente para brillar de esa manera cuando estaba a su lado.

 

— Nunca he jugado golf, creo que puedo aprender.

 

— Bebé, no vamos a jugar. Ni tú ni yo estamos vestidos para eso, solo vamos a ver unos cuantos hoyos y luego iremos con un montón de japoneses a una fiesta privada en el campo. — explicó, acariciando el estómago de Jared, mientras usaba calles alternas para así llegar a la autopista mucho más rápido. Solo estaremos allí por unas horas.

 

— ¿Solo iremos a verlo? — Pregunto con una mueca. — Aun así tendrás que enseñarme en qué momento se supone que sonría porque alguien no se… ¿Anotó?

 

— Algo así. — frunció los labios. — Tú aplaude cuando los demás lo hagan y estarás bien. Te llevare más adelante a jugar, suelo ir con mis amigos, que estarán allí hoy, ya los conocerás. Te agradaran.

 

— Espero que sí.

 

Estuvo tentado a tomar su celular y escribir a Lauren, hoy en particular se sentía demasiado como un adolescente desorientado y torpe como para llamar a su amiga en busca de apoyo.

 

Cuando llegaron a su destino, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, el complejo enorme de paredes grises no fue lo que llamó su atención, fueron la forma en que estaba rodeado de amplios jardines con árboles sencillamente hermosos. Las hojas que habían caído y pintado a su alrededor varios colores, le gustaron tanto, que se inclinó por unas cuando llegaron, solo para disfrutar como se desvanecían en sus manos de los frágiles que estaban.

 

No reparo en la expresión entre asombrada y maravillada de Ackles, quien no perdió de vista ninguno de sus movimientos mientras avanzaban por el camino de ladrillos hasta el edificio. No se sorprendió que Jensen no le tomara aquí de la mano, y tampoco lo resintió, sabía que Jensen no quería que él tuviera la atención de ningún medio particularmente imbécil. En especial desde el último artículo donde en lugar de mencionar a Jensen como uno de los grandes innovadores de energía limpia, lo mencionaba como el soltero misterioso que vivía con un hombre aparentemente embarazado y una niña que se parecía mucho a él.

 

Caminaron hombro a hombro por una larga alfombra, en algún punto Jared se dio cuenta que tenían el paso libre y la sonrisa amable de algunos guardias de seguridad que se encontraron a mitad del camino, porque tanto las cámaras especiales de seguridad como cada uno reconocían perfectamente a Jensen. Sonrío, conteniéndose de decir un comentario como "... que popular eres, cariño”, porque todo se volvió ridículamente evidente y algo asfixiante cuando entraron al lugar y todo el mundo quería un poco de atención de Ackles. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ciertamente era más fácil de comprender que Ackles amara ser el centro de atención, si siempre estaba en situaciones así.

 

El no tuvo problema en quedarse momentáneamente de lado, porque así pudo ir a curiosear las plantas que adornaban la enorme instancia, aunque no fue demasiado tiempo hasta que un hombre con un extraño aire vaquero se acercó a él. Mirándole de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa que el catálogo de extraña.

 

— Disculpa, debo decir que tus fotos universitarias no le hacen justicia a como creciste. — el hombre sonrío, acariciando sus nudillos, no sabía si como un gesto nervioso o no. — ¿Cómo llevas el embarazo? Ese imbécil, le dije que tuviera cuidado, pero no hace caso.

 

Jared sonrío, su cabello moviéndose cuando bajo la vista algo sonrojado.

 

— Ni siquiera quiero saber porque tienes fotos mías de la universidad. — Su acompañante ríe, encogiéndose de hombros, — Pero me imagino que Jensen tiene algo que ver... y bueno, no lo sé, ha sido un embarazo un poco extraño ya que cuando pasó, solo quería que Jensen se callara y creo que él quería lo mismo. — No puede evitar reírse de la situación que describe. — Y ahora estoy gordo, queriendo comer carne a toda hora y más llorón de lo que me gustaría admitir.

 

— Eres adorable, Padalecki. — se rio el hombre, palmeando la espalda de Jared. — Soy Christian Kane, por cierto, mejor amigo de Jensen, sería el único si no le hubiera presentado a Harris, su litigante. Una placer conocerte en persona al fin, esas conversaciones en altavoz no te hacen justicia.

 

— ¿Jensen tiene una amistad que se le enfrente? ¿En serio? — preguntó sorprendido, sonriendo cuando Kane hace una expresión de ironía. — Pensé que era invencible. Y claro, para mí también es un placer conocer a quien saca de quicio a Jensen tan rápido.

 

— ¿Invencible? — Kane suelta una carcajada enorme, llamando la atención de varios. — ese niño invencible lloro porque un idiota rompió su maldito robot a control remoto cuando estaba en primaria. Yo fui el que tuve que golpear a ese idiota.

 

Jared vuelve a reír, al menos como una primera impresión puede decir que le gusta Kane, parece mucho más ligero y divertido que la mitad de las personas de ese lugar.

 

— Bueno, tienes que admitir que se ha esforzado por parecer invencible — dice y el sabe que no es así, que Jensen es más sensible y vulnerable de lo que realmente admite y quizás por eso, se ha esforzado tanto todos estos años por no dejar entrar a nadie a su corazón, pero así como sabe eso, sabe que es importante para Ackles parecer todo lo fuerte que quiera, que su ego es importante y él está dispuesto a cuidarlo.

 

— Es un llorón, que siempre está al borde de un ataque de pánico, hiperventila más de lo que dice, créeme, síguelo al baño y te darás cuenta de los ataques de pánico que le dan, se le ponen los labios azules.

 

A Jared le sorprendió y pensaba no creerle, pero entonces Jensen llego y empujo a Christian un poco duro.

 

— Imbécil, no tienes por qué contarlo todo.

 

— ¿Por qué? Es el único que ha logrado saltear todas las barreras que tienes alrededor llorón, quiero que sepa en qué se está metiendo. — le empujo de vuelta, haciendo que Jensen se mueva un poco de su lugar también. — Incluso, sí vieras lo nervioso que esta con el parto, habla y habla, dios Danneel y yo nos vamos a matar si escuchamos más.

 

— No le prestes atención. — Jensen murmuró, tomándole del brazo para llevarle a otro sitio, un toque personal, como amigos. No como amantes que eran. — Me duele la cabeza de escucharlo. — se quejó, haciendo que Christian riera. — ¿Ya te dijo que fue el quien te investigo?

 

— ¡Hey! — se quejó Kane de fondo — Claro, busca formas de dejarme mal con el hombre. Perfecto.

 

— Lo supuse cuando dijo que tenía fotos universitarias de mí, era eso o era un psicópata. — bromeo Jared.

 

— ¿Por qué no te enfadas con él? Se lo merece.

 

— Porque él solo hizo lo que le pidió otro imbécil. — dice haciendo que la sonrisa de Jensen se borre de inmediato. — Dios, ni siquiera quiero pensar que tanto le pediste.

 

Soltando el brazo de Jared, los tres se dirigieron al campo, Ackles evadiendo conversaciones largas mientras llegaban, bromeando alegremente con los otros invitados al evento, al menos, Jared no se sentía sumamente fuera de lugar, al menos por sus ropas, aunque algunos hombres si lo ponían nerviosos.

 

Todos actuaban como si pertenecieran aquí, haciéndole preguntarse si alguna vez encajaría en este ambiente, algo que parecía imposible, considerando los comentarios que escuchaba de pasada.

 

Incluso Christian Kane, con su estilo de vaquero, venia de una familia de petróleo, aunque según le había contado, él quería ser policía al contrario de sus primos que siempre quisieron ser hombres de negocio.

 

Era extraño, ver al hombre infundir admiración y desprecio al mismo tiempo por parte de las personas que le reconocían. Joder, aquí todo el mundo sabía quién era cada quien, quizás por eso su presencia causaba revuelo, porque nadie sabía que hacia entre esos hombres.

 

Hasta un senador le señaló con el dedo, y sintió como el estómago se le revolvía. Ese era el mismo idiota de los comentarios racistas que él había quemado en un artículo la semana pasada para una revista de políticos.

 

— Parece que ya se dieron cuenta de quién eres. — Kane señaló hacia el hombre y el grupo de políticos de Nueva York que hablaban muy alto. — Eso es bueno, chico. Bueno para Jensen también.

 

— ¿Estás seguro?, es decir, alguna de esta gente es peligrosa, aunque no lo parezca y si, si ¿Quieren tomar represalias contra Jensen? — preguntó en voz baja, apresurando un poco del refresco que tomaba por su seca garganta.

 

— Entonces, él lo enfrentará. ¿Por qué crees que quiere hacer negocios tan fervientemente con los japoneses? El senador Radcliff, el sujeto pedófilo que tu convertiste en un sodomita rastrero, hizo que Adcor&Louis los inversionistas más poderosos de Jensen tomaran un paso atrás, y eso fue cuando ustedes solo tenían un mes de reencontrarse.

 

— Mierda.

 

De momento empieza a tener más sentido la preocupación de Jensen acerca de no poder responder por Gigi y el nuevo bebé, antes pensaba que era paranoia, incluso quizás nervios que todo padre tenía alguna vez. Pero ahora, ahora sabía que era por ataques directos a su imperio.

 

— No lo sabía. Pero es que el senador... Es decir, hice lo correcto. — lo dice con la convicción de que lo ha hecho, suena seguro y orgulloso, algo que hace sonreír a Kane. — Aunque no sabía que afectaría al padre de mis hijos.

 

— Él no es el único que sabe que eres el padre de sus hijos. — afirmó Christian, pero antes de que el tuviera tiempo de preguntar, Ackles aparto a Jared del vaquero, llevándole hacia una pelirroja que les miraba sonriendo.

 

— Así que, ¿Este es el Jared Padalecki?

 

Danneel Harris, era una mujer realmente hermosa de cabello suave y largo que cae hasta por debajo de su cintura y sonrisa inquisidora y traviesa, tenía unos rasgos tan hermosos que Jared se sintió un poco intimidado, más cuando tomo su mano con suavidad y acaricio varias veces, hasta que eso le saco de la ensoñación en que se había sumergido.

 

— Hola. — saludo algo tímido, haciendo que ella riera. Realmente ansiaba que su hija llegara a ser una mujer tan hermosa y con tanta, tanta presencia. Claro, nunca espero que el pensamiento fugaz que él creyó paso por su mente, en realidad se hubiera formado en palabras, haciéndole sonrojar.

 

— Pues, si alguna vez manifiesta ser una experta en leyes, entonces tráela conmigo, pero por lo que he escuchado, es a Jensen a quien admira. — la cortés respuesta le hace sonreír, pese a la repentina vergüenza. — Es bastante dulce, Jensen, más de lo que esperaba para alguien como tú.

 

Ackles sonrío, satisfecho con la interacción.

 

— Dani es una buena amiga, me ha ayudado mucho.

 

— Le he salvado más situaciones de lo que su enorme ego está dispuesto a admitir — dice ella y Jared se ríe, tiene el descaro de asentir. — Pero me imagino que ya lo habrás notado, Jenny es excelente con las apariencias pero es un osito que le da miedo que le den demasiado cariño — para dar énfasis a sus palabras, toma uno de los cachetes de Ackles y lo estira. Kane hace lo mismo por el otro lado, haciendo que el millonario se queje en voz alta.

 

— Ya deténganse, pase varias horas pensando si invitar a Jared o no, porque sé que ustedes son unos malditos y me iban a avergonzar frente él. Compórtense un poco, al menos sean más educados que mis padres.

 

— Oh Jen, créeme ellos se están comportando mejor que tus padres. — Jared rueda los ojos cuando lo dice y Danneel ríe sin vergüenza, incluso asiente porque aunque Jensen no le ha comentado nada de eso, puede darse una idea de cómo término todo. — En fin, lo siento — continuo Padalecki llamando su atención. — No me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Jared Padalecki, soy periodista especializado en política y bueno, ya saben el resto.

 

— Sí, claro que lo sabemos, eres quien descontrolo el mundo de Jensen en cuestión de meses, lo primero que le dije es que se comportara y mira, te dejo tan enorme que parece que van a tener un equipo de futbol.

 

— Seguramente sean dos bebés allí adentro. — aseguró Danneel. — Cuando yo tuve a mi pequeña no era tan grande. Christina, ven a conocer a Jared. — ella se giró, moviendo su mano hacia una pequeña que estaba sujeta de la mano de un hombre que lucía como un guardaespaldas. Tenía el cabello castaño por las mejillas y un vestido lila lleno de flores blancas en encaje.

 

La niña llego a su lado y pudo observar como sus ojos que, eran iguales a los de su mamá aunque mucho más suaves e inocentes, le dieron una rápida mirada de arriba a abajo, para después abrir sus labios y decir un "Wow, eres enormeeeeeeee", que hizo a todos reír.

 

— Hola Cristina, sí soy un poco grande, es bueno cuando quiero conseguir galletas y dulces de estanterías altas, aunque Jensen las esté ocultando últimamente — lo último lo dice con un poco más de molestia evidente en su voz.

 

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a tomar mis galletas? Mamá la esconde sobre la nevera. — se quejó, dedicándole un puchero a su madre. — En cambio, papá me da galletas todo el tiempo. — Ella le sonrió a Kane, haciéndole reír.

 

— ¡Oh! — Jared movió uno de sus manos de Harris a Kane y de Kane a Harris, viendo como ambos le sonreían y en particular esta última se encogía de hombros. — Bueno, puedo ayudarte con las galletas, sé lo que es que a uno se las nieguen, siempre que me compartas al menos una ¿Trato?

 

— Trato hecho. Tomare su palabra, gran señor. —ella le sonrió, moviendo la mano de Jared para cerrar el trato antes de girarse a su madre que le permitió marcharse con un asentimiento de cabeza.

 

— Por favor, no te atrevas a darle galletas, se vuelve como un pequeño roedor que no deja de comerse las paredes. — riendo encantadoramente a Jared, que aun siente la curiosidad de saber si Christian Kane estaba saliendo con Danneel Harris.

 

— No es exactamente la única que se pone así con galletas. — dice Ackles, ganándose la atención de Padalecki que frunce los labios un segundo para después darse cuenta de que su novio habla justamente de él y de ahí su sonrisa traviesa que logra que sus mejillas se sonrojen de nuevo.

 

— Como sí no te gustara que me pongo un poquito... activo. — dice Jared y Danneel toma su brazo mientras asiente a sus palabras.

 

— Me fascina estar con ustedes, ya siento que son una pareja tan adorable como se ven, Jensen siempre ha sido muy extraño de combinar, pero no esperaba que se juntara con un periodista agrio como tú. — ella sonrío, moviendo a Jared hacia los campos de golf, con los otros dos hombres siguiéndole. — Probablemente ahora te estés preguntando porque Christina le dice a Chris, Papá. Eso es más porque él es la única figura paterna que ella ha tenido en la vida.

 

— Oh, así que Christian te ayudo a criarla. — comenta, mientras Danneel asiente y ambos giran hacia atrás por una carcajada que deja ir este último para mirar como ambos hombres interactúan, una sonrisa nostálgica se forma en el rostro de Padalecki. — Es duro criar a un hijo solo, ¿Cierto? — y aunque no espera respuesta de Danneel para continuar si la observa asentir. — No sé cómo paso esto, si te soy sincero... no sé qué ve en mí... a veces pienso que solo esta impactado y embelesado con toda la experiencia de ser padre y que en algún momento, me dirá que no quería la experiencia completa. Lo siento, hormonas hablando.

 

— No, no, está bien. Lo entiendo, pero, no es así, Jared. — le aseguro, mirando a Cristina volver loco al hombre que la cuidaba y a Jensen burlarse de este. — Jensen nunca ha estado comprometido con nadie en su vida, es un hombre que hace las cosas solo, siempre, quiero decir, él siempre quiere los méritos y ahora vienes tú, y le demuestra que hay algo que no puede hacer, eso lo tiene fascinado, tú haces cosas que él no puede, tu enfrentas retos que él nunca imagino, tú eres alguien digno de su admiración y de su amor.

 

— Ojala sea así. — suspira largo y tendido incluso pareciera que algo cansado. — No me mal entiendas, por favor, lo amo. Pero la última vez que me entregue ciegamente a él, me di muy fuerte contra la pared y ahora estoy un poco aterrado de dejarme ir de nuevo... ¿Siempre pelean tanto?

 

— ¿Christian y Jensen? Se aman, eso sí es amor verdadero. — ella se burla, escuchándolos discutir sobre deportes. — No te preocupes, Ackles no es el tipo de hombre de Christian, te puedo asegurar que tiene los ojos puestos en alguien más.

 

Jared ríe y mueve la cabeza hacia la izquierda, acompañando el movimiento de Danneel que intenta ver si suposición es o no correcta.

 

— Bueno... deberíamos investigarle, él me investigo.

 

— Oh, me gusta eso... tu eres periodista, debes de tener fuentes confiables, ¿Cierto? Como mafiosos, y asesinos.

 

— Y trabajadores del sexo, payasos, meseros y policías algo sexys. — dice, lo último con una entonación traviesa.

 

— ¿Policías sexys? ¿De esos que hacen stripper? — susurro. — hace tanto tiempo que no hago nada con un hombre.

 

— Sí. — se queda callado un segundo para después agregar con una sonrisa algo apenada. — Me hizo uno una vez.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Un stripper? ¡Oh dios, quiero uno! Por favor dime que lo hace para mujeres también, me moriría, podría ser tu despedida de soltero.

 

— Sí, también lo hace para... espera ¿Qué? ¿Cuál despedida de soltero?

 

— Tu despedida de soltero, tonto, para cuando Jensen saque su cabeza de su culo y te pida matrimonio. — lo último lo dijo alto, parando la conversación de los hombres, con la atención de Jensen sobre ella.

 

— No creo que lo haga. — contestó algo contrariado o mejor dicho incómodo. — Él no... Él no... — cerro la boca y se separó de Danneel un poco. — Necesito aire. — se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír antes de girarse un poco y caminar hacia uno de los grandes ventanales del lugar.

 

— ¡Jared!

 

Aunque Jensen Ackles intento alcanzarlo, no pudo, perdió a Jared entre la multitud, quedando con un vacío similar al que Jared sentía en ese momento mientras caminaba por un jardín trasero, respirando entrecortadamente. Casi sintió como las náuseas aumentaban mientras aceleraba el paso, buscando la soledad. Sintió las lágrimas quemar en sus ojos, casi casi como si fueran ácido, de nuevo era el adolescente que no podía respirar cuando miraba a su amor platónico de lejos e imaginaba desde cosas simples como escucharle hablar de su día hasta cosas como esas... una boda; claro que había soñado con ella en algún momento, luego había maldecido la sola idea mientras lloraba y sostenía su incipiente estómago en un viejo autobús que había tomado que le llevaría de regreso a casa.

 

Era un poco duro decirlo, pero esa noche había sentido tanto odio y vergüenza de ser tan débil, que había jurado que nunca más se dejaría llevar así, que nunca se ilusionaría con nadie más de la forma que lo había hecho con Jensen y aunque seguiría después de eso llorando muchas noches más a su amor platónico, hoy podía decir que cada día había sido un poco menos. Al menos hasta este instante, en que se limpió las lágrimas con rabia y se apoyó en una esquina, resbalándose hasta el suelo. No iba a pasar por esto de nuevo, no podía.

 

— Hey, belleza, no llores... Lo que te haya hecho el idiota que rompió tu corazón no merece la pena. — salto, mirando hacia arriba a un hombre maduro que se acercó a él, tenía un puro en la boca mientras hablaba, y una carpeta abierta de donde había estado leyendo algo. Padalecki se sonrojo, usando el chaleco para limpiarse. — No hay necesidad de avergonzarse. — el continuó, llegando hasta el para sentarse a su lado.

 

— Es un lugar elegante, no debería sentarse en el suelo conmigo — respondió Jared, aun limpiando sus lágrimas — Hablaran mal de usted.

 

— ¿Mal de mí? Nah, mi mamá me crío con los pies en la tierra, descalzo, en Nueva York rural, nadie podría decirlo. — se tomó la libertad de apartar el cabello de Jared de su rostro, acariciando la mejilla de este. — De verdad, eres una belleza. — era muy extraño para Jared recibir esa clase de coqueteo, más extraño aun viniendo de un hombre mayor como él. — Mi nombre es Jeffrey Dean Morgan, soy dueño de este club y de varios más, pero me enorgullezco de decir que termino todos los sudoku que empiezo y que leo todos los artículos de un periódico. Reconozco tu rostro hermoso de la página 3 del MH y de la página 18 del NH.

 

— Es decir te enorgulleces de tener una excelente memoria. — dice, se siente relajado de que esta persona pese a su dinero efectivamente parece tan sencilla como lo asegura. — Mi nombre es Jared y lamento que vieras esto. — señalo sus lágrimas y su cabello desordenado. — Solo tuve un subidón de malos recuerdos que pensé que había superado.

 

— ¿Por culpa del imbécil que hizo esto? — señaló el estómago de Jared, abultado y bien disimulado bajo su ropa, sabía que el hombre estaba resistiéndose para no tocarlo, como hacía casi todo el mundo.

 

— No es un imbécil. — responde, intentando ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad y con un suspiro se da cuenta que necesitará un poco de ayuda. — Es decir, no siempre es un imbécil, a veces soy yo... Creo que nos dividimos los momentos de idiotas. — dice sonriendo cuando mira la ceja arqueada en el rostro del otro hombre — Lo que trato de decir es que no se preocupe señor Morgan, lo que sucedió hoy no es culpa de él... solo, recordé un mal momento.

 

— Entonces, debe estar muy preocupado, no me molestaría si deseas quedarte por aquí, de hecho, puedo invitarte un té y galletas si así lo deseas. Me fascina tener a hombres atractivos como tu cerca. — indicó poniéndose de pie para luego tomar a Jared de la mano.

 

— ¿Galletas? — pregunto una vez estuvo de pie, llevándose el dedo a los labios y sintiendo como su boca se hacía literalmente hacerse agua. — Me encantaría pero creo que mi... Amigo… — se corrigió en el último momento, sintiéndose algo extraño cuando lo hizo. — debe estar algo preocupado y... — se sujetó de Jeff de pronto cuando se sintió mareado, quizás los recuerdos le habían afectado un poco más de lo que admitía delante del otro hombre.

 

— Creo que deberías venir adentro conmigo, si te has mareado no debes de sentirte tan bien como quieres aparentar, Jared. Deja que cuide de ti mientras consigo a tu amigo. — sin soltarle de la mano, Morgan comenzó a caminar con él. — Por casualidad, ¿Es este amigo Jensen Ackles?

 

— Si. — asintió con suavidad, estaba empezando a ver algo borroso por lo que no identificaba bien por donde lo llevaba el señor Morgan. — Es Jen y creo, que necesito sentarme...

 

— Está bien, puedes sentarte...

 

Morgan le ayuda a llegar hasta un cómodo sofá lleno de cojines, él se recuesta enseguida, cerrando sus ojos por lo que planea ser un segundo, pero en realidad acaba siendo al menos una hora, de la que despierta desorientado, alertado por las voces alteradas de hombres fuera del salón color crema, se sentó y observo los cojines verdes, pensando que quería varios de ese mismo material, entonces observo el resto del lugar, con cuadros que lucían más caros que todo su apartamento, muebles de pino, una pequeña salita en una esquina, todo eso acompañado de un aroma dulce, remanente de las galletas recién horneadas que le habían traído y que ahora estaban frías.

 

Alguien le había quitado su chaqueta y la había colgado en un perchero al igual que su chaleco, dejándole solo en su camisa interior, que había sido desabrochada hasta que su pecho estaba al descubierto. Se sonrojó y se cubrió de inmediato, y estaba en eso cuando Jensen Ackles entro hecho una furia.

 

— ¿Jen? — preguntó en voz baja, aún demasiado desorientado para entender que es lo que vocifera Ackles y que le tiene tan molesto que mueve sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, parpadea — ¿Qué? — preguntó de nuevo.

 

— ¿Estás bien? Debiste llamarme inmediatamente. ¿Por qué tienes la camisa desabrochada? Vas a tener mi hijo, Jared, por Dios. — dice, tirando de la mano de Jared para ponerlo de pie y queriendo arrastrarlo a la salida, donde un muy complacido Morgan observa la situación.

 

— Tranquilo, Gatito, ese chico estaba bien, mi equipo médico lo reviso, solo tenía un golpe de calor, es todo. — parecía que había repetido eso muchas veces ya, por la forma en la que Ackles soltó un resoplido. — No le haría nada a una belleza como esa sin su consentimiento, prefiero a mis amantes despiertos y dispuestos.

 

— Le dije al señor Morgan que te llamara cuando me empecé a sentir mal. — se queja Jared, más cuando Jensen tira de su cuerpo un poco más. — Desde ahí no recuerdo exactamente mucho. — agrega y esta vez es Danneel la que entra prácticamente corriendo en la instancia, abrazándole apenas está a su lado. Sin duda alguna de repente se siente como un niño que solo desapareció un momento y desquicio a un montón de adultos.

 

— Oh, estaba tan preocupada, siento lo que dije, no debí presionar las cosas entre Jensen y tú. — murmuró con mucha suavidad a su oído. — Lo siento tanto, es un alivio que estés bien.

 

— Pero que pasa... es decir ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui? — dice y la mirada de Jensen aun severa, se suaviza un poco cuando se percata que realmente esta desorientado.

 

— De verdad no tienes idea del susto que me diste. — suspiró Ackles, fulminándolo a él y luego a Morgan. — Jeff me consiguió hace media hora en el campo, pensé que estabas allá, pero resulta que nunca fuiste al campo.

 

— ¿Media hora? ¿Desaparecí hace media hora? — preguntó, sorprendido, pero Danneel niega con la cabeza.

 

— Más cariño, cuando Morgan nos buscó habían pasado más tiempo.

 

— Supuse que necesitabas más ayuda médica que a tu novio, que no es siquiera un paramédico certificado. — Morgan se encogió de hombros.

 

— No les prestes atención, Jared, ya sabes como de dramático es Jensen. — Kane le dijo desde la puerta.

 

Jared asintió, pero llevo sus ojos cafés hacía Jensen que aún se veía demasiado incómodo e incluso algo asustado.

 

— Lo siento, en serio no quise asustarte, solo estaba... necesitaba aire y cuando me di cuenta que me sentía mal, fue muy tarde supongo.

 

— Debiste quedarte conmigo. — Ackles suspiro, mientras el periodista se acercaba a él, dando un largo bostezo. — Iremos a la habitación que nos ofreciste Morgan, en el hotel. No en tu hogar. — aclaró y Jared quiso decirle que no fuera maleducado, pero en cambio eligió sonreírle al hombre mayor que le guiño un ojo.

 

Haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, aunque intento ocultarlo un poco cuando la mano de Jensen cruzó posesivamente sobre su cadera y le empezara a mover hacia la salida lo más sutilmente que podía, aunque claro el empezaba a darse cuenta que estaba pasando, seguramente porque ya se estaba sintiendo más atento a su entorno.

 

— Gracias. — le dijo a Morgan, porque pese a todo cuido de él cuando empezó a sentirse mal. Danneel le agradeció también y se apresuró a seguirle, frotando su espalda con cariño mientras salían a un enorme salón que no recordaba exactamente.

 

— ¿Aún estamos en el recinto de la fiesta?

 

— Por supuesto, cariño. — Dani dijo, acariciando la espalda de Jared con dulzura mientras salían de allí.

 

Padalecki bostezo una hora después, estirándose en la cómoda cama de la habitación del hotel, disfrutando la suavidad de las sabanas que estaban puestas mientras observaba a Ackles llamar por teléfono, hablando con un cliente.

 

Parecía un poco alterado aún, lo sabía por la forma en que sus manos gesticulaban o incluso sus ojos a veces se entrecerraban y le dirigían una mirada perspicaz, casi como si temiera que desapareciera. Suspiro, ahora que pensaba mejor todo, Ackles seguramente estaba molesto no sólo por la forma en que desapareció, sino por al lado de quien había aparecido. Aunque eran suposiciones, se levantó con cuidado y camino hacia Jensen, quien aún de espaldas, solo se sobresaltó un poco cuando puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y empezó a masajear un poco. Le tomo un tiempo relajarse lo suficiente como para suspirar y Jared sintió, era bueno dando masajes, ya se lo habían dicho antes, así que no le extraño nada escuchar a Jensen bajar el tono de su voz. Tan pronto colgó la llamada, gimió de gusto, estremeciéndose.

 

— Eres bueno... Deberías hacer esto profesionalmente.

 

— Supongo que es por las manos grandes. — dice Jared con suavidad, agregando en voz baja después. — y quizás también sea porque estás muy tenso, necesitas relajarte un poco.

 

— Tú necesitas relajarte... Yo estoy bien, además, no estoy celoso. — le aseguro, aunque no pensaba que eso fuera necesario pero simplemente salió de él.

 

— Nadie mencionó que estuvieras celoso; dije: — cuando está por aclararlo, trata de su qué voz no refleje lo divertido que se encuentra. — que estás nervioso, a cada segundo giras. Es como si temieras que me vaya a desvanecer en cualquier momento...

 

— Pues tal vez porque desapareciste esta tarde como un tonto y me dejaste allí, buscándote desesperado. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti y nuestro hijo?

 

Jared suspiro, sintió en sus propias manos como el cuerpo de Jensen se tensaba cuando escupió aquello, cada palabra a su vez, sonó agónica. Desesperada.

 

— Necesitaba espacio, eso... Eso trajo cosas que no sabía que aún dolían tanto, aunque es cierto no debí salir corriendo así.

 

— ¿Qué cosas? — cuestiono con suavidad después de escuchar como a Jared le temblaba la voz. No se había volteado y Jared lo prefería así, no quería verle a la cara.

 

— Eso de casarnos... — sus manos se siguen moviendo por los hombros ajenos. — Me recordó al chiquillo ingenuo, que... Que... suspiraba cuando te miraba de lejos, que alguna vez soñó... No sé con tonterías de que sostuvieras mi mano y... Esas cosas.

 

— ¿Entonces no me crees capaz de hacerlo? — cuestionó, esta vez empleando un tono mucho más duro. — No crees que sea capaz de proponerte matrimonio y mantener el compromiso, porque aún piensas que soy el mismo promiscuo de antes.

 

— No. — dice con suavidad. — Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, pero... pero... Aún tengo miedo de la forma en que estas metiéndote bajo mi piel ¿Entiendes? — sus manos tiemblan pero se ciernen con fuerza contra los hombros ajenos — Asusta... Asusta que todo lo que soñé una vez, ahora esté aquí; tan cerca. Me siento vulnerable y asustado, de cómo me estás viendo a veces, de cómo late mi corazón.

 

— ¿Qué quieres de mi entonces, Jared? Porque no entiendo nada. Estoy confundido, ¿Me quieres o no?

 

— Te quiero más de lo que yo mismo puedo imaginar alguna una vez. — toma el valor para, suavemente, girar a Jensen. — Te amo. — Jensen parpadea, porque hay algo tan sincero en su voz, tan desgarradoramente sincero que le deja en silencio. — Pero estoy asustado y solo necesito que me abraces. — sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. — y te quedes conmigo siempre.

 

— No estoy seguro de nada en este mundo como lo estoy de que quiero quedarme contigo todo el tiempo que pueda. — le dijo, tomando una de las manos de Jared entre la suya, bajando su mirada a donde sus miradas se conectaban.

 

Jared le regala una suave sonrisa, que termina en un beso en sus labios suave y pequeño.

 

— ¿Quién diría que me ibas a traer tanto amor cuando volviste a entrar en mi vida? — lo recuerda y ríe, aunque su voz adquiere un grado de lujuria cuando recuerda la pelea que desencadenó un frenesí sexual entre ambos.

 

— No creo que esa clase de reconciliación sea posible en tu estado, ¿Sabes? No después de lo de hoy.

 

— Solo me desvanecí por el calor. — se queja, aunque no dice lo mucho que le encanta que Jensen fuera capaz de leer su mirada. — Digo, tú puedes hacer todo el trabajo y yo me quedo quietito, solo exprimiéndote la polla.

 

— Aja, porque eso de estar tranquilo en la cama te ha funcionado antes. — esta vez se rió bastante alto, separándose de Jared para quitarse la camisa que aun tenia puesta, tirándola sobre una silla y luego quitándose los zapatos.

 

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto entre risas, dando un pequeño grito cuando Jensen le atrae a su cuerpo y le besa por todos sus hombros y cuello.

 

— Pues tonteando, ¿Qué crees que hago? — le cuestiono, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Jared.

 

Jared sonrío, el Jensen así de cariñoso y espontáneo, era algo que le había sorprendido enormemente y que secretamente adoraba.

 

— Eso veo. — dice y se gira como puede para evitar que Jensen siga besando ahí, debajo de su oído y la risa le llene. — Dios... No es justo que me ataques así ¿Sabes?, voy a morir de la risa.

 

— ¿Solo de risa? Debo estar haciendo algo mal entonces... — su voz oscura saco un gemido de Jared, que se contorsiono en sus brazos, queriendo escapar de él, pero sin poder hacerlo cuando introdujo su lengua en su oído, mordiendo después el lóbulo de la oreja. — Así me gusta, tener una bestia como tu domada enteramente.

 

— Sabía que fortalecía tu ego. — otro gemido escapa de sus labios, cuando Ackles delinea su oído, haciendo que pierda el hilo de sus pensamiento. — que... Oh dios, que me sometieras... Que... Me embarazaras... — se muerde la lengua, porque dios, es increíblemente cierto el control que Ackles tenía en su cuerpo.

 

— Por Dios, Jared, no uses esa palabra, me enloqueces, amor. — las manos de Jensen se dirigieron al estómago de Jared, como si quisiera comprobar que estaba embarazado de verdad y lo estaba, lo que hacía que Jensen lo sintiera más suyo.

 

— Es enorme... Quizás si me embarazaste doble, tú sabes dos en uno. — dice con una pequeña risa cuando siente a Jensen gruñir posesivo contra su cuello. — Ya pronto será muy evidente...

 

— Cuando eso pase, me aseguraré de que tengas un anillo en el dedo. — susurro, haciendo que Jared se estremeciera. — Te amo.

 

Sonrío, apretó las manos de Jensen contra su estómago al entrelazarlas y encontró que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas.

 

— Me asegurare de decirte que sí cuando eso suceda, Te amo Jensen Ackles.

 

— Mejor que lo hagas, cariño, no toleraría otra respuesta de ti más que esa... — le sonrió abiertamente, acariciando el estómago de Jared aun con sus manos entrelazadas, disfrutando de cuan relajado de encontraba ahora. — Quiero vivir mi vida feliz contigo.

 

— Y nuestros hijos... — iba a decir algo más cuando una pequeña risa le invadió. — Debemos cuidarnos, porque si no vamos a tener una guardería, es decir ya tenemos dos...

 

— Tengo dinero, podríamos hacer un equipo de fútbol americano. — ríe con Jared, abiertamente, viendo como las mejillas de este se sonrojan con la sola idea. — Aunque dos es suficiente para mí.

 

— Serás un buen padre. — susurró, casi como si fuera un secreto y se gira en los brazos de Jensen. — Quizás te gusta mimar a Gigi demasiado. — ríe cuando Jensen frunce los labios. — Quizás a mí también. Pero eres tan cálido, si pudieras ver todo el cariño que nos das, que eres capaz de dar... nunca lo espere, es lo que más me ha sorprendido de conocerte.

 

— Y aun no sabes todo de mí. — le dedica una de esas sonrisas que lo hacen tan sensual a los ojos del mundo, y él se derrite incluso antes de que Jensen Ackles selle sus palabras con un beso.


	14. Capitulo 13 - Ójala

 

 

Era martes, un día incómodo para Jensen Ackles, que había vuelto nuevamente de Japón con una sonrisa y mucho trabajo que hacer, pero tenía que asistir a la cita médica que Jared tenia, algo urgente después del ultrasonido que se había hecho el día anterior, ambos estaban asustados, por eso Lauren se había ofrecido a acompañarlos tan pronto el imprevisto había surgido, ¿Que podía querer decirle la doctora? ¿Que podría estar mal con su bebé? Ambos estaban callados en la sala de espera, Jared apoyado en su hombro, sujetando su mano con mucha fuerza, el corazón en la boca y las lágrimas a punto de salirse. Una rubia que bien podía haber sido modelo de perfumes, se acercó a ellos sonriendo tan pronto les vio, con algo de ternura, pero pronto esa expresión se convirtió en bochorno.

 

— Oh, lo siento mucho, Jared, sé que llamarte así fue imprevisto, pero ayer mientras borraba las imágenes del ordenador de los bebés que había revisado en el día vi algo extraño en la foto que te entregue, algo que necesito verificar. — le pidió que le siguiera al consultorio amablemente, sus palabras no causaban nada de tranquilidad en Jared.

 

Sintió la mano de Jensen aferrarse a la suya, era tan cálida como fuerte y cuando se levantaron se sintió seguro de caminar a su lado, aunque también podía ver el mismo miedo en los ojos de su pareja, sonrío porque este aún pudiera tener la fuerza suficiente de mirarle y brindarle apoyo.

 

Caminaron por lo que por primera vez le pareció un estrecho pasillo, hasta un pequeño consultorio que nunca les había parecido a ambos tan aterrador; lo supo por la forma en que los hombros de ambos se encogieron un poco al entrar. Así, con pesar, se separó de Jensen y camino hasta un pequeño espacio que estaba destinado para cambiarse la ropa para el ultrasonido, mientras solo escuchaba a la doctora preguntarles con un suave tono de voz como estaba todo. Estaba muy tranquila para tener en cuenta que sospechaba algo de su embarazo, quizás eso debería tranquilizarlo. Pero no lo hacía ni un poquito y aunque su doctora le tomo de la mano cuando el empezó a temblar al recostarse en la camilla, no lo sintió para nada reconfortante.

 

— Insisto, Jared, no es nada malo, solo quiero asegurarme de algo. — repitió, colocando el gel frío sobre su abultado estómago y esparciéndolo con el lector de ecosonogramas. — Solo es una pequeña cosa que se me paso por alto.

 

— ¿Qué se le puede haber pasado por alto...? — preguntó sosteniendo con bastante fuerza la mano de Jensen. — Dijo que el bebé era grande y fuerte, ¿Tiene alguna malformación? ¿Le falta alguna extremidad?

 

— Precisamente eso es lo que me preocupa, que este pequeño... Tenga... Un clon... — dijo, y una sonrisa se posó en su rostro cuando encajo un poco más fuerte el lector en el estómago de Jared. — un clon que había estado oculto porque está en otra placenta, es algo inusual que esté detrás... Esto nunca me había pasado, así que de verdad lo siento.

 

Jared parpadeo, sus ojos se quedaron un segundo llenos de confusión sobre los cálidos ojos color azulado de su doctora. Ella no parecía estar preocupada, no realmente y cuando volteo a Jensen pudo observar que estaba igual de confundido que él.

 

— ¿Un clon? — dijo el empresario, aún tan confundido como él.

 

— Es decir que esperamos... es decir... ¿No hay nada malo con el bebé?

 

— No hay nada malo con los dos bebés. — ella continuó. — Lo que explica porque tus mejillas se hunden en lugar de redondearse. — sonrío, mientras imprimía la imagen más clara que había alcanzado a tomar.

 

— ¿Mis mejillas que...? — dice desorientado dejando que Jensen tome en sus manos la pequeña fotografía que la doctora le ofrece, temblando tanto o más que él. — Es decir... Oh dios ¡El otro bebé estaba escondido!

 

— Exacto. — la doctora asiente, justo cuando Jared deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, la barbilla temblándole, mientras se sujeta el estómago. — puedes estar tranquilo ahora.

 

Y aunque cree realmente lo que la doctora le comenta, no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalen de sus ojos dejando un surco por todas sus mejillas, mientras sigue sosteniendo su estómago con fuerza. No sabe en qué momento se soltó de la mano de Jensen ni mucho menos en cuál, este se inclinó y beso su frente susurrando un gracias que no llegó a entender muy bien en medio de todo lo que sentía.

 

Esa noche fue tranquila, estaba en la cama con Jensen, la televisión encendida en una película victoriana en volumen muy bajo, había una botella de champán en la mesa de noche y dos copas que habían rodado en el suelo después de que las celebraciones hubieran acabado. Él estaba envuelto en una sábana gruesa y sonreía, mientras Jensen buscaba en su tablet modelos de habitaciones para gemelos.

 

— Necesitamos una cuna que los mantenga juntos. — explica Jared en voz baja, no sabe porque, quizás porque no quiere romper esa atmósfera en que se encuentran. — Pero que nos permita atenderlos por separado. ¿Quieres que la habitación tenga algún tema?

 

— No lo sé, quizás al estilo marinero. Azul marino y blanco, como esta. — le enseñó a Jared dos modelos de cunas colgantes, lucían tan de película que eran adorables.

 

— Son hermosas. — dice y su mano recorre cada detalle de estas, aunque este tocando la pantalla de la tableta y por supuesto está no le de muchas ideas. — Incluso podremos mecerlos para que se queden dormidos... hasta que sus ojitos verdes se cierren.

 

— Puede que tengan ojos como los tuyos, una hermosa mezcla de colores que le queda tan bien a tu rostro. — beso la mejilla de Jared, antes de dejar su tableta de lado y así abrazar al hermoso hombre que se dejó envolver en los brazos del empresario. — O quizás sean mucho más altos que yo.

 

— No lo creo. — dice acurrucándose en los brazos ajenos, disfrutando de suave calor de Jensen — Gigi es igual a ti, tiene genes fuertes.

 

— Tengo esperma de superhéroe. — explico brevemente, riéndose de cuando Jared le dio un golpe en el hombro. — Nunca pensé que tendría gemelos, cuando Giorgiana lo sepa no sé muy bien como reaccionará. La última vez que hablamos con ella de esto, estaba preocupada de cómo podíamos traer a otro bebé a este mundo si no nos queríamos.

 

No puede evitar sonar orgulloso cuando lo dice, a pesar de que en el momento Giorgiana había sido bastante insolente al respecto, había sido una duda sincera y preocupada, una que había salido de su corazón.

 

— Tal vez tema un poco tener que compartirte, es decir acaba de encontrarte, casi literalmente.

 

— Tengo mucho amor que dar, no tiene por qué preocuparse por algo así, honestamente. — miro al abdomen de Jared, sonriendo al ver cuán redondo era, sin duda era normal que fueran a ser gemelos, sencillamente era demasiado grande. La doctora les había concertado la cita de la cesárea para la primera semana de diciembre, así que estarían muy ocupados hasta entonces.

 

— Mmm ese amor solo lo quiero para nosotros — confesó con voz suave — Por cierto, deberías ir pensando los nombres, es tu turno de elegir.

 

— No, no soy bueno para eso... Tarde meses pensando el nombre de mi compañía, no quiero siquiera pensar en la responsabilidad que implica darle un nombre a un ser humano. Un nombre que le durará toda la vida, ¿Te imaginas? — respiro hondo, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada.

 

— Vamos... déjate llevar un poco — dijo, suspirando también, por la forma en que el pecho ajeno, donde tenía su cabeza apoyada, se movió — Alguien que admires o que quieras mucho, algún nombre que te parezca lindo, incluso.

 

— Jared, les llamaría Jared y Jaredina. — dijo lentamente, antes de soltar una carcajada. — Jared junior.

 

— ¡Hey! — le empuja cariñosamente, incluso ambos empiezan a moverse por la cama, suspirando con cada risa que les invade mientras sus manos van y viene entre sus cuerpos. — No puedes llamarlos así, imagínate cuando grites Jared todos voltearemos a ver...

 

— Pues eso me encantaría... Veamos, déjame tomar algún libro de historia de mi repisa. — dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la biblioteca que tenía en la habitación. — debe haber un nombre que acompañe al de Giorgiana.

 

— ¿En serio? — dice y no puede evitar reír, mientras se sienta con dificultad — Oh dios, vas a buscar un nombre histórico, te amo, en serio.

 

— Claro que sí, imagínate que ella sea Giorgiana y sus hermanas sean Lily y Erika, no sería justo para ellos. — tomo varios libros y volvió a la cama con Jared, abriendo el primero.

 

— ¿Que época histórica te gusta más? — preguntó perezosamente, inclinándose para traer su teléfono y empezar a grabar a Jensen sin que se diera cuenta, quería que sus hijas vieran esto, el amor con que buscaba un nombre para ellas en cada hoja de ese enorme libro.

 

— No lo sé, el nombre de Gigi es basado en una condesa inglesa. Así que también deberían ser así, ¿No? Oh, podemos llamarla Anne, por Anne Boleyn ella fue una de las mas influyentes reinas consorte de todos los tiempos. — indicó, llegando a una página donde se retrataba el árbol familiar de los Tudor.

 

— Anne... — repite con suavidad — Anne Ackles, suena bien, aunque aún nos falta la otra pequeña — dice sin notar realmente como la expresión de Ackles se vuelve pensativa con la mención de su apellido.

 

— Creo que Anne Padalecki suena mucho mejor, y Victoria Padalecki también, por la reina Victoria.

 

La forma en la que Jensen Ackles lo dice le hace dudar de que este tenga muchas ganas de que sus hijos lleven su apellido, pero no puede entender porque es así.

 

— Ahora, como niños, ¿quizás Henry? ¿Por Henry Tudor? No se me ocurre otro nombre de niño real otro que Louis y ese no me gusta nada.

 

— Henry. — repite con suavidad, casi disfrutando decirlo en voz alta. — Me gusta cómo suena, tener un pequeño niño debe ser muy diferente y… ¿Por qué no te gusta Louis?

 

— No rima con tu apellido o con el mío, y William suena muy formal... — explico, buscando nombres en el libro que tenía sobre el regazo.

 

Ambos pasaron las paginas varias veces, discutiendo brevemente el conocimiento que ambos tenían de esa época, ignorando los nombres de varios reyes o condes, hasta que Jensen apunto que le gustaría usar el nombre de Leopold y Jared se rio en su cara.

 

— Ok, no soy bueno con los nombres de niños, dejemos esto hasta aquí.

 

— ¿Por qué lo dices cariño? — dejó el celular apoyado en una almohada, de manera que pudiera seguir grabando mientras se asomaba al borde de la cama y pasaba sus manos por los hombros tensos de su pareja que negó la cabeza, sin querer hablar de eso más. — ¿sabes? Gigi no lo dice, quizás porque teme herirme, pero ella quiere que la reconozcas legalmente, quiero que el mundo la vea y vea a tu hija, creo que los bebés también lo necesitaran en algún punto. Tener tu apellido, así que quiero saber, ¿Qué te asusta?

 

— Mi apellido. — dijo, mirando a los nombres escritos en el largo árbol genealógico de los Tudor, la elegante caligrafía del libro le fascinaba, por eso lo había comprado en primer lugar, era una posesión muy costosa y valiosa. — No quiero que... lleven el apellido Ackles como carta de presentación.

 

— Así que de verdad es malo ser un Ackles. — comentó, en voz baja, no era ni siquiera una pregunta y Jensen solo contesto encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Jared seguía con el suave masaje. — Entonces, será Anne, Victoria y Henry Padalecki Ackles ¿Qué tal...?

 

— Suena mucho mejor. — declaró, cerrando el libro y mirando esta vez a Jared, que le sonreía trayéndome tranquilidad a él. — Y Giorgiana Padalecki Ackles.

 

— Eso la alegrara mucho señor Ackles — dijo haciendo reír a Jensen mientras Jared, cariñoso como nunca pensó que podría ser cuando se reencontraron después de tantos años dejo un suave beso en sus labios, un beso cariñoso, un beso que deja cosquillas sobre su piel — Aunque aún no sé cómo vamos a decirle que en vez de un hermano le traemos dos hermanas.

 

— Gritara tan alto que nos dejara sordos a los dos y deberemos aprender lenguaje de señas, para que puedas fingir los orgasmos que te doy.

 

— ¿Quién demonios podría fingir con una polla tan jodidamente gruesa? — dice y se sonroja cuando se da cuenta que lo dijo como un adolescente que está conociendo eso por primera vez o algo así. — Olvidemos eso que acabo de decir, por favor.

 

— Eso era exactamente lo que buscaba. — se rió, besando a Jared antes de recostarlo sobre la cama y abrazarlo. — La extraño, ya la quiero con nosotros.

 

 

 

 

El diecinueve de julio llega muy rápido, Jensen Ackles está en una reunión cuando recibe un mensaje de texto algo agresivo por parte de su hija, un mensaje que le hace salir de la sala de conferencias disculpándose por que tenía una emergencia. Le tomo quince minutos arreglar todo con su secretaria, y con el tráfico de Nueva York, le tomo una hora y media llegar a casa con todo lo que había encargado, pensando que nunca había gastado tanto dinero en alguien más en tan poco tiempo como lo había hecho esa tarde lluviosa.

 

Entro en el apartamento con paso apresurado, aun el corazón latiendo de las noticias que habían obtenido hace dos días sobre los gemelos y de lo que se había enterado hoy por medio de su hija. Sin duda eran dos sobresaltos que le caían pesados en una semana llena de trabajo, pero empeñado en no cometer ninguna falla, quería venir aquí y reparar su error. Aunque no esperaba ver a su esposo al teléfono con una expresión bastante seria.

 

— Giorgiana Padalecki, dime lo que ha ocurrido. — le escucho decir. Parecía, por el ceño fruncido y los labios herméticamente cerrados que no era la primera vez que lo decía.

 

Jared tenía el teléfono sostenido con ambas manos, sus manos firmemente arraigadas, de manera que incluso estaban por momentos un poco blancas, eso empezó a preocupar a Jensen que se acercó cauteloso.

 

— No entiendo porque no hablas con tu abuela ni conmigo ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

 

Le toco el brazo a Jared, pidiéndole que le pasara el teléfono, y pudo ver como Jared se resistía, el hombre aún se negaba a ceder el control de su hija, incluso aunque estuviera aprendiendo a incluirlo en sus asuntos, aun oponía resistencia, pero con un suspiro le advirtió a Giorgiana que le pasaría a su otro padre.

 

— Hola, Gigi, ¿Cómo estas bebita?

 

— Hola. — la niña sonaba cortante, incluso a la defensiva, se quedó en silencio un segundo para no acorralarle, dejando que fuera a su propio ritmo, después de unos segundos en que los ojos de Jared se llenaron de lágrimas, Gigi volvió a hablar. — Ven por mi... quiero que me abracen los dos.

 

— Iremos por ti, cariño, pero necesito que me confieses que es lo que ocurre, tu padre está muy preocupado; de hecho, se ha echado a llorar como un bebé. Entre tú y tu hermano lo van a enloquecer, así que por favor, se racional y dime que ocurre.

 

— No es bueno que llore, leí en internet que eso puede hacer triste al bebé también — susurra y a Jensen le llama la atención el cambio en su voz.

 

— ¿Por qué susurras cariño? — pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

 

— No quiero que la abuela sepa — dice, aún en voz baja — Si dice algo feo de mi hermanito. No la puedo golpear como a los otros niños — dice, dejando ir un sonido de queja cuando se da cuenta que ha confesado, claro, indirectamente.

 

— ¿Te peleaste con un niño? — la pregunto a Giorgiana, antes de mirar a Jared. — ¿No les has dicho a tus padres del embarazo?

 

— Más o menos.

 

Los dos contestan al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Jensen vea por primera vez, al menos directamente, lo parecido que son, en momentos así.

 

— Oh Joder, escucha, no quiero que te pelees por nadie y como tu padre no puede viajar en estos momentos, me asegurare de que alguien vaya por ti lo más pronto posible, ahora, quiero que le expliques a tu padre porque hiciste lo que hiciste.

 

— No quiero. — replica, esta vez fuerte y al punto del llanto. — No quiero papá, no quiero que papi se sienta mal. No quiero hablar de eso. Solo ven por mí. — suplica, aunque también sonó ligeramente como una orden y quizás eso lo había heredado de él.

 

— No, Giorgiana, las cosas no son como tú dices que serán, explícale a tu padre así él pueda hablar y explicarle a tu abuela lo que está ocurriendo, basta de actuar sin medir las consecuencias.

 

— ¿Lo dice quien embarazo a mi papá dos veces sin amarlo? — Giorgiana suena tan irónica y enojada cuando le replica que por un momento, se queda estupefacto.

 

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, jovencita? Tienes nueve años, aunque creas que lo sabes todo, no sabes nada. Ahora empieza a mostrar algo de respeto o acabaras este verano en un internado en Europa, donde tu individualidad será totalmente arrancada de ti. Me debes respeto, soy tu padre y la próxima vez que me contestes de esa forma tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. Ahora pásame a tu abuela, no tengo tiempo para niñerías, mi tiempo es valioso y no lo desperdiciare en una chiquilla indisciplinada.

 

No escucha nada más que el sonido del teléfono al ser fuertemente azotado con fuerza contra la mesa, seguido de la voz de una mujer llamar a Gigi por su nombre completo, varias veces, hasta que está parece tomar el auricular en sus manos y contestar cuando la niña no acata su llamado.

 

— ¿Jared? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Desde cuando tienes problemas disciplinándola? ¿Es acaso la adolescencia?

 

— Señora Padalecki, este es Jensen Ackles, no sé si sabe o no quien soy, pero creo que ya hemos retrasado esta conversación por mucho tiempo. — si tuviera que describirlo la expresión de Jared Padalecki en esos momentos, diría que lucía como uno de esos enormes peluches de Basset Hound que estaban en todos los escaparates en San Valentín cuando la gente sentía ganas de enmendar sus errores. Así de patético y asustado lucia. — Soy el padre biológico de Giorgiana, señora Padalecki y el padre de los gemelos que Jared espera para diciembre. — anuncio, solemne, elegante, con tanta clase y tan propio estilo, que su novio solo pudo mirarle hacerlo. — Me disculpo con usted como lo he hecho con Jared estos meses que hemos estado juntos desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, su hijo se negó en su momento a decirme que yo era el padre de su hija, porque no confiaba en mi ni en mi capacidad para madurar, pero aclarado ese punto, he comenzado a salir con su hijo y puede contar con la tranquilidad de que habrá pronto una boda.

 

De inmediato, Jared pudo escuchar, casi a punto de desmayarse, como su madre comenzaba a hablar, su tono de voz creciendo y creciendo, hasta que las palabras eran bastante deducibles por el auricular que Jensen sostenía contra su oreja, Padalecki no quiso seguir escuchando y como un cobarde, se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo, dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras sostenía su abultado estómago.

 

No podía creer que sus padres se estaban enterando de su embarazo por boca del padre de sus hijos, entro tambaleándose en la habitación que sería de los bebés, anteriormente una habitación de invitados; ahora había sido despojada de todos sus muebles, y para su sorpresa, varias paredes habían sido pintadas recién de un azul cielo, en el suelo estaba un cargamento abierto de azulejos con formas de barcos y olas, en azul y rojo.

 

No las había visto, pero si recuerda haberlo discutido con Jensen, se sentó en el suelo como pudo y comenzó a revisarlos, admirando la calidad del material, del diseño y de los colores, duraría toda una vida. Se sonrojó, había juzgado a Ackles muy mal. Sintió a sus pequeños moverse, y un dolor fuerte en su espalda le hizo recostarse sobre el suelo, tomando respiraciones profundas mientras tarareaba la misma canción que solía cantarle a su hija.

 

Sonrío, en medio de la molestia que sentía y lo mareado que estaba de pronto, se imaginó en este mismo cuarto con alguno de sus bebés en brazos, enseñándoselo a Gigi como su hermano o hermana, mientras quizás Jensen sonreiría con esa suave sonrisa que había empezado a tener cuando les veía. Escucho a Jensen llamarle, su voz alarmada le hizo querer contestarle, pero en vez de eso se acurrucó más contra la pared, hasta que la mano de Jensen empezó a zarandearle.

 

Se negó a moverse, quería quedarse allí, en la habitación de sus hijos, sabía que está siendo irracional, pero ni siquiera podía mirar a Jensen a los ojos y aunque no se lo esperaba, nuevamente Jensen Ackles le sorprendió, tirando una manta sobre él y colocando dos almohadas en el suelo, una que el tomo como un niño, poniéndola bajo su cabeza. Observo como Ackles, de espaldas a él, se quitaba la ropa, el tintineo de su cinturón suelto excitándole, por eso es que cuando su novio se tiró al suelo, de inmediato se abrazó a él.

 

Tocando su piel, anormalmente pálida, como la piel de su pequeña cuando tenía cinco y no podía salir a la calle sin ponerse roja y quemarse.

 

— ¿Te gritó demasiado? — preguntó contra el cuello ajeno, su aliento estremece a Jensen que le abraza con más fuerzas, ambos pueden sentir su corazón latir desbocado en sus pechos, casi al mismo ritmo. — ¿Estas bien? — insiste cuando no obtiene respuesta, cuando Jensen le abraza con tanta fuerza es demasiado inquietante.

 

— Descansa, mañana va a ser un largo día. — susurro, besando su cabeza y luego arropándolo mejor con la sabana, dejando a Jared boquiabierto.

 

— ¿Vamos a dormir aquí en el suelo? — preguntó en voz baja, dejando que una mano de Jensen baje a su abultado estómago — Me gustaría que cuando los bebés estén en sus cunas, miraran las estrellas — dice y ríe cuando se escucha a sí mismo. — Sabes que te amo sin importar nada ¿Cierto?, siempre ha sido así, de alguna forma, el sentimiento logró sobrevivir a tanto.

 

— Yo también te amo. — replicó, en un tono suave. — Y es bueno para tu espalda, solo que no lo has hecho porque te niegas a abandonar ese colchón de dos mil dólares. — Jared soltó una risita, recordando como desde que habían cambiado la decoración de la habitación a una más asiática, había tirado a Ackles de la cama seis veces, por fortuna, solo lo había hecho rodar al borde y llegar al suelo, ya que la cama estaba al nivel de este. — No me gusta la idea de mis hijos viendo las estrellas, porque son inalcanzables... Pero si es lo que mi futuro esposo quiere, pondré las estrellas donde las puedan tocar.

 

— ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Jensen Ackles es todo un romántico! — dice, aunque esta sonrojado notablemente contra el pecho ajeno, que le atrae un poco más hacia su calor — ¿Estás enojado? sé que debí decírselos, pero entre la resistencia de Gigi, la indignación de tus padres, siento que solo tú y yo esperamos a los bebés con alegría.

 

— No importa, tú y yo somos el único amor que a ellos le van a importar. — le aseguro, acariciando el cabello de Jared con sus dedos, encontrando paz al hacerlo. — Vamos a darle una vida llena de amor, incluso si nos decepcionan, si no son lo que esperamos que sean.

 

— Vamos a amar nuestra familia, sin importar nada. — dijo, suspirando más tranquilo cuando Jensen solo besa cariñosamente su cuello, poco después se las arregló para girar en los brazos de este y quedar ambos frente a frente. — ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Gigi que te molesto tanto?

 

— Ella te lo dirá cuando venga. Solo espero que... Aprenda la valiosa lección que le enseñamos. — murmuró, respirando hondo ante de cerrar sus ojos.

 

— ¿Porque no quieres decirme nada de lo que te pregunto? — indagó, acariciando las mejillas de su pareja, que en opinión de Jared, luchaba con el montón de sentimientos que tenían por dentro en ese instante — Esto es duro para ella, su vida ha dado un giro enorme en muy poco tiempo y ella tiene miedo... igual que tú mi amor.

 

— No tengo miedo, ¿Por qué tendría miedo? — cuestiono de mal humor, el ceño fruncido de pronto, mientras miraba a Jared.

 

Jared sonrío, eso de alguna forma irritó más a Jensen que acentuó su mueca al arquear una ceja.

 

— Gigi es idéntica a ti, cuando le digo algo así, se pone así... justo así, a la defensiva. — Ackles iba a replicar pero él se adelantó dejando un beso en sus labios — Vas a ser padre, de nuevo, en menos de un año, estoy enormemente embarazado y sensible por lo que has tenido que encargarte de un montón de cosas a la vez y tienes un poco de miedo... aunque te has demostrado a ti mismo y a mí que eres inmensamente capaz y fuerte. — lo último lo dice con un tono de orgullo, que le gustaría saber si es el responsables de las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio.

 

— Hablas demasiado para estar cansado. — murmuró frotando sus ojos con su mano, antes de suspirar. — Lo siento, de verdad tengo miedo de que todo salga mal, tu madre fue bastante dura, pero tuvo razón, ella estaba preocupada por ti, pero está emocionada por venir, conocerme, y estar contigo. Así que... Ella se estará quedando aquí.

 

— Me motivas a hablar cuando quiero que te sientas mejor — dice, sonriendo travieso. — Estaremos bien, no importa lo que ella diga, estaré contigo hasta que me quieras a tu lado. — bostezo y cerró los ojos. — Dios, ha sido un día tan largo y ni siquiera pude ir a cenar con Lauren por mi...

 

— Dudo que tus cenas con Lauren continúen después de mañana... — dio un bostezo, estirándose bajo el cuerpo de Jared. — ... y dudo que alguna vez tengamos otra noche de sueño.

 

— Lo haces sonar como si el diablo viniera a visitarnos. — murmura feliz besando a Jensen en los labios una vez antes de decidir prolongar el beso. — Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido nunca. — dice y Ackles recuerda porque ha salido ese día de la oficina en primer lugar. Mierda.

 

— Oh mierda... Tu regalo... — se palmea la frente, y piensa que si es así ahora, cuando aún no han llegado los bebés, no quiere ni pensar en cómo será cuando estén en casa por fin, afuera, llorando y reclamando atención.


	15. Capitulo 14 - Melifluo

 

 

Allí estaba, Giorgiana, con esa expresión de enfado que había tenido por los últimos cinco días desde que había vuelto a casa con su abuela llevándola de la mano, y ahora, estaba de pie frente al instituto donde estudiaba su hija y donde había estado asistiendo los últimos tres días a clases particulares de mecánica, en las que el mismo le había inscripto después de haber sido víctima de un arranque de ira de la pequeña, que desde entonces se había negado a dirigirle la palabra.

 

El asunto hubiera sido pasado por alto de no ser porque la rabia era toda dirigida a él, eso lo tenía de los nervios, descargándose en el trabajo con cualquiera que hiciera algo mal. Giorgiana Padalecki, su amada hija no le hablaba, no le miraba y si no fuera porque él personalmente iba a recogerla al instituto en auto, ella pretendía como en casa, que él no existía.

 

Hoy, Jared estaba con él, y mientras su hija subía al auto, Jared le daba una mirada de disculpa desde el asiento del copiloto. Admite que se le rompió un poco el corazón cuando la miro por el espejo retrovisor con sus ojos verdes perdidos en la ventana con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que la niña estaba enojada, quizás herida y era tan terca como él, no importaba que su suegra — que no había resultado tan mala después de que aceptara su sermón de al menos dos horas, dijera que era normal — que era el comienzo de la adolescencia. No importaba, porque dolía igual.

 

— Gigi, tu papá y yo… — Jared comenzó e hizo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse cuando escucho a la niña bufar — Compramos comida y dejamos la tarde libre a partir de las tres para ver aquella película que querías ver antes de ir donde tú abuela ¿Recuerdas?, esa que estaba en cartelera.

 

— Tengo que hacer tarea. — replicó, y las manos de Jensen Ackles se apretaron en el volante mientras giraba en "U" para entrar en la avenida y regresar a la principal, para ir al teatro. — No tengo tiempo para niñerías.

 

— Gigi — Jared suspiró y Jensen sabe, porque ha estado en primera fila, que su pareja ha tenido una paciencia enorme con la pequeña niña. Pero también que está llegando a su fin, por la forma en que suspira. — A tu padre y a mí realmente nos gustaría pasar este tiempo contigo. — intenta de nuevo, pero hace una mueca cuando la ve encogerse de hombros.

 

— Está bien, suficiente. Hemos pasado los últimos días tratando de hablar contigo sobre esto, tu mal humor y los ataques de ira que has tenido en la escuela, sé que no somos perfectos y que hemos cometido errores, pero lo estamos intentando. — la niña le ignora, llevando su vista hacia la ventana. — Gigi, debemos hablar de esto, tienes que decirnos que sucede. — insiste, más suave. — Por favor.

 

La ve presionar sus labios con fuerza, pero no dice nada, incluso si pareciera querer hacerlo, porque Giorgiana Padalecki siempre tiene algo para decir, palabras ya sean hirientes o verdaderas. Eso no le sorprende para nada, al menos a Jensen, porque para Jared es como una patada en el estómago.

 

Y hablando de eso...

 

Lleva ambas manos a su abdomen y gime, estremeciéndose luego, el solo movimiento hace que Ackles casi tenga un ataque al corazón.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?"

 

— Los bebés… — dice, aunque esperaba que su voz saliera fuerte, es un susurro ahogado que solo hace que Ackles se ponga más pálido y Gigi lleve sus ojos de uno a otro — Creo que ya vienen, creo... — un grito de dolor se escapa de sus labios, algo que pone más nerviosos a todos los que están en el auto. — Jen... Jensen...

 

— Maldición, aguanta bebé, estaremos cuanto antes en el hospital...

 

Aunque dijo eso, se notaba que Jensen no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar. Por eso mientras manejaba, tocaba botones en su GPS para contactar a emergencias, con su hija diciéndole por donde tenía que tocar, ya que entre el tráfico y el pánico apenas le podía dar al botón.

 

Jared les observó en silencio, Jensen se quejaba del tráfico y Gigi buscaba una mejor ruta, de vez en cuando intercambiaban quejas, todo de la misma forma arrugando sus narices un poco y frunciendo las cejas, eran como dos gotas de agua y eso lo hizo sonreír con cariño, cosa que noto primero su hija y alertó a Jensen, señalándole acusadoramente.

 

— Oh Dios, dime que no estabas bromeando. — Ackles dijo, resoplando como un toro, mientras se frotaba el rostro.

 

— Lo está, papi, eso no es gracioso, porque sonríes... Eres malvado, pensé que mis hermanos saldrían temprano.

 

— Solo quería que dejaran la terquedad de lado y hablaran un poco, no me gustan que estén enojados — se defendió, con un puchero, que sustituyó la sonrisa con facilidad.

 

— Tramposo. — ambos dijeron, antes de enfurruñarse cada uno por su lado.

 

El automóvil duro en silencio hasta que recupero la carretera a casa, donde Jensen suspiro y estiro su mano para tocar el estómago de Jared, acariciándolo como si necesitara saber que sus bebés estaban bien. Jared llevo su mano al estómago, justo donde estaba la mano de Jensen y sonrío justo en el instante en que estas se rozaron, le gustaba está experiencia, le gustaba está familia, de alguna forma le gustaba que las cosas hubieran llegado a este punto en que pese a todo seguían juntos.

 

— Me gusta la sonrisa de ambos. — dice y deja caer su cuello hacia atrás y concentra su mirada en el cielo. — La primera vez que me enamore de una sonrisa fue cuando te conocí. — le dice a su esposo, que le mira confundido un segundo. — Aunque era un poco pesada. La segunda vez fue cuando nació Gigi y descubrí que sonreía exactamente igual a ti aunque sin esa pesadez y la tercera vez... fue cuando mire de nuevo tu sonrisa, liberada de lo que sea que te molestaba. — es irónico ver a ambos reír nerviosamente, apenados por sus declaraciones. — Así que... una vez aclarado eso, ¿Podemos ordenar comida china y ver los cinco la película?

 

— ¿Desde casa? — cuestionaron ambos Ackles, haciendo que Jared riera nuevamente, estaban tan sincronizados el uno con el otro, era absolutamente adorable verlos interactuar.

 

— Papá, quería disculparme, por lo que hice, y por mi actitud. — dijo de pronto la pequeña, causando que Jared se volteara a verla. — Estaba enfadada, ¿Si? Porque tú no amabas a papi, porque pensé que eras una persona genial y quería ser como tú, siempre quise ser como tú, no me di cuenta de cómo papi en su confusión de sentimientos me empujaba hacia ti y al mismo tiempo me alejaba... Con los folletos y los programas de tecnología, y todas esas cosas...

 

— Lo siento, amor. — Jared suspiro, llevando su mano cómo podía a la mejilla ajena. — Siempre tuve mucho miedo, de esto... de lo que podíamos ser nosotros tres y siempre espere lo peor. No fue justo para ti que quedaras en medio de todo lo que tu padre y yo teníamos en la cabeza y sé que el embarazo empeoró todo, pero te amamos, sin importar nada, ¿Cierto Jen?

 

— Es verdad. — anuncio, su mirada encontrándose con la de Giorgiana. — La ame a ella antes de amarte a ti y gracias a ella, te conocí como eres de verdad, un hombre fuerte y valiente, que no se rinde.

 

— ¿Entonces no me vas a enviar al internado? — preguntó la pequeña con un suave puchero. — ¿No se van deshacer de mí?

 

— Eso aún está en veremos, pero nunca te abandonaremos, si es lo que estás pensando, sé que once años de diferencia es un tiempo muy largo, pero estoy seguro de que serás una hermana excelente para ambos bebés.

 

— Amor. — interrumpió Jared, por un momento de confusión ambos no sabían a quien se referían. — El internado no significaba que nos estemos deshaciendo de ti, significaba que nos preocupa la forma en que estabas actuando.

 

— Aun pienso que es una medida extrema... — se quejó Giorgiana, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero. — Además, no hay mayor castigo que el que me dieron por cruzar Nueva York a las cinco de la tarde. — contemplando por la ventana que aún les quedaba un largo viaje por delante.

 

— Ya veremos.

 

— Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre. — contesto Jared, cuando su hija llevo sus ojos verdes hacia él.

 

— Realmente odio cuando deciden hacer equipo. — se quejó Gigi de nuevo, haciéndoles reír.

 

 

 

 

 

Afortunadamente, Gigi parece — de momento — más tranquila y más relajada que las últimas semanas y a su vez Jensen estaba más aliviado, de que la niña dulce que conoció en un inicio aun este ahí y le dé un beso en la mejilla cada mañana, cada vez que la deja en la escuela y otro cuando va arroparla para dormir.

 

Ciertamente Jared tenía razón, su princesa tenía mucho en la cabeza con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, desde la alegría, emoción y orgullo de conocerle, hasta la decepción de que ella había nacido de un encuentro fugaz en los que uno de sus progenitores no había sabido cómo llevar un corazón roto y el otro era incapaz de amar a alguien realmente, hasta las palabras de otras personas que la señalaban a ella tanto como a Jared.

 

Mierda, incluso la noticia de que tendría hermanos, aun cuando sus padres no eran nada, había golpeado su mundo, desbaratando cada centímetro para ser más preciso y su reacción, aunque para él desesperante y alarmante, para Jared más paciente y cálido, había sido normal.

 

Ahora se enfrentaban con otro asunto, la llegada de la madre de Jared, una mujer que no había viajado con Giorgiana porque no había conseguido hacer todos los preparativos para que su esposo se quedara solo unos meses, aunque a Jensen no le agradaba la idea de tenerla aquí, había sido lo más respetuoso posible cuando la mujer había entrado en su casa.

 

— No es tan mala — le murmuró Gigi, mientras ambos veían a la mujer en cuestiones sostener a Jared en un largo abrazo que pronto se vio acompañado de sollozos. — No te modera si papi y yo no la dejamos.

 

— Genial, otro padre de que preocuparme, como si no tuviera bastante con la clase de basura que son tus abuelos. — Jensen dio un largo suspiro, todo su cuerpo desinflándose mientras su hija estaba sosteniendo su mano, intentando levantarle el ánimo. — no sé cómo haremos que todo esto funcione.

 

— Nunca he hecho esto, Giorgiana, la última vez que vi los padres de mi única pareja, les dije que podían meterse su compromiso de empresa por donde no les da la luz del sol... Me aterra pensar que tu abuela pueda patearme el trasero y que tu padre la deje, ella luce aterradora. — confiesa, mientras Jared y su madre se separan, y esta le mira, haciendo que apreté la mano de su hija hasta que este le está dando golpecitos para que la deje ir.

 

— Madre, es el Jensen. — Jared dice, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos con una sonrisa. — te dije que era guapo.

 

— Lo dijiste desde que entraste a la universidad, sí. — dice, llevando su mano hacia adelante y cuando Jensen la estrecha, puede sentir la buena fuerza que tiene la mujer. — Sherry Padalecki señor Ackles, es un gusto verle al fin por algo más que las fotos que mi hijo le tomaba cuando era un adolescente y después de las revistas de economía, que este usaba para saber dónde estaría y alejarse de usted.

 

— ¡Mama!

 

— ¡Papa! — Giorgiana se ríe muy alto de la vergüenza de su padre, que se ha puesto muy rojo, y mira a su otro padre que intenta mantener una expresión seria, aunque se nota que hace un esfuerzo por no burlarse del pobre de Jared que no consigue donde meter la cabeza.

 

— Bueno, creo que he madurado un poco, no soy ese chico delgado ya. — dice lo más educado que puede, recibiendo una sonrisa afable por parte de la mujer. — aunque si me sorprende lo parecida que es usted con Jared.

 

— Jared y yo somos dos gotas de agua físicamente, pero es más parecido en carácter a mi hermana. —  lo dice con nostalgia y Jensen sabe de inmediato que es un tema delicado. — Te ves un poco más maduro si, incluso centrado, Jared dice que la paternidad te sentó bien, que has sido bueno con mi nieta.

 

— Eso espero, siempre le digo a Jared que temo ser una mala influencia para ella, porque Gigi absorbe todo lo que ve de nosotros y de cómo interactuamos. — sonrió, sintiendo como se va relajando un poco. — gracias por venir, preparamos una habitación para usted, para que así pueda quedarse el tiempo que quiera.

 

— Me quedare un tiempo, sí. — su vista regreso a Jared y sonrío con suavidad. — Cariño, porque no te llevas a Gigi a preparar la cena, recuerden hacer algo de carne para mi ¿Está bien?

 

— Abuela, tienes que comer saludable. — Giorgiana se queja, abrazando a su abuela y comentándole algo más sobre unas ensaladas, mientras que Jensen le da una mirada de pánico que no hace más que pedir auxilio a Jared, que se acerca para dejar un beso en su mejilla, deseándole suerte.

 

— Ella prometió respetar mi decisión de estar contigo, tranquilo. — le susurró Jared, tomando a Gigi de la mano y encaminándose a la cocina, sin dejar de ver a Jensen, con algo de preocupación, contrario a sus palabras.

 

— ¿Es esta la parte donde me grita y me abofetea? — pregunto tan pronto Jared hubiera desaparecido de su rango de visión, girándose a la mujer que le miraba fijamente.

 

— No, el inteligente de mi hijo, me aseguró que esta locura de ser una pareja fue consensuado y que no le sedujiste por algún extraño fetiche o algo así. — se cruzó de brazos, aún sin apartar la mirada de Jensen. — Solo quiero saber qué cambio, Jared no es cariñoso a simple vista, es bastante tosco y cínico cuando quiere y todo porque desarrollo defensas muy altas después de ti... marcaste su vida, no entiendo cómo te dejo acercarte tanto. Incluso como dejaste que se acercara, no le conozco, pero parece ser una persona que no ama con facilidad.

 

— No lo hago, no me permito sentir esa clase de emociones más allá de una amistad, mis padres me dejaron eso grabado a fuego en mi cabeza. — señalo el sofá más cercano para que la madre de su pareja se sentara y el, nervioso, ni siquiera pudo esperar a que ella lo hiciera para que él se dejara caer en el sillón. — creo que le debemos eso a Giorgiana, que pudiera sentir, fue como si tener una hija hiciera que algo cambiara en mi... ella era algo que yo había creado, una vida, y Jared no se había deshecho de ella como otro lo hubiera hecho.

 

Ella sonrió. — Tú mundo entero se sacudió cuando te diste cuenta que eras padres — ella afirma y el asiente. — Puedo entender eso,   Tu mundo se expande y de repente, te das cuenta que no solo eres tú... qué hay más gente.

 

— Si, ahora no tienes que cuidar de ti ni y por allí con tanta libertad, fue tan difícil hacerle razonar que debía dejarme entrar, pero él tenía más miedo de que yo le quitara a su hija de que no la pudiera amar.

 

— Apuesto a que sí, puede ser una cabeza dura cuando quiere, pero es cierto, estaba más asustado que nada. — suspiro y su expresión se volvió más seria. — No lo ilusiones por favor, el de verdad te ama, de una forma incluso un poco irracional para mí, lo cierto es que no lo entiendo. Pero te ama desde el primer momento en que te vio.

 

— Yo también estoy aprendiendo a amarle, me ha costado mucho aprender cómo hacerlo, soy torpe y a veces lo jodo bastante rápido, pero intento que eso no me impida expresarle que también siento algo por él, aunque no esperaba que... surgiera un embarazo de todo esto.

 

— Oh dios ni lo digas, creo que tendré que darles una lección de cómo poner un condón en un banano. — Jensen hace un esfuerzo en no reír con esa pequeña analogía, aunque su suegra si lo hace. —  ¿Cómo es que les volvió a Pasar?

 

— Nosotros solo... peleamos, y entonces, hicimos esa otra cosa que se hace para tener bebes, y no sé, pensé que Jared estaba en control de natalidad y él no sé, pensó que me odiaba supongo, es difícil, esa noche es muy borrosa.

 

— Bueno, supongo que no puedo ni seguir castigándole a él por un pasado tan lejano, ni cortarte las pelotas, así que bienvenido a la familia cariño. — bromeó, totalmente enfocada en el rostro de Jensen cuando hablo de sus pelotas.

 

Se puso pálido y tan pronto ella se puso de pie para ir con Jared, llevo su mano por instinto a su entrepierna, sintiendo como el corazón le latía con fuerza, bueno, al menos no había ido eso tan mal.

 

La señora Padalecki era alguien firme, que preguntaba lo que quería saber y era severa cuando debía serlo, de repente, se sintió un poco mareado de imaginar a Jared embarazado de su hija, con el corazón roto y sin saber qué hacer, siendo recriminado por lo que ambos habían hecho.

 

— ¿Estás bien, Papa? — su vista se  desliza la pequeña voz de su hija que tiene la mano en su cadera. — Te pusiste pálido.

 

— Sí, estoy bien, amor... solo un poco... no te preocupes por mí.

 

Intento controlar su cuerpo, pero de verdad, pensar en que esa mujer lo había tratado tan educadamente pese a que él le hubiera gustado que le gritará, al menos así no olvidaría lo que había hecho.

 

No quería olvidarlo, porque había causado un gran dolor en Jared, está bien que no sabía y está bien que nunca fue su intención directa y no puede asegurar que hubiera hecho si se hubiera enterado, pero todo eso no evita que a veces se sienta culpable, por Jared, por Gigi y eso le motivaba para tratar de cuidar mejor a las niños que iban a tener. Tratar de ser a familia que nunca quiso tener.

 

— ¿Cómo te fue con mama? — Jared le pregunto en la noche cuando ambos estaban en la cama.

 

— Creo que me dio la bienvenida a la familia al mismo tiempo que me amenazo. — respondió, no fue su intención sonar asustado o irónico, pero alguno de los dos lleno su tono de voz, porque Jared contuvo una risa.

 

— Ella estaba enfadada, pero me dijo, no voy a maltratar lo mucho porque estoy segura de que nada de lo que yo le diga le afectará tanto como lo que tú le dijiste, ¿fue así? ¿Yo fui más agresivo, testarudo y tosco que ella?

 

— Bueno, yo tampoco fui muy amable. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros y sintiendo algo parecido a la ternura cuando Jared frunció los labios. — Fuiste testarudo, tosco, más de una vez pensé que si no hubiera estado presente Gigi ibas a golpearme, pero yo fui engreído, impertinente y algo torpe, así que somos el uno para el otro, así nos enamoramos.

 

— Iba a golpearte, pero luego pensé, este maldito idiota, si lo golpeo una vez no voy a parar, resulta que acabe con tu polla de nuevo dentro y embarazado, para más inri. Aunque estoy feliz de que hayamos resuelto las cosas.

 

— Yo te tenía ganas desde que te volví a ver en esa fiesta. — se encoge de hombros como si eso fuera justificación. — Y esa vez te veías ardiente siendo condescendiente conmigo.

 

— Uh... No me recuerdes eso, fue terrible para mí, creí que iba a desmayarme de ira. Tú ni siquiera me recordabas y yo llevaba diez años viendo tu cara en mi hija.

 

— Lo siento. — subió sus manos a las mejillas ajenas y dejo un suave y pequeño beso en los labios. — Ahora nunca te olvidare.

 

— Más te vale... porque ahora tendré tres rostros donde mirar tus ojos.

 

 

 

 

Sonrío, este hombre, que ahora miraba atentamente la televisión, con un estómago y pechos enormes, incluso con una leve erección y las mejillas sonrojadas, era maravilloso, era tan maravilloso y sonrío más fuerte, cuando le oyó maldecir al control que tenía en la mano porque había sin culpa accedido al televisor a la cámara de seguridad de la habitación que compartían que había filmado la noche anterior como se lo había follado al borde de la cama, haciéndole tener que morder su bóxer para no despertar y traumar su pequeña hija. Sintió su miembro moverse interesado del recuerdo, aunque ahora, pudiera más la risa.

 

— ¿Que estás haciendo? — le pregunto, dejando el saco que había usado ese día sobre la silla, y el maletín en el suelo, llevando sus manos a desatar la corbata.

 

— Mierda — grito, haciendo que cada vez más fuera más difícil contener la risa. — Nada, no estoy haciendo nada, juro por dios que solo toque algunos botones de tu carísima tecnología y de pronto salió eso y no logro quitarlo, no deberías grabarnos ¿Qué tal si un hacker intentar extorsionarte? — voltea su mirada para hacer énfasis a sus palabras, aunque solo se consigue a si mismo jadeando desesperadamente. — ¿Por esto?

 

— Hey, a veces me masturbo con esto en la oficina. — señaló a su espalda, riéndose de la expresión de Padalecki. — ¿Qué? Con tu madre, Giorgiana y los bebés, mi vida sexual se ha visto reducida a un beso por día. Es un alivio que ella se haya ido a ver a tu padre. Lo de anoche fue genial, tenía que guardarlo.

 

— También se ha reducido por tus constantes preguntas... ¿Estás seguro que no le pasara nada a los bebés? — imita la voz de Jensen ganándose un almohadazo de este que le hace reír a carcajadas, momentos que Jensen aprovecha para besar su mejilla y abrazarle, atraer su enorme cuerpo a sus brazos.

 

— Soy un padre preocupado, pensé que eso te gustaba... Porque anoche me diste a entender que te excitaba que me comportara como un papá. — le recordó, acariciando los muslos de Jared, que estaba usando unos shorts que le quedaban ridículamente pequeños, más aun con la camisa negra que tenía puesta.

 

— Oh dios sí — ríe traviesamente, conteniendo la risa con cada beso que Ackles deja en su cuello — Me encanta, incluso cuando te impones con Gigi — baja la voz — Se me mueve la polla — confiesa, haciendo que Jensen sonriera, maliciosamente. — Pero ni te emociones, no puedes hacerme nada hoy... mis pezones están indispuestos.

 

— ¿Eso lo dices después de lo que hicimos anoche? Porque si no mal recuerdo estabas llorando cuando comencé a chuparlos mientras te jodía, no me digas que hoy están más inflamados que antes... — llevo una mano al pecho derecho de Jared y como acto reflejo, recibió una bofetada, no tan dura, pero lo suficiente para que escociera. — Woah, de verdad que no quieres que los... — Jensen se calló de inmediato, viendo como la camisa negra de pronto se veía más oscura en el área donde estaba el pezón y la tela se adhería a la piel.

 

— No es que no quiera que los toques. — susurra, avergonzado, con las mejillas sonrojadas — Es solo que esto... esto que estás viendo es algo inusual entre nosotros y… — se ha distraído tanto hablando que no vio como la mano de Jensen regresa a su pecho y acaricia fascinado, haciendo que se remueva excitado, más de lo que le gustaría admitir. — Jen... espera, así no, me estas... mmm, Jen.

 

— ¿Crees que el que ayer los chupara por tanto tiempo haya causado esto? Quiero decir, sé que con Gigi te costó lactar, tuviste que usar una de esas cosas portátiles como las que uso Dani... Y Woah... ¿Puedo verlos? Quiero verlos... — llevo su otra mano al otro pezón rozando ambos con sus pulgares y viendo como la tela se empapaba.

 

— Tal vez — susurro avergonzado, sintiendo sus manos temblar — Nunca mi cuerpo había estado así... desde anoche estoy tan sensible y sonrojado por todo y hoy en la mañana, antes de que te fueras a esa reunión de emergencia, bueno, encontré mi espacio en nuestra cama manchado de... leche.

 

— ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor? — Jared quiso reír, porque su novio se veía adorable mientras pinchaba sus pezones lo más suave que podía, torturando las tetillas que estaban inflamadas y sobresalían de la ropa.

 

— Claro que no, ¿Que voy a decirle que mi novio me las chupo hasta enloquecerme y al otro día estaban... ¡Así!? — pone énfasis en la última palabra, sin saber qué ha sonado tan gracioso que Ackles no ha podido aguantar la risa. Bueno, en realidad eran carcajadas.

 

Finalmente dejándolo salir, recuesta su cabeza del abdomen de Jared, riendo, y riendo sin cesar, mientras que este le acaricia la cabeza, sintiendo ternura e indignación de ver a Ackles relajado al fin después de pasar muchos días viendo a la nada mientras trabajaba en su oficina, absorto en problemas de la empresa, peleas con sus padres, el enfado y la indignación que su hermana de pronto iba a casarse con uno de los asociados de su padre Alan Ackles. Le había visto tan estresado que había tenido que lanzarse a tener sexo con Ackles así tuviera que obligarlo y ahora, verle reír le hacía sentir tan feliz.

 

— Esta bien, podemos buscar en internet, que podemos hacer.

 

— Internet, suena bien, discreto incluso. — Jared acaricia el cabello de Ackles con cuidado, una y otra vez hasta que este está haciendo un sonido de gusto. — ¿Sabes?, creo... — se pasa la lengua por sus labios, resecos, sintiendo algo de nervios por lo que está pensando. — Eres más de lo que siempre soñé.

 

— Dices eso cada cierto tiempo. — dijo, acariciando las mejillas rosadas de Jared, antes de pellizcarlo. — Pero creo que ya sabes que hay que ir al doctor.

 

— Nooo. — se queja, de inmediato, alargando la "o" todo lo necesario para hacer reír a Jensen. — ¿Que paso con el internet? — pregunta, no quiero que el doctor sepa de nuestra ardiente y desmesurada vida sexual, que ya va dando origen a tres niños... dios. — se queda pensando un segundo sin darse cuenta que Jensen pone atención a cada expresión. — En serio debemos cuidarnos o tendremos un equipo de futbol a este paso.

 

— No más sexo sin condón, píldoras, o algún otro método anticonceptivo.

 

Jensen alzó su mano, como si lo jurara ante una corte, haciendo que Jared sonriera, travieso, tomando la mano del empresario y metiéndola por debajo de su camisa.

 

— Por más tentador que sea tenerme así. — continuó Jared, haciendo que su novio apretara, su pecho. — Digo ¿Sabes que tú eres quien me tiene así, verdad? — pregunto, en tono suave y provocador. — Grande, lleno... y...

 

— Si terminas esa frase te mantendré embarazo por años, quince niños corriendo en una casa que se nos va a quedar muy pequeña.

 

— Mmmm pero seguiría así… — para enfatizar, hace que Ackles apriete un poco, lo justo para que sus manos se llenen de algo de leche y le escucha sisear excitado. — Incluso así de sensible, excitado y caliente. — le dice, antes de subir un poco más su camisa, porque vamos, a Jared realmente le gusta seducir a su pareja.

 

— Tienes una importante carrera que seguir... Entrevistas que hacer, un mundo que conocer... No puedes seguir escribiendo desde casa... — le recuerda, mientras le tiende sobre la sofá, tirando de sus pantalones.

 

— Cierto — dice y sonríe cuando Jensen se inclina para dejar suaves besos en su cuello. — Quiero empezar un seguimiento de unas actividades de una compañía de petróleo que empezó operaciones cerca de un área protegida, mi instinto me dice qué hay algo... mmm... algo... además, mi senador favorito. — dice con sarcasmo. — estuvo involucrado en la concesión.

 

— Tu trabajo me asusta... ¿Sabes que si te secuestran yo seré quien pague el rescate no? — lo dijo en tono burlón, pero entonces Jared dejo la mirada en el techo, pensando en las palabras de Jensen Ackles en ese momento.

 

— No creo que lo hagan. — dice aunque él no cree en sus palabras y lo sabe apenas las pronuncia. — Si lo dices así me siento mal por lo que podría costar eso. — hace un puchero en el mismo momento que lo dice, luego gruñe, gruñe de dolor y placer apenas siente los dientes ajenos morder con más fuerzas la parte que une su cuello y su hombro, Jensen murmura algo de que no es el dinero lo que le importa, mientras está metiendo sus manos dentro de su camisa y agarrando sus dos pectorales con fuerza haciendo que jadee de sorpresa, por el firme agarre que le hace vergonzosamente mojarse.

 

Agradece que Jensen no se haya atrevido a quitarle la camisa, que a su modo de ver, se quedara puesta hasta que traiga a sus dos hijos a este mundo, porque no tiene pensado hacer nada que lo muestre desnudo. Se estremece con los dedos de su novio tocando la sensible tetilla y casi salta cuando hace un poco de presión en ella, buscando escapar de los brazos de Ackles, quien como siempre no le permite moverse más de lo necesario desde la primera vez que tuvieron sexo este año.

 

Aún se siente tan tonto al respecto que a estas alturas aún se avergüenza de su comportamiento entonces, de la forma tan rápida en la que perdió la ropa y se dejó tumbar en su cama, Ackles empujándose como un loco dentro de su cuerpo, su hija a no más de dos metros.

 

Recordar esa primera vez, tiene un extraño efecto en él, recuerda el enojo, la molestia, las ganas de dejar un puñetazo en esa cara bonita que ahora tiene enterrada en su pecho — con su camisa ligeramente levantada— lo recuerda absolutamente todo, incluso, la vergüenza y placer exquisito que explotaba en su cuerpo mientras estaba abierto de piernas, como ahora. Era increíble esta pasión, este deseo perpetuo, la forma en que su cuerpo obedece implícitamente a Ackles por la forma en que se endurece y prepara para recibirle.

 

— Nunca me voy a cansar de esto. — dice en susurros cortos, mientras Jensen levanta sus boxers con facilidad, aunque dejando solamente el espacio necesario para empujarse dentro de él. — Mmmm no sabes cuánto me encanta esto, que me jodas así...

 

Se sostiene de los hombros de Ackles, sintiendo la inusual calentura expandirse por su cuerpo, recorriendo la parte baja de su espalda, mientras disfruta del hombre sobre él, completamente vestido, con sus zapatos de marca seguramente ensuciando el borde del sofá, la corbata desecha colgando de sus hombros, la camisa entreabierta, la boca en el mismo estado del esfuerzo que realiza, tiene esa expresión que él ha aprendido a conocer tan bien y que básicamente refleja que Ackles esta tan enfocado en el sexo que apenas puede hablar.

 

De verdad que eleva un agradecimiento a cualquier Dios que le escuche para que sepa que esta aliviado de no haber visto esa expresión la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, porque estaba muy avergonzado de ver a este atractivo chico universitario a la cara en su primera vez, está seguro de que de haberlo hecho, estos diez años hubieran sido mucho peores. Se aferra a los hombros de Ackles en el momento exacto en que este empieza a empujar más directamente, es un poco difícil, por lo abultado de su estómago, pero realmente necesita sentirle, realmente necesita su calor mientras el placer empieza a nublar su vista. Haciendo que empuje y empuje con fuerza, acompañando las embestidas, ciertamente no es el único que lloriquea de placer.

 

— Apuesto que te gusta, mmm que te gusta hacérmelo así fuerte, dejándome apenas... — habla, contrario a Ackles le encanta tentarle para que vaya un poco más rápido y fuerte.

 

— Me gusta mucho... — dice, poco elocuente, riendo cuando Jared aprieta sus paredes anales estrangulando la polla de Ackles, que como el alto quiere, se impulsa un poco más rápido, sus caderas golpeando fuerte contra su culo.

 

Ríe, en medio de todo ríe, porque le encanta este lado de Ackles, que se pierde en el placer y no puede más que mirarle mientras le jode así, fuerte y salvaje. En algún momento, ambos terminan, en medio de un susurro que aturde a Jared, porque Jensen tiene al menos tres semanas de agarrarle con la guardia baja, en el momento más alto de placer que experimenta y decirle "eso", que le ama. De todas las veces que lo espero, incluso cuando era joven, nada fue tan real como este momento. Nada.

 

Mientras ve como su pareja lleva su ropa sucia al cesto en una esquina de la habitación, puede observar como la expresión de satisfacción pasa a ser de culpabilidad, seguramente está pensando cómo afectará esta sesión a los bebés y Jared no puede conseguir sentir la misma culpa, ahora que está limpio y debajo de las sabanas, con una camisa gris bastante amplia y cómoda y bóxers limpios. Mientras que Ackles aun lleva puesta la ropa con la que ha ido al trabajo, el cinturón suelto, los bóxers azules a la vista, la camisa deshecha, la corbata probablemente enrollada junto a la ropa de Jared.

 

Entonces le mira, y Jared siente que podría hacerlo todo de nuevo, sí que podría, joder, claro que sí. Ackles no ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando Jared está quitándose los bóxers que hace minutos se ha puesto, apartando la sabana y estirando su mano hacia este.

 

— ¿De nuevo? No creo que pueda...

 

— Claro que si puedes. — dice Jared, sonriendo traviesamente y acomodándose de manera horizontal en la cama se las arregla para meterse en la boca el miembro semi erecto de su pareja, que gime extasiado. Jared va a matarle, nunca pensó que podría ser tan insaciable y sabe que su parte más atrevida, lo ama...


	16. Capitulo 15 - Superfluo

 

— No sé qué vamos a hacer.

 

Jared tiene un pañuelo en su mano, uno que ha usado para limpiarse el rostro alrededor de unas ocho veces, hasta ahora, solo ha logrado maltratar su piel y lograr detener alguna que otra lágrima. Está teniendo una crisis, su madre solo está escuchándole con una mueca de resignación y de poca paciencia se queda callada cuando Jensen y Giorgiana entran a la habitación, dejando que escuchen a Jared.

 

— Preparamos una habitación para dos bebes, mamá, ¿Cómo vamos a meter esa enorme cuna en ese lugar? ... incluso, ¿Que haremos si son tres? Porque al inicio la doctora dijo que era un bebé y ahora son dos, puede volver a equivocarse. Joder, incluso, ¿Qué pasará si se equivocó en el sexo del bebé y no son niñas?

 

—No son tres, si fueran tres no creo que pudieras caminar. — dijo Jensen quitándose la corbata y dejando su saco en el sofá donde Jared esta acurrucado, pone una mano en el hombro de Jared y sonríe.

 

— Además, papá, hay muchos juguetes, la tía Mack nos ha regalado muchísimos, así que tenemos muchos osos de peluches.

 

Jared llevó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas a su novio, que le miró con una sonrisa, más cuando Gigi se acercó y empezó a limpiar sus lágrimas que prácticamente salían por voluntad propia de sus ojos.

 

— Sus estados de ánimo se desordenan cuando está cerca de finalizar el embarazo, especialmente la paranoia, acompañada de llanto se dispara como dos interruptores. — explica la señora Padalecki que sonríe con la imagen de su pequeño hijo rodeado de su familia. — En la mañana estaba llorando porque dice que está tan gordo que no le vas a querer.

 

— ¡Mamá!

 

— Si, yo voy a comenzar a creerme eso de las muchas veces que me lo ha dicho ya. — Ackles dejo escapar un suspiro. — ¿Hay algo de comer? ¿O te has pasado todo el día llorando? – suena un poco insensible, si, y eso causo que Jared le lanzara un manotazo que no llego a darle.

 

— Tampoco soy tu maldito empleado para tenerte comida a cada segundo. — gruñó, cruzándose de brazos para después agregar en un susurro y algo sonrojado. — Aunque esta vez sí, te prepare tu comida favorita y a Gigi galletas. Pero tú no puedes comer galletas, por grosero.

 

— De todos modos no quería, tus galletas son horribles. ¿Y qué niño come galletas sin azúcar y de vegetales? Deberías avergonzarte... — le dice mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, con la señora Padalecki ahogando una risita, porque ella opinaba exactamente así.

 

— Niños sanos, Jen ¡Niños sanos! — dijo, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y siguiendo a su novio, que al estar de espaldas simplemente sonreía, conteniendo la risa — ¿Sabes lo que era darle a tu hija galletas con azúcar? ¡Era como contener a cinco niños en uno! — dice y esta vez es Gigi la que suena de fondo, claramente ofendida.

 

— Déjalo así. — susurro Sherry a Gigi, — Si observas bien tú papá dejo de llorar, el señor Ackles sabe guiarle hacia afuera de sus momentos más vulnerables, sabe traerle a la realidad de nuevo y solo por eso lo respeto un poco.

 

— Si, pero saca de quicio a papi mucho, lo vuelve loco. — suspira la pequeña, mirando a su padre Jensen reír y luego perderse de vista junto a Jared.

 

— Eso es triste, niños con azúcar es lo que debería aprobarse, no que tu hija sea una dama correcta, apuesto a que eres el tipo de padre que le prohíbe a sus hijos jugar con tierra en el jardín.

 

— Claro que no. — dice ofendido, cruzándose de brazos mientras Jensen busca la comida que efectivamente Jared le ha preparado. — Ella jugaba con tierra... luego de quitarse su vestido blanco y hermoso pero... ¡¡Jugaba!! Y si sigues haciendo eso, les daré azúcar a tus tres hijos y los mandare a tu oficina mientras trabajo una tarde, a ver si puedes con ellos.

 

— Oh, yo me encargare. No llego a ser tan histérico como tú... — se burló, mirando las mejillas de Jared que estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. — Deberías sentarte, amor.

 

— A veces tiene un ego. — dice, sosteniendo su estómago con una expresión de cansancio. — Crees poder solo con tres niños, adorable. — agrega, sentándose en la silla con dificultad. — ¿Tuviste algún problema al recoger a Gigi de la escuela? ¿Sus profesores no te dijeron nada? — pese a que su princesa parecía al fin estar saliendo de esa etapa problemática en que había ingresado, aún estaba un poco preocupado, más porque todos los medios de la ciudad les tenía en la primera plana de chismes durante la última semana.

 

— Estará bien, además, pronto todo ese asunto se resolverá, ya veras, perderán interés tan pronto se den cuenta de que no vamos a separarnos, cariño. — coloco su comida en el asiento cercano a Jared y se sentó, comenzó a comer bajo la mirada del periodista.

 

— Eso dijo Danneel. — respondió, sentándose en la mesa. — Y Kane y Jeff... aunque este último lo dijo algo decepcionado. — y cuando lo dice Jensen levanta la vista del plato y arquea una ceja. — No pongas esa cara, todos pasaron a dejar en la mañana regalos de lo más exóticos, peluches tan grandes que tuve que llamar a tu guarda de seguridad para que me ayudara a meterlos, los niños no podrán jugar con eso hasta los cinco años al menos.

 

— Pues su habitación puede hacerse más grande si así lo deseas y sí que cabrán dos cunas si es lo que quieres, cariño. Además, el color azul con el que pinte las paredes funciona perfecto.

 

— Quiero que los bebés estén cómodos. — dice, la nostalgia llegando a su voz. — Quiero que puedan correr por todo el lugar y rían mucho, pero a la vez quiero seguridad... ¿Te conté de la vez que Gigi gateando tiro del cable de mi computadora hasta que se le fue encima? — ríe con el recuerdo, aunque en el momento tuvo mucho miedo. — No le cayó en la cabeza, pero se asustó mucho y lloraba y lloraba.

 

— Pues te aseguro que aquí tendrán mucha seguridad, compre tapas para todos los enchufes y además estarán monitoreados por cámaras, así que te puedo asegurar yo, Jensen Ackles, que haré todo lo que este en mi poder para proteger a mis hijos... Y además, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser que compartan habitación dos bebés?

 

Jared asintió, Jensen sabía qué decir para mantenerle tranquilo.

 

— Te aseguro que en un primer momento, nuestro mayor problema será cuando uno esté dormido y el otro empiece a llorar, después conforme crezcan será cuando peleen.

 

— Nah, no creo que peleen, son niñas, las niñas no pelean. — se encogió de hombros, y continuo comiendo, mientras se acomodaba en su silla, con Jared observándolo con ternura, la corbata echada hacia atrás y su cabello perfectamente peinado.

 

— Todo niño se pelea, mi joven y sexy padre — dice, robándole una pequeña zanahoria a Jensen del plato, al fin y al cabo este le huía a todos los vegetales que él intentaba que comiera.

 

— Yo no nunca he estado en una pelea en mi vida, me parece burdo y vergonzoso llegar a esos extremos. — observo como Jared comía, haciendo una mueca de desagradado. — No robes mi comida.

 

— ¿Por eso te enojaste tanto cuando Gigi se peleó con esos niños? — pregunto con suavidad, robando otra zanahoria del plato de Jensen, escuchándole quejarse — Siempre dices que te doy demasiados vegetales, así que me los como...

 

— Si, pero está en mi plato, no puedes robarte mi comida mientras este en mi plato, o en mi boca, como tanto te gusta hacer. — le pincho la mano con el tenedor, haciendo reír a Jared, que insistió de nuevo y logro quitarle lo que quedaba de zanahorias en el plato. — Mañana prepárame una hamburguesa o me voy a convertir en una lechuga.

 

— Hay una escondida en los recipientes de allá — dice, riendo cuando los ojos de su novio se iluminan — No te había dicho, porque se suponía que era una recompensa por comerte los vegetales que yo me comí... demonios.

 

— ¿Eso demuestra que soy una sexy bestia, no? — cuestionó con alegría, poniéndose de pie y llevando el plato al lavavajillas. — Soy irresistible, cariño. Pero, por respeto a nuestra hija, comamos en mi cuarto, con nuestros bebés que si aman la carne.

 

 

 

 

No tiene tiempo, tiene el estómago del tamaño de un elefante pequeño y no puede conseguir el tiempo necesario para atender todas las cosas que querría. Los último meses han sido bastante patéticos para su carrera, a decir verdad, años de buscar forjar un nombre y cuando por fin lo conseguía, ahora la gente le llamaba "el novio de ese hombre apuesto", dependiendo del día le molestaba más que le llamarán así o que se refirieron a su novio como "hombre apuesto" cuando era obvio que Jensen Ackles no era solo una cara bonita, el hombre era un genio, no solo conocía de negocios y tenía una carrera para probarlo, también era un ingeniero, y sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas que vendía.

 

Odiaba tener que ser etiquetado tan pobremente; le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar en el daño que le había hecho embarazarse tan pronto, no había montado un caso decente en meses, y solo trabajaba como editor, lo que era decente pero para él, poco productivo. No le traía nada de satisfacción, por eso cuando un senador le había llamado para hacer una entrevista se había sorprendido. El hombre quería hablar de las nuevas políticas internacionales adoptadas por su país, y él estaba más que dispuesto a interrogarlo, estaba tan desesperado que no le había importado que el hombre le hubiera dicho cuando llegó a su oficina, que Jeffrey Dean Morgan le hubiera hablado maravillas de él.

 

Quería hacer la entrevista, y para eso fue invitado a la casa del senador republicano.

 

Estaba feliz de poder entrevistarle, cuando dos horas después miro su reloj y entro en pánico, nadie iría a por Gigi si él estaba allí, sabía que Lauren no podría porque no estaba en la ciudad, y no quería ni pensar en llamar a Jensen y que este pusiera a su hija al cuidado de un extraño, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

 

Aunque no tenía a nadie más, así que llamo al padre de su hija.

 

— Hey, ¿Dónde estás? Te he estado llamando toda la mañana, necesito que me envíes los documentos que están en... — no dejo que Jensen continuara hablando, interrumpiéndolo de inmediato.

 

— Amor, estoy en una entrevista. — dijo, observando al hombre que había aceptado su petición de un receso con demasiado entusiasmo, parecía que lo necesitaba, por la forma en que movía su corbata de un lado a otro, como si necesitara aire después de la primera ronda de preguntas, sin duda alguna no espero que un hombre embarazado podría ser tan certero y calculador, en cada palabra que dijera, sonrió satisfecho antes de seguir. — Tengo un problema, más bien... es que Lauren no puede ir por Gigi.

 

— Obviamente, ella no está aquí. — dijo, riendo, antes de captar lo que Jared decía. — oh, quieres que vaya por ella. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Con quién? — Pregunto, Jared no podía verlo manejar a través de Nueva York, o más bien, mirar por la ventana mientras su chofer lo conducía por calles alternativas. — John, llévame al colegio de mi hija.

 

— Estoy en la oficina de uno de los senadores republicanos amor, estamos hablando de las nuevas políticas internacionales que está promoviendo él y sus compañeros en el congreso. — dice, suspirando de alivio. — Gracias por ir por ella, en serio... perdí la noción del tiempo.

 

— Debiste llamarme antes, estábamos casi llegando a casa, así que, ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estabas haciendo entrevistas de nuevo? ¿Es esa la razón por la cual no estamos teniendo sexo últimamente?

 

— Tuvimos sexo hace tres noches. — dice, haciendo a Jensen reír, porque lo cierto es que prácticamente lo hacen a diario, por lo que sí es un poco extraño que no se hayan revolcado por toda la cama como les gusta hacer. — Es solo que cada vez estoy más gordo. — se queja bajando el tono de voz. — Dios, cuando estas empujándote en mi prácticamente soy una pelota... diablos ¡No me hagas pensar en sexo!

 

— Nos vemos en la noche, Jared.

 

El maldito cuelga, riéndose aun de la vergüenza de su novio, que siente que quiere estrangularlo, se muerde el labio como va a cambiar en unas pocas semanas la vida sexual de ambos, con bebés será mucho más difícil de que tengan algún tipo de intimidad, no se imagina que estén follando y luego alguna de las niñas este llorando.

 

Y algo que será ciertamente diferente de su primera experiencia con Gigi, es que esta vez eran dos bebés, dos niñas que si se parecían a su hermana, estarían gritando a vivo pulmón alrededor de las dos de la mañana, siempre a la misma hora como un recordatorio constante de que estaban ahí. Suspira, supone que verán cómo resolverlo en su momento.

 

 

 

 

Jensen sonríe, cuando llega y puede darse el lujo de quedarse observando a su pequeña princesa desde lejos. Gigi está un poco más alta que cuando se reencontraron, su cabello en este momento sujetado en una firme cola de cabello, así como el impecable uniforme le hacen ver hermosa, incluso la firmeza con que habla y como controla a la perfección su lenguaje corporal, dando énfasis y seguridad a lo que sea que le dice a sus compañeros, que ponen tanta atención que pareciera de vida o muerte, suspira, encantado con lo mucho que la pequeña se parece a él pero también con la calidez de trato que heredo de Jared, es hermosa y no le importa sonar como un padre obsesivo y enamorado, pero estos dos últimos meses, con ambos en su vida, le han hecho muy feliz.

 

Le dieron lo que nunca pensó que necesitaría, no después de levantarse solo del barro y caminar hasta el lugar donde estaba hoy, en una cima muy alta y cómoda, ella no reconoció el auto ni siquiera después de que su chofer tocara varias veces la bocina, solo cuando Jensen Ackles eligió bajarse del auto como una mejor opción, fue que ella se acercó a saludarle.

 

— ¿Papi está bien? — preguntó alarmada, prácticamente saltando sobre sus dos pies hasta que Jensen se inclina a tomarla entre sus brazos y resguardarla cerca de su pecho, sus ojos verdes le miran algo asustados por un momento en que el solo se dedica a admirarla.

 

— Claro que sí, está trabajando y olvido avisar antes que no podría venir a por ti, ¿Nos vamos? Tenemos que llegar a casa pronto.

 

— Está bien.

 

Termina despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano con sus amigos, que la miran con la boca abierta como se sube al elegante auto con Ackles, que comparte una sonrisa divertida con su hija que se abraza a su pecho una vez se alejan de la escuela. Sabe que algo quiere preguntarle, tan pronto nota que no está diciendo nada de su día en la escuela, le agrada empezar a conocerla a ese punto, pero se alarma de lo que sea que la niña quiere decirle, porque realmente parece estar pensando mucho cómo hacerlo. Bueno, quizás es realmente toda una estratega como Jared siempre dice.

 

— Entonces, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Cómo están tus amigos? ¿Se están comportándose?

 

— Son una causa pérdida. — dice y hasta su chofer comparte una pequeña sonrisa con él. — Papi dice que tengo que tenerle paciencia a Tom, pero no entenderá matemáticas ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, aunque es bastante bueno dibujando, papi dijo que eran algo así como... que habían distintos tipos de inteligencias.

 

— Las hay, tu padre es malo con la economía, odia ver números y tablas, yo las adoro, sobre todo a los números. Tu padre es un hombre de letras, es su trabajo entenderse con ellas. — explica relajándose en los brazos de su hija, que se aferra más a él. — si tenemos suerte, tus hermanas serán como él.

 

— Yo también las adoro. — es hermoso como prácticamente se infla de orgullo, de cómo tienen ese pequeño gesto en común. — Aunque me gustaría que mis hermanas les gustaran al menos — se encoge de hombros, separándose un poco para ver a su padre a los ojos. — Puedo... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta papá?

 

— Claro, Giorgiana. — respondió con una sonrisa. — Puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, pero, depende de mí si responderlas o no.

 

Contuvo la risa, cuando su hija le miro desconfiada y se quedó callada unos minutos como evaluando sus opciones antes de decidirse a hablar.

 

— No tienes por qué saberlo, pero papi es un hombre muy sensible. — empieza, segura, aunque no se da cuenta de lo adorable que se escucha. — y yo he estado un poco preocupada, que... bueno, dijiste que no lo querías que no podrías hacerlo, así que solo quiero saber que no le estas robando besitos y dando hijos por... no lo sé... por lo que sea que los adultos lo hacen, cuando no se quieren.

 

— Woah, ¿Cómo le respondo eso a alguien de tu edad? — dijo, sintiéndose un poco acongojado con la posibilidad de que nuevamente dijera algo incorrecto por lo que Jared lo pudiera asesinar si se enteraba. — supongo que debo pedirte disculpas, porque la forma en la que las cosas se desarrollaron entre tu padre y yo no fueron exactamente las mejores.

 

— Fueron extrañas, papi, extrañas es la palabra, él parecía odiarte y tú también no lo aguantabas, dijiste que no lo querrías nunca y ahora... bueno, se tratan de novios, no entiendo nada. — realmente suena frustrada, cuando termina de hablar.

 

— Lo sé, mira, no le digas a tu papá que te dije esto, pero a veces las personas se atraen por un deseo más... primitivo, más viejo. Tu padre me parecía un pastel que quería comerme, pero que no quería guardar para otro día, no sé si me explico, solo quería tocarlo y darle muchos besos, nunca fue mi intención que saliera embarazado, y precisamente por eso en el futuro, tienes que tener mucho cuidado con los novios que tengas, porque puede que alguno sea tan descuidado como yo.

 

— Oh. — sus ojos verdes se iluminan como si la referencia del pastel fuera perfectamente comprensible. — Pero... ¿Te gusto tanto el pastel que ahora te lo quieres quedar? ¿Es eso?

 

— Si, aunque no es tan fácil, que yo quiera quedarme a Jared no quiere decir que él quiera quedarse conmigo, ¿Lo sabes, cierto? Que alguien te quiera, no te obliga a ti a quererlos de vuelta. Así es con tu padre, yo quise quedarme con él, porque soy tu padre y luego porque lo deje embarazado de tus hermanas, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de lo importante que él era en mi vida, que no solo eras tú.

 

— Lo sé, pero justo es eso lo que me asusta, creo que a diferencia de tú, papi siempre te ha querido en su vida, eres su pastel favorito y ... no quiero verlo triste.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea digno de amar a tu padre? — Le pregunto, riéndose sarcásticamente. Ahora se sentía como una mierda.

 

— No exactamente. — se sonroja, algo avergonzada de pronto. — Pero es que dijiste que no lo ibas a querer nunca y ahora sí, eso me confunde.

 

— OK, me merezco eso. — Acepta, cruzando las piernas y buscando su teléfono para revisar la hora en este, estaba contando cada milisegundo que faltaba para llegar al pent—house y buscar los documentos que necesitaba, además de buscar una niñera que se quedara con Giorgiana.

 

— Creo que lo que trato de preguntar, es si... ¿Lo amas ahora? ¿Mucho? — bajo la mirada algo asustada. — ¿No vas a dejarnos?

 

— No voy a dejarte a ti. Eres mi hija, no te abandonaría por nada del mundo, incluso si tu padre se cansa de mí y se va, aun así tú serás mi hija. También tus hermanas.

 

Ella sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron de una forma increíble mientras se inclinaba de nuevo sobre su padre, dejando pequeños besos en su rostro, uno tras otro, antes de agregar.

 

— Mi papi no se cansara de tí tonto, te mira como un pastel de chocolate rodeado de fresas y leche condensada.

 

— No creo que tu padre me mire así, tu padre es un hombre delicado, y para ser él, yo sigo siendo un imbécil. — ríe, mirando a su hija que ha vuelto a abrazarle, haciéndole sentir un poco más seguro de sí mismo.

 

— Pero eres el imbécil que más ha amado nunca, él me lo dijo. — dice, delatándose en frente de su padre, que probablemente esta conversación también la había tenido con Padalecki. — Es decir... ehhh.

 

— Así que, ¿Es este un cuestionario para qué? ¿Para tu diario? — Decide burlarse un poquito de su hija, cuyas mejillas se han enrojecido tanto que seguramente si fuera una caricatura echaría humor por sus rosadas orejas.

 

— Solo quería que me dijeras que lo amas como él me lo dijo de ti. — se queja, dejándose caer en su asiento, con sus brazos cruzados. — Y no lo has dicho.

 

— Pues no lo he dicho porque me cuestionas como si al decirlo me fueras a decir que es mentira, amo a tu padre, en el último mes se lo he dicho varias veces, pero él no me lo ha dicho mucho, así que, creo deberías discutir eso con él.

 

— Una buena periodista y economista sabe acorralar a sus entrevistados o victimas— dice, en su defensa, haciendo reír a Jensen — Oh y hablando de eso, Lauren dice porque es que papi se pone como adolescente cuando se lo dices y se esfuerza por disimularlo, no entendí mucho eso, en realidad.

 

— Pues eso quiere decir que es muy orgulloso para decirme que me ama, aunque sé que lo hace, porque se preocupa por mí en formas que solo mis dos mejores amigos y mi hermana lo hacen.

 

— Tengo que hablar con él. — dice segura, llevando sus manos a la frente, sus puños cerrados, como aceptando aquello como un rato.

 

— Tienes que hacerlo, ¿Y Gigi? De verdad, nunca te abandonare, y te prometo, pronto, tendrás mi apellido, sé que se ha tardado, pero todo el papeleo que debo hacer es absurdo.

 

Gigi volteo a verle, algo confundida un segundo hasta que decide preguntar, lo sabe porque abre la boca, pero la vuelve a cerrar, cambiando de opinión a ultimo segundo.

 

— Tú... tú... realmente… — se lamió sus pequeños labios y llevó sus manos a jugar entre ellas. — ¿De verdad vas a darme tu apellido?

 

— Claro que sí, aunque Giorgiana Padalecki suena más atractivo que Giorgiana Ackles, ahora Gigi Ackles suena hermoso. — Sonrió, acariciando el cabello de su hija.

 

— ¿Y ya podré presentarme como tu hija? — preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas.

 

— Gigi, eres mi hija, lleves mi apellido o no, lo eres; no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, amor. — no quería que su hija pensara que todos estos meses solo había sido un extraño queriendo ser su padre. — llevas mi sangre y mis genes.

 

Ella asintió, emocionada, al punto que las lágrimas ya se desbordaban e su rostro.

 

— Soy tu hija y tú eres mi papá, te amo.

 

 

— Te amo también, Giorgiana.


	17. Capitulo Dieciseis - Olvido

 

Había tenido varias entrevistas en las últimas dos semanas, y su estómago no lo había molestado por nada, a la gente le gustaba, le daba una sensación de familiaridad, aunque siempre acababan diciéndole que les parecía un hombre implacable, fuerte, y decidido a conseguir algo que muchos de ellos no tenían idea de que pudieran darle, Jared se sentía eufórico, tenía meses que no se sentía tan feliz con su trabajo como ahora.

 

Había conseguido continuar con su blog, donde promocionaba sus artículos y además podría poner sus opiniones sin que nadie le diera directrices, aunque muchas personas le habían propuesto publicar muchos de sus artículos. Estaba haciendo buen dinero, pero suponía que ya no era tan urgente como antes, Ackles era una persona autosuficiente, tenía una mujer que limpiaba la casa y que llenaba la nevera de víveres dos veces a la semana, tenía un paisajista, y un veterinario que se encargaba de sus Kois una vez cada dos semanas, no pagaba renta, y Giorgiana pedía libros por Amazon que se cargaban a la tarjeta de Jensen.

 

Así que todo el dinero que estaba haciendo lo estaba gastando en él, se había comprado ropa para dormir, ropa interior, zapatos nuevos, pantalones más anchos que podría luego donar, y esa hermosa chaqueta de cuero que tenía miedo que su hija viera porque sabía que podría degollarlo.

 

Pero la quería desde que la vio en el escaparate de aquella tienda enorme, que estaba a dos calles de su casa y en la que cada día se quedaba casi quince minutos, en su bicicleta. Aún recuerda el sentimiento, aun lo siente y no puede hacer más que suspirar cuando la ve en el armario que Jensen y él han empezado a compartir; a su novio le ha parecido divertido, pero de alguna forma, no se ha burlado en el plano formal de él, quizás porque sabe que la simple chaqueta es realmente importante para él. De igual forma, ya dio el paso más grande, Jensen sostuvo su mano incluso, cuando tenía que firmar el traspaso de su viejo apartamento por el que increíblemente consiguió una decente suma de dinero, para empezar a vivir definitivamente con el padre de sus hijos.

 

Fue difícil, porque su situación con Jensen Ackles a veces parece tan frágil, como si todo fuera una hermosa mentira, aunque Ackles le haya asegurado de mil y un maneras que él nunca podría estar último en su lista. Le ha ofrecido tramitar un crédito para comprarle un automóvil nuevo, algo pequeño, pero amplio donde el cupiera, pero él se había negado, le gustaba caminar por Nueva York, allí uno se sentía normal entre tanta gente, se sentía bien, nadie te reconocía, y tú no reconocías a nadie.

 

Le gustaba esa ciudad, le gustaban sus escaparates de ropa, comida, utensilios, aparatos, mascotas, le gustaba el olor, aunque su madre lo odiaba, decía que era contaminación pura.

 

Últimamente se sentía muy bien consigo mismo, no solo porque Jensen le amara y se lo susurraba con un beso pequeño en sus labios antes de dormir cada noche, sino porque Gigi parecía como si viviera en las nubes, como él, porque Jensen mismo sonreía más de lo que nunca, en su secreta obsesión de seguirle en el mundo de los negocios había podido admirar desde lejos, por lo que algo debían estar haciendo bien, para que esto fuera así y su apoyo, su apoyo había servido para que él le diera el impulso necesario a su carrera.

 

Jensen estaba en la misma situación respecto a su compañía, según Kane, Ackles estaba en una "racha", que le había sumado millones de millones a su cuenta, el realmente no lo comprendía y no preguntaba, no era algo que realmente le interesara, es decir, el exceso de dinero. Él amaba a Jensen y solo a Jensen.

 

Como Ackles se lo había expresado una vez, su negocio era volátil, un día podía tener mucho dinero y al siguiente tendrían que venderlo absolutamente todo, sin excepción alguna, era decepcionante tener que vivir con esa preocupación, pero no le veía sentido alguno a hacerlo, así que optaba por tener el pensamiento de que si eso sucediera, el estaría allí para cuidar de su pareja.

 

Hoy había ido al centro comercial de Queens, buscando un par de zapatillas para Lauren y comprar algo que comer para él, accidentalmente había acabado al otro lado, muy cerca de Brooklyn, sabiendo que estaba a pocas calles de donde la empresa de Jensen tenía su sede.

 

Sintió curiosidad, conocía el edificio por revistas y reportajes, pero no había estado ahí realmente, así que sonrió, pensando que sería una linda sorpresa llevarle a Jensen un par de bocadillos de carne de la tienda exótica de la avenida en que estaba, como sorpresa y de paso conocer en vivo, el lugar donde su novio, controlaba medio mundo económico.

 

Quizás estaba exagerando, pero prefería no meterse en el mundo de Jensen demasiado hondo. Le encanto la recepción, sabía que Ackles era huésped de muchas otras compañías pequeñas que alquilaban sus oficinas, y que eso también les daba un ingreso extra, no lo sabía, tendría que preguntarle a Jensen.

 

Se acercó a la recepcionista, consciente de que le temblaban un poco las manos. La mujer hablaba por teléfono con alguien pero tan pronto le vio colgó educadamente.

 

— Buenas tardes. — saludo con una sonrisa pequeña — Mi nombre es Jared Padalecki, me preguntaba si podía subir un momento a hablar con Jensen Ackles, por favor.

 

— Uh, ¿El señor Ackles? Déjeme buscar si lo tengo en la lista. — Ella dijo, tecleando algo en su computador, hizo una mueca, y luego le pidió que esperara un segundo mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono. — Hola, es Lana de recepción, ¿Tiene un Jared Padalecki en lista de espera para el señor Ackles?

 

Él quiso decirle que estaba en la lista, claro que estaba en la lista, más, tenía que encabezarla junto con su pequeña hija, pero no lo hizo, dado que no quería señalar lo obvio. Aunque el asunto es, que no termino siendo tan obvio, no realmente, porque la mujer le dijo en su cara y la de sus hijas, que NO estaba en la maldita lista.

 

— Lo siento, señor Padalecki, no puedo dejarle pasar si no tiene autorización. — Ella obviamente sintió lástima por él, porque su estómago era visible con la camisa, además, parecía ser alguien muy amable y buena en su trabajo; aunque el solo se excusó, marchándose del lugar con la mirada baja, ocultando sus lágrimas.

 

Malditas hormonas que esa era la reacción en que las muy desgraciadas conducían su cuerpo desde que estaba embarazado, así que sí había llorado como un tonto por las calles de la gran manzana hasta llegar al estúpido apartamento de su novio, donde se refugió bajo un montón de sábanas acompañados de dos galones de helado, chocolate y fresa, lo que para su hija era una traducción de que estaba herido y molesto. Cuando pregunto, el solo murmuro "No me dejaron subir a la oficina de tu padre", para después no decir nada más, nada, su helado era lo único que entraba y salía de su boca durante por las próximas horas, ni una palabra o queja, nada.

 

Así Giorgiana se había quedado con el mientras hacia los deberes, mirando de vez en cuando la enorme televisión que se ocultaba tras la pared cuando le dabas a un botón en la habitación de sus padres, su padre dejo de llorar cuando empezó a caer la noche, y se levantó para hacer la cena, ella le siguió, como un perrito, sentándose cerca del estanque de los Kois en la cocina y viendo a su padre meterse de lleno en su papel de cocinero.

 

Aunque hizo una mueca por el inconfundible olor a carne que los bistec le dieron al lugar, se quedó junto a su padre, preocupada de que se lastimara por el estómago increíblemente grande o por lo enojado que estaba, mas, el olor de sus verduras en el horno, también eran una motivación. Así les encontró Ackles, que entro con una mueca al encontrar tanto silencio en su apartamento, su novio e hija, no eran particularmente silenciosos, al punto que en un inicio pensó que no estaban, por eso camino de su cuarto a la sala y luego a la cocina, donde pese a su preocupación, el olor a carne era delicioso.

 

— Siempre adoro llegar a casa para que ese olor me dé la bienvenida. — dijo animadamente, lo que hizo a Gigi morderse el labio, miro con atención como Jensen se acercaba a Jared, rodeándolo por la cintura y dejando un beso en la nuca de este. — ¿Cómo está mi dulce pastel? — pregunto, tocando el abdomen de Padalecki.

 

Jared le miro, entrecerrando sus ojos y con sus labios fijos en una fina y pequeña línea, una que tomó desprevenido a Ackles, mientras se salía de entre sus brazos y caminaba hasta los vegetales que cocinaba. No contesto nada, haciendo que Jensen se sintiera desorientado de inmediato.

 

— Uh... — Ackles hizo una mueca, y enseguida miro a Giorgiana que aguanto una risa como una campeona, adorando ver la expresión de confusión en su padre. — Uh... Jay, mi amor, ¿Algo paso hoy? — le preguntó, persiguiéndolo, tocando su baja espalda con ternura.

 

No sabe que sentir cuando vuelve a recibir esa mirada, ni mucho menos que hacer cuando Jared está sacando de la extraña olla que compraron hace unas semanas lo que supone son las verduras de su pequeña hija, en silencio, todo en silencio; sin decir una palabra y con sus hombros dolorosamente tensos, tanto que Ackles podía sentirlo.

 

— OK, asumo que fue mi culpa... — dijo con duda, buscando otra reacción de Jared, pero no la consiguió. — Uh, Gigi, ¿Cómo estuvo hoy tu día? — decidió preguntar, intentando no saltar cuando Jared golpeo la olla al echarla al lavavajillas.

 

— Bien, pero no tenemos helado, papi se lo comió todo. — esa era su forma de decirle, que Jared estaba enojado, lo sabía, pero en realidad era bastante obvio, más cuando vio a la pequeña contener la risa.

 

— Ya veo, le ordenaré a Nora que haga esa compra por nosotros. — dijo, acercándose a la nevera para sacar una cerveza, necesitaba uno o tres, porque no tenía idea de que le había hecho a Padalecki, y honestamente, no quería preguntar, porque le daba un poco de miedo lo tenso que estaba ese hombre. Se acercó a su hija con la cerveza en mano, inclinándose hacia ella y susurrando. — ¿Fui yo?

 

— Fue tu mala memoria. — contesto ella, en un susurro. — Lo diré directo, en seis palabras "Lista de autorizados a tu empresa"

 

No lo entendió, frunció el ceño y se levantó, dándole un trago a la cerveza mientras caminaba al pequeño juego comedor que había en la cocina, se sentó, en una silla que le permitía ver a Jared cocinar, mientras analizaba esas palabras. No estaba seguro de haberle enviado a Jared esa lista, ni mucho menos creía haberla dejado en su estudio, porque esa era una lista que el dejaba con su secretaria, aunque Tina estaba de baja porque tenía un fuerte resfriado y desde hace dos días estaba Charlene, que era rubia y bajita y eficiente.

 

Se rasco el cuello, acabando su cerveza y echando la lata a la basura, mientras salía de la cocina, quizás si se daba una ducha recordaría.

 

Sí, eso suena una buena idea. Alista la tina, con flores aromáticas y agua a una temperatura cálida, que contribuyen a formar un ambiente, relajante y exquisito, que sería perfecto si Jared estuviera entre sus brazos, pero que al menos se lleva un poco la molestia de su cuerpo, al no sentir a su novio cerca, desde hace una hora que llego a casa, porque si, por increíble que parezca algo tan simple, le pone sumamente irritable. En el agua repasa, una vez más las palabras de su hija, no tenía a ninguno de sus ex amantes en ella, no tenía a nadie peligroso que pudiera poner a su esposo celoso, de hecho, la persona que estaba ahí era cercana, casi intima, un pequeño círculo que podía entrar sin cita. No entendía porque se enojaba por eso... hasta que... espera ¿No? o.... ¿Sí?

 

— Mierda. — gruño, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. — No puede ser, se puso de pie, tomando su bata de baño y caminando con sus pies mojados fuera de la tina, abrió la puerta del baño y salió a la habitación, buscando su teléfono que había quedado atrapado en sus pantalones y que ya tenía muchos mensajes que debía revisar, busco el número de su asistente temporal y le marco. — Charlene, ¿Alguien que no estaba en la lista vino a verme hoy? — pregunto cuando la mujer contesto casi de inmediato, mientras el volvía al baño para buscar una toalla y secarse el rostro.

 

— Ehhh sí, señor Ackles, se llamaba Jared algo, pero no recuerdo su apellido, además se presentó sin asunto y sin cita, ni siquiera estaba en la lista especial que me facilitó el primer día, por lo que supuse que no era nadie. — se quedó callada un segundo decidiendo cuales eran las mejores palabras para continuar, porque la llamada de su jefe no podía significar nada bueno a esa hora. — demasiado ¿Importante?

 

— Oh mierda. — Ackles escondió su rostro en la toalla que sostenía, respirando hondo. — Es mi novio, Jared Padalecki es mi novio, así que mejor que recuerdes eso la próxima vez. — intento no enfadarse con ella mientras tiraba el celular en el mesón del baño y salía de este, tenía que decirle a Jared que todo había sido un malentendido.

 

Lo encontró aún en la cocina y si cocinando, aparentemente su novio cocinaba por montones cuando estaba enojado, porque aparte de su comida lista en el microondas y su hija comiendo la suya en el desayunador, había unas galletas, para Gigi y otras para él y aparentemente ahora, batía la mezcla de un pastel o... la asesinaba, depende de quién lo viera.

 

Le sujeto de la cintura, esta vez con más firmeza, ahora que sabía que era lo que ocurría. Le escucho quejarse, porque estaba empapando sus ropas, pero ni una palabra salió de él cuándo intento alejarse.

 

— Lo siento, Jay, fue un malentendido, no sabía que no estabas allí.

 

Jared le miro, sus ojitos estaban algo húmedos cuando lo hizo.

 

— Te llevaba unas tortitas. — se queja. — Unas de ese local que tanto te gustan.

 

— Lo siento, bebé. — sintió su corazón encogerse cuando observo las lagrimitas que asomaban por los ojos de Padalecki, una de ellas incluso se deslizo por su mejilla, no había terminado de llegar a su barbilla, cuando Jensen unió sus labios, sintiendo como su pareja de inmediato se abría a él, permitiéndole ahondar el beso de inmediato.

 

Lo tuvo así varios minutos, simplemente saboreándolo lenta y apasionadamente, la mano que no sostenía el rostro de Padalecki, acariciaba el estómago de este, jugando con el ombligo de Jared, lo que lo volvía dócil.

 

— Te lo compensare, te lo prometo, pondré tu rostro en cada pared de la empresa para que todo el mundo sepa quién eres.

 

— Porque soy tu novio, debería ser capaz de entrar a dejarte tortitas cuando quisiera. — Jared se inclina para dejar un pequeño besos más en los labios de Jensen. — Y me hiciste comerme dos galones de helado, más vale que me ayudes más tarde a quemarlo. — lo último lo agrega en un susurro, porque sabe que Gigi los mira fascinada desde la silla del desayunador.

 

— Te haré otro bebé. — beso el puchero de Jared, antes de azotarle el culo con bastante delicadeza. — ¿Me perdonas por ser un tonto ignorante y hacerte pasar una muy mala tarde?

 

— Si, te perdono, solo porque eres irremediablemente sexy cuando te disculpas.

 

— Eso, o porque quieres a alguien que te haga bajar calorías lo más pronto posible, porque la doctora te va a regañar si subes otros cinco kilos de más. — agrega, besando el cuello de Jared.

 

— Idiota. — dice, pero con cariño, empujando a su novio un poco. — Puedo hacer ejercicio solo, aunque no es tan divertido.

 

— Si, solo no salgas a caminar tan seguido, me preocupa que algo te pase. — acaricio el estómago de Jared con cariño. — voy a acabar de bañarme, y después te ayudare a mover la comida al balcón.

 


	18. Capitulo Diecisiete - Sempiterno

 

Es normal que cuando Jared se levante por las mañanas, su novio ya no esté en la cama, es normal que el lleve a Gigi al colegio y que luego regrese a trabajar en su blog o se vaya a hacer alguna entrevista, pero hoy Jared Padalecki se despierta para conseguir a su pareja durmiendo a su lado, se preocupa de inmediato porque Ackles se haya quedado dormido, eso sería algo fuera de lo común, pero considerando que eran las tres de la mañana cuando lo sintió meterse a la cama, supone que el hombre está demasiado cansado.

 

Lo mira desde su lado, sentado, se fascina al admirarlo, porque Jensen Ackles luce igual de imponente y elegante aun cuando duerme desnudo, tiene algo tan encantador, tan atrayente que le hace sentir inseguro, con sus hijas removiéndose incómodamente. Se sujeta el estómago y gime de dolor. Sus hijas están grandes, y duele un poco que se muevan o que pateen su estómago.

 

Piensa que van a ser dos pequeñas niñas muy fuertes, porque ni siquiera Gigi era tan difícil de llevar los últimos meses, ahora, no solo le afecta el peso de ambas, sino la fuerza con que se mueven y como parecen siempre estar buscando la mejor posición, sin encontrarla, lo que le da una pista que serán un poco bastante quisquillosas.

 

Se inclina, moviendo un poco más la sabana para cubrir a su novio, preocupado de que se pueda enfermar. Apenas está amaneciendo y el aire aún se siente algo frío, por lo que no quiere que el cambio de temperatura lo pueda afectar y de paso, arregla su almohada, escuchándole hacer un sonido de gusto. Jensen Ackles ama sus almohadas, quien lo diría, era una de las tantas cosas que le habían sorprendido.

 

No quiere levantarse, pero sabe que debe hacerlo, le gustaría poder disfrutar de ver a Ackles dormir, aunque cuando pone un pie en el suelo, inclinándose hacia el perchero donde cuelga su bata acolchada de andar en casa, escucha a Jensen gruñir y moverse en la cama, girándose hacia el con sus ojos abiertos.

 

— ¿Jay? ¿Bebé? ¿Dónde vas? — quiere sonreír, porque esta es la primera vez que Jensen Ackles experimenta lo que es quedarse solo en la cama después de tantos meses.

 

— A preparar los sándwich que Gigi necesita para su paseo antes de que Lauren venga a recogerla y algo de café para ti amor, duerme un poco más amor.

 

— No creo que pueda. — dice, aunque toma una de las almohadas de Jared y la pone sobre su cabeza. — Te amo, regresa a mí.

 

— Regresare dentro de unos minutos — dice, riendo unos segundos después — Me inclinaría para darte un beso, pero dudo que me pueda volver a levantar si hago un movimiento así con tus hijas aún conmigo. Te amo, duerme, en serio lo necesitas tienes ojeras muy grandes.

 

— Eres desagradable conmigo. — Murmuro, dando un bostezo antes de removerse en la cama. Era increíble lo sensual que se veía moviéndose debajo de las sabanas, pero Jared sabía que debía empezar a moverse.

— Nunca dije que no se te vieran sensuales y exquisitas como cualquier parte de ti — responde, poniéndose de pie.

 

Salió de la habitación con la intención de preparar todo para su hija, y no se quedó para escuchar como unos minutos después de las seis de la mañana, el teléfono de Jensen se activaba, haciendo que el hombre estirara una mano más adormilado que despierto, buscándolo.

 

Tina había regresado como su secretaria, y tan pronto como lo había hecho, él la había puesto a trabajar en un proyecto muy particular.

 

Leyó su mensaje, y se maldijo por haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde viendo videos de propuestas matrimoniales en YOUTUBE, como si fuera un maldito adolescente, o peor, una mujer.

 

Pero quería hacer esto perfecto para Jared, quería que cayeran todas esas barreras que tan duramente había construido por su culpa, quería verle ilusionarse al punto de las lágrimas, que fuera incapaz de contenerse, lo quería perdido en sus ojos con la misma fuerza que él lo hacía. Estaba tan decidido, que por eso había pasado horas no sólo viendo videos, sino investigando cómo hacer aquello perfecto, pero no demasiado público.

 

La verdad es que para ser periodista, Jared no era una persona de medios.

 

Era una persona muy privada, había leído su blog varias veces, y todos sus artículos carecían de detalles de su vida personal, era alguien cerrado y el planeaba dejar las cosas así, aunque no fuera exactamente su estilo.

 

Se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más cansado que nunca, pero con el ánimo para levantarse y llegar hasta el baño, tenía que darse una ducha, ponerse un traje y preparase para sacar a Jared.

 

Desde su baño podía escuchar por el control de mandos lo que su hija le contaba a su padre sobre cada detalle del paseo escolar que tenía ese día y a Jared preguntar una que otra cosilla, le gustaba bañarse con sus voces de fondo, porque le hacía sentir acompañado. Una sensación que nunca pensó llegar a apreciar tanto, sonrió, dejando que el agua le relajara un poco y empezó a repasar el plan en su cabeza... primero era algo simple, algo que sabría que por más que lo fuera sería importante para su pareja, caminarían un poco por aquí y por allá, tomados de la mano, disfrutando del anonimato que una ciudad tan grande podía darles, pero de la sensación que esto era en serio, que era tan en serio, que pasearían por ahí, como cualquier otra pareja.

 

Entre sus paradas "programadas" estaban algunas librerías, una dónde tenía una sorpresa en particular, algunas dulcerías donde vendía algunos de sus postres favoritos y una que otra tienda de chucherías que sabía Jared disfrutaba comprar y probar, quería un día tranquilo sí, pero que Jared sintiera que era dedicado a él, a ellos y a lo que habían construido. Para que cuando llegaran a casa, se encontrarán con todo lo que había preparado su secretaria bajo sus órdenes. Era el plan perfecto.

 

Fueron a desayunar a Barry's, donde el menú de carne tempranero era exquisito, y aunque a Padalecki le encantó todo lo que probo del menú, fueron sus hijas las que estaban más que tranquilas y satisfechas. Mientras Jensen Ackles le observaba meterse a la boca un sándwiches de cuatro jamones distintos, y luego un set de mini hamburguesas con carne de seis animales diferentes, mientras Ackles desayunaba un bagel de ensalada de huesos de codorniz y carne de cerdo.

 

La comida siempre los ponía a ambos de buen humor, en especial si eran cosas nuevas, y a ambos le gustaban esas cosas, no importaba si ahora los pantalones de Jensen le apretaron un poco más, porque con la comida casera de Jared y su pasión desatada por complacer al hombre embarazado, había subido al menos cinco kilos en los últimos meses.

 

— Pareces bastante satisfecho, ¿Te apetece una bebida caliente con mucho dulce? — cuestiono con suavidad cuando salían, Jared poniéndose los guantes de nuevo, había empezado a hacer frío, y ahora parecía que en cualquier segundo fuera a nevar.

 

— Me pongo demasiado animado con el dulce. — dice, sorprendido cuando Jensen entrelaza su mano con la suya, haciendo que casi de inmediato se sonroje. — No quieres verme así, a nadie le gusto así...

 

— A mí me encantas como sea, Jared, hasta ahora, todas las facetas que me has mostrado han demostrado ser sumamente adorables. — Le dijo con una sonrisa, estirando su otra mano para tocar el abdomen de Jared. — ¿Están tranquilas?

 

— Un poco. — admite, cada vez está más sonrojado. — Lo cierto es que la carne les encanta, no sé qué voy a hacer cuando ya no comportamos cuerpo. Es decir, sabe bien la maldita. — admite, se siente seguro de admitirlo al lado de Jensen.

 

— Como su papá. — dice emocionado, y Jared no ve esa expresión muy a menudo en su rostro. — Eres hermoso, ¿Sabes? — para sorpresa del hombre embarazado, esas palabras que estaban en su mente, salieron de la boca de Jensen. — me gusta cómo te ves afuera, no muchas veces hemos caminado juntos en la calle, sobre todo por mi trabajo.

 

— Me sorprende que no tengamos algún colega mío con su cámara tomando fotos. — bromea, disfrutando de la risa de Jensen, que está ahí, a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y de repente, todo parece un sueño. — Siempre... pensé que te veías mejor con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero nunca te había visto sonreír así.

 

— ¿Así cómo? Así es como sonrió cuando estoy feliz... tú me haces feliz, estaba equivocado cuando dije que no podía amarte... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me diste algo que jamás pensé que querría tanto.

 

— Así feliz... feliz y relajado, como si ya no llevaras el peso que siempre llevabas encima. — aparta su mirada de Jensen, algo sobre acogido por la fuerza con que le mira.

 

— Aun está allí, y lo creas o no, es mucho más pesado, solo que... he aprendido a llevarlo, ¿No crees? — le pregunto suavemente, tirando de su mano para cruzar la calle cuando cambio de color el semáforo de peatones.

 

Cruzaron lentamente, con Jared mirándole, sabiendo que Jensen Ackles ya no se veía como antes, y que si de verdad llevaba ese peso entonces lo ocultaba muy bien. Solo bastaba verlo moverse con esa camisa negra de Jack Daniels, los jeans negros, los lentes, la gorra, diablos, el hombre no iba siquiera abrigado, había amarrado su chaqueta en su cintura y se veía diez años más joven con aspecto de chico problema. En cambio él estaba usando un abrigo y botas gruesas, además de guantes.

 

Eso no dejaba de ser fascinante, sus mundos eran tan contrarios que no entendía como se habían entrelazado, pero aquí estaban, compartiendo más que la pasión que les había atraído en un inicio y les había arrojado a los brazos contrarios por más que se "odiaran", que detestaran como el otro le retaba, que hubiera más deseado que abocarse mutuamente y dios sabe que ambos lo habían emocionado.

 

— No quiero que nadie te vuelva a lastimar. — sus palabras sorprende a Jensen un poco, porque lleva casi una cuadra en silencio. — Eres suficiente para mí, así como eres, amante de la carne, cariñoso y travieso, terco y arrogante, cada parte de tú... — hay un enorme mensaje en sus palabras. Jared nunca condicionara su amor a nada, como lo hicieron sus padres. — Incluso cuando empiezas a practicar japonés con Gigi y no entiendo nada.

 

— Hey, tú también sabes algo de japonés por nuestras lecciones. — Le dijo, tenía las mejillas algo rojas, aunque podría achacársele al frío fácilmente. — Entonces, ¿No te importa que sea terco y arrogante?

 

— Si, pero no aprendo a nivel de ustedes cerebritos. — dice, empujando con cariño a Jensen. — No me importa que seas terco, porque eso fue lo que te llevo a luchar por tener un espacio en la vida de tu hija y no me importa que seas arrogante, desde mi primer año de universidad me encanta tanto como me hace enojar, lo amo.

 

— Amor, tú conoces seis idiomas distintos, aprendiste mientras trabajabas y cuidabas de una menor, estoy orgulloso de lo que lograste, yo aprendí japonés porque tenía un montón de manga que leer, ¡y no te burles! ¡No son solo cómics!

 

Jared está riendo, riendo sueltamente, tanto que lleva sus manos a cuidar su estómago, que se mece demasiado con el movimiento.

 

— Si, pero el japonés es totalmente diferente de los idiomas que sé amor, la pronunciación es... más intensa, mi amante de los mangas, además que no entiendo nada escrito.

 

— No digas eso en voz alta, hey, incluso tu hija me acosa con eso, dice que soy demasiado viejo para ordenar manga por internet. — Se queja. — al menos ella quiere aprender, dice que quizás se vaya a vivir a Japón después de graduarse de la universidad.

 

— No importa que te gusten los mangas, déjala que se queje, así me gustas. — repite, inclinándose para besar la mejilla ajena. — No quiero que se vaya a Japón, solo quiere porque piensa que comer algas es más sano... bueno lo es, pero puede comerlas aquí.

 

— ¿Y si es su sueño irse? — le pregunto Jensen. — Para el momento en que se vaya, nuestras gemelas estarán entrando en la secundaria. Y se convertirán en adolescentes rebeldes como yo.

 

Jared suspiro, con un pequeño puchero empezando a formarse — Supongo que no puedo amarrarlas en casa con nosotros por siempre. — dice y Jensen niega, aunque comprende la incomodidad que relaja su rostro. — Sí es su sueño, tratare de no llorar y concentrarme en lidiar con nuestras adolescentes rebeldes mientras ella conquista el mundo.

 

— Ese es mi chico, moderno y abierto. — Ackles dejo un beso en su mejilla.

 

Ambos se encontraron finalmente dentro de un local cálido, donde Jared pudo respirar cómodamente, mientras tomaban asiento cerca de una de las chimeneas de segundo piso, donde una pareja le cedió el puesto tan pronto vieron que un hombre embarazado se estaba congelando.

 

Se sentaron cómodamente en los sillones con cojines de lana; Jensen ordeno un café negro con crema de espreso y sirope de avellana, para variar su menú de café agrio de toda la semana, y Jared ordeno un juego de cupcakes de otoño más un café con leche de soja.

 

Esperaron junto al crepitar del fuego, Jared con su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, sus ojos cerrados.

 

— Hace tiempo no pasábamos un día así. — dice Jared, algo adormilado. — Estaba pensando, que este año será nuestra primera navidad junto y quería que tu decidieras que íbamos a hacer, porque ya sabes, es tu primera navidad como un orgulloso padre... mierda, el dulce ya me llego, estoy empezando a hablar sin parar, ¿Verdad?

 

— No llevas ni la mitad de los cupcakes. Deja de ponerte nervioso. — señalo la mesa, donde quedaban cuatro aun, pero sonrió cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Jared, un puchero adorable. — pues hablemos entonces de la Navidad, como nuestras hijas seguramente nazcan para esa época, prefiero pasarla aquí en los Estados Unidos, además, desde hace unas semanas, estoy remodelando una pequeña finca a las afueras de Nueva York en Filling Hill, reparaciones menores, goteras y electricidad y amueblado. Podríamos ir allí, darías a luz fuera de todo este desastre que es la ciudad.

 

— Espera... ¿Es en serio? — Preguntó ilusionado. — ¿Una finca? ¿Con grandes y hermosos árboles? ¿Dormir rodeados nada más que del ruido de la naturaleza?

 

— Por unos días. — le aclaro, aunque después hizo una mueca. — pensé que la razón por la que habías dejado Texas es porque odiabas lo rural, no pensé que te ilusionaría tanto, pero no quiero de verdad que tus últimos dos meses de embarazo lo pases aquí, y mucho menos trabajando, tomando viajes en metro solo.

 

— Me fui porque nunca había conocido la ciudad, ansiaba saber qué sucedía en cada una de estas calles. — aclara, riendo un poco mientras tomo otro de los cupcake y lo muerde levemente. — Pero nunca deje de respetar a la naturaleza y con el paso de los años, la extrañe... pero no para vivir ahí totalmente, tranquilo. — ignora a propósito lo del metro, porque aunque le halaga que Ackles se preocupe por él, no va a dejar de movilizarse solo. Aunque cueste.

 

— Pues sería genial que nos vayamos antes de finales de noviembre, podríamos celebrar así Acción de Gracias, y luego te quedarías allí, y yo vendría a la ciudad los días restantes que le queden a Giorgiana de clases, así podrías escribir tus artículos en un ambiente tranquilo.

 

Jared le miro un segundo, su ceja arqueada ligeramente.

 

— Hombre, si lo pintas así suena de lo más lindo, así no estaría caminando por medio New York así de embarazado... me encanta lo diplomático que eres para plantear una idea.

 

— Soy un buen vendedor. — Sonrió, tomando la mejilla de Jared y besándola antes de buscar la boca de este, estaba cálida por el café, pero era el jengibre en su boca lo que lo hizo ahondar el beso. — Me encanta como sabes...

 

— Diciéndome esas cosas aquí, solo me consigues enloquecer. — dice, recibiendo a Ackles con una sensación irreal en su boca, que siente que se hace agua mientras Ackles dirige el beso, los últimos días del embarazo lo han hecho un poco más dócil, abierto a mimos, que se deja hacer por Ackles y donde este quiera llevarle.

 

Incluso en la calle no le importa recibir besos o abrazos, de Jensen que le lleva por la ciudad, comprándole flores y baratijas, adornos, cojines e incluso un juego de tazas de café que sin duda vendrán bien para la finca. Van en taxi hasta una de las librerías favoritas de Jared después del mediodía, y mientras Jensen deja las bolsas que llevan en recepción, Jared se adentra en el lugar.

 

Como siempre sus manos hormiguean un poco, porque no sabe a dónde dirigirse exactamente, siente la ansiedad de que el tiempo es muy corto y pasa demasiado rápido, cuando encuentra tantos y tantos libros que leer y no tiene ni la mitad del tiempo necesario para hacerlo, historia, teoría critica, movimientos sociales, política exterior, realmente no sabe ni por dónde empezar cuando mira los estantes, pero eso no quiere decir que no se mueva por alguno en particular, como donde están las obras de uno de sus principales autores favoritos.

 

— ¿Por qué no llevas este? — aunque Jared no lo vio, Jensen había tenido el libro incluso antes de llegar al estante, así que se giró inocentemente a su novio para tomarlo. — escuche que el autor vive aquí en Nueva York.

 

— No me digas eso, que sale mi adolescente interno y me dan ganas de ir a acosarlo por una... ¡¡DEDICATORIA!! — grita, sosteniendo el libro en sus manos, mientras estas apenas logra mantenerse en su lugar, preso de un constante temblor. — No... no puede ser... tiene mi nombre, ¿Por qué tiene mi nombre?

 

— ¿Qué? — Jensen jugo al inocente, pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía todo lo contrario. — No me digas.

 

— Es que... está dedicado a mi... ¿Está dedicado a mí? — dice y sus ojos asustados, se humedecen un poco cuando llega a la conclusión que se le escapaba hace unos segundos de su mano — Fuiste tú...

 

— Hey, no llores, me vas a hacer llorar a mí. — Sonrió, tomando a Jared de sus mejillas que estaban inusualmente calientes, se veía tan hermoso así, que no resistió darle un beso. — Claro que es para ti, no por nada estuve dos horas y media atascado en el tráfico contigo hablando de lo perfecto que Edward Strauss es y cómo define a la perfección el periodismo investigativo político y blablabla.

 

— Tonto. — dice, pasando sus manos por la fina caligrafía. — Oh por dios escribe tan perfecto, hiciste que firmara con una pluma, ¿Hiciste que firmara con una pluma? ¡Amo las plumas de este grosor! — dice y lo lee, lo lee una y otra vez, las palabras son demasiado para él "A un estimado colega, con admiración y respecto, Edward Strauss." — Me dijo colega...

 

— Eso es porque lo eres... Y la gente te admira, Jared. — acaricio la mejilla de su futuro esposo, sintiendo como el corazón se le hacía más grande al contemplar la felicidad que tenía ese hombre. Era hermoso, perfecto, y se merecía más que una dedicatoria. Se merecía el mundo.

 

Le observo sentarse en una de las mesas a leer, el libro que aún se movía erráticamente en sus manos temblorosas, había anotaciones en él, y parecía que el autor había hecho más por Jared de lo que Jensen había esperado.

 

Seguramente Jeff era el causante de ello, pues había sido a él a quien le había pedido el favor, el hombre había estado quizás demasiado entusiasmado de hacer feliz a Padalecki y había pedido que lo dejara todo en sus manos.

 

Ackles ordenó dos cafés ligeros y se sentó junto a Jared, dejando que el joven se distrajera unos momentos, después de todo, su siguiente parada no iba a irse a ningún lado.

 

Termina distrayéndose en Jared, en cada una de sus expresiones, de su ilusión, como lee con detenimiento, cómo reacciona e incluso piensa que debe tener todo un debate dentro de su cabeza, por la forma en que se aferra al libro. Es adorable y se pregunta, tontamente quizás, que aparte de lo increíblemente guapo que es, si esa espontaneidad le había llamado la atención hace quince años. No ha pensado mucho en eso, pero si recuerda la necesidad urgente de hacerlo suyo y que ahora ha transcendido lo meramente carnal y le vuelve un poquito loco de lo fuerte y diferente que es ahora.

 

Llegan al edificio de la compañía después de las dos de la tarde, con Jared extremadamente feliz aún gracias al libro, y aunque Tina aún no está de vuelta de acomodar todo en casa, Charlene está allí para encargarse de él, y lo primero que hace es disculparse efusivamente con Jared.

 

— Lo siento, señor Padalecki, le juro que no sabía que usted era la pareja del señor Ackles, no leo los periódicos ni nada.

 

Ella estaba genuinamente avergonzada y eso le gustaba a Padalecki, porque la mujer aunque fuera un reemplazo era muy buen educada. Al entrar a la oficina de Jensen se llevó otra sorpresa, no era un ambiente estéril e impersonal, era como el interior de una cabina de barco, incluso tenía un estanque de Kois en el medio, eran al menos quince de ellos que se movían en ese pequeño lago artificial que adornaba toda una esquina de la habitación.

 

— De verdad te gustan, ¿Eh? — preguntó con una sonrisa, inclinándose para verlos.

 

— Me gusta verlos... Es mejor que verlos a través de un cristal, aquí puedes estirar tu mano y tocarlos, además que los escuchas nadar mientras trabajas aquí. A la gente le gusta. — se sentó en uno de los sillones del enorme juego de sofá color crema que había en el lugar, los cojines rojo sangre y las mantas sobre estos de un caoba oscuro. — almorzaremos aquí, sé que a veces te preocupa que como así que... Hoy verás de qué me alimentan.

 

— Espero que te alimenten bien. — se queja, aun con su atención en como los Kois se mueven entusiasmados en el agua. — Por cierto prepárate, Gigi quiere un perro o un perico, le dije que te preguntara a ti, aunque se que no te gustan las aves, ¿ella lo sabe? — admite, sin ninguna vergüenza.

 

— Nope, no va a pasar, no en mi casa. — dijo, frunciendo los labios cuando Jared le miro, en su rostro era obvio que no compartía su opinión, y el sintió como todos sus planes para hoy podían venirse abajo. – otro animal.

 

— Bueno, nunca he sido alérgico, pero es cierto que los bebés y yo pasaremos por un periodo en que todo puede pasar. — la nostalgia llena su rostro. — Una vez, casi unos cuatro meses después de que nació Gigi, se puso a llorar y a llorar porque quería probar un maní, recuerdo que pensé, ¿Por qué no?, ya debe tener buenas defensas y le terminó dando alergia.

 

— Eso o que es una niña quisquillosa como tu... — se rió, recordando como su hija se ponía de mal humor cuando él comía carne en casa, aunque le dedicaba una adorable sonrisa cuando le veía comer una ensalada saludable.

 

— Quizás. — admite sonrojado. — Pero la piel sensible es todo gracias a ti, que aún me sorprende como se te irrita si no te pones ese caro protector solar que usas.

 

— Me lo pongo a veces... — se queja, mirando al paisaje fuera de la oficina, los rascacielos, las nubes y luego Jared.

 

— No, claro que no, te lo pones todos los días, porque si no tus pecas resaltan con puntitos rojos.

 

— No es cierto, es maquillaje, tengo que lucir bien. — Jared no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, siendo visto por la secretaria que entraba con dos bandejas y las acercaba a un pequeño comedor que estaba cerca de la ventana, adornado con una alfombra roja debajo de la mesa y las sillas.

 

— Amor tu siempre luces bien, ¿Qué pretendes lucir como un dios? — preguntó y la forma en que Jensen se encoge de hombros, sacude un poco su polla.

 

— Usaría más maquillaje y cremas si supiera como tapar mis pecas del sol. — se inclinó hacia Jared, besando el cuello de este, lo hizo temblar y eso fue suficiente para separarse de él. — comamos.

 

—Tonto, tus pecas son atractivas. — dice, poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Jensen que le nota un poco agotado, después de todo realmente esta enorme. — Vamos a ver si te alimentas bien mientras trabajas. — anuncia, disfrutando el olor que llega tan pronto la mujer destapa una de las bandejas.

 

Es sopa, si, para su sorpresa es sopa, o más bien, una crema de calabazas con trozos de pollo y otros vegetales, con un pequeño dip de crema agria a un lado y pan de semillas de amapola. Observa a Jensen, queriendo saber si se está burlando de él, pero el hombre solo retira una de las sillas para que él se siente y luego él también toma asiento en la silla frente a Jared.

 

— Espero te guste, está hecho como a mí me gusta tomarla, así la preparaba mi nana.

 

— ¿Así comes siempre en la oficina? — dice, mirando con atención el suave gesto de nostalgia en el rostro de su novio. — Creo que ella era una mujer con mucho talento, nunc... nunca pensé que se pudiera combinar tan bien la carne y las verduras.

 

— Es pollo, Jared. — dice, mientras vierte la crema agria en la crema y lo mezcla. — Entonces, esto es solo el entrante.

 

— No deja de ser carne. — rebate con suavidad, pero agrega segundos después haciendo reír a Jensen. — Pero deliciosa y dios... me voy a poner muy gordo, contigo he comido como el doble de lo que comí cuando esperaba a Gigi.

 

— ¿Conmigo? Yo te estoy dando comida y tú la estás comiendo, yo no te estoy obligando, cariño.

 

— Sí, pero me pones la tentación en frente, igual que cuando te hago esas galletas tan poco saludables porque tienen doble relleno de dulce.

 

— No puedo creer que Gigi no coma esas galletas, aunque si se permita una pizza dos veces a la semana, tus galletas son perfectas, y nunca rechazaría una.

 

Lo aseguro con tanta convicción que Padalecki sintió no sólo la calidez de la sopa inundarse, sino ese amor que sentía por Jensen Ackles. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una relación que le llena como esta y no podía ser más feliz. Después de la crema de calabaza, pusieron frente a él una ensalada fría de tocino, papas y huevo, con aderezo de ajo y un pequeño montón de arroz con pollo a la teriyaki. No sabía que tan hambriento podía estar, pero sin duda, no podía creer que estuviera comiendo tanto.

 

Sabía que esto se traduciría en un montón de horas en el gimnasio o como dice Jensen, caminando simplemente por New York, como amaba hacer. Pero la primera opción sonaba una buena idea, más si lograba arrastrar al hombre a su lado con él, no por que necesitara ejercitarse, dios sabe que es lo suficientemente firme en todas partes para ello, sino porque admite que le gustaría ver esos músculos trabajarse, después de todo el sudor siempre les queda bien, lo ha comprobado la infinidad de veces que han follado.

 

Definitivamente tenían que encontrar una forma de controlar sus cuerpos, porque si no tendrían una pequeña guardería personal. La atracción que sentían, combinada ahora con sus sentimientos, no era ni sería normal nunca, ya había llegado a esa conclusión.

 

Ackles y él se atraían sexualmente con demasiada facilidad, la de veces que habían tenido sexo era insólita para una pareja que llevaba meses saliendo, incluso con el embarazo el sexo continuaba siendo frecuente, pero esto, estar aquí sentado, comiendo con Jensen Ackles, en silencio, disfrutando de la buena comida y de la compañía era una nueva forma de intimar.

— Jeff me dijo que ibas a verte con el este fin de semana, ¿Tienes otra entrevista planeada?

 

— Sí, vamos a discutir un poco de política. Aparentemente no entiende algunas de mis opiniones en un artículo reciente y quiere charlar.

 

— Ten cuidado con ese hombre, toma nota que es un republicano, como yo, y ustedes los demócratas parecen salidos de control últimamente.

 

— Es decir que... ¿Tengo que tener cuidado contigo, mi sexy novio republicano?

 

— Bebé, yo soy el que te jode en la cama.

 

Apenas esquivo el puño que Jared lanzó en su dirección en el pequeño espacio del vehículo de la empresa que los llevaría a casa por fin, ya pasadas las cuatro de la tarde llegarían en una hora si tenían suerte.

 

Esta sonrojado y algo avergonzado, por lo que el resto del viaje, Jensen está sobre su cuerpo robándole pequeños besos por todas partes, en su barbilla, en su mejilla, en la frente, cerca de sus pezones, para hacerle reír y como ríe, dios, ríe tanto que termina tomando aire porque hasta una de sus hijas le ha pateado con tremenda fuerza, según Jen, será la quisquillosa.

 

— Ella será como Giorgiana, pero la otra será como tú, tranquila, trabajadora, se complementarán también como tú y yo lo hacemos... — Ackles no dejo de acariciarte el estómago mientras jugaban a ser jóvenes en el automóvil, hasta que el momento de separarse llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

 

Bajaron el auto, Jensen ayudándole a entrar rápido en el edificio porque estaba lloviendo, el portero del lugar salió con un paraguas.

 

Poniéndolo sobre Jared, y ayudándole el resto del camino mientras Jensen y el chófer sacaban las bolsas y las llevaban al vestíbulo, después de agradecerle y darle propina a ambos hombres. Ayudo a Jared a subir al ascensor con las bolsas en una sola mano.

 

— Estaba pensando... — comenzó, mordiendo sus labios. — ¿Me amas?

 

Jared gira su rostro hacia él, en parte sorprendido por la repentina pregunta como por la forma en que Ackles la dice.

 

— Te amo... te amo demasiado.

 

— Bien, yo también te amo. — dijo, lamiendo sus labios, estaba muy seguro de que le temblaban las manos, así de pronto, todo el día había estado seguro, pero ahora en el momento de la verdad.

 

Comenzaba a sentirse oprimido por la angustia. ¿Y si Jared decía que no?

 

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de pronto, sacándole de sus pensamientos, su apartamento les recibió en silencio y la mano de Jared entrelazada con la suya le sorprendió mientras entraban, seguramente el periodista sabía que estaba nervioso, porque él había notado que le tomaba mucho de la mano cuando estaba así y se dejó guiar adentro, sintiendo su garganta seca de repente.

 

— Jen, te estoy hablando ¿Estas bien?

 

— ¿Qué? Estoy bien. — dijo lentamente dejando las bolsas que no eran de comida en el recibidor y tomando solo las que tenían comida y el vino que habían comprado. — Vamos a la cocina.

 

Jared le miro algo confundido y le siguió, dando pequeños pasos, porque estaba empezando a sentir el peso de cargar con las dos pequeñas, todo el día — ¿Vamos a comer más, amor?

 

— No exactamente, pero pensé que te gustaría ver algo...

Apenas se adentraron mas en el apartamento, Jared percibió el fuerte aroma a flores, algo que lo sobrecogido momentáneamente antes de que se diera cuenta que había un enorme cajón negro lleno de rosas sobre la mesita que estaba frente a la puerta del balcón de donde provenían luces que titilaban.

 

Sintió y curiosidad cuando Jensen le soltó la mano y fue a dejar las bolsas sobre la cocina. Miro a Jensen y lo tenso que estaba, y decidió ir al balcón desde allí podía ver el estanque de los Kois. Entrando al balcón, se asombró de lo hermosamente decorado que estaba, pero admitía que era demasiado cursi para su gusto, que quizás una mujer hubiera gritado o se hubiera colgado de la espalda de Jensen.

 

Aunque tenía que admitir que alguna vez había soñado con algo así, tenerlo en frente ahora parecía demasiado irreal, como si un sueño tonto de su cabeza, hubiera salido sin permiso y hubiera sido materializado, pero el sueño de un niño que veía fascinado a Jensen desde lejos, enfocándose en cada movimiento, con cada sonrisa, dios, recordar esos sentimientos le tomó por sorpresa, por lo que se quedó unos segundos más en silencio, admirando la decoración, hasta que encontró el valor para hablar.

 

— ¿Que es todo esto...?

 

— Pasa. — Jensen le invitó, por fin detrás de él, estaba pálido, un poco nervioso, algo muy impropio de él. Le hizo caso y se adentró en el balcón, acercándose a donde estaba un sofá que no había visto antes, rodeado de muchas luces amarillas y lleno de pétalos. — Siéntate.

 

— Está bien — dice y se sentó en el pequeño sofá, sin poder evitar sonreír cuando se dio cuenta con las luces rodeaban a ambos, aunque su sonrisa se detuvo en una mueca insegura cuando Ackles se arrodillo en frente de él. — ¿Jen?

 

— Ok, no digas nada. — esa fue la respuesta de Jensen, que con una mano buscó en el bolsillo interno de su saco, una pequeña caja esmeralda con adornos de diamante. Enseguida dejo de respirar, ahogando un suspiro cuando Ackles la abrió. — Ha pasado muy poco, realmente muy poco desde que comenzamos a conocernos, pero ni me parece correcto que no pueda llamarte esposo cuando sé que eres el padre de mis tres hijas... porque te amo, y puede que suene tonto, pero nunca habían sentido esto antes.

 

Jared tiene los ojos abiertos, dios, están tan abiertos, con un ligero brillo que no logra captar realmente que sentimiento puede llevar, ni eso ni los gestos que siguen a continuación porque lame sus labios antes de dejarlos lentamente abiertos y después aprieta uno de los reposa brazos que está a su lado y no dice nada, se queda viendo el anillo y luego sube su mirada a él y baja su mirada al anillo y entonces, su voz algo ronca le dice.

 

— ¿Yo?

 

— Cásate conmigo, Jared. Cásate conmigo. Quiero que seas mi esposo... que te quedes a mi lado, que me enseñes a ser una mejor persona.

 

— ¿Yo? — repite, de nuevo, se siente tan tonto cuando lo hace, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, a todo lo que ha luchado por olvidar y dejar atrás, está ahí, robándole la razón para que pueda ser feliz en la locura, más hermosa y tierna que ha vivido nunca. — Sí... quiero...

 

Si alguien se veía más torpe que Jensen en ese momento ese era Jared, con su rostro compungido en una mueca de tristeza y emoción que lo estaban abarcando todo de él. Ni siquiera pudo aflojar su mano de donde sujetaba su rodilla cuando Jensen extendió sus dedos hacia él.

 

Los dedos de Jensen empezaron a acariciar su puño, logrando que se relajara, mientras seguía con la mirada pérdida en Jensen, en cada gesto que observo y delineo, sobre lo hermoso y atractivo que era el hombre a su lado, se dio cuenta que también estaba nervioso y entonces río, río en el momento en que el anillo estaba en su dedo.

 

— ¿Nos vamos a casar? ¡Nos vamos a casar!

— Por supuesto que si nos vamos a casar, tú y yo. — anuncio felizmente, poniendo el anillo en el dedo de Jared, era grueso y plateado, con esmeraldas incrustadas.

 

— No puedo creer que nos vamos a casar, ¡Oh dios me voy a casar contigo! — no quiere sonar como un adolescente, pero no sabe que este fue el plan de Ackles desde el inicio, que Jared dejara sus barreras atrás y se entregara con la misma fuerza que él lo estaba haciendo.

 

— Te amo, cariño, claro que me voy a casar contigo, tendremos una boda como tú quieras. — le dijo con cariño abrazándolo, y dándole un beso en la mejilla. — te amo, te amo mucho, no puedo esperar a verte en el altar poder llamarte esposo.

 

— Esto es un sueño. — confesó, algo avergonzado. — Un sueño hecho realidad.

 

— ¿En serio? — Pregunto sin siquiera molestarse en parecer humilde, su ego arrogante subiendo su ánimo.

 

— Sí mi futuro esposo, eres el sueño de amor, compañía y sexo que me ha acompañado desde que entre a la universidad.

 

— Joder, no me digas eso... Porque me siento muy triste por no haberte podido amar antes...

 

— Me amas ahora y es lo que importa.


	19. Capitulo Dieciocho - Acendrado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, si ven que falta alguna imagen, haganmelo saber :D

 

El sitio era perfecto, no solo no había ruido humano que lo molestara, sino que tenía esa aura de paz que necesitaba. No había un sitio más cálido y acogedor que esta casa y agradecía que Jensen fuera un planeador perfecto para estas cosas, el hombre había sobrepasado cualquier expectativa que alguna vez había tenido. Una casa enorme con muchas habitaciones pequeñas y acogedoras, una cocina rustica y un salón con una enorme chimenea que crepitaba deliciosamente mientras el dormitaba.

 

Los muebles acolchados, la madera oscura, la leña, el olor a pino que salía de los dos árboles plantados en la cercanía de la casa.

 

Eran toda una sensación maravillosa, perfecta para meditar y pasar los últimos quince días de su embarazo en total paz, bueno, excepto por su hija que se movía por toda la casa, fascinada con el lugar “Papi tienen una bañera que tira burbujas” “Papi hay un establo, tenemos un establo ¡Tenemos un establo”, “Papi viste que en la cocina hay una máquina para hacer palomitas” “Papi vamos a caminar al bosque”, dios estaba seguro que sí Jensen estuviera aquí no le hubiera parecido tan buena idea darle ese pedazo extra de pastel de chocolate.

 

Ella ya era relativamente grande, pero a sus once años parecía que el azúcar en cantidad le hacía más daño que a cualquier niño de su edad, aunque el igual podía recostarse y dejar que su madre la acompañara, ella había querido viajar aquí a cuidarlo, y él la había dejado, además, ella tenía su propia habitación y su padre podría venir en unos días tan pronto saliera de vacaciones, era genial que Jensen pudiera ofrecerle esa oportunidad.

 

Además, él sabía que Giorgiana se iba a poner como loca cuando se enterara de lo que había firmado el anoche cuando Jensen había llegado emocionado, era una lástima que todo le doliera como para siquiera pensar en intimar con su pareja, pero anoche más que nunca había querido hacerlo.

 

— Si amor, ya vi el establo. — dice con cariño, los ojos de su hija brillan mientras se apoya en un banco que ha llevado el ventanal más grande que tiene la casa y que da hacia el establo. — Pero no quiero que vayas ahí sola, espera a que llegue tu papá por favor, el lugar es demasiado grande y... me pone nervioso no verte.

 

— No me imites. — Jared le reprocha, frunciendo el ceño cuando ve a su hija removerse ansiosa. — Solo venían con la casa, tu padre no planea llenarlos con caballos, ¿Quién los mantendría? Tú y yo vamos a estar en Nueva York.

 

Dice con nostalgia, mirando el hermoso paisaje que hace que sus niñas dejen de moverse por un rato, le gusta aquí, pero su vida, sus raíces han crecido en la ciudad.

 

— Hijo, ¿Quieres algo de té?

 

El negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de su madre, decidiendo que debería dormir un rato, pero pronto fue interrumpido por el sonido de un auto, y Giorgiana saltando fuera del banco y con dirección hacia la puerta.

 

— Gigi ten cuidado por favor — es en vano, debería sentirse algo indignado porque su hija le ignora deliberadamente y abre la puerta, gritando mientras corre hasta Jensen que por la ventana puede ver esta encantando de recibirla entre sus brazos, después de que esta saltara como si fuera una acróbata o algo así.

 

Detrás de Jensen, Kane esta con un bolso y una bandeja envuelta en papel plisado de colores, imagina que son más dulces para su pequeña, y no le queda más que suspirar. De pronto, escucha a su hija lanzar gritos de emoción, y ve como Kane hace una mueca, adelantándose a los otros dos y entrando en la casa.

 

— Esa niña sí que puede gritar. — se queja, para luego saludar a la madre de Jared como todo un chico texano, con modales y encanto, antes de girarse a Jared. — hey, alto, te traje galletas de arándanos de mi cosecha. — sonríe orgulloso, poniendo la bandeja delante de Jared. — Jenny me dijo que estabas en tu último antojo.

 

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿Galletas de arándanos hechas en casa? — preguntó, teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo para retener el exceso de saliva que se acumuló instantáneamente en su boca, mientras quitaba el protector de plástico que traía en la parte de arriba la bandeja — Y lo siento, Jensen le ha estado demasiado dulce — se disculpa, algo apenado. — Espero que este fin de semana escarmiente sobre porque eso no es una buena idea.

 

— Oh, no está gritando por eso, créeme. — le dijo, dejando la mochila a sus pies y dejándose caer en el sofá justo cuando su hija venía entrando con una carpeta llena de papeles que sostenía cuidadosamente contra su pecho.

 

— Giorgiana, no vayas a hacer ruido, se supone que tu padre tiene que descansar por eso lo trajimos.

 

— Pero abuela… — dice, caminando hasta la mujer que no evitar verla con una sonrisa. — ¿Sabes que tengo aquí? ¿Lo saben todos? — preguntó a los demás, que la miraban atentamente.

 

— ¿Qué tienes allí cariño? — cuestiono Jared, mirando a su hija saltar en su sitio de la emoción, aunque la expresión de orgullo de Jensen le decía que era exactamente lo que él ya sabía.

 

— Son mis papeles listos papi — ella lo dice casi temblando de emoción — Ya firmados por la abogada de papa, soy... soy Giorgiana Padalecki Ackles... — lo dice con su frente en alta, llena de orgullo.

 

— Giorgiana, eso es muy bueno. — su abuela la abrazo, orgullosa de que Jensen Ackles al fin la hubiera reconocido oficialmente como su hija, era legal, ahora él también podría encargarse de ella.

 

Jared contuvo las lágrimas, realmente no había visto a la pequeña tan feliz en mucho tiempo, con sus bracitos aferrándose con fuerza a su abuela y conteniendo los sollozos de alegría, que se combinaban tan extrañamente perfecto con su sonrisa, llevo su mirada hacia Jensen y pudo ver la emoción en sus ojos, pensando que nunca espero que llegara este día, su corazón no le había podido preparar para todo lo irreal que parecía esto en este instante, por lo que estiro su mano hacia Jensen, instándole a acercarse.

 

Este se acercó de inmediato, sentándose a su lado y pasando su brazo por sus hombros, con su mano derecha, apretó la de Jared, llevándola a sus labios para besarla.

 

— Te amo, disculpa que no haya sido un día callado. Pero, pensaba que para celebrar esta ocasión, tú y yo podríamos dar un paseo.

 

— No hay problema, que Gigi este así de emocionada, es mejor que cualquier silencio. – Llevo su mirada a la pequeña que le explica a su abuela y a Kane todo el detalle del proceso, que antes Danneel con una paciencia inigualable le había explicado a ella, sonrío de nuevo y suspiro, para después regresar su mirada a Jensen. — Gigi podría indignarse, no la deje ir a caminar sola por ahí, desde que te fuiste por la mañana.

 

— No veo porque no, es un terreno seguro, quizás podríamos llenarlos de caballos. — Dijo, haciendo que Jared le viera con el ceño fruncido. — o no. ¿Quieres caminar por el porche entonces?

 

— Porque si le pasa algo mientras estoy solo con ella, ni siquiera podría caminar en su auxilio. — aclara, aun con el ceño fruncido, aunque pierde la expresión rápidamente, cuando Ackles le tiende su mano, haciéndole sonrojar un poco, se pone de pie. — Vamos a caminar, a donde tus hijas me quieran dejar llegar.

 

— Oh, son Ackles, seguro que querrán llegar lejos. — dijo, tan arrogante que Jared sintió ganas de golpearlo. — Danneel vendrá más tarde con su hija y su madre, van a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, espero no te moleste, y bueno, ya ves que Kane va a quedarse, no tiene a donde más ir.

 

Sonrió, siendo ayudado por Jensen para ponerse de pie, caminaron hacia la puerta sin llamar mucho la atención, pues Gigi seguía enfrascada en su explicación, a la que Kane le animaba con algunos "¡No puede ser!, ¿Estas segura?", que no hacían más que dar cuerda a su hija.

 

— Claro que no me molesta, ellos cuidaron de tu arrogante culo cuando nadie más lo hacía, son tu familia, siempre serán bienvenidos. Además, el me trajo galletas. — dice casi como si estuviera enamorado de ellas.

 

— Oh, las hizo el mismo, las hace cuando está nervioso, seguramente pensaba que tú no estarías contento con que viniera a quedarse, Steve va a casarse con otro sujeto, y ha estado muy mal. Ahora Jeff dijo que quería venir, pero lo mande a la mierda.

 

— No sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento. — dijo Jared, un suspiro abandono sus labios un segundo apenas después de que termina de hablar. — Es una mierda, sé lo que es tener el corazón roto. Espera, ¿Por qué enviaste a la mierda a Jeff?, es un buen hombre.

 

— Solo quiere meterte mano, lo veo en sus ojos, para el tú eres uno de sus pollitos. No voy a permitir a ese hombre en esta casa.

 

Jared sonrió, justo cuando empezaron a caminar por el suave césped.

 

— Está bien, admito que quiere meterme mano, pero siempre ha sido muy respetuoso, no ha pasado más allá de insinuarlo. Admite que le encanta como los labios de Jensen se alzan y forman un gesto de molestia tan particular como adorable.

 

— Pues no te quiero cerca de él cuándo estés solo, las llamadas las permito y las reuniones en sitios públicos, pero Jeff es bastante intenso. — murmuro, tomando a Padalecki de la mano para ayudarlo a sentarse en el sofá columpio de dos plazas que estaba afuera.

 

— ¿Me las permite señor Ackles? — preguntó con una ceja arqueada y con ese tono que usaba cuando peleaban y peleaban asiduamente al inicio, sabe que Jensen lo reconoció, por la forma en que la mirada se puso algo oscura.

 

— Te las permito sí, no quiero que mi futuro esposo ande con alguien tan indecente como Morgan. — Continuo, sabiendo que estaba irritando a Jensen.

 

— Oh Jensen, te amo, pero tendría que golpearme la cabeza muy fuerte, para dejar que elijas mis amistades amor.

 

Parecía que estaban enfrascados en una competencia, para ver quién podía irritar más fácilmente al otro.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Eso piensas? ¿Qué no puedo controlarte? Te traje aquí, ¿No? Te tengo donde te quiero.

 

— No puedes hacerlo Ackles. — respondió bajo, sensual. — Yo soy quien te tiene donde quiero, como un sexy padre celoso al que solo quiero arrancarle la ropa.

 

— Solo si pudieras, ¿Sabes? — Jensen sonríe, rodeando a Jared con su brazo de nuevo. — ¿Te gusta aquí?

 

Jared suspiro, decepcionado. — Si, seria grandioso si pudiera hacerlo, pero estoy tan grande. – se queja dejando su cabeza en el hombro de Jensen. — Es hermoso, grande y tranquilo, tienes buen gusto para los lugares.

 

— Sabia que te gustaría, a veces vivir en la ciudad es abrumador... — acaricio el hombro de Jared, poniendo su cabeza sobre la de su chico, mientras sentía como el cansancio del viaje y del trabajo comenzaba a llegarle. — no puedo esperar a que estén aquí, con nosotros, jugando en este enorme campo, riéndose.

 

— Yo tampoco. — confesó en voz baja. — Me pregunto si tendrán tus ojos, Gigi los heredó y... dios era tan curiosa, no quería dormir ¿Sabes?, todo quería tocarlo y verlo, no quería nada más que eso... que conocer el mundo que le rodeaba. Así que me pregunto cómo serán estas dos hermosuras. — dice, acariciando su estómago.

 

— Yo me pregunto lo mismo, cada noche desde que supe que las tendría, no esperaba que... fuera así... tú y yo... y ellas, tres niñas, ¿Quién lo diría? Ni siquiera ha pasado un año... Y mi vida ya ha cambiado tanto.

 

— ¿Sabes?, nuestras vidas eran diferentes, si... creo que compartíamos algo, algo triste. — se ríe un poco, aunque es más un ruido de ironía que cualquier otro. — Dos hombres enormes de nuestra edad, que habían perdido la esperanza de cualquier cosa significará lo suficiente para sacarnos de nuestra miseria... era triste, pero ahora estamos aquí rodeado por tres niñas, que dependen de nosotros.

 

— Es una responsabilidad muy grande, estar con Gigi me ha enseñado mucho, yo... ser padre, bueno, tú conoces esa historia, y por eso me hace sentir mejor estar con ella, hacerla feliz, le da una razón más noble a lo que hago, no es ya intentar superar a mi padre y crear un nombre, es hacerlo todo por ella, y ahora hacerlo todo por ti y las gemelas.

 

— Entonces estas en el camino correcto, porque ellas siempre deben ser lo que te motive a ser mejor, su amor, su admiración, eres el centro de su vida y serás el centro de la vida de las gemelas.

 

— ¿Y tú? ¿No puedes ser tú también el centro de mi vida?

 

— Me harías el hombre más feliz de este mundo si pudiera ser el centro de tu vida.

 

— Lo eres, solo si no ves a Morgan en persona sin mi consentimiento.

 

— Oh dios — ríe, se tiene que sostener el estómago e incluso controlar la risa, porque sacude todo su cuerpo — En serio que eres posesivo ¿No cariño?

 

— ¡Papá! — Giorgiana aparece en frente de ellos después de correr fuera de la casa, con Kane detrás vigilándola hasta que está sentada entre ellos, solo allí decide entrar. — Papá, ¿Cuál es mi nombre completo?

 

— Gigi Padalecki Ackles — contesto Jensen, compartiendo la sonrisa de orgullo que tenía su hija e incluso Jared en su rostro.

 

— Papi, ¿Mi nombre completo? — pregunta emocionada, ahora mirando a Jared, que no puede dejar de sonreír mientras sus ojos se nublan con lágrimas sin derramar.

 

— Giorgiana Madina Padalecki Ackles. — repitió, con orgullo, acariciando el cabello dorado que está un poco más largo. — Amor, debemos llevarte al salón, pronto será más largo que tú.

 

— Me gusta así, es como el cabello de la abuela, largo y brillante. ¿Mis hermanas tendrán el cabello así?

Jared y Jensen compartieron una sonrisa, al parecer no eran los únicos que pensaban acerca de cómo serían las bebés.

 

— Quizás amor, o quizás lo tengan de mi color. — dice Jared, tomando un mechón.

 

— Yo lo tenía de tu color, pero se volvió del color de la arena... — se queja, mirando a su padre Jensen con una expresión de molestia. — Es todo tu culpa, ¿Podemos pintarlo, papi?

 

— Oh no amor, ni aun así me convencerás de teñírtelo, eres muy joven para eso — dice, riendo porque Jensen ha fruncido sus labios y ha llevado su mano a su cabello.

 

— Hay tintes naturales, yo solía pintarlo de un rubio ceniza cuando era joven, luego me decidí por el castaño claro, y me queda bien, mi cabello no es muy diferente del de tu padre, solo que yo lo tiño cada seis meses.

 

— Oh eso explica todo. — dicen los dos, riendo cuando se dan cuenta de la graciosa y extraña coincidencia.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Creen que porque soy rubio ya no puedo divertirme? — Se quejó, cruzándose de piernas.

 

— No, eso explica mi cabello cuando era más pequeña papá.

 

— Y eso explica, porque eres tan sexy, todo lo tienes planeado, hasta el color de tu cabello.

 

— Oh bueno, tu cabello es hermoso ahora. — le dijo a su hija, tocando su largo cabello, mientras miraba a Jared que se mordía el labio inferior. — y tú no me provoques, el doctor dijo que ni nos tocáramos.

 

— ¿Cómo no se van a poder tocar si son el pastel favorito el uno del otro?

 

— ¿De qué hablas amor? — pregunto Jared con una sonrisa. Por la expresión de Jensen y su hija, sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

 

— Es algo entre Gigi y yo. — anuncio Jensen, orgulloso, su hija y el guiñándose el ojo mutuamente, y luego riendo. — Y Gigi, no podemos tocarnos porque tu papi está muy delicado, tus hermanas están por salir de su barriguita, así que hay que tratarlo como a un rey en esta época más que nunca, tienes que tener cuidado con él, no hacer mucho ruido, dejarlo dormir, y hacerle mimos.

 

— Ohhhh — dice ella, frunciendo sus labios. — Pero papá me he pasado toda la tarde... mmm un poco... ruidosa.

 

— Pues tu padre tiene la manía de no querer hacerte sentir que no puedes hacer algo. — Ackles explico, mirando la expresión culpable de su hija. — Él quiere que tú seas feliz, aun a costa de su propia comodidad, ¿Sabes? Por eso es mi trabajo decírtelo.

 

Jared sonríe, con cariño, mirando la interacción tan maravillosa que tienen Jensen y la pequeña. Ella contesta algo, algo ingenioso, que hace a Jensen reír y a ella sentirse realizada, es como si fueran estrellas compartiendo una misma constelación y sonríe, mirándolos con atención, siempre toda su vida había tenido miedo que solo eran Gigi y el, que en caso de que pasara algo, él no tenía realmente ningún apoyo, no cuando su pobre madre, se las pasaba casi siempre vigilando a su padre, que cada día estaba más enfermo. Pero ahora, siente una tranquilidad enorme, que si algo le sucede, Gigi y sus bebés estarán bien, porque Jensen no solo es lo que sospechaba, sino mucho más.

 

Bostezo y no se dio cuenta que se tambaleo un poco hasta que Jensen está sosteniéndole.

 

— Lo siento, tengo algo de sueño de repente.

 

— Te he dicho que no te levantes tan bruscamente. — Le reprocho, tomándole de la cintura para estabilizarlo. — ¿Quieres irte a la cama? Giorgiana, dile a tu abuela que si puede enviarme algo de leche caliente para tu padre.

 

— Es que quería traerte algo de comer, seguro ni has almorzado — se queja, dejando que Jensen controle su cuerpo y le vuelva a sentar — Sí creo que necesito dormir.

 

— Está bien, te ayudo a subir ahora... Además, no eres mi ama de casa, yo puedo buscar mi comida, Jared. — sonrió, acariciando la mejilla de Padalecki.

 

— Lo sé. — dice, riendo cuando Jensen apoya su cuerpo de medio lado en su cuerpo y le ayuda a empezar a caminar. — Pero me gusta cuidar de tí...

 

— Y a mí me encanta... — admite, estirando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Padalecki y luego bajarla para tocar el estómago de este. — Dormiremos un rato, ¿Quieres?

 

— Por favor, siento que se me cierran los ojos. — admite y de hecho, su rostro refleja el cansancio que expresa.

 

Le lleva a su habitación, una bastante cómoda, más rústica y hogareña que el resto de la casa, con una cama de robles gruesos, y sabanas tejidas a mano, donde Jared de inmediato se acurruca, tomando el vaso de leche que su hija le ha traído, siguiéndoles por todo el camino con sus ojos grandes vigilando a su padre y a su andar tambaleante.

 

Después de que Jensen le promete a su hija que todo está bien, ella los deja solos, y Jensen aprovecha para cambiarse por ropa más cómoda, una camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos, mientras Jared se acurruca entre los enormes cojines.

 

— Me siento más pesado y agotado cada día. — murmuro, cerrando sus ojos contra las suaves sábanas.

 

— Se va a acabar pronto, ya veras, estarás trotando por la ciudad y pateando traseros políticos pronto.

 

Esas palabras, aunque divertidas, le hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

 

 


	20. Capitulo Diecinueve - Paternidad

 

 

Son las ocho de la mañana cuando siente la primera contracción, se detiene en su camino a la alacena por algo de cereal, mientras su madre ya sale por la puerta principal acompañada de Giorgiana, que salta muy feliz, hablando con la hija de Danneel, ambas se han hecho muy amigas, y ahora piensan a ir por las últimas compras de navidad con la abuela Padalecki.

 

El señor Padalecki ha salido con Kane a la ciudad, este le ha prometido mostrarle una tienda de béisbol que está seguro que su padre adorara, y Danneel ha salido a encargar pasteles para la noche buena que es en dos días, mientras que su novio está trabajando, si, trabajando. Jensen no ha dejado de trabajar, aunque ha estado llegando temprano a casa a decir verdad.

 

No hay nadie más que él en la casa, y eso hace que cuando, dos horas después las contracciones comienzan a tener menos minutos de diferencia la una con la otra, decide tomar un taxi que llama gracias a los números que Jensen ha dejado en el refrigerador.

 

Afortunadamente el taxista es un hombre sumamente amable, que le distrae con una bella historia de cómo le regalo a su hija un pequeño perro que ahora quiere llevar a todas partes, incluso a la iglesia; le parece adorable y le distrae un poco de la sensación incómoda. No está preocupado cuando se quedan casi media hora atrapados en el tráfico, generalmente estas cosas duran horas de horas y él por lo menos, ya tiene algo de experiencia en eso. Así que ~~no~~ decide llamar a Jensen una vez ~~hasta~~ que llegue al hospital.

 

Eso pasa dos horas después, cuando son casi las diez de la mañana, la enfermera le recibe con una sonrisa comprensiva, porque en serio cuesta caminar con un estómago tan grande y el taxista, ha sido tan amable de llevarle hasta recepción, donde una silla de ruedas es lo mejor que le pudieron dar en ese momento.

 

Mientras la enfermera toma sus datos es que decide avisar a Jensen, pero como no quiere interrumpirle en su trabajo, le manda un mensajito "Hola amor, estoy en el hospital, ya empezaron las contracciones, pero en serio, esto es largo, así que puedes venir cuando termines, suerte”.

 

No tiene idea de si su esposo entrará en pánico o de si tendrá su teléfono consigo, usualmente Jensen coge el teléfono a horas específicas, y no anda con él a todas partes cuando está trabajando. Es costumbre que su secretaria sea quién tome sus llamadas, pero considerando lo que le ha dicho su madre sobre cuantas horas él estuvo jodiendo antes de nacer, no se preocupa. Con Giorgiana fue casi igual, ella estuvo cinco horas de contracciones antes de nacer, así que no espera que sea distinto en esta ocasión.

 

Se sienta en la sala de espera con las manos alrededor de su estómago, gimiendo de dolor cuando lo ataca una contracción especialmente violenta.

 

Tiembla de pies a cabeza, sintiendo su corazón palpitar, al fin había llegado el momento, al fin iba a tenerlas.

 

A dos días de Navidad, una semana antes de lo previsto. La cesárea estaba programada para dentro de cuatro días, pero sencillamente sus hijas no podían esperar, y él tenía que estar en una camilla pronto.

 

Empieza a desesperarse cuando el dolor empieza a ser demasiado intenso, su cuerpo ya había olvidado lo desesperante y molesto que es soportar todo esto, además del constante miedo de que algo vaya mal. Está empezando a perder la tranquilidad con la que llego, dios sabe que es así, cuando una hora después solo quiere matar a Jensen por tocarle con su certera y exquisita polla. Maldito embarazador serial.

Por eso Jensen Ackles es atacado violentamente apenas asoma su rostro en la habitación, tiene un café en la mano y luce bastante calmado mientras habla por teléfono. Luce tan pacífico, tan fresco, que Jared quiere estrangularlo.

 

— Hey, bebé, woah, luces destruido. — le dice, colgando el teléfono.

 

— ¿Por qué te me acercaste sin un condón? — pregunta en voz alta. — ¿Por qué no podías ponerte un maldito condón?

 

A Jensen nunca le había avergonzado tanto tener toda la atención de la gente como en ese momento, cuando Jared no teme hablar en voz alta, mierda, que cree que algunas personas le miraban hasta con reproche.

 

— Pues, lo siento... — dice, dejando a un lado el café y acercándose a él. —... ¿Estás bien?? ¿La doctora vino y hablo contigo?

 

— Claro que vino, pero la desgraciada loca dijo que no me daría una habitación hasta que el dolor fuera demasiado. — dice, con una mueca. — ¿Te parece que esto es poco Jensen?

 

— No, mi amor, no me parece poco... lo entiendo, te duele, mi vida, lo siento. — intenta sujetarle la mano a Jared, pero este le da un manotazo.

 

— Odio que tú y tu maldito y delicioso pene sean tan certeros, gemelos Jensen ¡Gemelos! ¿Quién logra eso a la primera? — preguntó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y dios Jensen ruega que le den una habitación a su esposo ya, porque todo el mundo está pendiente de ellos. Al parecer son la eventualidad más emocionante de esa sala de esperas.

 

— Técnicamente, son gemelas, ambas son niñas. — no sabe porque, pero le contesta en un tono altanero. — Además, no te estabas quejando demasiado cuando las hicimos. Tú eras el que había dejado las pastillas, ahora no hables tan alto.

 

— Porque tenía como dos meses de no tener un maldito hombre en mi vida que follara tan bien. — le brama y ahora, uno que otro, le mira con deseo. — Y no me grites, llevo a tus hijas. — rebate Jared, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

— Pues no me grites tú a mí, maleducado, como se nota que creciste en un barrio de Texas. — se queja de inmediato, es automático, es fácil caer en esa rutina con Jared, y por más increíble que les parezca, les consiguen una habitación con tal de conseguir que se callen.

Al menos algo bueno surge de las cosas que ambos se habían dicho; cosas que solo se decían antes de que se amaran, pero que ahora solo los calientan, incluso cuando a Jared le inyectan la anestesia en su pelvis y le preparan para abrir su abdomen y extraer a sus hijas.

 

Comparten una larga y apasionada sonrisa, hasta que la enfermera le saca de la habitación y el miedo de no ver ni escuchar a su prometido se instala en su pecho. Dios sabe que no quiere regresar a la sala de espera, no con las miradas que aún recibe, pero no le queda más que hacerlo.

 

Es hilarante, todo esto parece sacado de una comedia de humor negro que no parece ser su vida, casi un año y medio después de que esa pequeña niña llamara su atención, está aquí, en una sala de esperas, con el corazón en la boca, a punto de ser padre de nuevo y esta vez, desde la experiencia completa, haciéndole sentir inseguro, porque vamos, Jared es quién a veces parece demasiado para él. Para alguien que usó tantos cuerpos, buscando algo de cariño tan desesperadamente que ahora le duele, le duele lo vacío que se sentía y que aún, pese a todo, puede sentir de vez en cuando.

 

Lo mantienen allí en contra de su voluntad, aunque Christian está allí pronto, con la ropa desarreglada, y un mordisco en el cuello sospechoso, que se aclara cuando ve a Steve detrás de él, sonrojado cuando ve como Jensen entiende la situación pero no la comenta.

 

Le compran un café, y se sientan cerca de la ventana, esperando a la madre de Jared y a Dani, que ha gritado por el teléfono.

 

Pasa una hora, toda una hora, segundos, largos y tediosos.

 

En que desea un poquito matarlos a todos, porque Steve habla y Kane le contesta y le dice que se relaje ¿Cómo puede estar relajado?, la maldita aguja del reloj se mueve como lo más lento que ha visto jamás y solo puede recordar la mirada que Jared le dio mientras salía. No debieron haberle sacado, de hecho, es un idiota, quizás hubiera sido mejor que exigiera quedarse ahí.

 

Al parecer lo ha dicho en voz alta, porque Danneel dice que no es buena idea exigir a las médicas que están atendiendo a Jared, lo dice con toda la ironía que puede reunir para después decir "Jen, nunca espere verte así de humano" y no le avergüenza para nada; que esté totalmente rojo es una coincidencia.

— Cariño, ¿Ya Jared está listo? — la señora Padalecki llega, con el bolso que ha preparado rápidamente para el parto de su hijo, sábanas, cosas del aseo personal, un par de libros.

 

Giorgiana se abraza a su padre, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

—Papá, ya mis hermanas llegaron, ¿Verdad?

 

Ackles no sabe que responderle, pero la llegada de su suegra y de su hija parece ser decisiva para Jared Padalecki, porque pronto la enfermera está con ellos con una sonrisa, con buenas noticias.

 

— Puede entrar ahora, señor Padalecki.

 

Las palabras de la enfermera de pelo rojo largo y algo desordenado, que se ve algo agotada, como si las últimas dos horas hubieran sido un caos, le sorprenden demasiado, por un momento no siente que se estén refiriéndose a él. Pero ella lo repite y es ahí cuando cae en cuenta que le llama señor Padalecki, por Jared, como si fuera su apellido y se siente irreal, pero asiente, como un tonto, dejándose guiar a donde supuestamente tienen a sus niñas.

 

Es un pasillo largo, blanco, impersonal, sin ningún cambio o decoración, al menos hasta que entran a un pabellón rosado, supone que eso indica que están en el área correcta. Ha entrado solo, porque dicen que Jared está dormido y agotado, le han ordenado ponerse una gabacha, por algo de las bacterias pero no estaba poniendo mucha atención cuando se lo explicaron, porque solo está concentrado en lo fuerte que late su corazón.

 

Quiere ver a sus hijas, que están en dos pequeñas camas a un lado de su pareja, se acerca a ellas emocionado, completamente sonrojado por la euforia que siente al ver a sus hijas gemelas, son dos pequeñitas, muy pequeñas, y rosadas como dos macarrones de fresa, y sabe que no es la mejor comparación, pero es lo primero que se le ocurre.

 

Esta nervioso, cuando una de las enfermera toma a una de sus hijas y las sube a sus manos, él no tiene idea de cómo tomarla, no sabe cómo sujetarlas, cargarlas con seguridad, y debió asistir a algún curso pre—papá de los que la doctora de Jared recomendó, pero no fue así.

 

Ahora está allí, como un tonto, con las enfermeras haciendo sonidos que indican cuan adorable le parece la situación, mientras le enseñan paso a paso como cargar a su bebé, pero su pequeña hija comienza a llorar, estirando su manito hacia él, y él de inmediato la coge.

 

Pone su mano en la pequeña cabeza, y observa al buñuelo patear.

 

Se le salen un par de lágrimas, gruesas, que empapan sus mejillas, esta bebé es suya, es parte de él, como lo es Giorgiana, y de pronto, después de poco más de diez meses, siente la perdida de la niñez de Gigi como una fuerte ola que le hace sollozar.

 

Como desearía ser capaz de cambiar el tiempo, es el deseo más tonto e infantil que ha tenido nunca, lo reconoce con la abrumadora sensación de dolor y pérdida aún en sus pulmones, pero lo desea tanto que duele, duele mucho. Porque le hubiera gustado estar ahí, sostener a Gigi por primera vez, ver si era tan enérgica como la pequeña niña en sus brazos o gran tranquila como su hermana, que pese al ruido sigue con los ojos cerrados.

 

Lleva su mirada hacia Jared, la enfermera le explicó que perdió un poco de sangre y necesita descansar, luego de todo el esfuerzo y una transfusión que le hicieron, se veía agotado, ajeno y se preguntó si había alcanzado a ver a las niñas antes de quedarse dormido.

 

Quiere cargarlas a ambas, pero no se siente capacitado para ello, y cuando le ofrecen asiento a un lado de sus hijas y su esposo, se queda allí, abrazando a una pequeña a la vez, viéndolas dormir, mientras de uno en uno, las enfermeras dejan que sus familiares y amigos entren a verlos.

 

Primero la madre de Jared y su hija, quien salta de emoción, pasando su mirada de un bebé a otro, fascinada de lo pequeñas que son, de lo delicadas que son. Y la mujer mayor, que derrama algunas lágrimas mientras carga a sus nietas una en cada brazo, observándolas con deleite.

 

Después de un buen rato, Kane y Danneel entran, con la hija de esta curiosa de las pequeñas, hablan un rato, y luego le aseguran de que llevaran a la señora Padalecki a casa junto con Giorgiana.

 

A las siete de la noche, cuando ya todos se han ido a casa, Jared despierta.

 

— Hey, finalmente abres los ojos. — Jensen está comiéndose un sándwich y una gelatina que le trajo la enfermera, estaba mirando la televisión antes de ver como Jared se movía.

 

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve...? — no termina de hablar, porque cuando lleva su mano a su estómago, la sensación de vacío le asusta — Las bebés... Jensen, nuestros bebés.

 

— Si, tonto, ¿Cómo te desmayas antes de verlas? — cuestiono, tomando a la más pequeña de sus hijas y acercándosela a Jared, que con una sonrisa cansada estira sus brazos, emocionado por tener a una en sus brazos.

 

— No fue mi culpa — dice, suspirando cuando Jensen pone a la pequeña niña en sus brazos — Es demasiado pequeña... dios pero si nosotros somos muy grandes y es tan callada, hermosa.

 

— Es la más callada de todas... nuestra otra chica... es más... ruidosa, pero se ha dormido, las enfermeras le han dado eso que se le da a los bebés, dijo el nombre varias veces, pero la botella solo dice Fórmula.

 

— Parece un ángel — dice Jared, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — Un regalo inesperado y único.

 

— Es más que eso... es una vida, no es solo un regalo, es otro ser humano, nosotros... nosotros, tu, tu, si, tu creaste tres hermosos seres humanos, nuevos para este mundo... — dijo, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar de sus ojos, goteando sobre el rostro de su otra hija.

 

— Ninguna de ellas hubiera podido ser posible sin ti. — se ríe, porque los dos se ven realmente extraños llorando, en medio de sus pequeñas hijas. — Lo cierto es que son dos pequeñas seres humanos que están aquí, para recordarnos que aún hay esperanza.

 

— Jay, quiero darte las gracias, gracias por no rendirte con Giorgiana nunca, por no abandonarla a pesar de que yo no estaba allí. — Suspiro, mirando a su pequeña y sonriendo entre lágrimas. — son hermosas, como yo, solo espero que estos hoyuelos no sean porque van a tener tu horrible cara.

 

Jared rio, aunque no era como el sonido de siempre, le encanta ver su rostro iluminarse entre las lágrimas. Casi, podía afirmar que esto era un pasatiempo para él.

 

— Serán hermosas si tienen mi carita, solo espero que no se queden chaparritas como tú.

 

— ¡No soy pequeño! ¡Tú eres pequeño! — señalo la entrepierna de Jared, bufando luego mientras veía a su pequeña removerse, con ganas de despertar. — ¿Ves? Ella es como tú en personalidad, no puede quedarse callada.

 

— Oh cariño, no soy pequeño de ninguna de las dos formas y lo amas — dice y tienen el descaro de enviarle un beso en el aire, mientras observa como la otra pequeña de verdad empieza a moverse con energía en los brazos de Ackles.

 

— ¿Tan pronto nuestras hijas salieron y ya quieres joder de nuevo? ¿Con un condón esta vez? — lo dijo con toda la intención de hacerle rememorar a Jared sus palabras, y claro que lo hizo, Jared Padalecki se puso tan rojo como sus hijas en ese momento. — sí, exactamente así me sentía.

 

— Lo siento — dice, bajando la cabeza un poco — Estaba de mal humor por el dolor, lo siento ¿Que tan duro lo grite?

 

— Lo suficiente para que este en el internet, quiero decir, tienes suerte de que yo estuviera entre tú y la cámara que subió el video, y que las enfermeras se apiadaran de ti y de mí.

 

— ¿Internet? — Repitió, asustado — ¿Es en serio? ¿Saliste en el video?

— Si, y saben que el que grita eres tú, mi jefe de prensa dice que se olvidara en unos días, de todas formas, no soy tan importante en este mundo y Jeff no va a permitir que se salga de control, él tiene más poder sobre esas cosas.

 

Jared se ha puesto pálido, su boca esta incluso bastante abierta, mientras se queda un silencio, procesando todo lo que dice su prometido — Ahora, un "lo siento", realmente no suena suficiente. Olvide por completo que eres una figura pública que debe... cuidarse.

 

— Nah, no soy tan importante. Está bien conmigo, solo quería agradecerte por el apodo, _embarazador serial_ , eso sonara genial en mi currículo. Aunque son tus huevos los únicos que he logrado fertilizar. — Sonríe, cálido, sentándose en la cama y dándole a Jared el otro bebé para que las sostenga a ambas. — Podemos pasar la noche aquí si quieres, pero podemos irnos a casa.

 

— ¿No deberías estar más enojado? — preguntó algo angustiado.

 

— ¿No deberías estar más preocupado por irte a casa con tus pequeñas?

 

— Es que me preocupa haber herido al padre de mis hijas un día tan importante

 

— ¿Herido? Amor, me diste dos hermosas hijas en este día, ¿Crees que me importa lo que diga un montón de basura humana que en lugar de estar mirando a sus hijos o haciendo una introspección a sus carreras, mira sus celulares? Por dios, soy mejor que eso, la razón por la que tengo dinero no es precisamente porque me pare a escuchar lo que los demás tienen que decir de mí, solo lo dije para molestarte, no lo dije en serio.

 

Lo aclara mientras acaricia la mejilla de Jared, que le sonríe tímidamente aún con sus dos hijas en brazos, se ve hermoso en esa posición, resguardando a las pequeñas que parecen reconocer su calor, por lo quietas y silenciosas que se quedan.

 

— Vamos a casa entonces, amor.

 

— Tus deseos son órdenes.

 

 

 

 

Tenían solo una semana de haber regresado a casa con los bebes, Jared ya estaba de pie y muy animado, con su canal de parto cerrado aunque aún con dolores abdominales, estaba en el cuarto de los bebes poniendo a dormir a su niña más joven, Victoria, cuando escucho el timbre, iba a moverse pero entonces recordó que su madre y su hermana política estaban abajo, así que se relajó, observando como Victoria se removía y bostezaba, aún era muy pequeña.

 

Anne estaba ya durmiendo, ella pasaba mucho tiempo durmiendo y casi no lloraba, así que era la favorita de Jensen, para este era agradable sostenerla y que no echara a llorar, sin duda Ackles no manejaba muy bien lo que era tener un bebe. Aunque admitía que estaba aprendiendo.

 

Aunque realmente no es un proceso que había asumido solo, desde cambiar pañales, hasta calentarles el chupón a las niñas, eran cosas que Ackles había tenido que aprehender sobre la marcha, sí, pero con Georgiana, compartiendo lo detallista y perfeccionistas que ambos eran. Era algo desesperante escucharlos hablar de cómo hacer algo, ponía a Jared nervioso como ninguna otra cosa, pero tenía que confiar en ambos y sobre todo en Jensen.

 

Lo peor era que su madre le había dicho que Jensen lo estaba haciendo mejor que el en estos siete días que el en el primer mes, así que debía relajarse, por eso habían acordado que hoy el pondría a dormir a las niñas, y luego se iría a tomar una siesta mientras las dos mujeres le cubrían las espaldas, no había estado durmiendo bien, porque tenía que ver a las niñas a cada momento, temeroso de que algo malo ocurriera.

 

No entendía como su madre le decía que no se preocupara, ni como él no le hacía caso, cuando su mente racional le decía que aquí no tendría problemas, que aquí estaba segura y sus niñas estarían bien.

 

Supone que era normal, había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Gigi apenas era un boquete en sus brazos para que dejara de tener miedo al fantasma de Jensen, que en sus sueños venía una y otra vez por su pequeña hija, ahora, con todo y al ironía que tenía todo esto no sabía a exactamente que le tenía miedo.

 

Así que se fue a la cama, cruzando unas palabras con Jensen que estaba en su estudio releyendo unos archivos, una mueca de enfado en su rostro como siempre que algo no iba bien.

 

Padalecki se lanzó en la cama como si de una piscina se tratara y se queda dormido enseguida.

 

 

 

 

 

Sherry Padalecki acababa de terminar de hacer la cena, y se preparaba para servirla cuando escucho el timbre del ascensor, ella había dejado a la hermana de su yerno ocuparse de sus nietos mientras que ella acababa la cena para cuatro adultos. Hoy Giorgiana no se encontraba en casa así que solo estaban ellos cuatro, más los dos bebes. Lauren había recogido a la preadolescente después de que Jared se hubiera dormido, y después  de saludar a las gemelas que estaban aún en el punto en el que no reconocían a nadie más que su madre, se había marchado.

 

Jensen Ackles se había encerrado en su estudio y Jared estaba aún frito en su habitación, solo ella y Mackenzie estaban en el piso inferior, Mackenzie con los bebes dormidos en sus pequeños moisés, después de haber sido alimentados con leche materna que Jared había dejado en biberones.

 

Camino hacia la puerta pensando quién podría ser a estas horas y reviso las cámaras que apuntaban al recibidor de la puerta principal y observó un hombre y una mujer de semblante serio y sumamente elegantes, mirarse entre sí y luego, tocar el timbre de nuevo, si, de nuevo y de nuevo, decidió abrir la puerta primero para que no despertara a sus nietas y segundo porque si habían pasado la seguridad hasta este punto debían ser cercanos a Ackles de alguna forma.

 

— Buenas noches.  — dijo en un tono neutral cuando la mujer miro su delantal, y luego su cara, y en un segundo ella supo lo que iba a pasar, por alguna razón, lo sospecho enseguida, cuando la mujer se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzo en su dirección.

 

Si de alguien Jared había sacado su carácter austero,  era de ella, que con elegancia se dejó retroceder unos pasos, esquivando el abrigo de piel de animal que cayó al suelo con un suave sonido.

 

— No soy el servicio de eso lugar, solo estoy aquí para cuidar a mi hijo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — cuestiono, aunque ya se había dado cuenta de que eran los padres de Jensen, eran idénticos al joven con el que su hijo se había casado.

 

— ¿Tu hijo? — La mujer frente a ella, hizo un extraño movimiento con sus labios al hacer la pregunta, estos se subieron hacia arriba y se fruncieron un poco, casi como si fuera algo desagradable de pronunciar — Eres la madre de la... bueno, eres madre de ese jovencito, Padalecki, el periodista que tiene pelotas muy grandes.

 

— No lo sé, no he visto sus bolas desde que tenía siete y se negó a que lo siguiera bañando. — dijo con un encogimiento de hombros nada sutil, no estaba por empezar a ser nada educada con esta gente que ya pensaba que su hijo solo quería robarle todo el dinero que pudiera a Ackles.

 

No pudo seguir con la adorable conversación porque sus nietas empezaron a llorar, alertando la y haciendo que se apartará del ascensor para continuar a la sala de estar donde Mackenzie cargaba a Victoria, buscando distraerla de lo que fuera que la había levantado.

 

— Tus padres están aquí. — le aviso a la joven mujer que sonrío, lo que le dio la idea de que había sido ella quien los había invitado.

 

— Tienes que verlas mama, es idéntica a las fotos que tienes de mí, las que tomo Sasha, ¿Recuerdas? — es más una pregunta de esas que no esperan una respuesta en particular, porque sabe que su madre no sabe a cuál de todas las niñeras que ha tenido se refiere y quizás ni siquiera sabe de qué fotos habla.

 

Hay una mueca de desagrado en el rostro de ambos adultos, que pone a Sherry alerta, alejándose hasta llegar a la pared que da a la cocina y presionar el timbre del estudio de Jensen, para que así Nora pueda convocarlo aquí abajo. El solo hecho de que hagan esa mueca viendo a sus nietas hace que la sangre le hierva.

 

— ¿Son niñas? — el hombre dice, sonando tan decepcionado que causa un poco de grima escucharlo. ¿Que ser suena así cuando habla de bebes?

 

— Pensé que al menos tendríamos nietos varones. Con el divorcio de Josh y esa mujer incapaz de producir un solo niño sin tener un aborto, no sé cómo haremos, ya estamos envejeciendo y ni siquiera tendremos un...

 

— Pues si papa, son niñas. — dice Mackenzie, cerrando sus labios en una fina línea y Sherry puede ver cuánto le duele a la joven mujer la pregunta. — Pero son súper inteligentes, Victoria ya lucho por sentarse y...

 

— Pensé que al menos tendríamos nietos varones. Con el divorcio de Josh y esa mujer incapaz de producir un solo niño sin tener un aborto, no sé cómo haremos, ya estamos envejeciendo y ni siquiera tendremos un...

 

— ¿Qué hacen aquí...?— preguntó Jensen, bajando por las escaleras que llevaban a su estudio con una mueca, había escuchado perfectamente todo y no se sorprendió al ver los ojos asustados y heridos de su hermana, ni la mueca de enojo en el rostro de su suegra, sus padres tenían ese efecto a cualquier lugar que llegaban, era como si trajeran la desolación con ellos.

 

— Tu hermana nos invitó, ya que tú tuviste el atrevimiento de no invitarnos al nacimiento de nuestros nietos, humillándonos, ni siquiera tenemos fotos de ellos. — a Sherry de verdad empezaba a irritarla a más no poder esta señora, quien seguía refiriéndose a sus ángeles como si fueran niños, y no dos hermosas muñecas aún muy pequeñas, con sus ojos apenas abiertos, y sus mejillas aun rojizas. — no sabíamos que llegarías a...

 

— Cállate, madre. No sigas cavando tu tumba, si continuas así, cavaras lo suficiente como para llegar a China.

 

— Siempre has sido algo rebelde Jensen, pero desde que estas con ese hombre es como si fueras otra persona, no olvides ni por un segundo que fuimos yo y tu padre quienes te dimos la vida y ayudamos a que esos niños estuvieran hoy ahí, en manos de tu hermana.

 

— No realmente, yo no pedí nacer, y mucho menos en tu familia... Así que esas palabras puedes irlas suprimiendo de tu lista de excusas para tu comportamiento. Ni yo, ni mi hermana, ni Josh merecemos ser tratados de esa forma, solo porque un día les entro la calentura y quedaste embarazada. Ni siquiera nos criaste, madre, solo fuiste nuestra donante de útero.

 

— Oh dios, esos reclamos infantiles de nuevo, ¿En serio, Jensen? — Pregunto su padre con una mueca. — el punto aquí es que no puedes alejarnos así, esos niños son nuestros nietos, quieras o no... Y quizás si empezamos con una educación adecuada desde temprano puedan... bueno encargarse de un área menos de la empresa, mientras tienes un hijo varón.

 

— Buena idea, despues todo si algo ha demostrado ese hombre es que es muy fértil...

 

— Ninguno de ellos tienen tu apellido, yo no tengo tu apellido, y si tengo un varón, no tendrá tu apellido, y mucho menos le dejare acercarse a ti. Nora llama a seguridad. — dijo,  aun negando con la cabeza, él no tenía por qué pasar por esta clase de cosas de nuevo, juraba que solo quería estrangular a Mackenzie.

 

Al menos hasta el segundo que volteo y se encontró a su herma sosteniendo a su hija con fuerza y mirando a sus padres como si no creyera lo que escuchaba, sus ojos tan similares a los suyos estaban empapados en lágrimas y Ackles juraba que hasta podía verla temblar.

 

— Entonces ¿Ustedes no estaban felices cuando nací?

 

— Por supuesto que no lo estaban. — Jensen respondió despues de uno segundos en los que sus padres no respondieron nada, solo le miraban al enfadado. — no eras un niño,  a sus ojos, solo eras una yegua, que podría darle futuros nietos. ¿O no creerías que con seis años recordaría tus palabras, padre?

 

— Tan viejo y no has aprendido lo que es ser discreto de las conversaciones que no te incumben. — asevero su padre, mientras la mujer a su lado solo volteaba a los ojos.

 

— Esto es demasiado para mí, vamos niños maduren, a ninguno le falto absolutamente nada, cumplimos con ustedes como ahora ustedes deberían cumplir con nosotros y permitirnos estar en la vida de nuestros nietos.

 

— ¿Eso es lo que tu mentalidad de narcisista te dice que debe pasar? Pues, si crees que con eso es suficiente, entonces lo siento. Te equivocas, Giorgiana creció sin nada de las cosas que ustedes me dieron, y a decir verdad la envidio, por todo el amor que recibió de su padre y de sus abuelos. No vas a acercarte a mi familia de nuevo, fui bastante claro la última vez, si llegan a acercarse a alguna de mis niñas o a mi esposo, tomare ACKorp como tú siempre has querido y la destruiré. Y con eso veremos quienes son ustedes sin dinero.

 

Sherry solo podía mirar a Ackles, veía cuan pesado era para el joven decir esas cosas, veía cuanto odio había en él, cuanto desprecio y se asombraba de cómo lo enmascarada cuando estaba con su hijo o con sus nietas. Se sintió avergonzada de ver también —como madre— que Jensen actuaba de esta forma porque nunca había tenido padres realmente.

 

Solo persona que daban para recibir, algo que ningún padre debería esperar, era como adoptar un perro y luego esperar que este en agradecimiento por no morir de hambre no se hiciera popo en tu alfombra o mordiera tus zapatos. A los hijos siempre había que darles todo sin esperar nada a cambio, como había hecho Jared con Giorgiana. Como había hecho ella con Jared.

 

Estas solo eran personas que daban para recibir, algo que ningún padre debería esperar, era como adoptar un perro y luego esperar que este en agradecimiento por no morir de hambre no se hiciera popo en tu alfombra o mordiera tus zapatos. A los hijos siempre había que darles todo sin esperar nada a cambio, como había hecho Jared con Giorgiana. Como había hecho ella con Jared.

 

— Solo váyanse por favor.

 

De todas las personas que pudieron haber dicho algo, cuando Jensen se volteo y encontró a su hermana dejando a su hija en la pequeña cuña improvisada que habían puesto en la sala, temblando de ira, su corazón se quebró un poco. De alguna forma lo sabía tan solo por ver a forma en que su cuerpo se movía y porque reconoció ese espantoso dolor que llevaba la verdad sobre sus padres en sus y ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron, lo reconoció perfectamente porque en algún momento, viéndose al espejo, lo vio en sus propios ojos.

 

Ella al fin había salido de la burbuja en la que se forzaba a si misma a estar porque era demasiado doloroso enfrentar toda esta mierda, ella sabía lo que eran sus padres ahora, no habían más justificaciones, no había más "es que no comprendes a mama" "papa es solo un poco quisquilloso", su burbuja se quebró y desearía poder evitar el dolor, aunque admitía que este era necesario para que ella pudiera tener una vida diferente.

 

— Jared es asombroso, no saben cómo mira a Jensen, como lo cuida y lo ama, no saben el amor con Jensen alza a cada una de sus hijas, la ilusión en sus ojos, no saben, que es que una de estas niñas. — enfatiza la palabra con toda la intención. — te mire cuando está asustada y se tranquilice con que solo le sonrías, sino pueden ver nada de esto, deberían irse.

 

Quince minutos después, Sherry le quitaba la cerveza a Jensen de la mano y le ponía una taza de té caliente, mirándole brevemente antes de enviarlo arriba de un empujón. En el sofá de la sala, Mackenzie sollozaba mientras bebía de su te frio de Lima, meneando la cuna de Anne y viendo televisión dibujos animados.

 

Su plato de comida estaba casi lleno, pero solo porque esperaba a que Sherry se sentara con ella, después de que enviará a Jensen arriba, a "descansar".

 

 

 

 

 

Jared se despertó, Nora le informaba que su siesta de cuarenta minutos había terminado. Se sentó en la cama, acariciando su abdomen y miro al techo, que se iluminaba de estrellas. Ya era de noche, y ninguna de las nenas lloraba, al menos eso pensaba hasta que recordó que no tenía los monitores con él.

 

Estaba por salir de la cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y su esposo entro, los labios fruncidos en una mueca de dolor al igual que sus cejas, estaba con una taza de té en la mano.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto de inmediato, bajándose de la cama y caminando hasta Jensen que ni siquiera le miraba realmente, perdido en lo que sea que pensaba — Jen, estas asustándome. — le quito la tasa de la mano y la puso en la mesa del lado, para subir sus manos a las mejillas ajenas. — Estas helado, ¿Dejaste la ventana del estudio otra vez abierta?

 

— No es nada, solo necesito recostarme un rato, estoy exhausto. — susurro, apartándose de Jared para irse a la cama, donde se dejó caer casi de la misma forma en la que Jared lo había hecho horas atrás. — Pensé que ya no los vería más por este año.

 

Jared le siguió con suavidad, subiéndose a la cama de nuevo y obligando a Jensen a que moviera su cabeza de la almohada a su regazo, donde empezó a acariciar con suavidad su cabello, estaba un poco más largo desde que se habían reencontrado.

 

— Así que estuvieron aquí y fueron unos idiotas de nuevo, ¿verdad?

 

— Están decepcionados... Que solo pueda darles hembras. Joder, ellos son las razones por las cuales detesto la idea de tener un hijo varón. No quiero darles el gusto, pero al mismo tiempo...

 

— Al mismo tiempo. — repite Jared, esperando que Jensen agregue algo, pero este parece muy temeroso de hacerlo. — No le diré a nadie, no importa lo que digas, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

 

— Tampoco quiero criar un varón, no sabría que hacer... Seguro que tu si, seguro que tu sabrías que hacer. Eres un buen padre, naciste para serlo, yo simplemente tengo un pene. — se quejó, avergonzado, escondiendo su rostro de Jared. — me avergüenzo tanto de mi como padre, siento que nunca estaré a tu altura y que llegue a ser como ellos.

 

— Jen, no seas tan cruel contigo mismo, no tienes que compararte conmigo, con ellos ni con nadie. — se inclinó un poco más descansando su frente en la cabeza de su esposo. — Eres cálido, amable y severo cuando debes, pones mas atención a los detalles que nadie y mi mama dice que lo haces mejor que yo en mis primeros meses con Gigi, eres un buen padre, un buen esposo y solo serás cada vez mejor, lo sé.

 

— Quiero creerte, pero... dije cosas muy feas hace un momento, incluso a mi hermana, fui duro con ella también, porque ella les trajo aquí.

 

— Solo quieres cuidar de nosotros y el hecho de que estés aquí, pensando en lo que hiciste, pensando que quieres ser mejor, te hace totalmente diferente a ellos.

 

— Quiero cuidar de ti, quiero cuidar de nuestras hijas, quiero verlas sonreír a todas... — se giró, quedando su rostro a solo centímetros de los de Jared. — ¿quieres contarme de tu siesta? ¿Qué se siente tener una siesta por fin despues de tanto tiempo?

 

— Al fin deje de tener la pesadilla en que las bebes desaparecían. — confiesa, algo emocionado. — Sentí que tenía meses de no dormir. Un poco más y no sabría escribir ni mi nombre.

 

— Te entiendo, siento que no puedo hacer nada... ahora que están aquí, debo estar con ellas, pero son muy pequeñas.

 

— Muy pequeñas. — dice, dejando un beso en los labios de Jensen, apenas un suave contacto. — Pero su fuerte padre las protegió cuando yo no estaba.

 

— Tu dormías, yo trabajaba, alguien envió a Nora por ayuda y de pronto allí estaba metido en eso... — se rio, frotando su rostro con vergüenza. —oh dios, tu madre... ni siquiera sé que debe pensar de mí.  Seguro está muy enojada con mis asquerosos donantes biológicos.

 

— Probablemente, pero déjala, que solo te importe lo que tus hijas y yo pensemos. — respondió con seguridad. — Que solo te importe lo feliz que somos.

 

— Esos pequeños rollitos de carne son muy felices, se podría decir que casi no te extrañaron, entre Mack y tu madre, lograron controlarlos, apenas lloraron, y durmieron bastante.

 

— Tan enanas y ya tan independientes. — dice, con un pequeño puchero. — No será que su papa les paso haciendo cariñitos y por eso estaban tan tranquilas.

 

— Un poco, baje a verlas un momento, pero parecían estar muy bien, y horita estaban dormidas de nuevo, entiendo lo que me decías sobre que duermen y lloran y comen, y no hacen nada más... ya quiero que corran, y griten y se rían.

 

— Pero que no se ensucien mucho. — confeso, sin vergüenza, e pues de todo su esposo sabe que detestaba ver a sus hijos corriendo por ahí y llenándose de tierra y quien sabe que más. — Al menos no con vestidos blancas como el pasado sábado hizo Gigi.

 

— Ella se cayó en el estanque no porque quería, ¿sabes? — se burló, recordando la mueca de Jared cuando vio el hermoso vestido blanco manchado de verde por el moho natural del estanque.

 

— Lo sé. — dice riendo cuando se da cuenta que aún no tolera haber tenido que botar el hermoso vestido. — Es solo que era hermoso.

 

— Podrías haber intentado lavarlo, aunque no creo que funcionaria... — gruño, estirando su mano hasta que sintió el cabello largo de Jared, metiendo sus dedos entre este. — lucia como un ángel en ese vestido. Lástima que te negaste a una ceremonia de boda tradicional, podríamos haberla hecho la niña de las flores.

 

— No quiero que mi padre me entregue como si fuera un balón de futbol, gracias. — contesto haciendo que Jensen sonriera, apenas aguantando la risa. — Eso es lo que simbolizan esas ceremonias, es en serio Jen.

 

— No eres un balón de futbol, eres más como uno de esos envases con mucho pollo frito. — soltó una enorme carcajada cuando Jared le empujo fuera de su regazo, alejándose de él lo más que pudo.

 

Convenció a Jared de que bajara con él a cenar, tomándose él te que ya estaba frio de camino a la cocina, su suegra y su hermana veían TV, con Anne y Victoria en sus brazos siendo alimentadas; Jensen sonrió, si su hermana alguna vez decidida tener un hijo, lo haría muy bien.

 

Tomo los platos servidos del horno y los coloco en la mesa del balcón de la cocina, con Jared siguiéndolo con una jarra de té frio y dos vasos, le sonrió cuando lo vio seguirlo, ambos sincronizados.

 

— Es una lástima que nuestra hermosa hija no este.

 

 


	21. Epilogo

 

—DOS AÑOS DESPUES—

 

 

 

El refugio para animales de New Denvenport era enorme, no solo contenía animales domésticos o de granja, también tenía animales exóticos, que habían sido traídos ilegalmente al país por ricos sin escrúpulos que, como era usual, se cansaban de lo que tenían después de un tiempo y acababan abandonando a los animales que en muchos casos eran potencialmente peligrosos para la fauna local. Aunque Jared Padalecki nunca se acercaría a la jaula de un Tigre Siberiano de doscientos kilogramos de peso ni que su vida dependiera de ello.

 

Prefería los animales pequeños, aunque si admitía que le gustaba sentarse frente a la jaula del hermoso Oso Grizzly y verlo rascarse la panza, era hermoso ver ese enorme animal disfrutar con tanta gracia de la vida, aunque admitía que prefería verlo en libertad que atrapado en un hábitat finito.

 

Hoy estaba trabajando con los caballos, aunque intentaba no hacer mucha fuerza, ni desviar demasiado su atención de las pequeñas niñas de dos años que se lanzaban barro la una a la otra, chapoteando en charcos de lodo y jugando con cerdos de no más de treinta centímetros.

 

Pensó en la cara que pondría su esposo cuando viera a sus dos retoños de ojos verdes, rodeadas de barro, sus vestidos amarillos no eran ya más que un recuerdo, siendo un fanático de la limpieza como era, su rostro sería épico. Ciertamente después de dos años de vivir juntos, de estar casados, de enamorarse un poco cada día más, una de las cosas que había descubierto era como amaba Jensen ver todo limpio.

 

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba tenía como media hora de no ver ni escuchar a su esposo o a Gigi, levantó el heno con fuerza dejándolo sobre la carreta y apenas lo hizo desvío su vista de un lado a otro para buscarlos.

 

Los divisó después de unos largos segundos de buscar, y no le extraño, más si le emociono, ver a Jensen Ackles montado en un enorme corcel negro que caminaba con paso elegante bajo el control del hombre, que lo manejaba con gracia, era todo un espectáculo verlos desde lejos, con Gigi ahora de trece años sentada frente a su padre en la silla de montar, usando jeans de vaquera y franela de cuadros, incluso tenía un stetson de chica color rosa.

 

Ella y Jensen estaban hechos del mismo molde, mientras que las gemelas, según su madre, eran una versión de Jared dividida en dos, su parte traviesa de niño llena de curiosidad y amante del peligro, así eran sus dos pequeñas que poco a poco comenzaban a hacerse fácil de diferenciar para los extraños.

 

Anne le miro cuando el río al ver a su esposo cabalgar hacia ellos, lo bueno es que al menos estaba colaborando con entrenar a los caballos uno a uno, porque el vaquero de ciudad se rehúsa a cargar heno o palear excremento de caballo.

 

— Me alegra que la estés pasando tan bien. — le dijo cuando Ackles se acercó, riendo con las palabras de Jared. — Igual que tus hijas.

 

Señaló con su cabeza a las gemelas, y joder si, esa expresión del más puro horror en el rostro de su esposo valió la pena; era su forma de vengarse, porque Ackles bajo del caballo de un salto, bajando a Giorgiana como acto seguido y atando a Mighty King a un poste, todo en un proceso automático mientras no perdía de vista a las pequeñas.

 

— ¡PA, PA, PA, PA!

 

Comenzaron a gritar las gemelas y para más terror de su esposo, pudo ver como se acercaban a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos llenos de barro los costosos vaqueros del hombre.

— No pude decirles que no, apenas te fuiste solo querían jugar con los cerditos. — Jared le dice, con una suave sonrisa que no tiene absolutamente nada de inocencia en ella. Jensen puede ver la diversión en su rostro.

 

— Esto te parece gracioso. — afirma casi con rencor, mientras mira a sus niñas empezar a correr alrededor de sus piernas, persiguiéndose la una a la otra. — oh por dios.

— No me parece divertido amor, me parece adorable, sobre todo tu cara de terror y tus hombros tensos.

 

Giorgiana se ríe de la expresión de su padre, antes de ayudar a Jared a cargar un bulto de heno para subirlo sobre el último de la pila que ha hecho su padre en el granero. Es el último, así que su trabajo está hecho.

 

— OK, papá, Abby dice que si me dejas puedo ayudar con las vacunas de las nuevas cabras. — ella dice emocionada, y a Jared le agrada que aún sienta ilusión por esto, aun cuando cada día que pasa, sus horas en la oficina de Jensen sean más y más largas.

 

La niña heredará un pequeño imperio si las cosas siguen como van en la empresa, donde mucha gente la adora y la trata como una adulta, aunque para Jared siga siendo su pequeña.

 

La adolescencia o al menos el comienzo de esta no ha sido tan peligrosa como le decían, de hecho, ha sido calmado, lo único es que ya han empezado los permisos para ir a fiestas, que le ponen demasiado nervioso, más por qué su hija se pone cada día más hermosa.

 

— Supongo que puede ir ¿Verdad cariño? — preguntó a Jensen, que aún mira con tristeza sus pantalones.

 

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí. — dijo sin prestar mucha atención, aun con una mueca, desvío su atención entonces a las gemelas, que regresaron corriendo y salpicando barro, persiguiendo un cerdito que huía de ellas. — hey, no corran.

 

— Supongo que eso es un sí. — Giorgiana rió, mirando a Jensen quejarse y maldecir con palabrotas que le ganaron una reprimenda de Jared que la joven Padalecki Ackles no se quedó a escuchar.

 

Media hora más tarde, las dos gemelas daban vueltas como bailarinas debajo de los chorros de agua donde se llenaban los baldes de agua para darles a los animales, eran lo suficientemente altos como para que las dos encajaran debajo de ellos sin lastimarse la cabeza.

 

Estaban completamente desnudas, pero Jensen cubría la escena con un paño, mientras Jared las enjabonaba a ambas, una a una, escuchando sus risas.

 

El cabello de ambas también fue lavado, y muy pronto estaban envueltas en toallas y dentro de la casa de descanso de los voluntarios, donde entre ambos hombres las vistieron con ropa limpia que Jared siempre llevaba consigo. Con las gemelas nunca se sabía.

 

Después de haberlas bañado, vestido y peinado, estaban exhaustas, y cayeron dormidas en su cochecito doble.

 

— Parece que eso ha sido todo para ellas. — Jensen dijo, empujando el coche por el camino liso de cemento que llevaba a donde había una pequeña área de descanso vacía. — Y tú también, te ves cansado. Muy cansado. — Jensen murmuró, aunque su esposo le escucho. — usualmente aguantas más.

 

Jared sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, desviando su mirada de Jensen, cuando se volvió un poco más intensa, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, su vista en las pequeñas niñas que dormían como dos angelitos.

 

— Quizás ha sido culpa del sol. — dice cuando Jensen le empuja con el hombro. — ha hecho mucho sol ¿No crees?

 

— Tal vez, entonces, buscaremos comida para llevar antes de volver a casa, no quiero que tengas que llegar y empieces a cocinar, parece que vas a enfermarte. — estiro su mano y tomo a Jared de la cintura, acercándole para dejar un beso debajo de su oreja que estremeció a todo Padalecki.

 

— No me beses ahí. — se queja, bueno eso parecen sus palabras pero en realidad está sonriendo cuando Ackles repite el movimiento. — Quizás... quizás tienes razón estoy algo débil.

 

— Entonces, recojamos a Giorgiana y vámonos a casa, me da miedo como mira a ese veterinario, parece que se está enamorando. — dijo, bajando sus besos a la clavícula de Jared y luego subió por su cuello en un camino de besos que acabo en la boca de Jared, este viaje había sido planeado como una manera de pasar juntos las vacaciones de verano luego de que Jensen y Giorgiana se hubieran ido un mes en viajes de negocios, dejando a Jared solo con las gemelas, solo había sido capaz de superar la soledad por Lauren que se estaba quedando con él en la finca, ella y la pequeña Laurie, que ni tenía más de dos meses.

 

— Quiero tener sexo, necesito tocarte...

 

— Alguien me extraño un poco este mes ¿No? — respondió, inclinándose para atrapar los labios de Jensen entre los suyos. La boca de Jensen es exquisita, con ese toque exótico que le dan todos esos extraños vinos que anda siempre probando, se le antoja hundirse en ella, en su calor y en su sabor, enredarse y… — La última vez que lo hicimos fue esa noche antes de que se fueran... estaba resentido contigo por irte. — admite, aunque es algo que Jensen sabe.

 

— Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, no habría sobrevivido al viaje, ¿Sabes? Hubieras visto a Giorgiana, me celo hasta del valet que nos tocó en el Hotel, realmente me sorprendió lo posesiva que puede llegar a ser. Y todo el mundo decía "¿Jensen Ackles?" y ella "no, Jensen Padalecki". — fue muy divertido verla rabiar, a decir verdad, su hija conservaba esa pizca rebelde y altanera de Jared mismo. — no podía ni masturbarme en la ducha porque ella no se iba a dormir hasta que yo me iba a dormir.

 

— Bueno amor, aún la gente no entiende cómo dejaste un apellido como el tuyo. — dice, dejando otro pequeño beso en los labios ajenos. — ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por sus celos? Está muy celosa últimamente. — dice preocupado, aún en los brazos de su esposo lleva sus manos a acariciar el firme torso. — El otro día le dijo a Morgan si podía dejar de recorrerme con la mirada cada vez que nos encontrábamos con él. — confiesa avergonzado.

 

— Oh, trato a Jeff muy fríamente cuando lo conseguimos en el patio de golf en Michigan, no le gusta... — no tenía necesidad de responder al comentario de Jared sobre su apellido, porque recordaba en que momento había decidido ser el Señor Padalecki. Si, justo en el momento el que les presentaron a sus pequeñas. — Creo que tiene que ver con el divorcio de Lauren, justo antes de que naciera el bebé.

 

— Si, ella estaba demasiado indignada por que el esposo de Lauren se fue con su nuevo amante, ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?

 

— No, deberíamos tener mucho sexo y olvidarnos de eso. — Se quejó, empujando de nuevo el coche hacia adelante cuando vio a sus niñas comenzar a despertar, el movimiento de inmediato hizo que ambas cayeran rendidas.

 

— Eres terrible. — le acusa, pero el mismo siente como su cuerpo le reclama el tiempo lejos de ese hombre. — Oye... Jen... — cuando llegaron al auto, se removió algo incómodo, mientras colocaban a las niñas en sus sillas de seguridad, sin embargo no pudo decir nada, porque la risa de Gigi mientras hablaba con el veterinario, una risa suave y coqueta, llamo la atención de ambos, pero sobre todo de Jensen.

 

— Te dije, ¿No? — dijo con una mueca seria en su rostro mientras veía a Giorgiana caminar hacia ellos acompañada del hombre mayor, hace unos minutos que Jared le había enviado un mensaje de que se encontrarían aquí en el auto. — Giorgiana Padalecki, al auto. — dijo, su voz tronando y causando un estremecimiento en Jared que se sobresaltó.

 

Giorgiana le miro un segundo, entre sorprendida y enojada, mientras llevaba su mirada de un lado a otro, sin saber muy bien que decir, porque el ambiente de pronto, cuando termina de llegar donde sus padres es bastante pesado.

 

— Espero que hayamos sido de ayuda. — dice Jared, aclarándose la garganta, trayendo la atención de todos sobre él.

 

Dentro del auto, el silencio era un poco incómodo, aunque su hija no estaba enojada como para echar fuego y pelearse con Jensen, se notaba que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Aunque las gemelas dormían, y el empresario se mantenía callado.

 

— Bueno, tú hiciste tu trabajo, y nosotros nos divertimos. — replicó Ackles. — adoro los caballos, deberías llenar los establos de la finca con uno o dos.

 

— Tendríamos que contratar a alguien para que los cuidara, no podemos trasladar toda nuestra vida al campo amor.

 

— John podría ser el veterinario que los revise periódicamente, los de aquí están en excelentes condiciones — Gigi sonríe, casi como si fuera la idea del siglo.

 

Jared quiere reír cuando ve la expresión de su esposo, que aprieta los labios en una fina línea, respirando a través de su nariz como un toro, es tan adorable verle tan enfadado. Incluso más que él, quien es más racional y conoce a John desde hace años y sabe que el hombre estaba acostumbrado a chicas como Gigi, pero no tenía ojos más que para su esposa y sus propios hijos.

 

— Quizás deberíamos adoptar un perro. — dice, cambiando el tema tan pronto pasa la ira inicial.

 

— ¿Por qué ahora? — pregunta su hija, casi leyéndole los pensamientos — Hace dos años dijiste que ningún perro estaría en tu apartamento.

 

Es increíble que ella aún esté enojada por eso, porque de hecho así es como suena y quizás la forma en que se cruza de brazos lo refuerza.

 

— Porque tu padre ya no está embarazado y tus hermanas juegan con cerditos pequeños, además, ahora tú eres más madura como para cuidar a otra vida. — respondió Jensen fácilmente, porque esas habían sido las razones de su decisión. — podríamos adoptar uno en el refugio, quizás la semana siguiente.

 

— Quizás deberíamos hablarlo mejor en otro momento. — dice Jared, con una sonrisa nerviosa — Es decir, es una gran decisión. Es una vida.

 

Es incómodo como tiene la mirada de su hija mayor y su esposo —está última al menos por un segundo antes de que regresara a la carretera— por algún tiempo, tratando de ver a que se refiere, porque vamos él está seguro del perro hace mucho, de hecho, hasta lo deseaba también.

 

— Solo decía...

 

— ¿Qué? Dime porque no podemos tener un perro ahora, tú siempre has querido un perro, decías que no has tenido uno desde que te fuiste de casa. — dijo lentamente Jensen Ackles, no queriendo perder de vista a su esposo, pero viendo la carretera rural por la que llegarían a casa en pocos minutos.

 

— Olvídalo. — menciono, llevando una de sus manos a limpiar el sudor que se acumulaba en su frente. — Solo pensé que deberíamos conversarlo un poco más.

 

— No, mientes; dime la verdad. — una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Jensen.

 

— Prefiero hablar de esto en otro momento. — insistió, cruzando de brazos. — Por favor ve un poco más despacio... estoy mareado.

 

— Oh joder, solo dilo. — la sonrisa de Jensen era más grande mientras disminuía la velocidad, sus mejillas se habían empezado a poner rojas y sus pecas se podían ver con más claridad.

 

— Son ridículos, no quieren hablarme de sexo pero andan haciendo bromas sexuales. – reclama Gigi.

 

Llegan a casa en silencio, Jared se ha negado a decir cualquier cosa más durante los escasos minutos que les faltaban para llegar a casa, incluso a responder el comentario molesto y provocador de su hija. El sol está escondiéndose para esa hora y sus pequeñas niñas parece que no despertaran ni siquiera para comer, no después de un día tan cansador, él se siente un poco similar, agotado y expectante de lo que está rondando su mente.

 

Deliberadamente ignora a su hija adolescente, que parece que se irrita con cualquier cosa que ellos hagan y a su esposo que le persigue hasta el cuarto de los bebés, donde empieza a alistar la cama de ambas niñas. Pese a que ha empezado a bostezar y bostezar.

 

— Entonces, ¿Cuándo planeas decirme lo que no querías decirme en el auto? — le pregunta, cruzándose de brazos y aun con esa sonrisa arrogante de padre orgulloso en su rostro.

 

— Creo que el embarazador serial atacó de nuevo. — lo dice, de pronto, girándose para enfrentar a Jensen y su estúpido gesto de superioridad que le pone tan pero tan caliente.

 

— ¿En serio? — la sonrisa se amplió, y la ilusión en sus ojos era algo que sus hijas habían heredado sin duda, parecía entre un niño pequeño con el juguete que siempre quiso, y el maldito arrogante que Jared sabía que era. — no me digas, la noche que nos dijimos adiós, o espera, el día que nos peleamos por los ingredientes de la pizza y lo hicimos sobre esta y acabe lubricándote con salsa de tomate.

 

Jared rió, avergonzado, llevando sus manos a ocultar su rostro.

 

— En serio y no lo sé, creo que estoy de un mes o mes y medio, así que puede ser la noche en que nos despedimos por un tonto viaje de negocios. — ríe cuando siente besos en sus manos para que las separe, mientras Ackles aprovecha para acercar su cuerpo al suyo. — Puede ser esa pizza o la vez que no nos aguantamos y te monte en tu costoso automóvil nuevo, detrás de esos edificios abandonados... la verdad es que me sigues cogiendo tanto y tan bien que es difícil de decir cuando fue... ¿Por qué esa cara...? ¿Estás orgulloso?

 

— Pues te dije que la píldora no era tan efectiva, que usáramos el condón de vez en cuando, y tú solo respondiste bajando mis pantalones y masturbándome hasta que me corrí en toda tu cara, luego me dijiste que usar un condón impediría eso.

 

— No tienes que contarlo con esa expresión de placer, lo recuerdo perfectamente. — se queja.

 

— Entonces, voy a ser padre de nuevo, woah, eso sí que es... bastante asombroso. Es buen regalo de cumpleaños para ti, ¿No crees? Un nuevo retoño en nuestras vidas... ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tengamos todo el sexo posible ahora...

 

Suelta una carcajada cuando Jensen lo dice, suena enérgico, feliz, sin el más mínimo problema mientras le empuja contra la pared, presionando todo su cuerpo con el propio, le encanta.

 

— No puedo entender que fue lo que hice tan maravilloso como para merecerte. — susurró Jared, inclinándose para aceptar los labios de Jensen que le recibieron con cariño.

 

— Mi vida, yo no puedo entender que hice para merecerte a ti, estos tres años contigo han sido magníficos, no pensé que conservaría las ganas de joderte a cada momento... — mete las manos por debajo de la camisa de Jared, poniendo su boca en el cuello de este y dejando un suave mordisco.

 

— Yo tampoco, yo tampoco pensé que me volvería tan adicto a abrirte las piernas... dios. — sus pezones parecen algo más sensibles de lo normal, por lo que cuando Ackles llega a ellos, se derrite en sus manos. — Te amo Jensen, te amo como nunca llegue a amar a nadie.

 

— ¿Vamos a nuestra habitación? Antes de que Giorgiana entre y nos odie un poquito más este día. — Dijo, besando el puchero de Jared, que ya se había calentado.

 

Jared asintió, llevando su mirada a las pequeñas niñas que seguían dormidas.

 

— Si, solo espero que eso no indique que será una adolescente difícil.

 

— Oh cariño, solo tiene... pues sí, lo reconozco, la avergoncé con ese doctor, pero no me gustaba como lo miraba, no es correcto, ¿Sabes? Ella solo es una pequeña, mi pequeña, quiero que... crezca. — dijo, tomándole de la mano y sacándole del cuarto de los bebés y llevándole por el pasillo a la habitación de ellos, pasaron frente a la habitación de Giorgiana que estaba viendo televisión y los saludo con la mano cuando pasaron. — hey, tu papá y yo vamos a dormir un rato, ¿Te importa estar atenta a tus hermanas? Ahora están durmiendo pero no han cenado.

 

Gigi les miro un segundo algo confundida, para ella, no era extraño que sus padres fueran cariñosos entre sí, pero la forma en que en ese instante Jensen sostenía a Jared, era casi, como si este último fuera de cristal.

 

— Si, como sea, usen condón ya somos demasiados en el apartamento.

 

— Pfft, ese sitio tiene lugar para unos cinco Padaleckis más. — Jensen dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. — No te comas toda la comida china mientras dormimos. — le dijo desde el pasillo, consciente de que Jared se había puesto pálido. — No pongas esa cara, ella tuvo once años sola, ahora tendrá tres hermanos, joder, si tenemos suerte volverán a ser gemelos.

 

Lo dice con tono juguetón, mientras empieza a robarle besos por el pasillo, haciendo que muy a su pesar se relaje, en serio que no puede expresar lo mucho que le gusta que Jensen sea capaz de esto, de asustarle, relajarle y hacer sentir el hombre más feliz de la tierra en segundos.

 

De esa manera llegan a su cuarto, compartiendo besos pequeños y perdidos en donde sea que les antoje, riendo y arrastrando al otro consigo, hasta que ambos está en un extraño estado de euforia, que siente sacudir su cuerpo.

 

— Te encanta embarazarme, saber que tengo a tus hijos dentro de mí, que todo el mundo sabe que soy tuyo.

 

— Bebé, si pudiera fertilizar todos tus óvulos lo haría. — Le dijo mientras lo tiraba en la cama, sujetándolo de las mejillas tan pronto se puso sobre él. — maldición, y ya me había acostumbrado a ese vientre plano y sensual con esas hermosas cicatrices. — sujeto entonces la camisa de Jared, quitándola hacia arriba y lanzándola al suelo.

 

— Ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte nueve meses de tenerme algo gordo y con cada antojo... que no puedo describir y tendrás que averiguarlo.

 

— Lo disfrutare, ya me conoces, me encantan los retos.

 

— ¿Incluso ahora “ _oh amado embarazador serial”_? — se lamió los labios y traviesamente agregó. — Porque ahora mi mayor antojo, es chupar tu polla.

 

— Que romántico, Jared.

 

Quiso quejarse un poco más, pero si su vida con tres niñas y un hombre adulto era ya un caos, no quería saber cómo serían las cosas con otro bebe en casa, aunque estaba emocionado por averiguarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que leyeron y disfrutaron de esta historia, nos vemos en la siguiente!
> 
> ❤❤❤❤


End file.
